The Arms of Ylisse
by TamariMizu
Summary: Lady Mimika Paraglaive lives in exile in the Sunstone keep right on the Ylissian-Plegian border. Her only consolation is the company of her faithful retainers. How will her life be upended when a terrible war engulfs her world? (Favorite pairings and suggested/submitted Support Conversations are welcome.) *Support Conversations moved to standalone story*
1. Introduction

Hi Everyone,

Thanks for everyone who submitted OCs. I will only accept new characters on a case by case basis for the time being.

If you have suggested pairings or Support Conversations; of both canonical and OC characters, let me know.

The Support Conversations are now their own story (**_Arms of Ylisse-Support Conversations_**), with the Supports separated into individual chapters.

Thanks for your support,

TM


	2. Dramatis Personae

**The Arrowhead Scouts (Vanguard of the Imperiled Present):**

1) Tactician Lady Mimika, Outcast Heroine. The gloomy and self doubting, yet fiercely driven Ylissian Leader of the Arrowhead Scouts. She is seeking to end her exile and support Chrom and his siblings to defend Ylisse. Innocent in the ways of love, she is drawn to men and women, but is deeply confused over the subject. [My OC].

2) Priest Bhavin, Personable Priest. This kind and empathetic clergyman from a subtropical country to the East serves as a healer and spiritual guide to the Arrowhead Scouts. He would chose a partner based on their heart and personality; gender is irrelevant. [My OC].

3) Cavalier Siffra, Cheerful Knight. This Ylissian bubbly and optimistic retainer of Mimi serves as mounted muscle. She is headstrong and enjoys a little playful teasing, although she always means well. She likes men and women equally well; she's not picky. [My OC]

4) Archer/Maid Ronna, Responsible Retainer. Ronna is a Fexoian single mother to 5 year old boy Raskin. She serves as Mimi's maid out of combat, and a deadly shot on the field. She is an older sister figure that everyone gravitates to. She is attracted to men exclusively. [My OC].

5) Archer Raquelle, Luck Incarnate. Raquelle is the Ylissian older sister to Revellia. She is a phenomenal shot with her longbow. She often winds up in sticky situations that her good fortune bails her out of again. She has a charming personality that attracts attention. She enjoys the company of men and women. [Submitted by Aron].

6) Pegasus Knight Revellia, Guardian Angel. Revellia is the Ylissian younger sister of Raquelle. Despite her lack of martial prowess she became a Pegasus knight though sheer determination, although many think she missed her calling as she is a talented healer. She is sweet, charismatic and doting. She is kind to all, but only the right lady can capture her heart. [Submitted by Aron].

7) Pegasus Knight Sonya, Science Flier. Sonya is a Plegian Pegasus Knight who looks at the world with a logical view of the world and an insatiable curiosity about the Natural Sciences. She had a playful sense of humor, but is merciless to those that harm her friends, especially her mount Aysel. She is romantically interested in men. [Submitted by ChillyIce].

8) Mechanist Daisuke, Mad Bomber. Daisuke is a Chon'sin Mechanist who rides a mechanical Kirin into battle. He constantly designs crazy inventions that have an alarming habit of blowing up; usually in the enemy's faces. Despite his dangerous and fanatical devotion to creating machines of war and Rube Goldberg contraptions to improve daily chores, he is actually quite kind to his allies and friends. He is looking for a female companion. [Submitted by Aerodactyl].

9) Mage Iniabi, Wild Card. Iniabi is an Ylissian mage who helps Mimi in a pinch and immediately joins her cause for justice for inscrutable reasons. He is friendly, calm and unflappable, but he has a knack for turning any situation on or off the battlefield to his advantage. He is invaluable to his allies, yet there is an impenetrable barrier that keeps him slightly apart from them. He is only interested in one women in the entire world. [Submitted by SquidBagger].

10) Dark Mage Xolette, Grima's Forsaken. Xolette is an Plegian dark mage who lives under a dire curse. She ran away from Plegia to escape the cultists that worship the Fell Dragon; but her past will inevitably catch up with her. Despite her aura of gloom and unholy darkness, she is a kind girl that others feel compelled to try to help and protect. She has sworn to use her black powers to bring Grima and his followers down, even if she pays for it with her life. She likes men, but does not feel worthy to be loved by anyone. [Submitted by SquidBagger].

11) Myrmidon Raven, Beauty of the Blade. Raven is a talented Ylissian Myrmidon, who's fetching good looks makes many a man (and woman) envious. He is kind and generous to stranger and friend alike, with surprising musical and domestic talents beyond his martial prowess. He grew up in an orphanage alongside of Regulus and Zeno. Although he turns the head of many women (and a few men), he has pledged an oath to seek out the legendarily talented and demure Olivia. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

12) Sniper Regulus, Acidic Archer. Regulus is a talented Ylissian sniper, possessed with an impossible personality. In battle he is almost robotic in calculating and felling his targets; outside he has immense difficulties in personal relationships. He is alternately sincere and snarky, nihilistic in general yet devoted to his friends in particular. He grew up without parents in an orphanage with Raven and Zeno, and considers them his (annoying) brothers. He seeks a women kind enough to tolerate his quirks. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

13) Assassin Zeno, Sanguine Sniper. Zeno is a skilled Plegian assassin who seeks revenge for the death of his mother by his Grimleal cultist father. He possesses an easygoing, go-with-the flow personality off the clock. He grew up in an orphanage alongside his brothers Raven, and frienemy Regulus. Zeno is attracted to fair ladies, especially of the manakete persuasion. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

14) Mercenary Mitsuji, Adventurous Archeologist. Mitsuji is a half Ylissian/half Chon'sin Sellsword who's real passion is unearthing the past. Using the cover name of Hiromu, he has infiltrated the Royal Heraldry Society as a master of history and artifact preservation in order to uncover his family's dark secret that his parents were too ashamed to admit to him. He has an unexpected connection to Mimi and once he realizes that common link, he will go to any length to accompany her on her quest for atonement. He is observant, quiet, and calm, but he is capable of speaking the unvanished truth with a disarming smile. Mitsuji is attracted to women in general and the Dark Mage Xolette in particular. [Submitted by KazeNoKishiX]

15) Nobleman Aabis, Beneficent Blueblood. Aabis is an Ylissean ranked in Spear combat, and is ostensibly of Clan Ceruliagate, a minor domain located in the jagged mountains northeast of Domain Paraglaive. Since the Ylessian-Plegian conflict his family has diligently labored to rebuild the Plegian-ransacked mining communities dotting the cliffs and narrow valleys below. The community now sees this hardworking young man with great esteem and warmth, and the feelings are mutual. The truth of his lineage is much darker. Aabis is entirely unaware of his true tainted bloodline, but he would feel compelled to help Mimika in any capacity to right his family's sins. He is earnest and friendly in temperament. He is only attracted to women. [Submitted by SquidBagger].

16) Maid Dia, Sweet Servant. Dia is an Ylissean maid proficient in healing magic and the use of throwing knives. As a homeless orphan she came into Mimi's service two years prior as an itinerant cook and seamstress; she brazenly played on the the noblelady's bleeding heart sympathies to secure her position. She excels as Mimi's chambermaid and is very close to her mistress; their relationship is more like surrogate sisters than master and servant. Dia loves Mimika so much, that she would gladly die for her Lady. She is too young to be in an intimate relationship. [My OC].

17) Dread Fighter Therion, Swift Wolf. Therion is a master swordsman from tropical islands to the southeast of Ylisse. After a monstrous betrayal by his childhood friend, he has wandered through many lands, seeking to end his nemesis. He has worn many hats, most recently as a Sellsword hired to stop a certain group of pesky Scouts allied with Prince Chrom. If he is bested and spared he will switch loyalties providing he perceives them as truthful and forthright; he would be especially quick to join if he sees he can finally fulfill his sworn revenge with their aid. His personality is glacially calm on the surface, but conceals deep-seated trust issues and a passionate heart beneath. He saved the Shrine Maiden Cynthia (Unrelated to the Pegasus Knight) from brigands in the recent past and she is the first person who has made his heart skip a beat, much to his dismay. Although he is fixated on completing his years-long revenge quest, he has led a lonely a life and is secretly yearning for a steadfast (and trustworthy) female companion. [Submitted by Epifanio]

18) Mage Moon, Analytical Astrologer. Moon is a kind, but bookish Ylissean Astrologer. He wanders from town to town to foretell the future of his wealthy and noble clients. His fortunes often lead to unexpected outcomes. Normally above hiring himself for money, he joins a group of mercenaries because he has a premonition of breaking a a polearm and stabbing a snake to death with the blade. Knowing that this is the Paragaive crest he agrees to eliminate her as a threat, not realizing until after he is defeated that his fate is to help her quest, not end it. Moon is only interested in women. [Submitted by SquidBagger].

19) Shrine Maiden Cynthia, Snow Maiden. Completely unrelated to a ditsy Pegasus Knight from a future, Cythia is a half Chon'sin/half Feroxian Shrine Maiden. Although she looks Chon'sin in appearance (even though she has the eerie pallid skin, white hair and blue eyes of an albino), she bears a westernized name bestowed by her Feroxian warrior father. She is very shy on the surface, but her personality is sweet, quirky and generous underneath. She can wield both healing and ice magic to great effect. She wanders the lands of Ylisse to help the needy, and her services are in great demand as the war heats up. She had a past run-in with Therion who she feels she is indebted to. Once he is recruited, she will recruit herself soon after. She is romantically interested in men, but she already nurses a shy crush on Therion. [Submitted by Epifanio]

20) Pegasus Knight Calithea AKA Cynthia, Hero Chaser. Calithea is a bright cheerful, and boisterous Ylissian Pegasus Knight who sees herself as a true hero of justice. Although she claims to have failed the Pegasus plebe trials she is still determined to travel the Halidom and right wrongs, regardless of her unofficial status. Few know that beneath this cover story she is actually Cynthia, Sumia's child from the Ruined future. She has an instant bond with the mysterious Iniabi. [Canon Character].

**Kasrin's Irregulars (Children of the Ruined Future):**

21) Myrmidon Kasrin, Mysterious Samaritan. Kasrin is an enigma. He appeared at the same time as the Risen, and saved Mimi's life. He is dashing Myrmidon dressed in entirely in a hooded black outfit to conceal his true identity. Despite his eerie appearance, he is actually compassionate and committed to true justice. Unknown to most he a devoted servant to 'Hero-King Marth' from the ruined future. He finds women attractive, and has an unrequired, courtly admiration of his kindly Exalt. [My OC].

22) Lamia Lilith, Sassy Serpent. The younger fraternal twin to Jezebel, Lilith is a lamia, a beastkin unheard of with Ylisse with a female upper body and snake tail for her lower half. She has a deadly fanged bite and can shoot venom as a lethal attack. She was born in captivity in Plegia by insane devotees of the God Grima, but she turned on her Grimleal masters and their tainted god when she was rescued by Kasrin along with her sister. She is of age, but she has a playful personality of someone much younger; although she hides her pain of her horrible upbringing well. She is a source of constant pride (and annoyance) to her elder twin who tries futilely to rein in her antics. Lilith only has eyes for women. [Submitted by SquidBagger].

23) Lamia Jezebel, Seductive Snake. The older fraternal twin to Lilith, Jezebel is also a lamia; half woman, half serpent. Although she is fanged like Lilith, her poison glands were damaged by the cultists trying to mass produce a lethal toxin. Rather than use her weakened venom (which can only paralyze and not kill), she prefers to use her immense physical strength to act as a front line brawler as her sister backs her up uses with ranged attacks. She was bred and tortured by Grimleal fanatics in Plegia along with her sister in the Ruined future until Kasrin freed her and Lilith. Despite being only a few minutes older than her sister, she is far more mature. She is cool and poised and is a good listener. She will shamelessly flirt with males and females without distinction. [Submitted by SquidBagger]

24) Pegasus Knight Sakuya, Gracefull Swallow. Sayuka is the daughter of Raven. She is shy and reticent whenever she meets someone new, but is sweet and kind to those she trusts. She is effortlessly graceful in the air, as she sees it like stepping on a stage. She unintentionally emulates a 'Lady and Knight' Dynamic with her best friend and honorary cousin Nobuma. She is romantically interested in women but is too shy to pursue it, and is a bit slow in noticing female attention in return, particularly Nobuna. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

25) Myrmidon Nobuna, Cool Steel. Daughter of Regulus, Nobuna is a prideful and skilled Ylissian Myrmidon, She is obsessed with training; yet she has a more playful side. Although her unconventional thinking can cause friction among her allies, she is fiercely devoted to her family and best friends Sakuya and Miki. She is only interested in women, and Sakuya in particular. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

26) Manakete Mika, Lazy Lizard. The daughter of Zeno and an (obviously) manakete mother, Mika is a powerful, and supremely useful Manakete in combat. She fights effortlessly with her 'cousins' Sakuya and Nobuna as an unstoppable trio in combat. She is a prankster and jokester, always trying to lighten the mood of her more straitlaced teammates, especially her leader Kasrin. Her main weakness is an insatiable need for napping at the drop of a hat. Mika is only interested in men, particularly her fellow child of the Ruined future Owain. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

27) Kitsune Kayda, Stealthy Fox. An Kitsune from parts unknown, as the fox clan are unknown in Ylisse. She excels as scouting, stealing and sniping for the Irregulars. She tends to be very sneaky and quiet, preferring actions to words. Her rare outbursts of intense emotions indicate that still waters run deep; but she is kind underneath her stoic exterior. Since losing her kin to Risen attacks, she sees Kasrin's band as her new family. She would not care if her partner was male or female; only that they accept her as she is. [Submitted by SerpentFeather]

28) Berserker Heart, Brash Bruiser. Heart is a one eyed Beserker mercenary, who lives for the lust of battle rather than coin. She is tough and muscular, with a prosthesis on her left arm that can launch spring loaded darts, and is covered with countless scars. She keeps her true personality locked up tight. She will cross paths with the party and will only join them if she feels that they will be heading into the jaws of hell itself. Her life has been marred by endless tragedy, and turning to battle helps her to forget the pain and unbearable losses in her life; especially her lost lover Yuria. A woman with an admirable warrior spirit is the only way to allow her to end her solitude. [Submitted by Ghost123]

29) Mercenary Jacey, Snarky Swordswoman. Jacey is a Mercenary with undeniable talent, and a prickly personality. She is an amateur Tactician who hails from the Northern border of Ylisse right near Regina Ferox, and she has acquired many of her former neighbor's traits: fiercely loyal, bitingly sarcastic, and believing trials makes a person stronger. She lost her mother young, and her broken father turned to alcohol to numb the pain, leaving her as the breadwinner. She is snarky and has thick defensive walls; beyond those barriers is a strong woman still struggling to make peace with the world and her all too human parents. [Submitted by TMF101]

**Bosses:**

30) Wyvern Knight Casval, Scarlet Terror. Casval is a talented and curt Plegian Wyvern rider that was unwillingly conscripted by King Gangrel to take care of his dirty business. He is cold, calculating and ruthless, although he inwardly values loyalty in his allies. He serves as a thorn in the Arrowhead's side in several battles, yet he may ally himself with them if the price is right. He likes the ladies! [Submitted by LuciferXIII]

31) Dark Mage Ringmaster, Masked Miscreant. An Ylissian Dark Mage obsessed with increasing her dark powers. She wears a black mask on the upper half of her face to obscure her identity. She will often approach her marks with a friendly and helpful attitude, but ends up stealing their magical artifacts to further her own selfish goals. She prefers to use hired muscle and manipulate events behind the scenes, but will intervene directly if she is cornered. She tries to ambush Mimika as she is after her father's forbidden research into crystal shard explosives. If she survives, she will be humbled by her defeat and offer her services as repentance (and she will be able to continue her research). She only likes men, especially those with connections to power and magical talent. [Submitted by SquidBagger]

**Other (Recruitable):**

31) Hero Angelo, Wandering Warrior. Angelo is a man on a mission, to reclaiming his home's sacred ancestral axe-blade. He is pragmatic and ruthless axe-wielding Hero with icy vengeance on his mind. The last thing he is looking for is friendship or companionship, although if his goals dovetail with the Arrowheads, he may yet find both. Only the right lady can turn distract his singular focus on his quest. [Submitted by LuciferXIII]

32) Mage Jareth, Culinary Wizard. Jareth is an Ylissian mage who has traveled across the Halidom with the goal of becoming the best chef ever. He is currently serving as a personal chef to Duke Rachelon, one of the Exalt's most loyal and cantankerous supporters. In a pinch he also serves as his bodyguard against magical mischief as his employer has many enemies at court. He is kind and feminine in his mannerisms. He expertly conceals the fact that despite his immense talent at both the magical and culinary arts, he is lonely, gets depressed easily, and greatly fears that he will never find a partner that loves him. He is only interested in finding a supportive man to spend his life with. [Submitted by il2Swim52]

33) Manakete Raine, Guardian Dragon. Raine is a half Manakete/half Fexoian nomad. She hails from a freely roaming Feroxian tribe of Wind Manaketes and humans, and is a skilled Myrmidon outside of using her draconic powers. When she last communed with Naga, she was informed to head to Ylisse and aid the coming war however she saw fit. She is leery of strangers, but she is open and generous to her friends. She hates bullies and tends to jump into sticky situations to help people in trouble. A childhood injury caused by brigands left her with scars that limit her long term durability in combat, but she compensates by using 'blitzkreig' tactics. Her romantic attractions lean towards but are not exclusive to males. [Submitted by ShadowWolf223]


	3. Chapter 1-Exile

**Chapter 1-Exile**

The stifling morning heat started to radiate through the arched windows even before the first rays broke over the desert summits. I was now wide awake in my stone bedchamber on the top story of the massive keep astride the Ylissian-Plegian border that I had reluctantly called home for the last decade and a half. I looked around at the whitewashed walls and I sighed deeply as I sat up and took a hand mirror off the nightstand. The girl with blue eyes and long raven hair reflected back at me apparently shared my discontent. I flopped back down on the mattress in disgust.

"Meow!" I turned over and instantly felt my nose getting licked by a sandpaper rough feline tongue. I sighed a bit and stared into a pair of golden slitted eyes of my housecat. I reached over and flicked my beloved pet's whiskers as she purred audibly and insistently rubbed her cheeks against my fingers with a blissful expression. The friendly pure black feline had been a stray kitten that had hitched a ride on a Plegian caravan into my keep a year ago and decided to 'claim' both me and my fortress then and there as soon as I had given her some milk.

I managed a faint smile as she flopped on her back with her paws in the air batting playfully at my other hand. I spoke with soft regret, "Good morning dear Aurum. I wish I was without a care in the world, like you."

"Morning sunshine!" I looked up at my perky blond-haired retainer standing at the foot of my bed. She was dressed in a black tunic and pants underneath her gleaming ebony colored armor trimmed with light amber accents. Honestly, why did she like getting up at the crack of dawn anyway? What was the point anyway? There was never anything to see except the stout fortress with its dreary brown walls surrounded by nothing but miles of mountains and forests for miles in every direction. It was an eternal remainder of the exile that I had to endure due to the machinations of my far from lamented craven of a father. Most agreed that his untimely murder when I was but four was regarded by his retainers and subjects with near universal relief. My annoyance rose as I could see amusement in her bright green eyes as she giggled, "Don't envy Aurie, milady! You're just as cool as your kitty!"

I grunted and threw one of my down pillows at her, and muttered under my breath, "I'm still the same ugly loser I was yesterday." Aurum took the hint, athletically leapt off the bed and dashed out the door to explore 'her' castle. My retainer gleefully parried the missile with her round shield strapped to her forearm. She strode forward and helped me to change into my dark pants and boots followed by my black robe with crimson at the collar, and sleeves. The sullied Paraglaive family crest with the symbol of a red serpent entwined around a white spear decorated my breast. Siffra smirked as she fluffed the pillow and placed it back on the bed. She then stood behind me and dexterously combed out the knots in my hair, and braided it so it was off my shoulders.

I decided to answer her unspoken question about my sour mood before she asked. "I had a dream about the royal gardens in Ylisstol again, Siff."

I felt her arms stiffen reflexively, and then she gave me a friendly hug, "Awww, its okay Mimi! You'll see the lush gardens someday soon. I promise! Everything I've heard about Exalt Emmeryn is that she would instantly forgive your family's sins. You're a sweet and kind girl, and I'm honored to have you as my liege no matter your family name!"

I felt a slight heat in my cheeks. Cavalier Siffra was a loyal if cheeky subordinate and I knew I would have locked myself away in my room and gone stir crazy long ago if not for her and the young novice priest that I counted as my only true friends. Both had ended up at the Sunstone keep as war orphans due to the last Exalt's disastrous crusade against Plegia that had nearly brought Ylisse to its knees. Siff was logically the daughter of some hapless Ylissean farmer family that had gotten steamrolled by bands of vengeful Plegian bandits. However, I was eternally puzzled how my keep priest Bhavin's family had strayed so far afield of their subtropical homeland far across the Southern seas. I shook my head fatalistically, "No point in getting my hopes up. As far as the rest of the nobles are concerned I am my dastard father's daughter and will always be."

She gave a knowing wink, "Vanny said that a reply from Duke Rachelon on behalf of the Exalt came in late last night. I wonder if it's what I think it is?"

What? Even if they're my loyal friends from childhood, how dare they go behind my back! I stood up and stared at my best friend with a wounded and betrayed expression. I then angrily strode past her in search of a troublesome priest.

It didn't take long, as Siffra and Bhavin had bedrooms flanking mine. I used a wind spell to push the door open hard enough to make it thunder against the wall. In the middle of the tiny room, a young man with flowing black hair, kindly brown eyes and honey brown skin had just tumbled from his meditation pose and was in a heap on the ground in tussled white robes with lilac trim. He started to breathe again as he stood up and bowed deeply. "My apologies milady Mimika. May Naga's blessing-"

I crossed my arms and icily cut him off, "Bhavin! Where's the letter?"

He sharply inhaled at the ultimatum, then nodded with a fatalistic and resigned expression, "It's on the desk in your private study, milady." He prostrated himself, "Please punish me as you see fit! It was my idea to appeal to the Exalt to rescind your exile from the capital!"

"Pig's plop, Vanny," Siffra butted in, "It was our idea, and we're both equally to blame! It's not right for those hoity-toity nobles to carry a grudge against you until the end of time!"

I clenched my fists and painfully berated both of these misguided fools, "It wasn't your right to interfere! I am forever tainted by my family's blood!"

I turned on my heel leaving my stunned underlings behind and threw the deadbolts closed once I was in my room. After catching my breath, I crossed over to the adjacent study and ripped open the seal, and read over the flowery cursive script. Having been raised since birth to decode noble doubletalk I felt a sinking knot in my guts, as a realized that a thousand words on the parchment basically amounted to a one word answer.

No.

I put my head down on the desk and sobbed. Why after all this time was I letting those dastards pierce my heart so easily? I would be damned if anyone would see my tears outside of my inner sanctum!

…

Hours later a knock roused me from my reading. "Lady Mimi? May I enter?"

I sighed and closed the heavy tome I had been absorbed in, and undid the latches, and silently let in my Feroxian maidservant. She was a pretty, tan skinned lady a few years older than me with her black hair tied up under her white cap. She wore a grey dress and laced-trimmed white apron for her cleaning duties. Ronna smiled warmly and handed me a wooden bowl containing one of Bhavin's exotic curry dishes.

I sighed heavily and sat on my bed and started to eat the delicious food that I knew had been left at my door as a peace offering. As my maid began to industriously clean every nook and cranny of my room I groused unhappily, "I owe them an apology, don't I?"

"Hmm?" Her dark orange eyes looked at me without any malice or judgment.

"I know they talked to you." Ronna had borne many hardships in her life and many in the castle instinctively turned to her for her hard won wisdom, including me. I finished off the meal quickly, only belatedly realizing how hungry I had been. I felt deep shame welling up from inside, "Vanny and Siff only wrote the letter to restore my family's name. I know they were only trying to help their liege."

She calmly dusted my armoire, "Please give them more credit, milday. I feel they were trying to help one they regard as not only their mistress, but also their friend."

My face fell. I knew it was their duty to protect me, but why would they consider someone as tainted and gloomy as me as their friend? I hopped off the bed and decided to find my servants. "T-thanks."

She giggled as I left, "Think nothing of it Lady Mimi."

I went down a helical stair to the main hall and found it was bustling with two dozen women in reflective light amour standing in neat rows as the senior Pegasus knight drilled them with a stern voice, "I don't want to see any of you slacking off! The new plebes that are coming momentarily must be taught the way of the battle in the skies. There is no room for sentiment or kindness at Sunstone keep! A weak Pegasus knight is useless to be of service to the Exalt. I don't want them to be sent back by Supreme Knight Philia for retraining, as it makes all of us look bad!" The middle aged woman with graying hair glared at her charges with her intimidating grey eyes, "Am I being clear?"

"Yes ma'am", the soldiers chorused as one.

"Dismissed. We will assemble outside in five!"

As the knights filled out to the stables with their imposing polearms I approached Matillia, and nodded respectfully. I admired her dedication as she was still trim and fit for a lady well in her fifties. Despite being a commoner, the Chief Knight had taken over for raising me after my parents died when I was four years old. She had not only run the garrison with admirable efficiency, but had strictly but fairly seen to my education and discipline. I had nothing but the utmost respect for her. She had rebuffed many offers from her superiors to return to the capital and oversee trainees there, and I knew it was at least partly for my sake as I was effectively a prisoner in my own castle and estate. She looked over to me, and gave a hint of a smile, "Good afternoon my child. I will review your lessons with you after the recruits are dealt with."

"As you wish, Aunt Mattie."

She nodded with satisfaction. "My aerial scouts indicated there were some Shepards escorting the two new knights. Cavalier Siffra and Priest Bhavin have been hard at work preparing the reception."

Shepards? I gaped in shock and fought down the urge to squeal with delight. That was Prince Chrom's personal posse of do-gooders who patrolled the countryside to protect the innocent and the weak! Truth be told I had adored them ever since I was a young kid, and had been devastated to have been rejected from joining them due to my family disgrace. I flashed a rare smile as I replied, "Well, we can hardly expect royalty to accompany two lowly Pegasus knight plebes, especially here. Be that as it may, see that the Shepards are to be treated as the heroes that they are."

"So certain are you, Mimika? And you fancy yourself a Tactician." She gave me a brief smirk, "I am pleased Tiffany made sure you looked your best. See you outside." She bowed stiffly, and walked outside.

Siff dashed in, looking winded, her eyes wide, "M-Mimi! We have to be outside, now!"

I spoke with shame in my voice, "Siffra, please accept my-"

"Lady Mimi, later! C'mon!" She took my hand and dragged behind me through the vestibule and out the gatehouse into the blazing midafternoon sun. I was ready to protest when I stopped dead, and my mouth hung open from astonishment. All the Pegasus knights sat astride their mounts in a neat row in front of the gatehouse. Standing in front of the two new Pegasus knight plebes stood a rather motley assembly of heroes. However, I didn't even focus on the other Shepards as I gawked at a strapping hunk of a man dressed in dark armor with his right arm exposed as he strode up to me. His tousled navy blue hair and white cape stirred in the swirling breeze, and his thoughtful blue eyes registered me with interest. He broke into an awkward smile, "Greetings Lady Mimika. I have long looked forward to meeting the mistress of Sunstone keep. I'm-"

I had to make the most of this irreplaceable moment, so of course I ended up making an ass of myself! "P-P-Prince C-C-chrom! I…uuhhhh." My eyes rolled up and I fainted dead away!

…

I groaned and looked up from a small cot in a small room off the main hall. A concerned tan face hovered over me. I looked up at Bhavin and flushed with shame and embarrassment, "Gods! Vanny, did I just blow the one chance in my life of impressing the Prince of Ylisse?"

He broke into a sweet smile, and rewetted the towel he was using to cool my forehead, "Lady Mimika, please don't be hard on yourself!"

Siffra's relieved face came into view as well and she winked, "Don't sweat it! You made an impression no one will ever forget!"

I wanted to sink into the stone floor and die! I wailed, "Prince Chrom must hate me now!"

A commanding baritone nearby chimed in, "Actually, he doesn't. Are you okay Lady Mimika?"

I stood up and stupidly gawked at Prince Chrom who was casually leaning against a nearby wall. I blurted out reflexively, "Y-y-your m-m-majesty!"

He managed a sympathetic smile, "I know exactly how you feel. I'm usually the fool who puts my boot in my mouth."

I fell into silence and I made a deep curtsy, sighing under my breath.

He straitened up, and looked serious, "How goes the border skirmish with Plegia? Is there anything the Shepards can do to help?"

I flushed deeply, "The incursions are more frequent now. However, P-Pegasus knight Matillia has the situation well in hand, my lord. I try t-to help out a little b-bit with my strategic advice, but I mostly stay out the way."

Siffra piped in brightly, "She's completely underselling herself, Prince Chrom! She's an awesome liege and tactician!"

Bhavin nodded in happy agreement, "She is a most kind and just mistress, your majesty."

The noble prince sat down on a nearby stool, and I shakily sat back on the cot, completely star struck in front of my idol. "I'm glad the border is secured thanks to your combined efforts. Emm will be pleased with my report." He scratched at his chin, "I'm puzzled now that I think of it. I'm positive that I invited you to my coming of age celebration in Ylisstol a few years back. I never even got the response scroll back."

I looked down at my family crest then back up in stunned disbelief as this was the first time I had heard of this faux pas! The high ranking nobles like Duke Rachelon must have 'lost' the invitation! However, I had no intention of triggering court infighting and undermining Exalt Emmeryn. I quickly came up with a white lie to smooth things over, "Wha-? How could you even invite me, y-your majesty? I am a Paraglaive! I live here in confinement because of my father's treasonous acts against your sister the Exalt!"

His face quickly turned a few shades redder. "My sister had no choice but to exile your parents, but you were never included in the edict! Who told you that you're still unwelcome in the capital?"

I flushed as I couldn't meet his gaze, as my white knuckles clenched behind my back, "It was D-du…uhh…it was people."

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Although I would argue otherwise, I can see it you don't wish the court members that have done this injustice to you to be punished! I swear on my sword Falchion that I will take this issue up with the Exalt as soon as I return to the capital!"

I shook my head sadly, "Your highness, I'm not worth the risk. I know I do not belong in your sister's court. I have this treacherous bloodline running through my veins."

He snapped, "Enough!" He looked cross and I shrunk back. "Anything can change! I won't let my own late father's bloodthirsty ways dictate my own destiny! I only need to know one thing. Do you support my sister's cause for peace and prosperity?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Good. With your leave, I will always think of you as Mimika and not as Lady Paraglaive!"

I flushed pink and bowed, feeling truly humbled, "T-thank you, your majesty."

He stood up smiling, "Good. I'll see you at supper. I'll train with my head knight Frederick until then." He calmly left the room and my knees buckled as soon as the door closed.

I looked up at my two friends with wide-eyed shock, "Did he just promise to petition her royal highness to end my exile?"

The handsome priest beamed and nodded, gently squeezing my shoulder.

Siff jumped up in the air, her armor clanking noisily with each bounce, "Whooooohoooo! Prince Chrom is amazing!"


	4. Chapter 2-Arrowhead

**Chapter 2-Arrowhead**

Later that afternoon I stood in the shade of the doorway leading into the kitchen as I watched with childlike joy at seeing the paragons of Ylisse sparring in the stone plaza on the side of the keep facing Ylisstol. The rectangular keep sat precisely in the center of a choke point of one of the major trade routes connecting Ylisse to Plegia. Three story high walls extended out from the main fortification on either side to the nearly sheer cliffs on either side, making it all but impossible for an invading army to pass into my homeland without considerable resistance. Its strategic importance no doubt put it in the crosshairs of a major assault should its crazed King Gangrel actually fulfill his regular promises to raze Ylisse to the ground.

It was truly a dream come true to behold this vista. Nearby Siff was busy saddling up her mare, Butternut, in preparation for her joust with Stahl, one of the Prince's elite cavaliers. Having already demolished fifteen of my estates training dummies, his highness had switched to live drills. Wielding his family's ancestral longsword Falchion, the Prince vigorously sparred with a stern man with unruly brown hair in cerulean blue and silver armor wielding an axe on a long pole. Chrom's second in command, Sir Frederick, was famous in tales of his absurd devotion to his master. Had he really hiked ten miles across a mountain range to get a spoonful of honey for his master's afternoon tea once? I blushed slightly in my pale cheeks as I had to admit that the Shepards in the flesh were very…hunky.

A warm alto voice jolted me back into reality, "His highness isn't not the least bit angry with you, milady." I flinched a bit as I saw my maid Ronna emerge from behind me wearing a grey tunic, black pants and boots and a silverwood longbow lightly cradled in her left hand. Clutching her right hand with wide staring orange eyes was her adorable 5 year old son, Raskin. Despite her domestic skills, she was quite capable with a bow, as expected of the proudly militaristic Feroxians. Even when I had hired her on to my staff some years back I admired her tenacity and strength to raise a child herself.

"Thanks for your kind words, but I know better," I grumbled, as I returned to watching the action moodily. "It won't help anyway. Prince Chrom must think I'm such an incompetent fool."

Ronna tittered softly in response, and her black haired boy eagerly ran over to Siffra and starting hanging off her outstretched arm.

Siffra laughed loudly at the pounce, "Heya squirt!"

Ronna shook her head, "That's not what I saw. I was pouring drinks and serving snacks for his private meeting with Knight Matillia, and both of them spoke highly of you. His highness hates injustice, and he is making it his mission to bring you back to his sister's court."

"Oooh! I think the royal prince might have a bit of a crush!" Siff looked positively gleeful as my face bloomed crimson all the way to my ears.

Puzzlement showed in Raskin's innocent rusty orange eyes, "Mommy, what a crush? Does it hurt?"

Ronna sighed wistfully, clearly revisiting past memories, "It means you like someone and want to be with them all the time."

Siffra shook her head and looked directly at me with uncharacteristically serious green eyes, "It can hurt too, if the other person doesn't like you back."

He giggled as she gleefully ticked his ribs, "Hee hee! I like mommy, auntie Siff, and auntie Mimi. I have a crush on you all!"

I patted Ronna's precocious child on the head, "It's a different kind of like. I'm sure the prince likes other ladies far more worthy than me."

My maid shook her head with an encouraging smile, "No way! He is an open and sincere noble. He wouldn't help you out if he didn't have genuine affection for you."

A stranger's voice nearby blurted out in shock, "I-is that true?"

We all turned to see a Pegasus knight trainee approach us with deep worry etched into her expression. She wore silver and crimson light armor over her chest, arms, and waist, had skin nearly as light as mine, an unnerving intensity in her scarlet eyes and long unruly red hair that cascaded down to her thighs. She was also stunningly beautiful. She saluted reflexively.

A gave a slight bow, "Welcome Plebe. I am Lady Mimika, your host during your initiation training."

She fidgeted but then bowed deeply, "Pegasus Plebe Cordelia. Please forgive me for my intemperate outburst just now."

I managed a weak smile, "I understand completely, Cordelia. Prince Chrom has many admirers. I've dreamed of joining his Shepard brigade since I was a little girl."

Her eyes looked downcast, "O-oh. I see."

I could instantly tell that this fair maiden was quite enamored of the reckless Prince, not that I could fault her. I decided that all I could do was to alleviate her concerns about me ever being a romantic rival of hers. "Miss Cordelia, don't misread the situation. He gets a lot of attention because of his rank, handsome countenance, and fundamental decency. I have heard nothing but similar stories about his sister the Exalt and Princess Lissa. Please do not equate professional courtesy on his part with a personal interest."

Cordelia seemed to look immensely relieved at my explanation, "I have met all three of the royal siblings during my initial tryouts in Ylisstol. They are everything you have heard about and more! I would like nothing more to serve in Chrom's Shepard brigade as my best friend Sumia already does!"

"Good luck passing the gauntlet trials then."

"I will do my very best!"

One of my garrison Pegasus knight in green armor with ash blond hair abruptly stepped around the corner, and barked at the plebe, "Hey Miss Genius, who said you could slack off! You're on rock hauling detail!"

I spoke up, "My apologies Knight Hestia, but I detained her."

She saluted rigidly, "Oh! My apologies Lady Mimika!"

"Good luck Cordelia. I have a strong feeling you will make a fine Pegasus knight soon. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," she spoke in a spirited tone, as she saluted and ran off to tackle yet another arduous chore. I disliked the harsh hazing the Pegasus knights employed in their training, but I knew they could only afford to have the best candidates pass muster due to the limited number of mounts available and the prestige of being bodyguards to the Exalt herself.

…

After watching the thrilling joust between Siff and Stahl, I had decided to recruit a hunting party to capture some game from the forest hugging the narrow road leading to my holdings. I knew the deer were most active at dawn and ducsk, and I was determined to give the Shepards a splendid feast before their departure to the capital at dawn. As I rode with Bhavin, Ronna, and Frederick I was still chuckling inwardly that the two cavaliers had come out evenly matched at three wins each.

The brown haired knight and butler arched an eyebrow, "If I may be so bold milady, what amuses you so?"

I quickly resumed my serious expression, "Oh. I was just surprised that neither your mounted soldier nor mine could gain a decisive advantage in the mock joust." I didn't mention I was tickled by how Frederick had chided Chrom like an overprotective mother for wanting to join the hunt considering his long journey. His highness had only relented when his faithful retainer had volunteered to go in the Prince's stead.

Just as we reached the edge of the Evonrue forest, the Party stopped dead as they saw smoke plumes twisting into the twilight violet skies. Already all manner of panicked rabbits, boars, and pheasants fled out the woods into the farm fields to escape whatever horrors were concealed in the tangled trees. By Naga's mercy," Vanny exclaimed with deep concern in his eyes.

My voice wavered as I yelled, "Some of my people live in these woods! Let's go and help them!"

Both Ronna and Vanny chorused as one, "Yes milady!"

Frederick hefted his war axe and muttered, "Whoever you dastards are, pick a god and pray!"

We charged in. In hindsight that might have been a tactical error on my part. Soon enough we were confronted by a searing fire that glowed with unnatural blue and violet hues that surged all around us, cutting our vision to nearly nothing. We were soon separated by the fires that reeked of sorcery. Hearing a faint cry I urged my roan mount deeper into the woods. I soon spied a nearby cabin with the thatch roof already in flames. I dismounted and I used my family sword to smash in the door. I spied a terrified bearded woodcutter and his wife holding a howling infant. I spat out, "Naga have mercy! Here, take my horse. Get out of danger, now!"

The humble peasant bowed with barely suppressed terror evident in his eyes, "The gods bless ye milady! Bless you!"

I roared, "Go!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They quickly got onto my steed and dashed away to safety. I realized that my Wind tome was in my horse's saddlebag only after they were out of earshot.

I felt deep relief that I was able to help at least a few lives. A nearby scream made me charge out with my sword at the ready, its shiny black metal reflecting off the azure flames. What I saw nearly made me turn and run back into the cabin. Striding away from a newly slaughtered peasant, a group of armored…things were approaching me. They were parodies of what had been human…I think. There was a myrmidon wielding a two handed sword wearing a ghastly demonic mask concealing glowing inhuman red eyes. Flanking me were a pair of archers ready to fell me in triangulated shots, with hoods over their heads. At least three or four more monsters hung in the shadows right behind them. I growled in frustration as I realized I had tainted blood by my parent's sin, but I wasn't ready to die just yet.

The leader roared, "Groooooahhhh!" He charged right at me

I cursed as I caught one arrow in my shield, another pierced my shoulder and my blade connected with the swordsman's. We clashed twice more before I lopped off his head. I threw a dagger from my boot into the eyesocket of one of the archers as another bolt stuck my thigh. I yelped and tumbled backwards into the roots of a smoldering tree. I flung my sword into the chest of the other archer who groaned and spilled into a cloud of fine purple ash just as is two comrades had done. Now disarmed, I was filled with self pity and helpless fury, as I hoped my retainers and Sir Frederick would avenge my death and dispose of every last one of these evil feral creatures.

With glowing red eyes a half dozen creatures approached my prone position, but suddenly a voice I had never heard before rang out, "By the Hero King's honor, you will all perish!" In a blur of motion, three of the humanoid monsters were pierced by fatal arrow strikes and turned to vapor. A man dressed in black leather armor over an equally dark hooded tunic and pants jumped onto the ground just in front of me and drew an elegant blade and chopped the female dark mage in two. He ducked as the Berserker swung at him with a huge axe and the hooded warrior gutted him in retaliation. The final opponent tried to backstab him, but he caught the thief's blade with his sword, and jammed it through the beast's torso, instantly killing him. As soon as he had done so, the magical fires began to die out.

I woozily looked at my savior whose features I could not make out in the dim light. I muttered in pain, "W-why me? Why did you just save a useless person like me?"

He wiped his sword clean and sheathed it, "My liege decided that it was not your fated time, after all."

In my semi-delirious state I cannot say that words fell off my tongue like poetry, "Master…I don't even…who the Grima are you?"

"Well met milady. I am Kasrin the rouge…not that it matters." His voice was filled with the obvious melancholy that could only have come from a lifetime of regrets, "I saved you because you and I are the same, Lady Mimika. We both try so hard to be noble and heroic even as the fates decide to throw us in the manure pile."

That sentiment I couldn't ague with. "Who sent you? Who do I owe a debt to?"

"Mimi! Can you hear me?" That was my keep priest Bhavin shouting nearby.

Just before vanishing into the shadows the mysterious Kasrin bowed and spoke with reverence, "His highness, King Marth. Be safe milady." He seemed to melt into the darkness just as my rescue party arrived. I was completely boggled. How could the greatest king in Ylissian history, who had been dead for over a thousand years deploy a retainer to save my worthless hide?

…

I must have blacked out right after my eerie encounter. Hours later I groaned as I regained my senses. I was now lying in my bed with moonlight streaming in. I turned to my left and winced at the throbbing pain in my shoulder and leg. I blinked and saw a dark shape slumped against the bed next to me. The priest was slumbering peacefully as his head rested into his arms. I blinked and gently prodded the slumbering figure.

Bhavin tossed his head up in a disoriented state and stared at me with a muddled expression. "Mimi. You're okay. We thought we had lost you for sure."

I nodded, still a little dazed.

He broke into a shy smile and murmured, "I'm glad."

I spoke in a trance, "I am too."

Suddenly his eyes went comically wide and he blurted out, "Oh Naga, what am I doing?" He tried to stand up too quickly and fell on his rear.

In a nearby chair, Siff sat up and looked shocked for a second before bursting out into laughter. "Sorry to interrupt your moment!"

I stammered as my cheeks burned with heat, "S-S-Siffra!"

She giggled, as she helped the flustered priest up, "Sorry. I'm just teasing."

His eyes were on the floorboards as he was too mortified to speak.

I sighed in mortification, "I nearly got us both killed, didn't I Vanny?"

"N-no milady. I had faith that we would prevail."

A knock on the door interrupted our emotional reunion.

I shook my muddled head, "Come in!"

Prince Chrom peered in and looked at me with a serious expression followed by Sir Frederick. "Hey there Lady Mimika. Are you up to talking?"

I tried to sit up, but jabbing pain from my still healing wounds forced me to give up decorum. "Ow! My apologies, your Highness, but I don't think I can curtsy right now."

"Forget it. Lissa always says that I can't handle formalities if my life depended on it." He broke into a soft chuckle as he casually pulled up a stool. "I'm just pleased that the gods were looking out for you today. Others were not so fortunate." His faithful retainer remained standing behind him with a slight scowl on his face.

"I-I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but according to Kasrin, the man who saved me, Hero-King Marth sent him."

He blinked a few times in shock. "Gods…you didn't believe him did you?"

"I…wish I could say that he was full of horse plop, but I honestly don't know what to think. At minimum he seemed to fervently believe he actively serves your long departed ancestor." I shook my head with a troubled expression. "He was quite skilled for a madman, as he effortlessly killed the undead monsters that got the best of me."

He nodded somberly, "The risen dead. That is very black news." He sighed and stood up, "The Exalt needs to know about this. You must tell my sister Emmeryn exactly what you witnessed, in person. Mad King Gangrel's dark mages may well be behind this incursion."

I couldn't quite register what my ears were hearing. "Prince Chrom, I would love to help, but there is the matter of my confinement and exile to this estate. Only the Exalt herself can reverse the edict."

He flashed me a confident grin, "Frederick told me there is a loophole. You can accompany us back to Ylisstol as my prisoner under my authority. As much as I could use your talents in the Shepards directly, you and your retainers can instead be used as a scouting group. What did you say they could be named, Frederick?"

His personal knight cleared his throat, "Milord, I thought that Lady Mimika's skirmishing force were the tip of the blade; thus I think Arrowhead is an apt name."

"Good. We'll let you rest. See you in the morning, Mimi."

"Your Highness…thank you."

I watched them both depart as my servants bowed with wide-eyed shock. I felt as if I was still in a dream. Could I really set foot over the edge of my estate for the first time ever?


	5. Chapter 3-Depature

**Chapter 3-Depature**

After a restless night tossing, I groggily got up the next morning, knowing that Chrom and his retinue had departed at dawn. He had instructed us to take the southern route back to Ylisstol as he would be patrolling the high mountain pass to the North. I still didn't see how he could have so much faith in a despised daughter of traitorous dastards, but it was not my place to dispute his blind trust in my loyalties. Siff and Ronna styled my hair and helped me put on my finest vestments, and I kept pinching myself that this was all a dream. Newly sewn onto my collar was an amber arrowhead symbol outlined in black. Siff had hers painted on her shoulder pauldrons, and both Ronna, and Bhavin proudly bore the patches as well. With a slight wince from my newly healed leg, I walked down the spiral staircase with into my throne room only to be confronted by a surprise. A burly peasant waited patiently for my arrival. At his side was his wife, holding a cooing infant,

Matilla was dressed in her silver and black Pegasus knight armor and cleared her throat as I entered. "Mimika, these three have come to return your steed, and make a request.

Attired in his white priest robes trimmed in violet Bhavin was also in attendance , although he remained attentively silent.

I quickly acknowledged three of my subjects with a brief nod, "Greetings, sir and ma'am. How may I be of service?"

The stocky man in a brown tunic with black pants looked up and I had seen he had shaved off his beard and slicked back his raven hair to look more presentable. His matronly spouse with auburn hair and kind light brown eyes was in a pale green, slightly tattered dress. I belatedly realized with a shock this was the woodcutter family I had run into in the magically afire Evonrue forest. His dark eyes blazed with passion, "Milady Paragaive, er…well…please allow us to thank ye for saving our hides yesterday. We are etern'ly grateful for saving us. Bless ye."

I started to flush a bit from embarrassment. Both Vanny and Ronna beamed; Siff giggled in amusement. Matilla kept a rigid poker face, as expected.

I spoke tentatively, "Well…you are welcome. You are my faithful people, and your welfare matters to me. What are your names?"

"Finchson, milady. The missus' is Faeni, and my lil' girl is Phersolla. I was hopin' you'd allow us the honor of accompanyin' ye on your journey."

I blinked in disbelief, "Umm…but why if I may ask? I am certain to run in bands of roving brigands at the very least. It will be a dangerous journey."

He grinned fiercely, "Because we have a cart and sassy mule that can haul any gear ye need for your Arrowhead Scouts, no? Someone's got to carry the support stuff! Food, spare armor, provisions n' the like."

I exchanged glances with my retainers and sighed. I really did not want to endanger my loyal serfs, but he had an undeniable point. We couldn't carry an elite squads miscellanea on our backs now could we? I tried to speak with confidence, "Fair enough, Mister Finchson. You are officially called to serve as the Arrowhead Scouts Supply train. Ronna, if you would?"

"With pleasure, milady." She handed out two rhombus-shaped patches to the support team, and we soon we on our way.

I wished Matilla well as she would serve as the Regent for my domain in my absence but she insisted that we not say goodbye, as she was sure I would return unharmed. Maybe she secretly didn't want to become misty eyed in front of me. It took every ounce of effort on my part not to cry myself.

We soon rode out of the shadow of the square, squat Sunstone keep and I had a prickly feeling down my back that I would never see its sturdy walls again. I wiped at my eyes, and then resolutely looked at the road ahead, determined not to look back.

…

After hours of march ahead of the Shepards, my allies and I reached Vicateria, a medium sized town at the edge of my domain. It lay at the confluence of several trading roads. One lead back to my Keep and Plegia beyond, one passed over through the mountains and towards Regina Ferox, and the final route went towards Ylisstol that traced a meandering path over rolling hills. I was soaking in the new sights and smells of the market that we rode through as the busy townfolk rushed about, buying, wheedling, dealing, and arguing. Little children played games in the streets with loud peals of laughter. I felt like my head would spin off my neck at being confronted with the cacophony of life assaulting my eyes and ears.

With her armor clanking slightly at each bounce, Siffra looked at me and smirked, "Getting saddlesore yet, Mimi?"

I didn't smile back, as my rear was numb from the tedious hours of the road. "Indeed. I think we should seek lodging for the night. We could camp, but if there is an inn in town, why not use it?"

"Yahoo! A soft bed for the night! I'm so pumped!"

Vanny chuckled softly, "That building has a sign that says, 'The Lady's Favor'. I think that may do nicely."

"Sure." As we rode over to the low slung stone building, my face paled as I saw the symbol next to the inn name featured a stylized halberd symbol. I was embarrassed to realize the Lady in the name was referring to me! We had our horse and mule sheltered in the stables, and Finchson was insistent that he sleep in the stables to guard the cart and mounts. I was reluctant, but eventually agreed providing his wife and daughter had a space indoors. I walked into the Inn, hoping to look more confident than I felt.

I glanced around the half empty room and spied a striking slip of a girl calmly busing tables and bringing steins of mead to thirsty travelers and locals. She had a slender build with unruly silver hair, intense amber eyes and light tan skin that pegged as likely originating from Plegia. She was dressed in a white tunic, grey slacks over brown boots, and wore a dark blue serving apron for her duties. She turned and looked astonished to see my family crest followed by my face. She instantly gave a deep curtsy, "Lady Mimika! What an honor! Welcome to 'The Lady's Favor'!" How may I be of service?"

"Hello Miss. I would like to rent out two rooms for the night if you please." I felt uncomfortable as I saw all the patrons stand up and give me bows of respect. The portly, balding tavern master walked from behind the bar and beamed at me with a smile on his ruddy cheeks. I had honestly never expected my subjects to have any warm feelings for me at all considering my lineage. Soon every eye in the room was on me. I noticed in the furthest corner of the bar a strongly built man with black hair looking at me with a faint air of amusement in his emerald green eyes. He was dressed in slate grey mage's robes, and he took off his black conical hat and gave a courteous bow.

The barmaid turned my attention back to her as she flashed a warm smile, but I thought I glimpsed a hint of pain in her eerie eyes. Maybe I was imagining things, but I sensed a very dark, but not evil aura about her "Milady, please don't insult the owner. This town lies within your lands and your subjects would never take advantage of their liege."

"B-but, I can pay. I am inconveniencing you. You should be recompensed Miss…?"

"Xolette, milady." She turned to the owner, "Master Stotte, should our Lady of the Sunstone keep pay for her lodgings?'

Stotte shook his head, still wearing a jolly grin, "Please, Lady Mimika, make yourself at home. It is an honor to have you as our guest."

"But, we will pay for the food and drinks at least."

"With all due respect, I can't do that. Please, let us indulge our fair Lady."

Siffra impishly whispered in my ear, "See I told you that your subjects love you. You should trust your faithful retainers a bit more."

I finally gave up, "Yes, thank you. We will be in your care."

"Wonderful! Xolette, be a dear and give them their first round of mead on the house!"

"Certainly, sir." Just as we were about to gracefully rest our aching bodies, the door behind us opened up again, and the man in the doorway seemed to lower the temperature in the room to nearly freezing. He was an arrogant and muscular blond man with a sharp-edged face. His perceptive crimson eyes burned with icy malice. He was dressed in inconspicuous brown leather armor, black pants, gauntlets and boots; however his arrogant swagger indicated he was far from an itinerant sellsword. His lips curled up slightly, but a genuine smile on this warrior did not suit his demeanor.

Instantly I turned to the tavern guests, who looked on in shock, "Go out the back…now!"

The panicked customers and the woodcutter's spouse fled out the back door and into the kitchen as my retainers wordlessly unsheathed their weapons. Much to my surprise the mage at the bar casually dusted off his jacket and leaned against the bar with a tiny smile on his face and a thick tone clutched in his hands. The enemy warrior sneered and noted, "Let's do this the easy way, Xolette. None of your precious customers, townfolk, or Little Lady here need to be hurt. Just come with me."

Little Lady? I seethed with fury inside at his taunt, but refused to take the bait by responding.

As screams of the peasants outside got closer, the barmaid took off her apron and carefully folded it before laying it on the countertop. She then whirled on her tormentor with her hands curled up into quivering fists, "Casval, don't you ever tire of this? Hunting? Hurting? Killing? You know his Highness, King Gangrel only lives to torment other's lives!"

"He could claim to be the Fell Dragon incarnate and I would not care, provided my coin purse is filled." The door was kicked into kindling as a dozen burly men armed to the teeth spilled into the empty tavern. All were brigands dressed in stained furs and cloth, doubtless sent by King Gangrel himself to sow chaos against his despised foes in Ylisse.

I snorted indignantly, "You are at least an honorable reprobate. Your men have no blood on their axes and swords. I appreciate you not slaughtering hapless peasants along the way for sick thrills."

He rolled his narrow eyes in slight annoyance, "They do not pay me a single iron coin extra to put down mutts. Only the prize matters. Killing you and your retainers should net me a nice bonus along for my troubles." He glanced at his fingernails with a bored glance and spoke as if he was casually ordering a glass of wine, "Disable Xolette, but she must be brought back alive. Slay the others."

Dastard! Three of the barbarians charged with hammers and axes as Casval whipped out his war axe and tried to sink it into my skull. I barely parried, but his next blow shattered my shield. Horse plop, that hurt!

Siff dashed in and took on the elite mercenary with her sword, freeing me to switch to my wind tome as I sent tables and chairs flying into the faces of two of the brigands, knocking them sensdeless.

Much to my surprise Xolette screamed and shot a black cloud of energy that blasted three of the Plegian grunts all the way through the stone front wall and window. Obviously, the force of the impacts must have been fatal.

I slashed another brigand in the chest as I saw another thug kicked the Dark mage in the stomach causing her to crumple to her knees in pain. Just as he hefted his hammer, an arrow loosed by Ronna caught him in the throat. He gurgled in surprise before going down. A quick scan revealed several of our enemies were preforated by arrows.

A scream from Siff made me turn the other way as my loyal retainer fell against the wall with blood seeping from a side wound. She looked at me with a pained, apologetic expression, "Run Mimi!"

The mercenary sliced at me nicking my shoulder, and driving me back against the bar. "Nothing personal Little Lady!"

I thunderclap deafened the room as the mysterious grey-robed mage strike Casval with a lightning blast. He staggered from the blow as I slashed his right arm. He roared in annoyance, as he saw another arrow fell the last grunt. He realized he was outmatched as he growled and backed out the door before vanishing into a dark alleyway.

I slumped onto a bar stool and exhaled sharply. That had been way too close.

…

A few minutes later, Bhavin finished using his healing staff to bind our wounds, and distributing vulneraries to the more seriously injured Xolette and Siffra. Luckily the town guards had determined that no more brigands remained, although their leader had escaped. I knew with a sinking feeling that this would not be the only time I would have to endure the sight of his coldly sneering face.

"Mimi! I'm so sorry! He got the better of me!" Siff gave me a tight hug as she apologized with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Siff, he got the best of me too. If it hadn't been for the timely intervention of Miss Xollete and Mister…"

The mage gave a sweeping bow with a secretive expression on his handsome face, "Iniabi, Milady Mimika."

I could swear there was something eerily familiar about his face, but I could not place the resemblance. "Well, Mister Iniabi, name your price for your service."

"Certainly. All that I ask is that I accompany you on your grand quest."

What? "Umm…I can't allow that. I was given leave to bring my retainers with me, but not recruit any more members into the Arrowhead Scouts. I am only allowed to travel because of a kind noble's dispensation. I do not wish to strain his generosity further."

His spoke with calm assurance, "Oh, I have no doubt His Highness, Prince Chrom wouldn't care if you recruited half the countryside on your journey, milady."

The very nerve of the man! Ronna's eyes narrowed, and Siffra started to raise her fists, but a look from me stopped her cold. Bhavin looked merely looked mildly irked.

I was thoroughly flustered by how easily he was outmaneuvering me. "Look, Mister Iniabi, I don't care how you heard that rumor, but I will pay you for your timely help and you can go on your own way."

He calmly shook his head, "If you don't recruit me, I'll just find my way to your side again. Trust me, I think you will find me most helpful to your cause. My beloved told me often that a hero's cause against injustice is the highest form of service. In her memory, please let me aid you."

I crossed my arms, feeling deeply conflicted, and felt stabs of guilt at his invocation of his lost love. "Fair enough. I'm sure my retainers will keep a close eye on you, but you can accompany us. However, if they tell you in Ylisstol to walk away, you must respect their wishes."

"Wonderful! You will not regret it."

Xolette walked up to the group and curtsied. "My kind Lady, I know I am a hunted woman, but I feel that I owe you a debt a must repay. I would like to serve by your side as well."

I gently rubbed my throbbing temples. What was with all these overeager heroes crawling out of the woodwork? "No! Just no." I sighed in frustration, "I'm not trying to turn you away because of your dark magic, but I can have you looked after in my keep. I would say my guards and Pegasus knights should keep that dastard Casval far at bay."

"Apologies, milady. I am a creature of darkness and despair." She sweetly shook her head, "I'm certain The Sunstone Keep has good people, but was you that stood up for me, not them. I am better suited to guard your back than impose on your retainers' hospitality. I know that war with Plegia will come sooner or later. Too many Grimleal and an insane king want to bring this world to rack and ruin on behalf of their tainted god. I know you and Prince Chrom will be caught in a firestorm; still the least I can do is to increase your chances of bringing those monsters down!"

My servants looked as exasperated as I did, but no one could think of a counterargument. If she was an escaped servant of the Plegians than I would far prefer to deploy her against her former masters than allow her to be used against my own Prince and Exalt. "Fine, fine. I am happy to welcome you. Welcome to the Arrowhead Scouts, Miss Xolette and Mister Iniabi."

The tavern owner gave his former employee a tearful hug, and after leaving some coins behind to repair the damaged barroom, my newly expanded team hastily left town to make camp. If we were attacked again, no one else needed to be hurt. Just before we left, I used a paintbrush to sign my name to the tavern sign as a gesture of deep gratitude. I was starting to get really excited. Within a few days travel I would actually see the fabled royal gardens of Ylisstol of my dreams.


	6. Chapter 4-Irrregulars

**Chapter 4-Irrregulars**

In the wee hours of the morning, I stirred awake, too wired up by the fact I had finally set foot outside of my domain for the first time ever. I saw Finchson and his family peacefully slumbering under the cart. Siffra, Ronna, Raskin, and Xolette were curled up on mats near the fire. The dark mage tossed restlessly, and moaned softly in her troubled slumber. Iniabi was on the ground, far away from everyone else. The horses were tied up to nearby trees, and I caressed my mare Slate due to her grey blue and white hairs in her pelt. She nuzzled me happily as I fed her an apple.

"Good morning, Milady." I turned to see Bhavin perched on the cart seat, scanning over the nearby road and around at the dense woods all around us. "Can't sleep?"

I nodded and stretched out, "I'm taking a short walk. I'll sleep better if my body is a bit more fatigued."

He stood up, "I'll wake up Siff early for her shift so I can go with you."

I waved him off, "I need a little time to think, alone. Besides, I'm not unarmed."

He looked at me with a concerned face in the bright moonlight, "But…I-I understand Mimi. Please be safe."

I gave him a reassuring wave and walked through the dense forest, compelled by an inaudible whisper in my brain. I heard the chirping of crickets and the singing of frogs in a nearby pond, and after a short hike I soon reached a clearing that looked like it had once been a farm. There was nothing left of the house except a cobblestone floor, and a collapsed chimney. The fallow fields were covered with tall grass and saplings slowly reclaiming this sad estate back into the clutches of nature. Based on the scorch marks I could only guess that this homestead had been razed during the Ylissian-Plegian war nearly a decade and a half in the past. My heart sank as pushing back some shrubbery I exposed a small stone marker inset into the ground inscribed with five names. I was standing on a grave. I slumped to my knees and although I had no faith in the power of prayer, I closed my eyes hoping that the hapless peasants would be granted some peace along with the dozen of my people who had been lost two days prior in the risen undead attack.

Just as all the chirping sounds abruptly cut out, a soft, sorrowful male voice spoke up, "I pray also for all that were needlessly lost, Lady Mimika. And there were countless thousands."

I jolted to attention as I had stupidly let my guard down. I saw the black-robed Kasrin standing before more in the moonlit field next to a short girl dressed in a similar hood, and I went straight for my ancestral sword only to find to my shock a warm, monstrous serpentine tail embraced my body in a crushing embrace, pinning my arms to my side. So Kasrin had shown his true colors by siccing his pet giant snake on me to snuff out my life. Much to my further surprise, the 'head' of the snake turned out to be the upper body of a waifish girl, with an explosion of unruly hair, pale skin, and dark scales covering her lower arms, neck, and cheeks. She wore a dark cloak over her chest, and a silly-looking starfish accessory adorned the side of her head. She leaned in an inch away from my face, and I felt the tickle of her breath on my nose. Although I couldn't make out any colors in the monochromatic moonlight I could still see her reddish-orange eyes glowed faintly, looking at me with impish interest. She reached out and traced a black taloned finger along my chin as she giggled, "Gocha' milday!"

That was too close in my personal space. Way too close. I stammered, "Ummm…m-miss please s-stop!"

"Hey boss, ya' never said your darling pure-hearted mistress was such a cutie!" She clapped her scaled hands together with an expression of pure glee, as I was unnerved to see she had pointed ears and needle-tipped canines, "Maybe I should bear her hatchings!"

Kasrin sighed deeply, "Lilith, prioritize please! We need to talk with Lady Mimika, not seduce her."

The lamia pouted like a petulant teenager, "Aww, ya' never let me have any fun, Master Kasrin."

A sharp thwack to her head made Lilith wince and grouse, "Hey sis, don't hit the hair dec!"

I groaned as I realized even thought that things couldn't get worse; of course they immediately did. Another half woman-half snake lamia slithered into view. Unlike her sibling, this larger one was a lot more muscular and maturely built; her fearsome taloned hands looked like they could squash my skull like a melon. Her wild hair was tied into messy dreadlocks, giving her the look of a barbarian brawler; which I suspected she was. She had the same sharp-edged ears and prominent fangs as her sister, but she curiously had ugly twin scars on her scaled neck. She wore a dark cloak, and she crossed her arms as her luminescent amber eyes with green irises regarded me with wary suspicion. "Lily, uncoil your prey so she can breathe."

Lilith stuck her pointed tongue out, "Nyaa! Whatever, Jezzy!"

Her constricting coils loosed enough for me to catch my breath. I panted hard, partly from being crushed, partly because of Lilith's overbearing flirtation style. "W-what…what do you want, Kasrin?"

"To apologize milady. After all, I failed you and your retinue all those years ago, and their deaths eternally weigh on my mind."

"Do not put the blame entirely on your shoulders," the calmer lamia commented coolly. "Do not forget that we all lost irreplaceable loved ones, Master Kasrin."

"Yeah, ya' rock, boss", Lilith cheered in enthusiastic agreement.

The short girl glanced to the mysterious Myrmidon and shook her head and added with a slight yawn, "Master Kasrin, we believe that you can help Lady Mimika avert the catastrophes of our doomed fate. Your Irregulars are all behind you."

"While your glowing praise is appreciated Misses Lilith, Jezebel, and Mika you know that I must bear the mark of shame to display my failures." He gestured to a girl who was standing by his side carrying an egg-shaped azure gemstone.

I was completely baffled, "Y-you failed me years ago? My retainers died because of you? Your future is doomed? None of this makes any sense! I don't even know who any of you are! You have never been in my service, ever. D-did you work for my father?"

"All I am allowed to do is give you a warning." Kasrin gestured to Mika who hoisted her gemstone up and it bathed his face in an eerie, ethereal blue light. I gasped as I saw he had a handsome face with long dark hair, a stylish goatee, black-lensed goggles covering his eyes, and horrific striated burn scarring covering both of his cheeks. He waved the light away, and noted firmly, "No, milady. I now serve his Highness the Hero-King, but before that I only lent my loyalties to you and you alone. Although I would like to nothing more to aid your cause now and avert your untimely and tragic demise, I must refrain on my Exalt's order."

"Wait Kasrin, please listen to me! Please explain the situation to me. You trust me, right?"

"I'm so sorry, but King Marth's orders are absolute. Mika, please blank out her memories."

The little girl sounded deeply apologetic, "I'm so sorry Lady Mimika, but I was the one who used my telepathy to lure you here. And now I must hypnotize you so you will think this encounter was a bad dream."

I started to back up futilely, but Lilith's firm hand on my shoulder made me quickly realize that there was no escape. If I tried to yell for help, I would be incapacitated in under a second. I slumped my shoulders and stopped resisting as Mika's gemstone filled my field of view and I soon felt incredibly drowsy.

Out of nowhere, an arrow struck the gemstone knocking it out of the startled girl's hands. She cursed, "Wyvern plop!"

All turned to see a Pegasus alight in the nearby field and an archer co-rider instantly took cover behind the chimney. The Pegasus knight pointed her shaky lance as Kasrin's Irregulars as she spoke in a wavering voice, "Great shot sister! B-b-brigands, unhand the lady at once!"

The crouched archer also had a feminine voice, "Lady Mimika, are you unhurt?"

The small girl retrieved her gemstone and it pulsed in a bright blue flash of light. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness again, I saw my strange stalker and his ragtag retinue had already vanished into the black woods.

…

As my retainers ran into the field with brightly lit torches, I snapped out my daze. I was surprised to see the Pegasus knight dismount and give me a soft hug. "Milady! I'm so sorry we were delayed!" My ribs protested in pain from my recent serpentine embrace, but I didn't have the heart to dissuade her.

Her Archer sibling strode confidently over and giggled, "Revellia, always the mother hen."

The Knight pointedly ignored her sister's teasing, "Thank Naga that you're okay, Lady Mimika! We were so worried about your safety!"

"You were worried, you mean."

"Raquelle, please!"

"Um, ladies, pardon my interruption. First, thank you so much for saving me. Secondly, who are you?"

Siffra leveled her lance at the green-haired sisters, "Yeah! Spill it!"

Raquelle chuckled and bowed, "We are reinforcements sent by Prince Chrom, milady. He knew you would be near or in Vicateria, so we searched the western road, stopped by 'The Lady's Favor', and finally swooped in to this field to the East of town once you saw that you were in trouble. I noted that she was a comely if not stunningly beautiful maiden with long forest-green hair swept back in a sensible ponytail, and amused chocolate brown eyes. She was attired in a baggy pair of navy trousers tucked into a pair of knee-length boots, a tan tunic with a leather bodice, a steel plate covering her left arm, and doeskin Archery gloves.

Iniabi had his Thunder tome out and interjected coolly, "Considering tonight's events, if you don't mind, please prove it."

"Sure, Revellia, you have it in your saddlebag."

"Huh? Oh sure! Just a second!" The other sister rummaged in her mount's leather bags and quickly pulled out a scroll with a hastily scribbled note with the Ylissian crest embedded in the wax seal and handed it over to me.

I broke the seal and read over it quickly only to find out that I could only make out about half the words due to the Prince's awful penmanship. It did support their story, however. I spoke in a weary tone, "It's legitimate, stand down Arrowheads. No one else but Prince Chrom would have cursive this bad."

My Scouts complied and put away their weapons.

Revellia's hazel eyes shone brightly as she giggled behind her hand and curtsied. I noted that the Pegasus Knight was more cute than pretty, but she had a wholesome beauty nonetheless. She had similar pine-green hair like her sister, but her bangs were cut straight across, and her waist-length hair billowed freely behind her. Her standard armor consisted of a modest sky-blue dress held in place with a leather belt at her hips, thigh-length boots, and steel armor consisting of gauntlets, pauldrons, vambraces, and a breastplate. "It's honor to fight at your side ma'am."

"Thanks, but calling me Mimi will do, and milady in formal situations. Calling me ma'am makes me feel old."

She started to flush in her cheeks, "Oh! Of c-course! Whatever you want, ma'a- I mean milady!"

As I shook hands with the newest two Arrowhead Scouts, Siffra finally relaxed and broke out into loud chuckles, "Good to have that sorted out!"

The teen Xolette looked at me with deep concern in her amber eyes, "Who were those villains, Lady Mimika? They did not have Casval's evil aura."

I leaned against the crumbling chimney, "They were Kasrin's Irregulars, Miss Xolette."

Bhavin's tan face turned a few shades paler, "Mimi! You met that mysterious figure from the Evonrue forest again?"

I nodded with my head spinning. "He's just as insane as ever, but he has powerful backup now. He had two half-women and half snake sisters, and a short girl with an egg-shaped gemstone and telepathic powers." Suddenly I realized something, "Raquelle, how far off were you when you loosed your arrow at us?"

She did the mental math in her head, "Hmm, about 250 yards."

What? "Seriously? You shot at that gemstone at that extreme distance with a longbow from a flying Pegasus at night? You could have skewered me through the heart at that range!"

Raquelle shuffled her feet, "Well, I've never missed when it counted. I knew it would hit."

Revellia have her sibling a warm half hug, "Don't be so modest! You have Naga's luck on your side!" She turned to me and beamed, "Her shots never miss!"

I felt cold sweat trickle down my back as I remarked, "Ummm…good to know."

Iniabi shook his head with grave concern, "That was no ordinary gem, milady. Telepathy magic and dragonstones are abilities only Manaketes can employ."

I had to prop myself up to prevent from sliding down the wall. That insane Myrmidon had two Lamias and a Divine dragon at his beck and call? Horse dung!

"You have us to protect you." Ronna gave me a smile to encourage me, "What did he want, milady?"

"I…uh…where to even begin? I'm not sure. Half of what he said were insane rants. He claimed to serve Hero-King Marth, he was my retainer who saw all of us die. He spoke of the death of countless thousands that he was on a mission to prevent." I looked at my squad with a pleading expression, "He was badly seared by a fire attack, and he wore black goggles, like he didn't want anyone to look him in the eyes. He sounded so…sad, like he has suffered unthinkable pain." And one of the Lamias apparently wanted to bear my children, although I didn't see fit to mention that mortifying detail. I shook off my overwhelming sense of futility and ordered, "We must break camp and make haste to Ylisstol at once! The Prince and the Exalt must hear of this dire news at once!"

"Aye milady," the Arrowheads spoke with enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 5-Echoes

**Chapter 5-Echoes**

The rest of the trip from my border keep was mercifully uneventful. Every night we camped in the wilderness to ensure if we were attacked again that no innocents would be hurt. Fittingly at dawn we finally reached the central plain that served as the foundation for my homeland's magnificent capital, my jaw practically fell off my face. It was a truly gorgeous city of brick and stone, with a sturdy turreted castle perched atop a low-slung bluff, all tinted with a warm amber glow from the morning's rays. It made me catch my breath as I was so moved.

Siffra elbowed me and winked, "Breathing is important, milady!"

I exhaled sharply as both Siff and Vanny broke into soft chuckles.

Revellia trotted up next to me on her majestic white winged steed, her eyes glowing with childlike awe, "It is such a beautiful city, isn't it Raquelle? It never fails to make my heart swell with joy."

Her sister walked up and gave an appreciative whistle, "Agreed. It is truly amazing that not that long ago, this whole country was on the verge of collapse."

All because of bloodthirsty zealots like the late Exalt Luca and my father. It was infuriating to realize that my parents had thrown away all of their advantages over a pointless war. I took out the scroll from my hip pouch and squinted at the writing that looked like it had been scribed by a drunken spider that had taken a bath in ink. Unfortunately, it wasn't any easier to decipher in the bright morning light than any of the other times I had read it. It really was a pity. His highness was a righteous and truly noble prince, but he lamentably did not carry a single one of either of his sisters' more refined talents.

Iniabi calmly walked up and inquired with an outstretched hand, "Milady, may I?'

"Um…yes you may, Mister Iniabi."

I handed over the scroll to the clever mage and he scanned over the script effortlessly. After scrutinizing the text, he piped up, "Besides sending you Raquelle and Revillia to serve as Arrowhead Scouts, Prince Chrom also requests that you to go to the Queen Caeda Memorial Complex to meet up with a trusted friend of his who will represent your interests when you petition Her Highness to get rescind your family's exile order." He rolled up the scroll and returned to me with faint satisfaction visible in his eyes, "Just so you know, before it was opened to the public Caeda Memorial was Paraglaive Manse; your parent's estate before it was seized by the crown."

Another echo from the past I could never seem to evade. I was truly grateful for Iniabi's service, but it was starting to bug a little me that this man seemed to make a habit of effortlessly upstaging me. I gave him a slightly strained smile as I thanked him, and we soon rode into the city.

I thought Vicateria town near my keep was bustling, but the crowds of nobles and commoners alike in the streets of the capital city made me dizzy as a mobs of humanity that called the Halidom home went in all directions. We had gotten past the Western gatehouse without any trouble as the guards recognized both Revillia and Raquelle as familiar faces. The two to three story plebeian buildings and businesses near the gates soon gave way to bustling street markets and then the five story tall noble mansions lining the ceremonial main cobbled street that led to the gentle slope that curved around the bluff up to the castle gate. Just seeing the Royal palace made my stomach knot up as I knew I would soon be in the presence of Her Royal Highness, Exalt Emmeryn and her entire court by tomorrow at noon. None of the commoners gave my finely crafted black garments or family emblem with more than passing glance; still a few nobles looked the Paraglaive family crest with looks of shock, or suppressed fury. I shivered inwardly as I realized Duke Rachelon's vendetta against my family name started to make more sense. I knew now that I would not likely ever get my name restored; honestly I was more worried about being denied from serving the Prince and his Shepards in any capacity that I could.

A couple of female peasants in muted dressed and cloth caps raced by my motley crew with expressions of pure delight on their faces. One of them called over to her friends, "Come on! We have to see those hunks in the flesh! Let's go!"

What was that all about?

Raquelle pointed over to a massive grey stone building with a central entry way with thick oaken doors eight feet tall, "That's it milady. The former Paraglaive Mansion."

I nodded as I took in the grandeur of the building, I saw that the decoration on the keystone over the main door had been hastily chiseled off; no doubt my polearm and snake family coat of arms. An offset arched tunnel led into the back gardens behind, and a crowd of over a hundred were attentively watching some sort of charming musical performance. The musician with the flute was a master of his craft and his sweet but lively tune that made me want to tap my toe in time with the melody. However the stringed instrument sounded very strange; it had a bouncy and bizarre twang that gave me the willies.

Xolette's eyes widened, "That's a Plegian Zither, milady. I have not heard it's like in over a year."

Seriously? We were stopped short by the throngs, so I quickly dismounted, handed the reins over to Raquelle and pushed my way forwards. I was not a giant by any stretch of the imagination, so I had to get in front of the taller men to get a good view. I blinked as I finally could take in the sight.

Minded by their caretakers, dozens of children ranging in age of two to young teens sat in a circle watching three strapping men put on a show; more properly one was leaning against the tunnel wall with a stony expression and the other two were performing.

The tall one who had his arm crossed as he watched his comrades had short black hair, vermilion eyes and pale peach skin. He was wearing black pants, a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a dark vee-necked shirt under a blindingly bright red coat with disconnected sleeves attached with thin metal plates. Mid thigh black boots with silver shin guards, fingerless gloves, and a bow and quiver slung on his back completed his intimidating aura.

The thief sat on the ground with a cocky smile. He was plucking the strings on a flat, lacquered glossy black trapezoidal stringed box on his lap with a hard resin pick. He was a young man with a light tan complexion, green hair just off his neck and matching eyes. He was wearing a red headband on top of his head and another scarf like it around his neck. He was attired in a long cloak with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red shirt and pants with mid-shin boots.

The elegant Swordsman playing the bone white flute engraved with delicate curlicued black lines could only be described as handsome enough to be beautiful. Frankly he was better looking than me, Ronna, Raquelle, or Siffra! Many of the young ladies (and a few young at heart) were openly swooning over him. The children from the orphanage watched his playing with open awe. He had flawless pale skin, straight black hair past his shoulderblades and intense and serious sky blue eyes. He was wearing a black cotton shirt and pants with a leather sword belt for his sheathed blade.

A sleepy voice out of nowhere popped into my head, _The grumpy archer is Regulus, the cagey thief is Zeno, and the pretty boy swordmaster is Raven._

That was Mika's telepathic voice! What the plop? I angrily looked around but could not see that blasted Manakete anywhere who had very nearly purged me of my memories a few days earlier. That little whelp was short enough to blend in the crowd effortlessly, yet still obviously had a perfect view of the show and me. I furrowed my brows and tried to get her attention, _Mika?_

Her silken, soothing voice was so relaxing I found it difficult to keep up my curt tone, _Yeah, that's me, milady. It's so good to hear your voice again. How are you doing?_

_None of your business_, I groused.

_I'm surprised. I remember you with an eyepatch. You're a lot prettier with two eyeballs, Auntie Mimi._

That comment took me aback for multiple reasons, coupled with the bizarre tickling in my brain as we spoke through her telepathic link. I sighed in exasperation,_ Are you under Kasrin's orders to stop me?_

_Nah. He doesn't even know I'm here. He'd be the one breathing fire instead of me if he knew I was here to see my family._

My eyebrows raised in surprise, _Family? You are related to one of those three warriors?_

_Yep. Yaaaawnnn. I can't tell you which, but I wanted to see pops again. I missed him a ton._

I felt an empathetic pang in my chest as I realized I would give anything to see my parents again, despite how much pain they caused in my life. I decided to forgive the impetuous Manakete girl in their memory,_ Okay Mika. I'm not mad at you anymore. _

She replied in a muted, singsong voice,_ Hooray. _I could picture her smile even as I still couldn't see her face, _Those three will be joining you on your quest whether you like it or not. Just a heads up. I hope to see you soon, Auntie Mimi. If we ever become friends again, I'd be in your debt if I could borrow your lap for a pillow sometime. Bye._

I tried to get her attention, but the prickling in my head was now gone. I had at least a couple dozen questions not the least of which why she thought she was from the future, saw me as her honorary aunt, and seemed to see me as dear ally and not an adversary. Her tone through the conversation had been friendly and tinged with a wistful longing, they way you would speak of something or someone that you loved and lost forever.

…

After the impromptu concert was over the children gave the two friendlier fighters enthusiastic hugs before being escorted by their minders back into the building. Several women including at least one attractive noblewoman all futilely tried to get Raven's attention, but he gave a graceful bow and politely refused all their offers of having tea. Zeno seemed to be good-naturedly rolling his eyes at his friend's effortless theft of the ladies' hearts.

Regulus spotted my party and his pale red eyes narrowed slightly, "They're late."

Revellia and Raquelle walked over, as the sisters seemed to know them well. Revillia curtsied, "Good to see you are in good health Masters Zeno, Raven and Regulus."

Zeno gave a wink as he put a friendly arm around Raven's shoulder, "Yeah. The Sellsword game goes the way it always does. Pays okay, but the jobs stink. Better that than the other way around." He gave a wicked wink to the shy Pegasus Knight, "I'll bet you wish this dreamboat here was a lady, right Revy?"

Revillia sputtered incoherently and flushed beet red. It took all of her effort not to drop her lance.

The lady archer calmly punched the thief in the shoulder, "Hey! No teasing my sis!"

Zeno laughed as he rubbed his arm, "Ow! That hurts, Raq!"

"That was such a beautiful performance just now." I walked up to the group, still in a bit of a daze after speaking with the daughter of one of these mercenaries, "Well met, gentlemen. I am Lady Mimika. How do you do?"

"The legendary Lady Paraglaive graces us with her presence at last!" Raven held up his flute and flipped it up into the air so it landed in a side pouch with a flourish. "Milady, it is truly an honor! I am Raven the Swordsman. My comrades are Regulus the Archer, and Zeno the Rouge."

Zeno bowed in an exaggerated fashion, "Enchanted."

Regulus gave a stiff bow but did not contribute to the conversation.

Ronna came up with a wary glance, "How did you know of my mistress?"

The swordsman gave an apologetic smile. "Well, it's hard not to hear stories about your family considering all three of us grew up in an orphanage built into your former Manse. We were eagerly waiting for your arrival, and when we saw all the little children…well we couldn't help but entertain the kids."

Raquelle rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Actually all of us were in Ylisstol together to tryout for the Shepards last week. We have done mercenary work for his Highness before, so when the carrier dove came with the message from Prince Chrom retaining Sis and I to work for you, these three jokers wanted to ask if they could serve under you as well if there wasn't any place in the Shepards."

Ugh! It couldn't be! "I-I'm not seeking applications right now. Besides, I am only free on the Prince's recognizance."

Raven's graceful expression instantly fell into sorrowful disappointment, "Such a shame, milady."

Zeno chuckled as he silently counted up my retinue with his fingers. "I hate to break it to you, Rave, but she's got nine underlings in her service, not counting the cute baby and handsome lad. I think there might be room for a few more talented in the martial arts."

Not wanting to accept Mika's warning about them inevitably serving me I gave a brief bow. "I can't settle this now. Once I the Exalt decides my fate tomorrow, I can ask Prince Chrom if it is possible to expand the roster of the Arrowhead Scouts. If it goes badly, I will appoint a new leader in my place should I be consigned to the dungeons."

Regulus gruffly noted, "We will be in the Shepards' outbuilding after your trial, milady." He stiffly turned on his heel and left.

Zeno gave a cheery wave and bounded off after his friend.

"It will be an honor to serve, milady. Until we see each other again, fare thee well." Raven bowed deeply and departed as well. I was still taken a bit aback by how gorgeous he was. Of course the cheeky Siffra giggled as she saw my blush.

Raquelle sighed ruefully, "Milady, they are all good men…even Zeno. They want to serve a higher purpose."

I made a half smile at their quirks, "Noted. Where is the library? I need to go to this next meeting alone."

"Sure. Go up through that side door, up three flights, and second door on the right. Your contact will meet you there."

"Thanks Raquelle. Arrowhead Scouts, move our equipment into the back gardens and rest a bit. I won't be long."

Bhavin gave me a warm smile, "Be safe, Mimi."

Siffra enthused, "You'll knock 'em dead!"

I tried to put more effort into my smile than I felt, "Thank you everyone. I'll see you soon."

As I went into the stairway, I heard a mortified Revilla choke out, "I d-d-d-didn't mean to turn Raven into a g-girl! Honest!" Peals of laughter followed me up the stone spiral stairwell.

Soon enough I reached the right door and threw the latch open. The two story space was lined with thick tomes of every description on the main floor and a wraparound balcony. A dainty noble lady attired in a pink and white troubadour outfit standing in front of the massive fireplace turned at the sound of my entry and angrily snapped her parasol closed with spotless white gloves, her immaculately styled blond curls tossed over her shoulder, and narrowed brown eyes fixed me with a indignant glint. She spoke with authority and icy disdain, "So, the daughter of the traitors to the Halidom finally dares to show her face on her Highness' doorstep."

"I-indeed, milady. I am Mimika. How do you do?" I gave a shaky curtsy.

She smirked haughtily, "You have nerve to actually show your face to the court, I'll grant you that." She returned the curtsy, "I am Lady Maribelle, loyal Shepard, and best friend in the entire world to her Highness, Princess Lissa."

"I…um… was wondering. You do not seem to h-have a favorable opinion of me. Please tell the Prince when he arrives that if you wish him to find another representative-"

Her eyes flared up indignantly, "I will have you know I am the best legal mind you can have on your side! Trust me you will need it." She uncrossed her arms, "Just between us, I am not doing this at Chrom's behest; Lissa begged me to help you."

I was taken aback, "Princess Lissa? Why would she care about the likes of me?"

She gave a fitful sigh at her friend's intransigence, "Why indeed? Because she idolizes her saintly sister and wants to always see the best in everyone. She has always loved stories about the triumph of underdogs as long as I have known her." She waved me over to the grand twenty foot long polished reading table adorned with piles of books and a tea set complete with gold rimmed ceramic cups and plates of airy sandwiches. "Come, sit. I will endeavor to help your case, as it will make my darling Lissa quite elated."

I complied numbly, not knowing now what to make of the royal family at all. Why would both the Prince and Princess want to associate with a traitor like me? I don't know that I would ever understand it.


	8. Chapter 6-Traitor

**Chapter 6-Traitor**

By the time I finished my meeting with Lady Maribelle, the stars were out and I could barely put one foot in front of the other as I made my way out of the mansion and into the gardens where the Arrowhead Scouts were encamped. My team had set up a campfire in a dug pit that wouldn't damage the surrounding trees and shrubs. The mounts were in the stables and I stopped by to give my mare Slate a few carrots.

A quiet voice came out of the hayloft nearby, "This view is so nostalgic, milady."

"Ack!" I jumped up, now wide awake as I placed the voice. "Ugh! Mister Iniabi, please don't scare me like that!"

He stepped into the light with a strange smile on his lips as he pointed to the illuminated castle in the near distance, "My apologies. I remember visiting Ylisstol when I was very young. My folks were so proud to show their beloved capital off to me."

I realized that I had seen shape of his eyes and the outline of his nose on someone I had met before. Who the Grima was he related to anyway? I pawed through my brain furiously but I came up empty. "Do I know them," I inquired tentatively.

His green eyes looked at me with calm inquisitiveness, "Not yet. But you will someday, I promise. I'm certain you'd like them."

I tried to be encouraging as he had earlier confided in me that his grand quest in life was to find his soulmate, "You once told me your beloved hails from Ylisse. Does she live here in Ylisstol?"

"No. I'm here early; much too early." He shook his head with a slightly bitter smile, "She will live here in due course though; of that I am certain."

I gave the mage an uncertain smile, "You can join us at the fire, you know. We'd all like to be your friend."

He gave a secretive smile, "I'm fine here. Thank you most sincerely for the offer though. Goodnight Lady Mimika." He bowed and vanished as a dark shape into the shadowy recess of the stables.

I sighed softly to myself as I walked the short distance to the campfire. I never could figure him out, no matter how hard I tried. He really was keeping everyone at arm's length for reasons that only made sense to him. However, it really wasn't my place to pry secrets out of my followers as long as they served my cause faithfully.

My maid Ronna's young son Raskin pounced on me and gleefully exclaimed, "Gotcha Auntie!"

I chuckled as I could easily walk with a five year old clinging to my leg, "Heya Rasky. Aren't you tired yet?"

He shook his head as his orange eyes looked up at me with innocence and youthful exuberance, "Nope! I took a nap so I could see you again!" He giggled loudly as his mother watched us with obvious amusement. "Ya'know what Auntie Mimi?"

I saw Bhavin, Siffra, and Raquelle wander over with smiles on their faces. Revellia looked on with a slight look of worry as she took stock of my obvious fatigue. Xolette sat by herself but briefly cast her eerie amber eyes in my direction. I looked down at Raskin as I shook my head, "No, what?"

"I'm gonna marry you one day," he grandly announced to the entire encampment.

Oh, to be young and innocent again. I quickly flushed pink even though I realized that he was far too innocent to understand how romantic love really worked.

Revellia blushed a bit too, "Oh my!"

Raquelle giggled as she patted the little tyke on the head, "You're one smooth talker, squirt!"

"Yeah!" He laughed as his mother tickled his ribs and carried him off to bed.

Everyone around the slowly guttering fire had a good chuckle. Raskin really was adorably precious. Even a sourpuss like me wore an amused smile as I sat down.

Siffra sat down by my side and handed me a bowl of stew, "What is the word Mimi; is it good, bad or stay in bed bad?"

"Thanks Siff." I was starving but I tried to eat the meal with at least a little restraint. "Option two or three I fear. Lady Maribelle says we're going up against Duke Rachelon himself. She said that he is cagy, canny and utterly ruthless as an opponent. I understand that he barely survived the assassination attempt fifteen years ago, and hates my family with a passion."

Raquelle gave a grim nod in agreement, "All true. During a conference with Exalt Emmeryn, he lost his legs in an explosion that killed four nobles. Apparently Count Sieghart had the incendiary device concealed on his person."

"I see. I've always wondered where the Duke's grudge came from, but I was always too afraid to ask. Nobody at the Sunstone Keep wanted to talk about it, especially Aunt Matillia. Maribelle said that although he was never able to fully prove my father's culpability, he is convinced that Lord Paraglaive used his infernal magic to make a magical bomb." I moped as I pondered that three noble houses were brought to ruin by the warmongering traitors Count Sieghart, Baroness Drachenfels, and Lord Paraglaive.

Bhavin refilled my empty bowl with a smile, "My Lady, remember this. You were a toddler when your parents were accused and stripped of their holdings. How can her Highness possibly hold you responsible for your father's sins? Naga would not wish the failings of the parents to bedevil their innocent children.

I downed a second bowl and watched the dying embers with a melancholy gloom. Despite her sharp tongue, Maribelle seemed to be determined to promote my petition to the Exalt with all of her wiles. I soon lay down and was out within a minute at most, as my body and soul were utterly drained.

…

The next morning, something very damp was resting on my cheek as I stirred. I yawned and only half awake I reasoned that I must have rolled off my bedroll into a puddle. Then the moist object started to move! I jumped up with a jolt and flung the small animal off my face in a blind panic. I gawked as a medium sized salamander scurried off into the undergrowth, none the worse for wear.

A high pitched giggle broke the morning stillness, "Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face Lady Mimika! It was so comically twisted!"

I gawked up at a short blond noble lady with her hair flowing past her shoulders regarding me with amusement in her slate blue eyes. She was dressed in white boots, an impractical lemon colored hoop skirt, a white and yellow blouse, a brown leather corset and a frilly lace decoration pinned into her hair. I saw Siff sitting on a bench nearby stifling a giggle at the sight. I quickly got up, composed myself and gave a deep bow, "How do you do, milady? I am Mimi-" I stopped short as I belatedly realized who had just pranked me. "Oh my! My most humble apologies, Princess Lissa!"

She put her hands on her hips and snorted indignantly, "Oh, don't forget to genuflect before the high and mighty Princess Blah-de-blah-blah!" She exhaled in annoyance, "I am not some delicate antique vase. My name is just Lissa." She flashed a warm smile in my direction as my Scouts got up and gawked at our unexpected visitor. "Chrom asked me to tell all of you to report to the Shepard's garrison on the castle grounds. The Scouts can observe the proceedings today while Mimi and Maribelle present their case to my big sis."

I blinked in shock, as I had not expected a royal to speak so casually and personably to me; especially considering my pariah status. Maybe her brother's cosmopolitan outlook had rubbed off on his little sister? "Uhhh…t-the pleasure is all mine your Highne-…I mean L-lissa. You can call me Mimi."

She took my hands in hers and I was surprised how warm and soft they were, "Mimi! It's a nice name." She gave my cold hands a reassuring squeeze and then released them, "So my big brother decided to go tackle another injustice with your unfair exile. Typical Chrom; he has a generous heart to a fault."

I glanced and noted with a mild start that a plain-faced brown haired man clad in a massive suit of silver and orange armor was standing behind the Princess so silently I thought at first he was a garden statue. I gave Lissa's retainer a polite nod, and he looked openly astonished.

Before I could introduce myself another voice that I recognized as Lady Maribelle's echoed in the mist veiled gardens, "Darling Lissa, where are you?"

"Hey! Over here, Mari!" Lissa hopped up and down and waved to her friend with a childish enthusiasm.

The noble Troubadour came over and gave her friend a gentle hug, "You weren't at the castle. I thought I told you that we'd meet up there."

The friendly princess sighed, "You don't need to fuss over me, Maribelle. I'm not helpless, you know." She gestured to the silent knight behind her, "I wasn't alone. Kellam was kind enough to escort me here. I've been dying to meet Mimi after all."

I waved to the kind looking knight who seemed to be perpetually squinting at the world, "Sir Kellam, the pleasure is all mine. Are you a Shepard too?"

His face took on an expression of mild surprise, "Ummm…yes I am. Lady Mimika, you actually noticed me?"

Both Maribelle and Lissa looked amused at the exchange and softly chuckled.

I was now completely perplexed, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I see you?"

He sighed in resignation with a gentle baritone voice, "I don't have much presence. I usually get overlooked."

I made a bitter smile, "I know what its like on the outside looking in. Guard the Princess well."

"I will. Thanks." He smiled in radiant gratitude. Was it really such a big deal?

Maribelle unfurled her parasol just as the morning rays cut though the fog, "What are we waiting for? Let us depart for the castle at once." She linked her arm with Lissa's and they headed out, chatting amiably.

I turned to my Scouts with a thudding heart, "Let's get this over with. I'll see you all at the castle."

…

The Arrowhead Scouts and I soon entered the Royal grounds and I gaped at the lush gardens. I was deeply touched to set foot on the sacred soil that Hero-King Marth once stood on. I wiped away a tear as I realized I had finally fulfilled a childhood dream of seeing the castle and grounds in person. We quickly reached the barracks which was shockingly austere considering how important the Shepards were to the well being of Ylisse. Maribelle went over my defense with me as the remainder of my Scouts trained and cooked. My nerves grew ever more frayed with each passing second, and I couldn't eat a bite for lunch. Close to noon we walked on foot over to the keep proper. Once I was in the massive building I was overwhelmed by its sheer scale. It was a beautiful building truly worthy for my noble Exalt. Massive column-lined corridors led into the massive throne room. I saw from a short balcony the empty throne at the far end of the room illuminated by floor to ceiling windows. Given the option of bringing two of my retainers in with me as a ceremonial guard I had opted for Siffra and Xolette to serve as my escorts. The silver-haired girl had looked deeply shocked at being selected, but I insistently waved her in after me. As much as I knew my other mage Iniabi was deeply knowledgeable, I had decided that I needed a skilled magic user who I implicitly trusted.

A raspy voice interrupted my stewing, "Well, well. The craven's daughter dares to show her face in her Majesty's court." I turned to take in a grey haired and bearded man seated in a mahogany chair that was had small wooden wheels attached to the bottom of the legs, being pushed in by his slender butler. A female knight clad in head to toe in silver blue armor followed in. The Duke had a blanket placed over his lap, which only partly concealed the fact that his legs ended just above the knees. He was dressed in a severe dark grey tunic and fire red cape. House Rachelon's crest consisted of a shield bisected vertically into a silver left background and blue right background with diminutive contrasting triskelion patterns. In the foreground was a black wyvern facing right with a red eye. He tented his gloved fingers together and glared at me with burning resentment in his grey eyes. Although his scorn was directed primarily at me, he seemed positively disgusted to see my family coat of arms adorning my breast. He nodded up to the butler pushing his chair, "Thanks Jareth."

The soft spoken man bowed, "It is my honor, your Grace." The butler was in a formal white tunic, black pants, dark loafers, black coat with tails, and pale pink cravat around his neck. He had sandy brown hair, a small goatee, and warm brown eyes partly obscured by rectangular glasses. He stood to the side respectfully as his master fixed me with a poisonous glare.

I bowed deeply, "Your Grace. It is a true honor to meet you, Duke Rach-"

"Grima take your precious formalities, Paraglaive! I am here to make sure that the Prince's error in releasing your from your prison was a mistake that shall not be repeated. As I am in an indulgent mood, I will give you one chance only." His eyes narrowed sharply, "Go back to your pathetic Sunstone Keep with your tail between your legs, and stay there until the day you die, little girl. You will rue the day you decide to tangle with me."

I could hear Siffra's molars grind in pure rage, even though she knew better than to express her outrage openly.

Xolette gasped faintly in shock at how much vemon this shipwreck of a nobleman was unloading on me, but she knew her place and remained silent.

I stammered as my knees trembled, "M-my apologies, b-but I must decline your offer." I sadly shook my head, "I will not disappoint Prince C-chrom, your Grace. I am only concerned on doing anything I can to defend our homeland."

Maribelle smirked at she strode forwards with a thick law tone in her hands, "Good morning, your Grace. With all due respect, do not make the error of counting up your victories before the battle begins."

He sighed unhappily at the blond Lady with the curled plaits, "Maribelle, I sponsored your education in the Law. As a favor to our family's mutual bonds of friendship and harmony, don't defend this daughter of the lowest scum."

"That I cannot do, good sir. My word is my bond, and you know as surely as I do that any accused deserves representation."

He waved his hand in bitter regret, "I respect your devotion to the law, even if defending a Paraglaive is a Fool's errand." He huffed in indignation, "Your funeral." He was wheeled by Jareth to the right side of the balcony that had a small podium set up. My retainers, Maribelle and I went to the left side where there was an identical setup. Just as we reached our positions, the doors below us opened up and a crowd of nobles and commoners soon filled the room along the side walls and center. Rows of guards dressed in blue cloth and leather armor and pointed silver helmets wielding polearms kept a watchful eye on the proceedings. Just as the doors were closed, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa entered from the back accompanied by several Shepards. I recognized Frederick and Kellam at once, but not the spike-haired blond fighter wielding a massive axe.

Trumpeters behind us sounded a fanfare and the doors behind the main throne opened to reveal a group of five Pegasus knights escorting the Exalt; headed by a stern woman with golden light steel armor, tied back platinum blond hair and serious red eyes. I knew from my Aunt Mattie's description that this was undoubtedly Chief Knight Philia; the best Pegasus knight of the Halidom.

I watched my monarch glide into the room with complete awe. The Exalt herself was attired in green sage robes trimmed in yellow and white, with gold Roman numerals adorning her brown collar. A polished gold tiara with broken arcs of circles forming a partial halo behind her head was attached to her luxurious blond tresses. She calmly wielded a scepter with a crescent atop the staff an inset blue star sapphire. She had a supremely serene face that greatly resembled her younger sister's with contemplative grey-blue eyes and golden hair pulled to form gently coiled strands that draped down the front of her shoulders. Unmistakably marking her as Naga's most blessed was a blue teardrop shape encased in a u-shaped circle on her forehead. It was the same mark that I saw a few days prior on Chrom's right shoulder. She gave a courteous nod to her people with a soft smile then took her seat. "Chrom, my dear brother. You have let me know of news most dire from the border with our unstable neighbor to the West."

Chrom bowed with obvious respect to his eldest sibling, "Yes, I do." He pointed in my direction, "Lady Mimika can vouch for the fact that undead monsters that were corrupted humans emerged in her forested estate right up against the border not even a week ago."

Suddenly all eyes in the room were directly on me! I squeaked softly in shock and willed myself with all my might not to faint. I felt Siff's strong hand on my shoulder, supporting me both physically and emotionally. I tried to speak but no sound came out the first few times. I finally managed to torturously speak. Better to face the gallows than speak in public I cursed to myself. My face bloomed pink as I made a fool of myself, "Er…ummm…I-I…Ummm. That is…I…C-chr...I mean P-prince Chrom is c-correct! The Risen undead a-attacked my p-people….I…I don't w-want to see anyone else die. Please b-be vigilant your H-highness."

Exalt Emmeryn gave me an encouraging smile, "Thank you Lady Mimika. We will heed your urgent warning." She turned to the Prince. "You also took Lady Mimi into your custody to contest her family's exile status?"

"Yes, dear sister. I believe she has more than rehabilitated her family's name. However, I will let her representative Lady Maribelle plead her case." He smiled up to me, "I trust her."

Maribelle cleared her throat and spoke fluidly and assertively, "Thank you, your Highness. May it please the royal family, the Lords and the Ladies of the court to introduce you to Lady Mimika Paraglaive of the Sunstone Keep. For the past thirteen years she had steadfastly stood between Ylisse and the vainglorious king Gangrel of Plegia without asking anything in return except security forces. I dare anyone present to offer any evidence whatsoever that Mimi has failed to execute her duties as a faithful sentinel or conspired in any way to damage this great country or harm our royal family!" She gave me a fierce smile as encouragement. "May it please your Highness, this lady does not wish her estates, vassals, or coffers restored to her. No child should ever be held liable for the actions of their parents, especially as Mimi was still an innocent babe when her father turned on our fair land. All that she seeks is for her family name to be restored to its rightful place, and for her exile to be rescinded so she may valiantly join Prince Chrom's Shepard brigade to defend our freedoms that we all cherish. Thank you all. Long may the Exalt reign." She curtsied and we turned to face Duke Rachelon.

He was propped up on a wooden platform so he could see over the podium. "May it please your Highness, and members of the court. I would like to open with this statement. Are we really truly ready to live and let live, as my protégée Lady Maribelle would have you believe? Nearly a dozen people including four nobles died due to this heinous attack against our ruler fifteen years prior to today." He sneered at me coldly as his voice thundered accusingly throughout the room, "Six other were maimed for life. Your Highness only escaped from harm by the slenderest of margins. Are we _truly_ willing to forgive the Seigharts; whose family head initiated the attacked and insanely blew himself up so he could assassinate our fair Exalt so the war against Plegia could drag on endlessly? Are we _truly_ willing to forgive the Drachenfels clan, who supplied the depleted Manakete dragonstones to form the core of the Magic shard bombs? And are we _truly_ naïve enough to forgive the tainted Paraglaive family, whose Lord personally used infernal magic to infuse the gemstones with lethal flames?"

Maribelle gently squeezed my shoulder and calmly retorted, "Your Grace. No one disputes what transpired. But can you prove that Mimi herself wishes harm to the Royal family?"

He nodded with a cruel smirk, clearly relishing his opportunity to finally exact his revenge on my family with me as its proxy, "What if I told you that Lady Paraglaive has had the means and motive to seek revenge on our fair ruler?"

Nearly everyone in the room gasped at his audacity. I had been moved to tears by Maribelle's speech in my defense, and I grew indignant that this fractured and bitter old man was determined to convict me for crimes I couldn't have possibly committed.

"If you have proof, then provide it. With all due respect hearsay and rumors are inadmissible and you surely know it."

Could anything ruffle Lady Maribelle's feathers? How could she be so blasted calm about this white hot pressure on her shoulders?

Duke Rachelon motioned for a steel rusted box about two feet on a side to be placed on a table by the railing so that all could see it. "I present Exhibit A; the Paraglaive box of treachery. Thirteen years ago, Lord and Lady Paraglaive traveled to Plegia to make a deal under the table to use some of his hellish weapons to assassinate nobles that supported Exalt Emmeryn. They were waylaid by bandits, robbed and slain. They had three of these crates in their possession at the time of their deaths. The brainless brigands opened one with an axe and seventeen of them died in the resulting explosion. The other two were retrieved by mercenaries hired by Pegasus Knight Matillia to recover the bodies of her lieges. Unbeknownst to her those mercenaries were employed though my family connections. They derived the bodies and one of the boxes back to the Sunstone Keep; the other crate came into my possession." He chuckled, "Tell me Lady Paraglaive; do you deny having a chest of exactly this shape and markings in your Keep's secured treasury?"

My face went from pale to ghost white. I looked at Maribelle and then to Chrom and Lissa with a wounded expression of an oblivious traitor. "I….I. M-m-may it p-please y-your Highness. I r-remember a crate exactly like this in my K-keep as long as I can remember, but I was never t-told of its contents. Please your Highness! Matillia isn't to blame for t-this. She mustn't get into t-trouble. I am the head of the P-paraglaive family, so I must be held responsible."

"Exactly right," the Duke agreed with a wolfish grin.

Maribelle spoke up indignantly, "But you cannot open the lock, can you? Without the magic signet ring that only one of the Paraglaive bloodline can wield, how does anyone know that this crate is filled with a pretty rock collection?"

Duke Rachelon looked on me with smug victory, "You have such a ring, do you not Paraglaive? Open the box, and we will all see."

I stumbled forwards numbly and used my father's engraved ring with the family crest and inserted into the lock. With a cloud of rust, the latch threw open after thirteen years of neglect. I opened the hinge lid with a shriek and stared in horror as I saw a framework of straw filled with six dragonstones. All appeared inert, so I reached out with a badly shaking hand and held it aloft as tears cascaded down my face.

"Do you all see? Behold the traitor! At any time she could launch a sneak attack! I say put her in the dungeons or our fair country will never….will never…" His stentorian voice suddenly petered out as his eyes widened to absolute terror, "Ahh! Paraglaive, you idiot! It's activated! Someone, strike her down!" He screamed as Jareth yanked him off his seat and shielded his master with his body. His knight bodyguard also crouched nearby to protect her liege.

The gemstone glowed with a pure crimson light as ethereal flames danced around it. No! I reacted on pure instinct. I threw myself to the ground and covered the bomb with my own body. I screamed, "Siff, Xollette, Maribelle, run now!"

Siffra's jaw trembled as she knelt by my side, "No my Lady. I'm sorry."

Xolette sat on my other side to stand in the way of the blast and gave me a frail smile.

I cursed my fate and waited for the end…and waited.

Maribelle looked pale, but she walked over and offered her gloved hand, "Its okay Mimi. I just scanned the bomb. Your will to protect the court deactivated it." She gave me a bright smile, "Well played, my dear. That was such a selfless act. The Exalt will never forget your bravery now."

I gaped stupidly up at her after verifying the bomb was indeed inert. What the Grima had just happened?


	9. Chapter 7-Clemency

**Chapter 7-Clemency**

The entire throne room was now filled with scores of terrified people who were all deathly silent for agonizing moments. After the unbearable silence had dragged on for many moments, Maribelle finally flashed me a sympathetic smirk, crouched down in front of me. She gently plucked the now inert red translucent orb out of my madly trembling hands and briskly walked over to the iron crate and returned the deadly shard bomb back to its bed of straw and cage of wood. She closed the lid with a satisfying clunk and the enchanted lock automatically latched shut again.

Siffra and Xolette exchanged relieved smiles and hoisted me back upright by taking my arms. My Cavalier exhaled and gently joked, "Hey Mimi, that's one way to make a splash! They will be talking about this for years to come!"

At the same moment, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa burst in through the rear balcony double doors and rushed to my side both looking deeply concerned for my welfare. Even propped up by my allies I wobbled unsteadily and stared at Chrom with a surge of unbearable guilt, "Y-y-your highness, I-I'm a traitor like the Duke s-said. I nearly blew up the entire c-c-court…" My eyes filled with moisture and the figures in front of me blurred out as all my composure collapsed, "Duke Rachelon was r-right about me! I'm a d-demon."

A high pitched voice cut off my pathetic blubbering, "Hey! Nice save there Mimi! You did it!" Suddenly the short Princess had her arms around me and started to softly stroke my black hair, "Shhh. You're okay now."

"But I…I…waaaaaaaaahhhh!" The dam ruptured and I clung to the sweet girl as I cried as if I was attempting to purge every tear from my body. I sniffled into her dress and saturated her shoulder as I howled for several eternal minutes like a toddler who had just fallen on her face. Let's just admit that I wasn't the picture of dainty elegance at that moment.

"You poor thing. You've had all those years of self loathing banged into your head. Well I don't give a darn who knows, but you're my friend now, Mimi."

"Such dreadfully common language," I heard Lady Maribelle lament. "Lissa my darling, can't you ever act like the royal you actually are?"

"Poppycock, Mari! I just want to be there for my friends." She reached up and wiped my cheeks with her sleeve as if it was nothing special.

I suddenly realized what had just happened. I had made a total ass of myself in front of the entire court. Why had I just used the Princess like a handkerchief? My body still shivered as I stammered out in utter mortification, "P-princess L-lissa…I'm so sorry"

Chrom chuckled in his pleasant voice, "It's alright Mimika. You're hardly the first to literally cry on my sister's shoulder. Trust me, my little sis loves being everyone's one-woman support system."

"Hey! Don't call me little, big bro! I'm still growing, ya' know!"

A loud, broken voice dispelled the heartwarming mood, "How dare you dare touch the Princess you ignominious harpy!" I heard labored breathing behind me, and I finally noticed that the butler Jareth had wheeled the Duke over to our side of the balcony. The Duke looked at me with an equal mixture of pure loathing, and stark dread in his malevolent grey eyes. He spat out, "You nearly killed us all you she-devil!"

Chrom looked annoyed and stood in front of me protectively, "Enough of the insults, your Grace. All the evidence is presented. The decision is in the hands of our Exalt now." He gave a majestic sweep of his arm in the direction of the ruler of Ylisse who had just entered onto the balcony with Pegasus Chief Philia and her retinue.

I shrank back into the balcony railing as Exalt Emmeryn locked her intimidating grey blue eyes with mine, and I felt my heart race uncontrollably. My mouth moved but not even a single syllable came out, as my rampant anxiety raced like an out of control cart barreling down a hillside.

"Thank you." Her features softened and she gave me a compassionate smile, "Lady Mimika, don't cry. Chrom was right about you. You are most welcome in my court."

The duke turned a few shades of unhealthy red as he weakly protested, "With all due respect…your Majesty, why coddle a scheming traitor who nearly set off a bomb in your court?"

The Exalt turned her advisor and gently shook her head, "I appreciate your diligent efforts to protect me from another attack that caused so much destruction and splinted our hearts with grief fifteen years ago." Her gaze took on a glint of iron, "I owe you a great debt Duke Rachelon, as you revealed Lady Mimika's true nature. She was ready to end her life rather than take mine, when given the perfect opportunity to kill me."

"B-but with all due respect Your Majesty, it was all just a ploy! You can't ever turn your back on a Paraglaive! Surely the moment you let your guard down-"

She lightly tapped her scepter's haft to the marble-tiled floor but that soft clinking sound was more than sufficient to silence the choleric Duke mid-sentence. "Then pray tell me this, your Grace. Exactly when would she have a better chance to take my life than just a few moments ago?"

Tears of fury pricked up in the corner of his eyes as he broke down into an irrational rant with an accusatory finger pointed at me, "But…But, she's a traitor! She has to be! She's a Paraglaive! She took my legs! She killed my friends! She brought down three Noble houses into utter ruin! That harridan should rot in prison!"

"Her father acted as you just outlined. However, can you tell me how you expect a babe of one year of age to be accountable for her father's treachery?" She seemed downright sorrowful witness the Duke's unraveling, "Lord Paraglaive and his co-conspirators merely wrecked three Noble houses. My own father nearly brought down the entire Halidom before I was nine. Should I be condemned for Exalt Luca's actions, your Grace?"

He blurted out reflexively, "No, of course not!" His face crumpled as realization sank in, "But she's evil! She should pay…she…it's not fair, Your Highness." He slumped back in defeat with a shattered expression of shock.

"I agree, it is not fair. Life seldom is." Exalt Emmeryn gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Peace Emil. I still value your loyalty and sage counsel, come what may."

His fists clenched as he looked up to his liege with an utterly lost expression, "Yes, Your Highness."

She turned back to her siblings and me, and projected her voice so that everyone assembled could hear her, "Your exile is hereby rescinded, Lady Mimika, effective immediately."

I nearly toppled over, but Siff propped me up effortlessly.

"There are three conditions. One; as you requested, only your holdings at the Plegian border are to be retained."

I nodded like a mindless puppet, as my mind was completely blank.

"Two; you are to lead an adjunct force to the Chrom's Shepard brigade. Your Arrowhead Scouts will be vital at foiling King Gangrel's machinations." She gave me with a firm smile, "Three; I am charging you to find the remnants of the Sieghart and Drachenfel families and assess if they can be brought back into the fold. Who better to bring the disgraced families back into the light than you, a redeemed Paraglaive?"

"Y-yes…Your Majesty," I spoke in a soft monotone, as I was still in numb denial over what I was hearing.

"Good fortune, Lady Mimika." She gave me a polite nod and gracefully exited the room followed by her faithful guardians. A slumped, expressionless Duke Rachelon was wheeled out looking about a decade older than just an hour earlier.

My knees gave out only after they had departed and the crowds below started to disperse as they excitedly whispered among themselves.

…

With Siffra's and Vanny's help, I was practically carried over to the Shepard's barracks where I collapsed onto a hard bunk and slept for hours. The sun was already low in the sky when I finally came to as I felt a warm hand on my forehead. A most unexpected face greeted me. I blinked in shock at the sight of a member of the only Noble family to ever visit the Sunstone Keep during my lonely years of imprisonment. I spat out in shock, "Sir Aabis!"

The young man laughed brightly, "Still coloring within the lines, Mimi! I told you a million times that I'm just Aaby to you." Sir Aabis was the scion of Lord Antock Cerulia-Agate of the inhospitable Domain just to the northeast of the Paraglaive holdings. He was a delightful boy about a year my junior, whose scars were physical instead of emotional. The mining community built into the steep cliffs and narrow valleys of the bordering the Skalial mountain range hard against the Plegian wastelands had been sacked and looted by vengeful Plegians right as the war ended. The vassals had been driven off or slain and the Cerulia-Agate clan had been massacred. Only the lord, his pregnant spouse and their unborn son had escaped the carnage, albeit badly wounded. The family had spent the last decade and a half painstakingly rebuilding their domain, and it was now thriving. Aabis' father still wore a brass mask over his upper face to conceal his horrific scarring. Even the son had a slim scar arcing through his right eyebrow, slightly marring his pleasant features. He was a of a slender build, with trusting violet eyes, medium length chestnut brown hair that he favored slicked back, a light grey tunic, black pants and boots, and a dark violet cloak. His crest embroidered into his tunic featured a purple mountain with a keep atop the peak jutting into an azure sky dotted with fluffy clouds and adorned with a golden sun illuminating the landscape. In favor of the traditional sword that most Nobles favored, he had oddly opted to train in polearm combat; his engraved sliver-decorated spear was propped up against the wall.

I sat up and gave him a shaky smile, "Whatever are you doing here? How are Lord and Lady Cerulia-Agate?"

"My folks are fine and say hello. I can't wait to tell them the news that your family name has been restored."

I swung my legs over and as I sat up I saw my comrades in arms scattered across the rather cramped quarters that Chrom had lent to us. Bhavin and Siffra were leaning against each other on a nearby bench, fast asleep. I chuckled at the sight, and thought they looked adorable like that. They too must have been worn out by the gnawing tension and then absolute terror from the day's events. "Anyway. What brings you to Ylisstol, Aaby?"

He gave a ready smile, "I'm acting as an Emissary for my father. I also intended to join the Shepards to help with the brigand raids; but after seeing your derring-do in action, frankly I'd rather join your team."

I gave a quick nod to my old friend as I blushed a bit and spoke seriously, "It's going to be a dangerous mission. This isn't a lark."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm happy to help if you'll have me."

"Sure. I could use the help. Welcome aboard."

He stood up with me, "Wonderful! Prince Chrom wanted to meet us by the Southwest corridor. He said we need to pick up a few items before we depart tomorrow."

"Hey, don't forget your trusty knight, Mimi!" Siffra yawned as she stretched out. Vanny stirred as well.

"Sure." I looked over to the rest of my team, "We are starting our first real mission at daybreak. Be ready to depart at first light."

Xolette gave a friendly wave. Revellia and Raquelle both gave respectful bows. Iniabi gave a salute with a slight smile on his lips. Ronna beamed at me as she played with her son. The peasant Finchson and his family grinned in my direction. I smiled back sincerely at my faithful warriors and then left the barracks with Aabis, Vanny and Siff in tow.

Soon enough the guards had escorted us to the treasury door where an unusual servant waited with the blue-haired Prince. He was obviously a foreigner from the Far East. He was a personable looking fellow with inquisitive green eyes, messy black hair that covered the left side of his face, and light tan skin. He was attired in a black robe and shoes, white pants, and a toolbelt filled with strange tools and innumerable pouches.

All four of us bowed respectfully. The Prince clasped his gloved hand on my shoulder, "Hey, enough with the formality. I'm glad Emm saw what I saw in you, as you are a true heroine."

I flushed in deep embarrassment at his compliment, but I couldn't honestly agree with him. "T-thanks, Chrom. But I'm not anything special. Anyone in that room would have thrown themselves on that bomb to save our Exalt."

He gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze and then released me, "Spoken like a true hero. I know for a fact that a good chunk of the Nobles in the throne room would have cravenly run for their lives." He turned to the treasury door and frowned as there was no handle or keyhole on the smooth iron portal, "Okay. Um, Daisuke, how does this blasted thing work?"

The Chon'sin retainer smiled and bowed deeply, "Your highness. It is a new system of my own design. It is foolproof as instead of a fallible lock the gemstone mounted on the door will scan the Royal Brand of Naga as well as detect its power. Only those of Royal blood will have access. When activated, the mechanism sucks in ambient water from the air, heats it to steam and powers the worm gears encased in the sill to winch the door open automatically. "

Chrom sighed at the arcane explanation and turned his left shoulder to face the softly pulsing crystal. The initially red gem lit up amber as it scanned his mark, and changed color to green. He looked over the hatch with a skeptical frown, "I don't see anything hap-"

Suddenly with an unearthly shriek the agonized hiss of steam venting out of small grates lining the ceiling bellowed out a tremendous cloud of vapor down on our heads. The door shuddered and then ratcheted slowly upwards with a metallic wail so loud we couldn't even shout over the racket. Daisuke beamed with pride at his hellish contraption's performance. Honestly why couldn't we stick with a conventional door? Suddenly the door ground to a halt, and the gouts of steam died out, as the door was now open…about two feet up.

Daisuke frowned and sighed, as my ears protested the din with a ringing sound in my head. "Hmmm. It must have sucked the air completely dry. It will need a bit of fine tuning, Your Highness."

Chrom laughed as he shook his head. He then quickly shimmied under the partly open door, and returned with three tightly wrapped banners. "Here you go, Mimi. You have redeemed one Noble house. Time to save the other two."

Siffra and Vanny proudly unfurled the flag containing a black background with a white polearm, entwined by a red snake with its head facing left. I smiled sadly as I ran my fingers over the Paraglaive coat of arms. I knew my father would have blown up Exalt Emmeryn happily, and would never forgive my betrayal to his dream of an all-powerful Ylisse with a conquered Plegia at its feet. "I'm sorry," I whispered to myself. "But I will save our family name. I have duty to do nothing less."


	10. Chapter 8-Encounter

**Chapter 8-Encounter**

As the strange Manakete girl had predicted, the Myrmidon Raven had approached me last night at the Shepard's barracks and begged to recruit him on along with his brothers, but I had stubbornly declined as I still wanted to be the master of my own fate.

True to Chrom's word, we departed at as the sky was decorated with fluffy clouds illuminated pink by the sun hidden over the nearby hills, although the landscape was still engulfed in deep shadows. As his vanguard, the mounted Arrowhead Scouts rode ahead of the Prince's small team of Sir Frederick, and his sister Lissa as we collectively chased down a rumored incursion to the South by brigands.

Much to my surprise, Chrom had entrusted me with one of my family's crystal shard bombs encased in a magic-dampening padded shell, and told me to stash in my saddlebag. When I had stammered out why I would ever be trusted to wield such a dangerous weapon, he had smiled and assured me that Lady Maribelle had scanned it and informed him that only my blood could activate it, and that he trusted my judgment. I had deeply tormented feelings about wielding a weapon identical to one that had nearly brought down the Halidom, but just maybe it could finally be put to a just cause for once. Somehow I have a nagging feeling it would be better if I never had to use it, but sooner or later fate would force my hand.

I had told Finchson and his family to stay at the Shepard's barracks as mobility on this mission was paramount. With Ronna looking after her, I had also left behind Xolette so she could browse the Royal library looking for information that she potentially could use to remove her unique taint. Sir Aabis also had business to wrap up in the capital, so he had cheerfully told me to formally recruit him once we returned from our overnight trip.

I rode on my mount Slate and Siffra was on her muscular brown hued steed Butternut trotting in her full charcoal grey barding armor through the pastoral countryside. Bhavin was on his small white stallion Whitesmoke, and Raquelle and Revellia rode tandem on her Bay Pegasus Serendipity. I had to admit that as the Shepard's semi-autonomous mounted force made my chest fill to bursting with pride. If only Auntie Mattie could see me now.

I heard Revellia gently chide out resident mage over the acquisition of his new pony just yesterday, "Master Iniabi, don't tell me that you didn't ask what that beautiful girl's name is when you purchased her in the market?"

Iniabi stretched out still looking like his slumber had not been restful, and fixed the Pegasus Knight a weary gaze, "It did not seem important at the time. She's a docile and dependable beast and will convey me rapidly from one point to another. Isn't our ongoing strife with Plegia more important than the triviality of a horse's name?"

Raquelle started to giggle into her hand with considerable mirth as her sister puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

Revy huffed, "Our steeds are our best friends, and our dependable companions. Serry is a good and noble boy who has always had absolute loyalty to me and Raq." She dotingly stroked her chocolate-hued mount's neck and the Pegasus snorted in contentment.

I made a half smile myself as I gave Slate a scratch behind her ears. My mare tossed her head and softly whinnied. I had to admit I had to concur with the Green-haired Knight's position on this debate. "Mister Iniabi?"

He flicked the reins and his horse with no name trotted up and matched Slate's pace, "How may I be of service, Milady?"

"You don't care to name your mare?"

He chuckled tiredly, "I don't wish to get too attached to this place. Guarding your back takes priority. I also have much to focus my attentions on."

He was alluding to his quest for his new beloved after the painful loss of his former love, no doubt. Memories of seeing my parents' bodies still haunted my dreams far too often. I gently spoke softly enough so our conversation would be private. "Did you have dreams about her?"

His green eyes widened slightly, and he broke into a pained smile, "Every night." He sighed moodily, "I don't even know why I'm confiding this in you, as I doubt you would find my true motivations as honorable. You may even decide to oppose my mission in the end."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Most of us are at war within our hearts between following Naga's desire to do build bonds of love with others, and Grima's lust for destruction. I myself am no different."

"You're much more than I expected, Lady Mimika." He gave an agreeable nod, although I could see he was wrestling with conflicting impulses in his mind, "I lost someone very dear to me and she made me promise to fight for justice and find someone to give me joy in my life again. For a long time I preferred to stew in my misery until I figured out a way to find someone who would make me happy again. That is the other reason that I am here, besides aiding your noble quest for repentance. I must succeed, or my heart will be forever splintered like a fractured crystal."

"I'll help," I spoke with firm conviction. I made a show of rubbing my own chin with a gloved hand, "Hmm, I'll overlook the fact you strong-armed yourself into my ranks, if you let Revellia name your pony."

He chuckled softly, and acquiesced with a shrug, "Yes, Milady. Thank you for your empathy and understanding. He pulled on the reins gently so that the sisters could catch up to him. "Okay, Miss Revellia, think of a name for her."

"Yay! She's so pretty with that coal black coat and sweet brown eyes. Let's see…how about Onyx?"

"Fair enough; Onyx it is."

Both Bhavin and Siffra ahead of me exchanged knowing looks and laughed at the situation.

…

By noon, we were approaching the ancient town of Southtown, famed for it magnificent rectangular temple to Naga with its intricately crafted rose window, and sturdy buttresses anchoring its thick walls. As we reached the hilltop leading into the town I pulled up on the reins in horror as I saw several buildings in town already ablaze. The work of Brigands no doubt.

I called out in rising panic, "Revellia, go back and tell the Prince that Southtown is under attack. Tell him to charge straight in."

"Yes, milady." Raq hopped off the Pegasus and hopped on Butternut behind Siff as her sister took to the skies.

"All right. Arrowhead Scouts, lets ride around to the Southwest road and draw the brigands' attention as I'm sure Chrom will dash straight in from the North. Move out!"

My followers cheered and we rode through the forest trail ringing the town and we quickly found a surprise. Apparently a small group of ruffians had been pillaging a storefront as there were tossed boxes of pilfered goods in the streets around their lifeless bodies. At least two had been felled by arrows, one by some sort of small blade at least four by sword wounds. It couldn't be could it?

A young man with brown hair and eyes cowering in the store looked eyes with me as he shivered.

"Sir, what happened here? Who killed these dastards?"

"M-miss…it was three warriors. I-its was an archer in black and red with black hair, a thief with green hair and a red scarf, and a pretty lady with long black hair."

Gods. It really was the terrible trio; Regulus, Zeno, and poor misidentified Raven. Why couldn't they take no for an answer? I fumed inwardly as gave the villager a grateful salute, "Thanks, sir. Help your fellow villagers. The Shepards will take it from here."

"Yes, milady! Tell them thank you."

We quickly rode past more corpses and reached the rear side of Naga's temple. We heard a commotion on the North side of town, so Prince Chrom and his retinue had just engaged a different force of the brigands. Just as we reached the square, we were confronted with a terrible sight.

Perched on his Wyvern, an ugly, filthy brute with several teeth missing held a girl of about Raskin's age in his arms, with an axe to her throat as the girl piteously wailed. I also saw a few terrified villagers who looked desperate to see the girl freed. What looked like her mother was held back by her husband as she cried for her daughter. Both Zeno and Regulus had their weapons at the ready but looked frustrated at the hostage situation.

However, I saw Raven had stuck his lethal, blood-stained sword into a barrel and was slowly approaching the thug unarmed. He spoke calmly, "Thuka, let the girl go. I will be your hostage instead."

"Heh, I wasn't born yesterday, pretty boy! Garrick said this town would be full of creampuffs, but I ain't tossing my life away! I'm leaving with the girl."

I waved to my force to hang back as I rode alone into view, "Mister Thuka. My name is Lady Mimika! I promise on my dead parents' graves that if you release the child, I will vouchsafe your freedom. Just drop the girl and go in peace."

He sneered at me, "Hmmph! Why should I trust a fancy-pants noble?"

"Look at this insignia. I am leader of the Arrowhead Scouts, and I am an adjunct force to Prince Chrom's Shepards. Will you take a Prince's word?"

"I know that name." He scoffed but thought for a moment, "A'right. I'll let her-Ghuck!"

With a motion too fast to properly track, masked from Thuka's view by Raven's body, Regulus has loosed two arrows. One striking a moving Raven's shoulder and one nicking his brother's neck as it flew past the swordsman into the Wyvern rider's eyesocket. The girl shrieked and ran away crying to her mother's tearful embrace, as the dead crook toppled from his black draconic mount and fell faceup in the gutter. The Wyvern roared and took riderless to the skies.

Raven groaned and crumpled to his knees as he clutched his wounded neck. He smiled at the family's reunion and managed an agonized smile to the sobbing girl, "It will be okay now, Miss. Don't fret."

My team and I watched the events with pure shock. Had Regulus actually nearly killed his own brother to fell the brigand? I dismounted and barked at Bhavin with my eyes wide with shock, "Vanny help Raven, now!"

My tan-skinned priest ran forwards to the stricken swordsman and started to heal his serious injuries. A stunned Zeno also dashed over and propped up Raven in his arms, "Rave, don't you dare die on me!"

I waved the rest of my team to link up with Prince Chrom. Siff, Raquelle, and Iniabi all rode around the corner as I reached Regulus who was impassively yanking his arrow out of the dead gang leader. His intimidating red eyes looked at me with cool indifference, and his expression did not change even after I gave him a stinging slap across his right cheek.

"Dastard," I sobbed with angry tears burning my cheeks. "Why did you do that? I had parleyed with the Brigand; so why shoot at your brother?"

He tilted his head with a slight frown as he wiped the bloody arrowhead clean and returned it to his quiver. "Because I had the shot, and you were a naïve idiot to think you had the situation under control. I did what I had to do, Lady Mimika."

I was stung by the insult, but my main concern was Raven, "B-but that's your brother isn't it? Why nearly kill him?"

"L-lady…Mimika…stop…I beg of you." I turned to see Raven stretched on the ground with a distraught Zeno propping up his head with his lap. Vanny had extracted the arrow and was using his stave to seal up his wounds and staunch the blood loss. Raven looked up at me with contrite azure eyes and clutched my arm weakly, "Peace milady. Reg did what he had to do to save the child. I wasn't expecting it, and I am…not happy with his actions, but sacrificing my life would be a small price to save the little girl."

By this time, Chrom, Lissa, Sir Frederick, Revellia and a strange blond-haired lady dressed in a black cloak, grey shirt, grey pants, black boots and gloves had arrived. The Prince had apparently overheard our heated exchange and Chrom glared angrily at Regulus, "So, my friend. Shooting your companion in the back is not how the Shepards have ever or will ever operate. We have an ideal to save Ylisse and I will not have any recruits into our force wantonly smiting allies to gain an advantage over our foes."

Regulus calmly shook his head but bit his tongue.

Lissa frowned, "Hey, say something, ya meanie."

Chrom sighed and gave a slight wave of consent, "Speak freely Regulus. You have my leave without consequence."

"Remember I did warn you." He gave a slight nod, "All of you nobles are fools living in ivory keeps."

Lissa gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"You know nothing of the real world. Hard choices must be made all the time, and the consequences can be fatal. Life is not like your insipid fairy tales. I chose to sacrifice one to save many."

"That was awful what you did," Lissa blurted out. "You're wrong. You would have saved one life for Raven's not many."

"Oh? And how many in Ylisse would trust its Shepards or its Arrowhead Scouts if they once let a Brigand kill an innocent child? You would have that black cloud over your heads for the rest off your lives. How would you save your precious Halidom or face the Exalt with your heads held high then?"

Lissa's face paled and she looked on the edge of tears.

"This is pointless," the Prince growled in frustration as his hand played with the hilt of his ancestral sword Falchion. He gave an aggravated snort of suppressed fury and then angrily strode over to the newly mended Raven and helped pull him up with Bhavin's aid. "How do you fare, Raven?"

The Myrmidon groaned as he stood up and gave an unsteady bow, "I'll live, milord. Thank you for asking. How may we be of service?"

Chrom eyed Zeno and Raven and gave a slight smile, "You wanted to join the Shepards, correct?"

Zeno chimed in, "You bet Chrom…er…I mean Your Highness."

Chrom chuckled at the gaffe, "No harm done Zeno. I may be the Prince, but Chrom is fine in the field." He gently shook both warriors' hands, "Welcome to the Shepards. I think Lady Mimi could use your talents in the Arrowhead Scouts once we go on our next mission."

I stewed but realized with resignation that defying destiny was looking a little pointless now. I forced a smile and welcomed them warmly, "Glad to have you both. Based on what I saw you do to those thugs, you are both formidable fighters."

"Thank you milady," Raven made a bow with a grimace. "But what about Regulus? He can contribute as well, and he is crack shot."

Chrom snapped before I could respond, "Mister Regulus, I don't care where you go, but get out of our sight. I don't ever want to see your face again. You will not be punished, but you will never be welcome as a Shepard."

Regulus gave a curt bow and strode off wordlessly looking utterly unrepentant.

Zeno looked incredibly torn, "Wait Reg! We can…shit!" He gave a hasty bow, "Sorry milady, but as mad as I am at him, he is my brother, and I must fight by his side as we always have. I'm sorry it didn't work out." He raced off after the archer with a dark void where his heart should have been, "Reg, wait up!"

"My deepest apologies Lady Mimika. It would have been a true honor to serve," Raven unhappily added. "Fare thee well Lady Mimika, Prince Chrom, and Princess Lissa. Keep safe." He reluctantly turned on his heel and limped after his adoptive siblings.

I started to speak but Chrom clasped my shoulder firmly. "Don't."

"Y-yes, milord." Why was there an unbearable pressure in my heart as I watched the three undeniably talented warriors walk out of Southtown? As much good as they had done saving the town, Regulus had accomplished one of the cruelest ways to hurt my spirit; to betray my trust. I had witnessed firsthand that the endless cycle of hatred, zealotry and cruelty between Ylisstol and Plegia that ended up consuming my family in flames. I was desperate to find a purpose, and serving the Exalt and her wishes to preserve a peaceful Ylisse was my highest duty. I viewed my mission of guiding the Scout with sacred reverence; that quest was far more important than ending my family's pariah status, or even my own life. I dried my cheeks as I whispered, "Be safe, brave warriors. I hope we cross paths again."


	11. Chapter 9-Grima's Fire

**Chapter 9-Grima's Fire**

After watching the heartless Regulus depart along with his brothers, I sighed to myself and wondered if Mika's so-called premonition was inaccurate. I shrugged to myself as Bhavin came up and gently touched my shoulder. I gave him a slight smile as I wearily replied, "I know, Vanny."

With her unruly sidetails bouncing Lissa waved me over, "Hey, Mimi. I'd like you to meet our new friend Robin. My brother and I found her napping in a field just outside of South Town."

Chrom beamed, "Sis literally just stumbled over her, and I am glad she did. Robin has proven herself trustworthy by coordinating our battle with flawless grace."

Fredrick, astride his charger and attired in his formal sky blue armor over his butler outfit, displayed knotted brows at his liege's mention of the strange tactician as trustworthy. Although he did not look pleased at picking up a stray, he did not vocalize his discontent. I assumed he had already made his futile appeal to leave Robin behind, and his sensible advice had been simply been ignored.

A young woman maybe a year or two my senior broke off her pleasant conversation with the royal siblings and strode over as my Scouts assembled in an uneven line behind me. Robin was tall with a pleasant face, perceptive dark brown eyes, mature figure, and straight pale platinum blond hair that was practically white tied up into twin sidetails with her bangs falling neatly over the sides of her face. She wore grey-brown boots, warm grey trousers, a matching v-necked tunic, a short brown kilt secured with a broad leather belt with brass buckles and dark gloves. Most strikingly she wore an elaborate hooded cloak that I had only seen once in my life before. It was Plegian in design, being mostly black, with plum lining on the inside, and stripes and icons of Grima's six eyes adorning the sleeves. It was secured with gold ties, and the bottom and cuffs were a washed out gold in color with triangular design elements. She extended a hand and a warm smile, "Hello again Lady Mimika."

I blinked in surprise before remembering my cue and clasping her hand with mine, "Er…h-hello Robin. I'm Mimika."

She chuckled warmly, in a soothing alto voice as she effortlessly smoothed over my verbal hiccup, "Yes, I know."

Suddenly I broke out of my trance, "Oh. Wait a moment. When did we meet before, Miss Robin?"

That seemed to perturb her as she scanned my face and then nodded with conviction, "Search me. I just remember your face and voice even though most of the rest of my memories are shapeless shadows." She perked up as she realized something, "Oh, that was what was bothering me. You don't have the scars or eyepatch anymore." She relaxed and smiled again, "Anyway, just call me Robin."

I felt a shudder deep inside, as I remembered that Kasrin's follower Mika had made exactly the same remark two days prior. "Ummm, I've never worn an eyepatch or picked up any notable scars, Robin."

"Really? Hmm, okay. I must have a faulty recollection of your face then. I swore that you lost your right eye to a risen attack some time ago. Then again, I do have amnesia, so that might be a side effect as well."

"So you claim," Frederick chimed in acidly.

"Freddy, don't be so hard on the girl," Lissa chided her brother's retainer with a cute pout on her lips. "She's awesome!"

Chrom chuckled jovially, "Well we couldn't leave an amnesiac Tactician lying alone in a meadow, as pleasant as the scenery might have been. She was brilliant at coordinating the Shepard's movements just now. She was one of the biggest keys to our victory against that Dastard brigand Garrick."

I decided to drop the whole issue over the future as I bowed slightly, "I am impressed. Despite your memory loss, you sound like you have a wonderful talent."

Siffra with an impish grin on her face glanced at me, "Lady Mimika is a great tactician too."

I flushed slightly pink in my cheeks and muttered, "No I'm not." I turned to our fearless leader, "What's the next move, milord?"

Chrom dropped the playful smile, "Emm needs to know what happened in South Town. We are heading back to Ylisstol on foot. As you have mounts, see what the Scouts can do to help the townfolk and then catch up with us on the road later tonight."

"Yes sir!" I came to attention as my team gave respectful bows. We watched our Prince, his team, and his mysterious new ally depart, and then turned our attention to helping the townfolk.

…

Hours later at dusk, my back was aching from cleaning up debris and pilling wood in the town square to burn in a crackling bonfire. The firelight made the façade of the temple to Naga glow in a soft orange light. Siff had kept nagging me to stop pushing myself, and that I could just be productive by delegating; still I wanted to help with my two hands. I strained to pick up a heavy shattered wagon wheel, but I was getting pretty winded by now.

"Can I lend you a hand, milady?"

It was my talented mage, "Oh! Iniabi. Great timing. Help me lug this to the fire."

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a smile. We had moved it about ten paces before something about the way the light from the fire illuminated his face made me stop dead. We locked eyes and he tilted his head quizzically, "Do you need a break, milady?"

I looked at his eye shape, the refined nose, the way his black hair parted, and that all too familiar worn jet black Plegian cloak that I had just seen on someone else's shoulders today. I dropped the wheel on the poor man's foot as I blurted out, "Naga's grace! You're related to the Prince and Robin, aren't you?"

He grimaced and limped for a few moments with a stern grimace before slumping on a nearby crate as he massaged his squashed foot. "Ouch. Well I guess I deserved that. Of course you were as smart as I remember, Lady Mimika. I knew you'd piece it together sooner or later."

I sank onto the rim of a smashed fountain retaining wall watching as my ally turned into a stranger before my eyes. It took nearly a minute for me to process my shock; Kasrin's and Mika's wild rants about a ruined future were correct after all. "Iniabi, if that is your name, I have a few queries. This is the past from your perspective, correct? The only way you can share both Prince Chrom and Miss Robin's facial features, if you are nearly the same age as them, is that you do not come from this time." I stared at the well worn and sturdy robe and realized it had been meticulously restitched and dyed jet black to hide its origins. Only now did I notice the faint ghostly outlines of where Grima's eyes along the sleeves and the vertical decorative stripes had been removed. "I guess it is fair to ask who gave you that cloak as well, although I believe I already know the answer."

"I'm Iniabi Willows, to be precise, milady. Yes that is my real name, not that I can prove it." He winced slightly and sighed, "I guess dissembling is worthless now. You would not believe any excuse I came up with now."

I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I possess the blood of both Chrom and Robin, and I hail from a time that is yet to be. This was Robin's cloak. Next to my family bonds, it is my most treasured possession." He gave his boot a final squeeze to verify his toes weren't broken, and then looked up at me with sad green eyes. He trimmed off a small lock of his hair, cast an incantation on it and handed over.

I turned a bit paler as I saw Chrom's exact hair color resting in my hand. I looked up and saw him remove his right glove and I could plainly see the unmistakable Brand of Naga on his palm. "Gods. This can't be."

He took the hair back and incinerated it with a flick of his wrist, "It is. I entreat you; promise that you will not tell anyone else the truth, or it will cause massive chaos in your timeline."

I nodded numbly in assent, "Of c-course, I will keep this under wraps." So one of my mages is the grown scion of the Prince and his newly recruited Tactician. It would be imprudent and reckless to blurt this out to anyone else, and I would probably be locked up as a madwoman. I gave him a shaky smile, "If you are up front with me, then I will keep this information to myself until the time is right for disclosure."

He look immensely relived and gave me a reassuring smile, "Thank you milady. Remember that I am still loyally in your service. I just wasn't born in this time that's all."

So he was Chrom and Robin's son from the future, I guess? "I can only assume that Kasrin recruited you and sent you to spy on the Shepards' doings?"

"In a certain sense. Basically my goals are in alignment with Kasrin's Irregulars, but I report to you and not to him. I am here to watch your back, not file reports about your activities. The past needs all the help it can get, or there is no future. I will give all that I have to save this world, and my beloved."

I gave him a compassionate smile, "What is her name?"

He uncharacteristically looked abashed as he rubbed the back of his head, "C-Cynthia Wi-, I mean Cynthia Mavraima, of the Pinnargentea bloodline."

I didn't recognize the first surname besides that it was a Plegian name for 'Black Blood' but the noble Pinnargentea clan was famous in Ylisse for its many generations of service as Pegasus knights to the Exalts. Their crest even featured a white Pegasus rampart facing right on a crimson background. "Oh, Matillia told me that a Pegasus Knight Plebe named Lady Sumia Pinnargentea was undergoing her trials in Ylisstol instead of the Sunstone Keep due to not having a mount. A friend of hers named Cordelia Coeurbrave said she would have used her mother's mount but he got sick and didn't recover." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "As far as I know Lady Sumia is an only child. Is Cynthia her half sister or cousin, perhaps?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "Daughter actually."

I blinked in incomprehension, as I knew for a fact from my genealogy lessons that Sumia was my age, single, and childless. Suddenly I felt like slapping my forehead. Iniabi was from the _future_. Of course it stood to reason his beloved hadn't been born yet. "Ah, me. Sorry for the boneheaded assumptions on my part." I made a feeble attempt at a smile, "She will show up as a future Irregular in due time, correct?"

He nodded decisively, "That is where I come in." He sighed deeply, "Still want to help me, milady?"

My impulse to eternally help others in need kicked in automatically, "Of course I will lend you my support."

He looked genuinely taken aback, "I misled you. Honestly, you shouldn't trust me at all."

I stood up, "If you fight for our Exalt and our future as passionately as I do, then I am happy to receive your aid. It will be okay. We'll find Cynthia, I promise."

"Thank you Lady Mimika." He cast a spell to levitate the wagon wheel into the fire causing sparks to shoot everywhere. He then looked at the roaring flames with bright-eyed determination and swore softly, "I will find you again, my heroine of justice."

…

It was well past midnight as after hours of riding, I figured that The Scouts were close to Chrom's encampment due to the distant plume of woodsmoke coming over the next hill. The sounds of animals scurrying in the shadows, and the hoots of owls in the distance was oddly comforting to my ears as it reminded me of many an hour spent riding through the moonlit Evonrue forest near my Keep.

Siffra rode by my side with a look of concern, "I saw your chat with Mister Iniabi from afar. Was everything okay?"

I gave her an appreciative nod as I knew she would never eavesdrop on the conversation, "Yes, Siff. He detailed the search for his love, and I will make sure he finds her. After all I would like nothing more that to see a happy reunion."

Siff giggled as she seemed lost in her own thoughts, "Ah, my mushy, romantic, impractical Lady. You think about everyone's welfare but your own."

I shrugged indifferently, as I did not feel I should ever be loved. Despite the restoration of my family name, I knew my blood was still cursed and my name was despised throughout the Halidom. I was content to see my retainers and allies find affection, as they all deserved all the happiness in the world. "Whatever future battles we are girding ourselves for; I wish that my allies could find someone to lean on. It helps to ease the burdens we face."

Siffra fell quiet and seemed to be chewing on something serious. She finally sighed with a bemused smile, "You know, Mimi. You are a great Tactician, a compassionate leader, and a wonderful friend…but sometimes you're just hopeless."

I snapped, "What the Grima do you mean by-"

"Shh! Quiet please!"

I indignantly glared at her cutting remark, but suddenly I realized that all the usual noises in the forest were now completely absent. All of our mounts started nervously whinnying and pawed at the stones restlessly. I turned to the Scouts behind me and I gave them a sign to prepare for an ambush.

They didn't need to be told twice. Raquelle dismounted and notched her bow, while her sister Revellia urged Serendipity to unfurl his wings and lift up into the skies to get an aerial view of the forested hills. Iniabi took out his Thunder tome, and Siff donned her Cavalier helm and readied her lance astride Butternut. Bhavin had his healing stave at the ready, and I drew out my black bladed family sword Schlangenfang that had once been my father's. All of us were taken by surprise as a sound like thunder breached the earth under our feet as the coniferous trees started shaking violently. I had to get to Chrom as I shouted, "Arrowhead Scouts, let's-"

A massive tidal surge caused the ground to violently rend itself apart causing massive fissures to cleave the paved Southroad in half and violently thrust in random directions. Luminescent lava started gushing up from underground, scattering the Scouts away from the danger. I urged Slate forwards and my terrified mare did her best to dash across crumbling rocks as the trees around us were engulfed by the deadly molten rock. I finally managed to get clear of the fissures and noticed that only Siff and Raq had managed to follow me.

With the ashen-faced archer clinging to her back, Siff turned to me her green eyes wide with shock, "Mimi, I think the worst is-"

Just as she spoke flaming rocks arced in from the skies from an unknown direction, causing massive explosions wherever they impacted the ground. Was this the end of the world? Had Grima the Fell Dragon been resurrected?

Adding to our confusion, a massive light in the sky created a giant demonic translucent green eye 100 feet across with a black slitted pupil. A golden ring with the signs of the 12 zodiac encircled the unholy portal. Immediately, dark creatures with glowing red eyes fell out of the portal. Dozens of creatures fanned out in search of prey. I knew in an instant that they were the undead Risen. The grey-skinned horrors started to shamble in our direction. I quickly counted twenty to thirty had already struck the ground, and more were undoubtedly in their way.

In quick succession, half a dozen were felled by pinppoint headshots from Raquelle, who cursed, "Dastards! I can't keep up! I'll run out of arrows before we run out of opponents."

"I need to buy time so that Chrom and Lissa to escape. You two can retreat for now."

"No way, Mimi," Siff spoke in an indignant, muffled voice underneath her helm.

"We stand and fall together, milady," Raquelle insisted as she skewered another five opponents.

Siffra charged and dispatched an archer and then an axe fighter with her lance with ease.

"Here we go," I bitterly spat out as I urged my mount to charge the burliest warrior.

Much to my shock a man in a black outfit jumped out of a tree and ran the undead fighter through from behind and called to me, "Irregulars, attack! Lady Mimika, Marth made it through already, activate your shard bomb, now!"

"I-I okay Kasrin!" I fumbled in my pouch and freed the bomb from its casing. It hummed as a massive blue-green tinted Manakete swooped in overhead from nowhere causing Raq to hit the dirt and incinerated a half dozen Risen with her blue flame breath. After my heart restarted I realized that must have been Mika. The bomb started to pulse red as it synchronized with my feelings of tumultuous rage against these foul beasts that would dare harm my Prince and my dear allies. I doubted I could throw it high enough to hit the central eye, but I had to hope a near miss would still do the trick.

A scaled hand unexpectedly plucked the crimson bomb out of my hands, "I'll take that you cutie-patootie!" I gawked as Lilith the Lamia giggled as she effortlessly hurled the bomb with unbelievable force straight into the center of the dimensional portal over 150 feet above our heads. Then she turned to see an onrushing foe, and snarled. The glands of the base of her neck pulsed, and she casually spat a shot of viscous purple fluid straight into the face of a charging Risen Myrmidon, which instantly caused his head to melt apart into dust. The headless body flopped over and disintegrated into a vile purple mist.

Yuck. Remind me never to get on a Lamia's bad side.

The spike-haired redhead wiped her mouth off with a metallic cloth and winked to me with her flirtatious brick red eyes, "Hiya gorgeous, ya might wanna duck."

"I…huh?" The next thing I know a brilliant red flash engulfed the entire area, knocking over trees with its shockwave and showing the area with razor sharp crystalline fragments. Surprisingly, using her massive crimson and black scaled tail wrapped around Slate's midsection, Lilith shielded my body and steed from the worst effects of the blast.

After the roar from the blast and the ringing in my ears died out, I was stunned that we had somehow survived. The portal was now gone and nothing remained of the once overwhelming might of our undead adversaries. The Lamia grinned and licked my cheek with her slightly pointed tongue, although I saw pain in her eyes.

Double yuck. Wouldn't a handshake do? Can't she just show affection like a normal person…well I guess that's out seeing as she's actually a Lamia. I then gaped as I saw tiny glittering spears protruding from her back. She had protected me from the bomb at her own expense. I sobbed, "Gods, I'm so sorry Lilith." I gently hugged her around the neck to convey my pathetic gratitude.

She winced at my embrace, "Ouch. Thanks sweetie." She returned the gesture with a overpowering grip that squeezed all the air out of my lungs, as tears formed in her eyes. "I really would like to bear your babies." After a minute Lilith saw that my face was turning blue and quickly released me, looking at me with adoring eyes.

Siffra groaned as she trotted over with shards jutting over the left side of her armor and Butternut's armored barding. "I'd love to see how you could be a father, Lady Mimi!"

I flushed deep red as Raquelle pulled bomb fragments out of her shoulder, "Be sure to invite me to the wedding, milady."

"Stop it with the teasing, please," I wailed. The snake girl sighed and backed off realizing that she was overdoing it.

"A pleasure to see you survive yet again, Lady Mimika, Naga bless us." I saw Kasrin confidently stride out of the still smoldering hellscape followed by the diminutive manakete in her human form.

I gently squeezed Liliy's arm to show there were no hard feelings and turned to face the leader from the ruined future. I wouldn't settle for evasions this time. Now all I wanted was the truth.


	12. Chapter 10-Hero King Marth

**Chapter 10-Hero King Marth**

Kasrin pulled his hood down and his handsome, but marred face regarded me with a look of obvious shame. "I am overjoyed to hear your family name was cleared, Lady Mimika."

"Are you," I spat as I glared at him. My own Scouts finally trotted up behind me.

He looked wounded at the bile in my voice as he adjusted his dark glasses that obscured his eyes, "Of course I am. The Lady Mimika that I served a lifetime ago had a much more tragic fate."

I crossed my arms as Bhavin tended to the wounded warriors. "At a guess I lost an eye in the Evonrue forest, I never got to petition the Exalt, and my family legacy ended in utter disgrace."

He broke into a warm smile, "How perceptive you are, milady. Although you still headed the Arrowhead Scouts, you lived in the darkness of your family's betrayal to the end of your days. You were a brave, but tragic warrior."

I felt a heavy weight press down on my shoulders, "The Scouts lost badly, didn't we?"

Lily had just finished getting mended by Vanny, and she slithered over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "Yeah the Scouts all croaked. I only heard about ya from Master Kasrin's thrilling nightly stories. My brave Lady never mated or had kiddies, and died all brokenhearted and alone." Her luminous red eyes looked on me with deep sadness and affection, "Yet ya never gave up, even in the face of certain doom. You're my shining idol, y'know."

Despite my discomfort at the touch of her surprisingly smooth and warm scaly clawed hand, I could now see the scared young face beneath that fearsome serpentine exterior. I gave her a sympathetic smile, "Frankly, until now I was terrified of you, but now I realize that you're a strong girl who has endured far too much pain for your tender years." I reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "Thank you for saving my life, Lilith."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she beamed, "Just Lily, milady."

My smile increased incrementally, "Lily then."

"Wow. You're so _awesome_," She bellowed as she hugged me far too tightly again.

"A-air," I gasped as my ribs creaked in protest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." After releasing me she rubbed her head and looked adorably sheepish.

Siffra giggled at the sight, "Always the heartbreaker, milady."

I fumed at my retainer's jibe, but finally just let out a mildly exasperated sigh as I realized she was just trying to lighten the overly gloomy mood. "Back to the main point, Mister Kasrin…"

As I desperately tried to get the serious conversation back in line, Mika in her black cloak and drab grey dress had wandered over and gave me a friendly wave with her bright green eyes shimmering. "Auntie Mimi?"

I blinked in confusion, "Yes, Miss Mika?"

"Do you mind?"

I massaged my forehead with my hand as I realized the ridiculous situation I was in, but I had not forgotten her request. Honor trumped dignity in my book after all. I exhaled sharply and gently knelt onto the ground in the soft bed of pine needles under a tree that had miraculously survived the horrific nightmare. The Manakete girl squealed with delight as she lay on the ground and contentedly rested her head on my lap, looking completely at ease.

Raquelle and Siffra both burst out into merry giggles, but Revellia looked like she was trying to conceal her mirth with all her might. Vanny simply beamed, Iniabi looked on with a slightly puzzled expression, and I could practically feel the heat radiating off Lily's flushed face full of enraged jealousy.

To alleviate my mortification, Kasrin chuckled and sat cross-legged across from me, "Mika has been waiting for your indulgence for a long time, milady."

I looked down and was taken aback by the sight of the softly snoring young teen, and felt compelled to stroke her cheek. "She must have been very fond of me."

Kasrin smiled sadly, "I wish I could tell you more, but yes, she adored you. You chose to remain single and you doted on the children as their beloved honorary aunt. The very last time you spoiled her like this was on her eleventh birthday."

By now with Raquelle and Siffra standing guard, the other Scouts and Lilith joined us by sitting in a rough circle. I felt a squeezing in my chest, as I realized she had lost me about half a decade ago, the poor dear. "What's the plan? Are we allies now?"

"Yes and no. The Irregulars must wait in the shadows until the time is right. By now you must realize that we will intervene only with our King's leave, and he wishes us to not overly disrupt the flow of history."

I nodded grimly, "Your Hero King."

"Correct."

I felt the dampness of tears on my fingertips as Mika's voice suddenly echoed in my head, _No, don't go, auntie_.

I started to shake the crying girl's shoulder, "Mika? Are you okay?"

The nightscape filled with the sight of toppled trees and the skies lit by forest fires was suddenly replaced by a vision of utter darkness. I felt like I was a puppet being controlled by someone else. I had neither voice, nor control over my body. All I could do was observe. And then I shivered as I heard a hoarse voice speak, "Mika, are you okay?" I then saw a ghostly green magical light wink on and illuminate a face that utterly terrified me. It was _my_ face, wearing an eyepatch, prematurely aged and horribly maimed on the right side. This ruined Mimika had noticeable streaks of grey in her normally black hair, and the entire right side of her face and neck looked like it had been mauled and healed over badly with more scar tissue than flesh remaining. To my further shock I saw a young girl's hand reach over and trace over her coarse misshapen skin with a tender caress. I realized that I was reliving the Manakete's memories.

A high pitched version of Mika's voice spoke, "What's wrong Auntie?"

Echoing roars came from outside the dank cavern we were in. Roars of the Risen. Too many Risen.

Mimika looked at me with choked up expression, "Stay with your sisters, and Raskin, and head out the back entrance. I'll see you back at the citadel."

I knew how terrible a liar I was to know full well that this ghastly specter of my future self was never returning.

"No," I heard Mika sob pitifully. "No, don't go auntie."

Mimika stood up and drew out her ancestral sword, "I have to. My future is already spent, but you must have faith in your liege. You and your brothers and sisters will succeed where I faltered." She unsheathed a crimson luminescent crystal shard bomb and made a run for the entrance, towards the shrieks of the Risen.

Mika screamed, "Don't go!" and suddenly I was back in the trashed forest. I wobbled unsteadily as the Manakete sat up and looked at me with incredible guilt wracking her face. "Oh Gods, what did I do?"

Vanny quickly caught me before I toppled over looking at my pale face with concern, "Mimi! Hang on, okay?"

"Uhhh…I…yeah. I'm just a bit dizzy." I looked over to the piteously sobbing girl and gently hugged her to my chest. "Forgive me. I'm sorry she had to leave you. I'm sure she happy to trade her life for yours."

Most of my companions looked utterly at sea, but Kasrin and Lilith exchanged a knowing glance, as they knew exactly what had transpired.

Mika wailed, as she convulsed into my side as her grief crested over her soul, "But I never wanted you to die, auntie! I never wanted you to go! Why did you abandon me?"

"Because I knew you had a duty to save the past. You were destined to walk down a torturous path that I was never meant to tread; a path blessed by Naga herself." Wait a moment…how the heck did I know that?

"I cried for so many nights. I tried to put you, mother and father out of my mind; but I never could. You were always lurking in my dreams." Her sobs softened as she basked in my embrace, "I wanted to hate you, but I just couldn't."

Kasrin bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry about that. Mika is still a young Manakete, and her telepathy can 'leak' a bit at the edges when she lets her guard down.

I nodded as I stroked the girl's lovely green locks of hair, "It's a sobering moment to watch a mutilated version of yourself walk out of a cave to blow yourself up along with a couple dozen Risen."

Mika wiped at her red eyes, and with a shaky smile traced her fingers over the smooth skin of my intact right cheekbone and jawline, just as I had seen her do in her memories of the black future.

I placed my hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze, and gave a tight smile in response, "It will be different this time. If you can help the Scouts and my Prince save Ylisse, then I promise not to abandon you a second time."

She hiccupped and tried hard to pull herself back together again, "Oh Naga forgive me. Why did I torment this lovely Lady with the horrors from the darkest pits of my mind?"

I gave her a steely look of conviction, "You did it because I needed to see exactly what we are both fighting with all our might to prevent. The ruined future; the fate that I will never allow to take form as long as I draw breath."

"Yes, auntie. I would do anything to save this world."

An aggrieved new voice interrupted our heartfelt conversation, "Kasrin!" It was a gruff tenor's voice that indicated no tolerance for incompetence. All of us turned to see an ultramarine-haired figure from the history books walk into the clearing. It was a dead ringer for Marth.

The Hero King, if it was him, cut a dashing figure. He was a slender pretty boy with short hair cut just off the nape of his neck, dressed in grey pants and shirt, a midnight blue tunic with gold decorations at the margins, fingerless gloves, ankle-high leather boots, blue iron greaves and pauldrons, a billowing cape dark blue on the back and blood red inside. He also wore a gold diadem with twin dragons engraved on it, and a strange butterfly-shaped dark blue mask that concealed his eyes behind a row of narrow horizontal slits. His enchanted sword looked like an exact replica of Chrom's legendary Falchion. His delicate mouth was set in a disapproving frown.

Most of the Scouts looked in a bit of awe at seeing a legend brought to life, even if it was an imposter. However his regal aura made me uncertain of my assessment.

Kasrin sighed and kowtowed towards the Hero King. "Apologies, your majesty."

Marth shook his head slowly, looking exasperated, "We will discuss the matter later."

Kasrin did not look particularly fazed, "As you wish, your majesty."

He turned his attention to me and coldly spoke, "Lady Paraglaive, mind that we are here to avert a dreadful fate. We will do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal, whether is in harmony or in conflict with your goals."

I stood up and gently released Mika, "I understand, your highness. I hereby swear on my dead parents' souls that I will fight the coming darkness with all of my strength."

He nodded with stern expression, "We may not always be allied, but I must challenge the dire fate of this world. Take care of yourself, milady." With that Marth strode out of the clearing into the smoky ruins of the decimated forest, followed by Kasrin and his devoted followers. Their indistinct figures soon vanished into the smoky haze.

My retainers and I automatically bowed in respect. Even if he wasn't Marth, he still carried the steely confident air of a commanding Nobleman, or even a Royal. We all watched in stunned silence as our allies…or rivals departed.

…

An hour or so later with the still burning woods lighting up the skies behind us I finished my explanation in detail as my Scouts rode abreast of Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Robin. Two other Shepards that I didn't know were walking ahead of us; the blue-haired foppish archer was shamelessly flirting with the Red-haired tomboy Cavalier encased in her crimson and silver armor. Our slow gait made me feel uncannily like we were on our way to attend a funeral. "Then the Hero King turned on his heel and strode fearlessly into the smoke, with his retinue respectfully five paces behind him. It was an eerie experience, like an overwrought fairy tale brought to life and performed for our benefit."

Chrom had a troubled expression, "We had our own run in with this so-called Marth, and it was nearly as unsettling. He jumped out of the portal from Grima knows where, saved Lissa, and vanished until after the battle."

A faintly blushing princess gushed, "He was so…dreamy."

I had to agree, "I-I know. He was a young man that I could only describe as more beautiful than handsome, in a Raven-esque way."

Chrom rolled his eyes, "If you ladies are quite finished at swooning over our potential adversary, remember that he warned that the Risen attack was merely a prelude of far worse things to come."

"One of the Irregulars, a Manakete girl named Mika, gave me a vision of that future." I looked ahead grimly as the stars started to dim as the sun started to dimly bathe the sky in purple hues, "It is a destiny we must avoid at any cost."

"Agreed. But we can't know if we can take him at his word, although I am in his debt for saving my sister. And he has a band of delusional followers that think he is the real Marth."

"I found them quite lucid, Chrom," I added glumly. Maybe some were a bit flaky, but all were sane. "I'm unsure if they think he is Marth, or just their gang leader, but I doubt it matters. They just believe in everything he stands for. That Nobleman commands the undying loyalty of an expect swordsman, two deadly lamia and Makakete at the very least. Naga only knows what chaos they could cause if he but gives the word."

"All the more reason to alert my sister. I can't say I would ever look forward to face them in combat, but I will do what I must."

"I will be at your side, milord."

He looked up at me, "Do you believe them? That they hail from some disastrous future?"

"I do. I wish heartily that it was otherwise. Apparently, some of the Arrowhead Scouts were-I mean will be allied with Kasrin's Irregulars. I saw my own disfigured face from Mika's memory and this older Mimika mentioned Ronna's son by name." I knew that twisted parody of my face would always haunt my dreams but I could bear it if I could avert catastrophe.

"How bad can they be?" Lissa perked up, "C'mon Chrom. He saved my life, and his allies saved Mimi's bacon too. That little Manakete girl just wanted to use Mimi for a lap pillow." She beamed at me as I looked away with a flushed face.

Chrom sighed, "What am I going to do with my overly trusting sister?"

"Hey!"

Robin calmly weighed in, "If you believe that Marth rescued Lissa as a feint, then I suggest you send me away as well. I may be deceiving you for all you know for my own nefarious schemes."

Frederick looked surprised and looked expectantly over to his liege.

Chrom snorted, "Bull! Those two incidents aren't related in the slightest."

"Aren't they?" Robin's brown eyes looked at Chrom with obvious amusement as he twisted on his own rope. "How do they differ? I would very much like to learn from you."

The Prince kicked at a rock and looked profoundly annoyed, "Look I just trust you, okay? That Marth is just too slick and deceitful. Why hide behind a mask? Why impersonate a dead King? Where did he find those mysterious lamia? If he's on our side, why not join the Shepards like you did Robin?"

Robin hummed to herself as she calmly wrote quick notes on to herself using a charcoal stick on parchment, "So noted."

Chrom sighed softly as his new Tactician took what he said far too seriously, "What am I going to do with you, Robin?"

Robin smiled and pocketed her notebook, "That's for you to decide, Chrom."

Lissa giggled and I had to struggle to keep a serious face. Maybe I was imagining things, but could swear they were flirting. That couldn't be right, could it?


	13. Chapter 11-Recruitment

**Chapter 11-Recruitment**

"So, milady, how does a beauty such as yourself with flawless porcelain skin, hair the color of the darkest night, and eyes that capture the endless skies above not have a beloved?" Although he apparently was a competent shot with his bow, Virion the Archer came off as more of a foolish dandy, what with his exaggerated accent, and frilly clothes that were more at home in a formal drawing room than a battlefield. He wore a fluted white shirt with impractical lacy ruffles, collared grey vest, dark grey pants that billowed out at the knees, brown leather boots with straps leading up to a matching belt, a steel shoulder protector, and a quiver and finely crafted bow. He had the smug face of someone who possessed inexhaustible confidence, with shoulder-length blue hair hanging loosely over his face.

As we neared the Southern gate to Ylissol, having been violently turned away again by the tomboy redheaded Cavalier Sully, the aggravating flirt had turned his amorous attention to me, much to my cringing mortification. "I-i-it d-doesn't matter Mister Virion. You know what my family crest means, r-right?"

He beamed, "I do indeed. Songs of the three traitorous Ylissian families have even crossed the oceans. But I also have heard about your heroics in Exalt Emmeryn's court, and how she cleared your family name. You will have many suitors who would wish to woo the heroine that single-handedly saved the Exalt, and joined Prince Chrom's valiant Shepards to save the Halidom. They will be knocking down your door soon enough,"

I flushed in deep embarrassment, "Look Mister V-virion…"

He gave an exaggerated bow, "Just Virion, mon chérie."

I sighed deeply, "Virion, then. Look, I have it on good authority that I'm f-fated to die alone; not that I would care to continue my reviled bloodline.."

Much to my surprise, he dropped the overly charming persona and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "A dark prophesy, non?"

I nodded, too flushed to speak without my damn stammer.

"Is it etched in stone, this stygian fate of yours?"

As I looked at the city walls in the near distance, my face paled slightly as realization hit me, "No. It isn't. Some very strange warriors intervened and altered my destined path. I'm not sure what fate has in store for me now, but..."

"Aha! So you may find yourself in the Archest of Archer's arms someday. I knew you would find me irresistible!"

I blushed again, and muttered, "G-good day." I urged Slate forward to escape the teasing. Virion gave a friendly wave and a wink as I temporarily escaped his torments. I didn't appreciate anybody being over the top with flirtatious compliments, but I realized that he did have a point. In the original timeline that I glimpsed in Mika's nightmare, I had seen a version of myself that was shattered, mutilated, and yearning for death. All of that had been swept away by Kasrin's intervention in my estate's forest, and the Exalt's pardon. I had no inkling if happiness was possible, but I reasoned that I shouldn't rule it out. Maybe I could find someone who would care for me as me, without the burdens of my family name weighing me down. I silently resolved to thank Virion later, even as I knew I would have to endure more of his overwrought compliments as penance.

…

As we entered the gates to Ylisstol again, I was surprised to hear a commotion in the direction of the main thoroughfare leading to the Castle on the hill. After some difficulty negotiating the mobs crowding the streets, we reached the facade of my parent's former Mansion and we gawked as the Exalt guarded by footsoldiers and Pegasus Knights calmly processed down the broad avenue, waving to the cheering crowds.

Robin looked amazed, "That is your ruler, Chrom?"

"She is indeed. She is most beloved by the populace."

Just as Robin, Chrom and Lissa were watching the Exalt and chatting amicably, I heard a high-pitched voice behind me, "Lady Mimika?"

I turned around in my saddle and saw a young brown-haired girl of about 8 in pigtails beaming at me with a gap-toothed grin. She curtseyed flawlessly and held out a rolled parchment, "I have a message for you, milady."

Based on her plain slate blue dress I recognized that this was one of the orphans. I took the scroll out of her hand and gave her a hard candy and a silver coin from my saddlebag as thanks, "Here you go, Miss. Thank you for delivering the message."

She giggled and ran back through the arched entrance, as I read the message and groaned softly. I crumpled the message as I tossed in my bag as I muttered in irritation, "Zeno."

Siff rode up behind me with a look of concern on her face, "Mimi?"

I rolled my eyes, "The Troublesome Trio strikes again."

Siffra pulled a face, "Oh Gods, not them again."

"We're like a bad copper coin; we always turn up." The green-haired thief emerged from the doorway within the archway leading into the Manse and looked at us with a broad grin as he casually flipped a coin to amuse himself, "How fare you, milady?"

I sighed deeply as I frowned, "I thought Chrom's decision was explicit in South Town. I don't mind having you or Raven as recruits, but the dealbreaker is that backstabbing Regulus."

The gorgeous black-haired swordsman emerged from around the corner from the back gardens, "Lady Mimika, please reconsider. Reg promised to try to never shoot me in the back again. But we all know the danger that faces Ylisse, and we cannot sit idle."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Trying is insufficient. I need to hear Regulus himself swear never to attack an ally. Also you must know that I cannot override Chrom's hiring decisions. He does outrank me by a considerable margin."

Regulus' voice in the dark shadows made me flinch, "We know about the Risen undead. Tales have reached far and wide. We cannot remain on the sidelines."

"Please." Zeno looked at me with pleading expression, "Let us all three of us help the Arrowheads. We can make a difference."

I gave a hard glare to the Sniper, "What say you Regulus? With the incident at South Town _ever_ be repeated?"

"Foolhardy Noble." His icy vermillion eyes regarded me with silent disdain, "Very well, I swear I will never shoot an ally in the back again. May it never cost you more than you are willing to pay, Lady Paraglaive."

I gave a tight nod, and silently screamed at myself that I should not be doing this. "Fine. I can't recruit you. However the Shepards are constantly on the move, and will undoubtedly leave Ylisstol at a moment's notice. When we do, I will send Revy with a message. See if you can 'accidentally' stumble onto the battlefield as independent Sellswords. Your battle prowess may be the only way to sway the Prince's heart."

Zeno beamed, "Thanks a ton, Mimika-er…I mean milady."

"Mimika will do, Zeno. Good luck, all of you."

Raven bowed deeply, "You have our eternal gratitude, Lady Mimika."

I exchanged a withering glance with Regulus, but soon enough Siff and I rode back out to the festive street, hoping against hope my gambit wouldn't blow up in my face.

…

After that wearying encounter, I was grateful to see the street rapidly clear out once the Exalt and her guards had travelled back to her palace. We rode after Prince Chrom and the Shepards up into the palace grounds proper. When we reached the gardens we were in for a double surprise. A Pegasus Knight swooped over the tall walls and alighted in front of our procession, carrying two passengers. I recognized both instantly.

The Knight was Sonya Fletcher, who along with the spirited red-haired Cordelia Coeurbrave had been the two Pegasus Knight Plebes that Chrom had escorted to the Sunstone Keep for their final Knight trials only days prior.

The young teenaged brunette sitting in front of her was my serving maid Dia. I felt a stab of guilt as I remembered that she had been over at the Cerulia-Agate domain next to mine to receive training in knife throwing from one of the servants there as I was unexpectedly recruited by Prince Chrom. I had left a note behind for her, but we had never had gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"Mistress!" Dia leapt off Sonya's mount and ran over to me with an expression of elation. Suddenly she remembered her place, and tried with limited success to rein in her joy at seeing me again. She gave an elegant curtsy in her plain black dress over a grey blouse and her brown eyes looked deferentially at me with utter devotion. She was wearing knee-high boots and black gloves. The fourteen year old girl had skin nearly as pale peach as mine, a consequence of pursuing indoor hobbies such as reading, training, and cooking. She had bright, inquisitive brown irises that reflected a few hints of blue near her pupils when they were in direct sunlight. Her dark brown hair was slightly wavy with slight spikes at the tips, and was braided back and secured with black hair ribbons. Although she wore the standard maid outfit consisting of a grey dress and white apron while on duty, in her free time, she favored frilly Gothic style lacy black dresses, which I found absolutely adorable.

She had shown up to my Keep in patched clothes two years prior acting as an itinerant cook and seamstress, and after requesting to meet me, she had brazenly stated that I would hire her as I had a bleeding-heart reputation for helping hard luck cases and orphans like her. Although Chief Knight Matillia had not been at all amused, I had actually burst out into uncontrollable laughter at her audacity Both Siff and Vanny had been shocked by my unexpected reaction. Of course I hired her on the spot and assigned her to my head maid Ronna for training.

Dia tried to keep her face composed but I could see the giddiness right below the surface, "I just got back from my trip to Clan Cerulia-Agate and found out Prince Chrom had recruited you! Is that true? Did you petition the Exalt? Did she end your exile? Did-"

I held up my hand, "Peace, Dia. I will answer all your questions in due course." I smiled and got on one knee and spread out my arms wide, "First things, first."

"Y-yes, milady." She dashed into my arms and gave me an unusually strong embrace for a tiny slip of a girl. I held her affectionately and stroked her hair as I took in her ever-present lilac perfume. She sniffled, "I missed you. I was so worried."

I sighed softly, "I missed you too dear. I'm glad you're here." I released her and my heart floated upwards every time she was around me, as she made me feel a little mushy inside. Although I knew I should respect the immutable line between master and retainer (as Aunt Mattie had sternly and repeatedly pointed out to both of us), with Dia I always couldn't help but spoil her a bit like a little sister. Maybe I was being selfish for giving her a taste of the childhood that had been denied to me by my parent's deaths. I returned my attention to the here and now, "Anyway, let's meet your new friend, Dia."

"Yes, milady." She curtsied again and took her customary place by my side.

By this point, Sonya had dismounted, and was broadly beaming at the sight in front of her. She started to clap loudly, and Lissa quickly joined in. Soon enough all of the Scouts and Shepards were applauding and whistling at my heartfelt reunion as I blushed to my ears. Ugh.

The newly minted Pegasus Knight was a sprightly, slender girl, shorter than even my less than imposing stature. Her white hair was cut into a practical chin-length bob. She had bright green eyes with softly rounded features. She was wearing the classic Pegasus Knight Armor of a black and white dress uniform with a hip belt, thigh high black boots, white steel armor with green accents protecting her chest, arms, shoulders, and shins. Her dark green folded traveling cloak was secured to her saddle.

Her mount, Aysel, was a handsome Buckskin Pegasus mare with a pale brown eyes, a golden body, chocolate brown hued wings, lower legs, mane, and tail. Her silver barding with fancy leaf-like green accents covered her head, neck, shoulders, and flank. She tiredly stretched out her wings after her marathon flight and happily took an apple from Sonya's palm.

I sighed and mock bowed to the smiling crowd around us with a red face, "T-thank you, thank you. Anyway, I appreciate you bringing Dia with you all the way is Ylisstol. I assume you passed your Gauntlet trials, Miss Sonya?"

"Yep. I'm pleased to say Cordy did too, although she's to stay at the garrison at the Sunstone Keep. The Plegians across the border are sending in raiding parties more and more often. It's tough for the other Knights to track them all, and Chief Knight Matillia said they needed top notch talent like Cordelia to help out."

"So why did Chief Matillia let you go?"

"Oh, she just said that a certain Lady of hers needed aerial scouts to help out with recon duty as part of her Arrowhead Scouts in service to Chrom's Shepards." She gave me a wink, "I think that retired Pegasus Knight that commands the garrison with an iron fist may have a hidden soft spot for you, milady."

Great, another comedian. Just what I needed. I shook hands with her and attempted a smile, "Welcome to the Arrowhead Scouts Sonya. You and Dia can wait with the other Shepards and Scouts in the barracks. Be sure to touch base with Revellia as she will be your tag team partner in the air.

"Gotcha boss." She bowed and led Aysel on her reins as Dia snuggled into my side and ran off after them.

Lissa gushed, "Wow, your new flunkies are so cute, Mimi!"

"Please Princess Lissa, I am not amassing a doll collection. They are my trusted allies, as you are."

The blond princess giggled in response. "Anyway, let's go meet big sis! C'mon Robin and Mimi!"

"Of course. Scouts dismissed!"

My retainers saluted and rode off to the stables to tend to their mounts, and then take a much needed break after fight Risen in the middle of a raging forest fire.

…

I was frankly pleased to finally get away from the teasing, and I was looking forward to meeting Exalt Emmeryn again, as I owed her my freedom. Surprisingly when we arrived there were only a few guards in the cavernous throne room, although the ever faithful Phila was by her liege's side. I glanced over my shoulder once at the now empty balcony where I had nearly blown up the court thanks to Duke Rachelon's misguided vendetta against me. I felt a brief flare of anxiety but I managed to tamp it down. Although it had only been a few days ago, it had felt like a lifetime ago. I stood next to Robin as the Prince and Princess approached their sibling.

The blond Exalt smiled beneficently at her family, "Greetings Chrom and Lissa…and Frederick too. Welcome home. How fared you all?"

Chrom made an expansive gesture, "Well the bandit problem to the South is resolved, thanks to some quick work by our new allies."

She sighed softly, looking concerned, "And our people?"

The Prince scratched his head, "As safe as they can be. Unfortunately the Shepards can't be everywhere at once."

Philia's dark pink eyes looked distressed, "Forgive me, your Lordship. You only have three Pegasus Knights at your disposal, milord. I should have deployed the rest to deal with the incursions."

Chrom emphatically shook his head, "Your place is by the Exalt's side, Philia. That's what the Pegasus Knights are charged to do, above all other duties."

"And we had plenty of backup," Lissa chimed in cheerfully. "With Mimi and Robin on our side, how could we lose?"

Robin shifted uneasy from one foot to the other as the blue-grey eyes of Ylisse's ruler was fixed on her, She made a deep bow of respect, "Your majesty."

"So you are a new ally to my brother, correct?"

"Indeed." Chrom looked immensely pleased, "Robin has a gift for strategy and helped the Shepards to cut down the Brigands with ease. I'm proud to appoint her as the official Tactician for the Shepards."

The Exalt's firm expression softened and she smiled at the nervous newcomer, "I see. It appears that Ylisse owes you a great debt of gratitude, Miss Robin."

A flustered Robin spoke too fast, "Not at all, milady!"

A scowling Frederick spoke up coldly, "Forgive me, your Highness, but I feel compelled to speak." He looked over at the platinum-blond Tactician and continued, "She claims to have lost her memories; but it just that, a claim without proof. We cannot eliminate the possibility that she is rogue Brigand, or an agent of the Plegian Kingdom."

Chrom looked positively irate, "Frederick!"

Emmeryn looked at the Knight calmly, "Yet you let her into this castle. If your mistrust was so great, why let her come near me?"

"Apologies, your Highness. It is Chrom's wish to afford her the courtesy deserved by any other Shepard."

She turned back to her younger brother, "So she has your trust, Chrom?"

"Absolutely. She put her life on the line for our people, just as Lady Mimi has. That's good enough in my book."

"I see. Miss Robin; as you have earned my brother's faith in you, so have you earned mine as well."

Robin looked a little stunned, and muttered softly, "Your h-highness."

"Thank you for your ever present vigilance and prudence Frederick. I do hope my dear brother and sister remember to thank you for your service from time to time."

Both Chrom and Lissa looked mildly embarrassed to be chided by their elder sibling.

"Both milord and milady have expressed something…akin to gratitude on occasion," Frederick answered diplomatically. He looked at the Chief Pegasus Knight with concern, "Knight Philia, I assume you are up to speed on the Risen situation?"

"Yes, Sir Frederick. Sightings have been reported all over the Halidom."

"Very well, thank you for all your efforts. Go get some rest." Emmeryn placed her hand on Chrom's shoulder, "I would like to hold council with you if you do not mind."

"Not at all, sister."

Lissa took both Robin and my arm in hers and brightly stated, "That's our cue to skedaddle! C'mon Mimi, let's show Robin the barracks."

Robin was still in shock and settled for a simple nod.

I was now deeply worried. Risen sighting all over the place? What was behind this? This was turning into a far more dire situation than a few stray Brigands.


	14. Chapter 12-Lark

**Chapter 12-Lark**

Lissa released us as we exited the palace, and giggled. "Gee Robin, I thought you were going to faint when meeting Emm."

The tactician sighed, "I-I'm so sorry Lissa. I remember Chrom's face so vividly, yet I failed to recollect that he had a younger and an older sister; one of whom is the ruler of Ylisse. I was desperately trying to remember anything about the Exalt and Knight Philia, yet all I could come up with was a memory of an unbearable and bitter heartache."

I looked at her with concern, "Were you in pain? Were you afraid of them or-"

"No! I mean, yes…I was intimidated by them, but the pain was feeling a strange sort of absence, like when you've lost something irreplaceable."

Lissa sighed in recognition, "Yeah. My mom died just after having me. Father was always off on his endless crusades to crush the Grimleal, even if it meant having to slay every man woman and child in Plegia. Emm once told me that he didn't see me for the first time until I was just over a year old. I was so young when he died; I didn't even shed a tear at his memorial." She looked up at the sky with a contemplative expression. "I never really knew him as a father. He was more of an unreachable legend than a man in my mind." She looked at as both with a melancholy smile, "How do you morn a stranger?"

Both Robin and I were quiet as neither of us had any words of comfort. I was a bit stunned to realize that despite all of Lissa's proud bloodline and lionized status as a Royal; in actually I had at least one advantage over her of actually been quite close to my parents. Though my parents were backstabbing, twisted people who betrayed their Exalt, I had been inconsolable after their murders. Only my bonds with Matillia, and later Vanny, Siff and Aabis had given me comfort. I had mourned my loss as a wee tot, and in a way I still did today. I stretched out my arms as I unwound my tension-filled muscles from the anxiety of meeting Exalt Emmeryn for the second time.

Unexpectedly a brown and black feathered songbird flew out of a nearby treetop and landed on my arm. I gaped as I recognized that this was a Black-hooded Lark, a bird described in a song handed down by my own mother before her untimely death. As deeply conflicting memories echoed in my head, the bird chirped and took off again, and vanished over the barracks roofline.

Lissa smiled, "Aww you really have a way with animals, Mimi."

I shrugged as we crossed the gardens. Soon enough as I attempted to enter the barracks, the door unexpectedly gave me a lot of trouble to push it in. "Gods," I fumed as I strained to shove the door open, and I heard a mechanism whirr as the hiss of water flowed up from underground up over our heads. I blinked in frustration and puzzlement as both Lissa and Robin tried the door to the same effect.

The Princess panted from the effort, "Why…why is that dang door so hard to…open?"

"Apologies, Your Highness, miladies," came a warm voice. We turned to see Daisuke busy plumbing crude wooden water pipes across the ceiling. He was covered with sweat as he was shirtless as he worked on his latest half-cocked scheme. Anyone could see his tan skin had numerous small scars and burns from his multiple failed experiments. His messy hair was sweat stained as he looked at us with an apologetic expression in his green eyes. He helpfully explained, "I'm just rigging a system to tie a water pump to both a washing tub here in the barracks and the horse troughs in the adjacent stables. Every time you open the door, it pumps three gallons onto a roof-mounted cistern."

I groaned softly until I realized that he had an appreciative audience. I shook my head in mild amusement as I saw Siffra, Xolette and Sonya were all watching the oddball mechanist hard at work with mesmerized expressions. I cleared my throat and all of them of them sheepishly came to attention.

I walked over while trying with mixed success to obscure my mirth, "How's it going, ladies?"

Sonya stood her ground boldly. She giggled and winked, "Oh, _very_ well, milady."

Xolette blushed in her tan cheeks, bowed politely and exited into a side room in mortification without a word.

"Sorry Mimi, I'll just go…sharpen something," Siff said with a chuckle as she gently tapped her forehead with a balled fist as a 'silly me' gesture. She quickly skipped off to the stables whistling to herself.

I had to concede that skilled if slightly insane mechanical genius was quite handsome. I hypocritically snuck a glance myself before, as I watched him exit outside. I then passed by the knight in the massive silver suit of armor with brown hair standing around and casually remarked, "Hello, Sir Kellam."

He nearly dropped his lance in shock, and stammered in shock, "Lady Mimika! How did you ever spot me?"

Why was he always so surprised? Wasn't he as obvious as the sun in the sky encased in that reflective steel shell? "Hmm? I just did," I replied with a shrug. "Get some rest while you can. With Plegia's provocations, I'm certain we will be on the move by morning."

"Y-yes ma'am," he replied obediently.

"Mimika if you want to be formal, Sir Kellam. Mimi if you would like to be more casual. Either way I don't like being called ma'am."

He gave a broad smile, "Yes, of course, Lady Mimika. A-and…thanks for noticing me."

I sat down at the broad rough-hewn oaken table and chatted with Lissa and Robin as Dia in her maid outfit came in with a serving tray, teas and snacks. My old friend Sir Aabis sat down and happily regaled us with tales of his mountainous home. My Scouts trickled in for the expected meeting and sat on benches against the stone wall.

…

Not long afterwards, we were joined by four of the Shepards. Two I had met previously. One was the hotheaded tomboy Sully who took bluntness to an entirely new level. The second was the incorrigible flirt Virion who made me deeply uncomfortable; partly because of his banter, and partly because his accent was so similar to my dead mother's.

The third I had seen before, guarding the Exalt during my trial. He was a blond, axe-wielding, muscle-bound Fighter with rugged good looks, a muscular body, wild hair pulled back with a headband, and dark eyes that burned with passionate intensity. His attire, or lack thereof, was and iron collar with broken chains, black pants with armored dirty gold shin guards, a metal plate over his belly secured with a belt, and a steel guard extending from his left wrist to his shoulder. He bellowed to the entire room, "Enter the Vaike!" His eyes lit up at the tray of food and he helped himself with dirty fingers, much to Dia's flustered chagrin. "Mhhhf-good stuff! Hey, Lissa, where's Chrom? Ol' teach will give him some schooling!"

The Princess giggled, "He's meeting with sis. And you'll end up in detention if you go up against him again."

He beamed, "Gee thanks…hey! Was that an insult?"

Lissa winked at the annoyed Fighter with a playful grin. Better that she pick on Vaike than on me, I cravenly reasoned.

The last Shepard to enter was a Pegasus Knight at Vaike's side. She sighed at her ally's antics. "Mister Vaike, please don't speak so disrespectfully about our Captain." I knew from descriptions of her that this was undoubtedly Lady Sumia, a noblewoman who came from a long line of Pegasus Knights going back at least five generations. She was a cute girl, with long brown hair flowing past her shoulders. A clip shaped like a pair of light pink wings secured her ponytail. Her bright brown eyes were anxiously scanning around the room. She wore a brown sleeveless dress, thigh-high boots, and the standard pastel pink steel armor over her arms, shoulders, and chest.

I stood up and gave a respectful wave, and felt a surge of elation as I knew I was in the presence of legends, despite their eccentricities. "Greetings, Shepards. I am very honored and humbled to be working with you all. I swear that the Scouts will give it their all in the field."

Lissa giggled, "You're always so earnest my dear Mimi."

My brown-haired friend Aabis chuckled, "Yeah she's always been way too serious, even when we were playing hide and seek or tag."

I hissed at my old friend, "Shush! I'm sure these wonderful people don't care to hear about my silly childhood."

He looked at me with a twinkle in his violet eyes.

In the meantime, Dia returned with a fresh tray of treats and a refilled pot of tea and tried with limited success to stifle a smile.

A familiar Troubadour nearly bowled over poor Sumia in her haste to reach her best friend. Maribelle spoke with urgency flashing in her brown eyes, "Lissa my darling! Are you alright? I was on pins and needles after hearing about your close call."

Lissa beamed happily as she embraced her friend, "Hey Mari! How's it going?"

"Feh! 'Hey Mari' yourself. How can you be so cavalier about nearly losing your life? I've sprouted at least a dozen grey hairs fretting over you."

Lissa giggled nonchalantly, "You worry too much. I'm not as delicate as I look ya' know. I did okay in battle…except for the gross bugs and bear barbeque." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

I bowed humbly, "Thank you for your stellar defense of my despised name, Lady Maribelle. I am forever in your debt."

She turned to me and clasped my shoulder, "It was my pleasure and my duty to defend the innocent, Mimi."

"Er…pardon me for interrupting, but when might the Captain join us," Sumia meekly inquired.

Maribelle finally seemed to notice her fellow noblewoman, "Poor dear. Sumia has been too anxious looking for Chrom to pay attention to her training regimen. My healing staff got quite the workout healing her from her extra bruises. I suspect she may have performed better blindfolded."

Virion patted Sumia on the shoulder, "Ahh, mon chérie. Fear not, for if you ever need-" He was interrupted by Sully kicking his shin. He sighed, flicked his hair, and edged away from both ladies.

Lissa smiled broadly as Sumia fidgeted at Maribelle's ribbing. "Aww, that's awfully sweet of you to worry over my brother. I guess you _really_ like him."

"Ahahaha! Of course I worry about Prince Chrom. He is the Captain of the Shepards, and our beloved leader. I worry about Lady Mimika too as she has taken the Scouts into mortal danger."

Don't drag me into this I protested mutely to myself. I heard Siff giggle loudly behind me as she enjoyed my embarrassment.

Vaike blinked as he looked around the room, "Lotta new faces. Are your people Shepards too, Lady Mimikins?"

I sputtered as I blushed intensely. I couldn't honestly tell if he botched my name as a crude attempt at making a pass at me or though sheer stupidity. I indicated my loyal teammates with a wave, "W-we-we're the A-arrowhead Scouts, Mister V-vaike." I took a deep breath to calm myself, "The Scouts include my Cavalier S-siffra, Priest Bhavin, Pegasus Knights Revellia and Sonya, Archers Ronna and Raquelle, Mages Xolette and Iniabi, and Lancer Aabis. The support team includes Finchson, his wife Faeni, their infant daughter Phersolla, and my maidservant Dia."

"That's nice but I'm gonna forget everyone's names anyway. Sorry." He had a big grin on his mug as he took in the sight of the crowded room and then focused on Robin, "So who's that stranger then?"

"Hmm? There's nobody stranger than you Vaike," the Princess effortlessly dinged him again. "Anyway, this is Robin, our supremely talented Tactician that Chrom recruited. She can use swords and tomes, and can command our forces without breaking a sweat. There's nothing she can't do."

"Oh, is that so? Can she do this?" He looked about to belch loudly when Maribelle's parasol whapped over his head. Nearly everyone in the room heard the crack and flinched.

The blond noblelady snapped, "Show some manners for once, you asinine buffoon!" She burned Vaike with a reproachful glare, gave a ladylike huff and exited through the door.

"Oww! That hurt!"

Robin giggled with an amused smile, "I see you have must to show me about annoying ladies, 'Teach'."

The Fighter laughed off the pain, "What can I say? I'm a natural."

With that, Chrom pulled the weighted door open oblivious to the extra pull required and entered the room with large strides. Frederick followed in closely behind.

An agitated Sumia, turned and spoke in a rush, "Captain! You're back. I was-I mean we all we so worried about you."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I just had a long, long chat with my sister."

Sumia strode forwards with a relieved smile on her face, when without warning, she tripped headalong forwards. Surprisingly didn't hit the ground, but levitated about a foot up, before gently dropping down to the stone floor.

I was puzzled until I saw Iniabi smirk as a loose page ripped from a tome turned to dust in his palm. He winked to me, and used his index finger over his lip to indicate for me to keep his actions quiet.

Chrom ran over and knelt by her side, "Are you okay? Are those boots of yours still causing trouble for you?"

She shook her head and blushed as he helped her up with her hand, and sighed deeply.

Our Prince looked over the room with an encouraging smile, "Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow we'll be taking the Northroad to Regina Ferox."

Robin's eyebrow arched, "Regina Ferox? Is that a person or a place?"

The Pink-armored Pegasus Knight's smile returned, "It's a place, Miss Robin. It's a Kingdom to our North inhabited by barbarians, and many great warriors.

"Correct Sumia. Emmeryn has given us leave to forge an alliance with them to combat the Brigands sent by King Gangrel. Normally she would take this task upon herself, but under the current circumstances, it is better that I go as her emissary. We wouldn't want the populace to fret over her safety now that we have Brigand bands and hordes of the undead Risen to contend with." He gave everyone in the room a stern look, "Needless to say this will be a dangerous mission, and strictly voluntary. There is no shame-"

Lissa raised her hand high, "I'm going!"

"Don't forget to bring ol' Teach along, Chrom," Vaike gleefully added.

Kellam stood at attention, "I'm at your disposal, Chrom." His expression sagged as he realized that nobody seemed to acknowledge him.

I spoke up, "Sir Kellam wants to join the expedition, Chrom."

Chrom looked confused, "Okay."

The knight flashed me a grateful smile. I sheepishly waved him off as I didn't feel like it was a big deal. "The Scouts are ready anytime, Chrom."

"Good to hear Mimi. Oh, Archivist Mitsuji needs to see you right before we leave. Make sure you see him right before breakfast."

"Yes sir."

Sumia sighed and turned away.

Chrom noticed and spoke softly, "What is it?"

Sumia looked despondent, "Oh! Oh, Captain, I'd love to go, but I don't have a mount. Alabaster died last month right after I passed my trials. I d-don't know how much use you can get from a grounded Pegasus Knight."

Revillia looked her comrade in arms sympathetically, "The Shepard's needs are greater than mine. You can use Serendipity until Chief Knight Philia assigns a new mount to you"

"Oh thank you," Sumia gushed as she hugged the green-haired Knight. "Look, thanks so much, Revellia. I am deeply touched. But the Arrowhead Scouts specialize in Recon missions. You need him more than I do."

Revellia looked a bit pink in the cheeks after her ally's enthusiastic hug. "P-prince Chrom…what do you say?"

The Prince smiled warmly, "Thanks for the offer, but Sumia is right." He turned to the Noblewoman, "Trust me, even on foot, I'm certain you'll come in handy on this mission, Sumia."

"O-kay, Captain. I trust your judgment, of course."

"Stick close to me, and it will work out."

She saluted sharply, "O-of course sir! I'll do the Shepards' proud."

"Good. You all have your orders. Dismissed."

…

Later that night in the barracks I stared at the wooden beams on the ceiling, ruminating on our upcoming perilous journey to Regina Ferox. The hard straw mattress on the plank bed wasn't terribly comfortable either, and I kept tossing instead of slumbering. A storm was brewing and I knew we would soon be lost in the blinding rain, and wind. I hoped against hope that it would all work out, but I wasn't even sure if praying to gods would do us any good.

"Milady?"

I turned and saw Dia rubbing her eyes and yawing as she looked up at me with concern from her straw bed on the floor. I felt guilty for waking her up with my self-pitying sighs, "I'm sorry dear. I'm just overthinking things as usual."

"Don't worry." My maid smiled in understanding and spoke soothingly, "If you don't mind, can you sing _Alouette_? Please?"

I nodded my head bemusedly at her nightly request. At the Sunstone Keep, just before turning in I would always make time to stop by Dia's room to sing her a lullaby or read her a chapter from a story on a nightly basis. The songs and stories would rotate, but she would always request the same lullaby as the finale every time.

It was a frankly gruesome song from the country of Rosanne where my mother had been born. A lifetime ago, my mother had regaled me with it every night, and I had always loved it for its lilting refrain, and cheerfully bouncing verses. It was not until I was eight, four years after her death, that I had worked up the nerve to translate the horrifying lyrics in the library. After that I felt an even more bittersweet attachment to the song, as I felt my mother had ended up a martyr like the poor bird in the lullaby. I finally decided to ask Dia outright, "Why do you always like to hear _Alouette_ of all things? You know it's a song about plucking feathers out of a dead lark, right?"

Her brown eyes looked at me in the dim candlelight with a nostalgic expression, "Because it always makes me think of you, milady. You were the caged bird that hateful people abused, blamed, and used as a scapegoat, despite being innocent of any crime. It makes me feel so sad and yet it warms my heart whenever you sing it to me."

I chuckled in self recognition, "One plucked Lark, coming up."

She beamed and turned to watch my face.

I sang in a soothing voice, "_Alouette, gentille Alouette. Alouette, je t'ai plumerai_…"


	15. Chapter 13-Travellers

**Chapter 13-Travellers**

I opened my eyes and saw a blighted mud brown colored landscape far below covered with nothing but burnt-out stumps of trees that once been a magnificent forest. The skies above were covered with a perpetual dark grey cloud cover, and it looked like twilight even though I somehow knew it was midday. I tried to scream in terror as the wind whistled past my ears, but no sound issued forth.

It took a few more seconds for me to gain my bearings as I saw a pair of scaly forelimbs just at the edge of my peripheral vision, and felt the contracting pairs of muscles flexing her massive wings. I realized that I was once again linked to Mika's dreams; she was the sweet young half-Manakete girl who had seen far more horror in her seventeen years than anyone should ever witness in a lifetime. I also felt the pressure of a warm coiled, snake-like body curled around her midsection. That must have meant she was giving Lilith or Jezebel a lift.

I saw out of left her eye a Pegasus with a charcoal-grey coat flipping its wings as it carried two riders; her Pegasus Knight master and a female Myrmidon suiting behind her in the saddle. All four of Kasrin's Irregulars were covered in a layer of dusty grey ash, and flew through the hellish landscape in stony silence. Up ahead I saw some sort of ancient ruins resolve through the choking haze.

Suddenly my intangible jaw flopped open as I saw that it wasn't an old castle, it was a completely leveled town. The town ramparts were toppled and scattered like a pile of pebbles. Every wooden structure was reduced to neat geometric black patches of ash and splintered wood; every stone building was blown apart into piles of burnt rocks. I had a brief view of a familiar mountain pass in the distance and recognized the layout of three trade routes that converged on the ruins, even with the town obliterated. I realized with numb horror that this was-had been Vicateria, the only town of any size within my Domain. How many hundreds of graves were down there? I had no idea, nor did I ever want to know.

To my relief the four warriors overflew the town and headed straight past the flattened Evonrue forest utterly devoid of any living being. Just where the grey mountains converged to nearly a point, I saw a sight that made me regret that we hadn't stopped in Vicateria.

My heart broke as I saw my Sunstone Keep was nearly completely razed to the ground, with only the fire-scorched south façade still intact up to the roofline. It was a hollow shell dotted with windows gazing out with a view to nowhere. The north face only went up to the second floor. All the central sections of the Keep lay buried in jagged heaps of rocks, rubble fill, burnt timbers, and doubtless too many bones to count.

I heard Mika's telepathic link, _Risen below. Get ready!_

"Yeah! Get away from my lover's grave ya dastards!" The irrepressible Lilith hurled herself to the ground and sunk her fangs into the neck of a masked Risen Dark mage, causing her body to rot apart into two halves, before hissing apart into putrid smoke.

I felt Mika bank around a lay a blanket of blue flame over half a dozen of the marauding undead, setting them ablaze. Mika screamed, _You'll pay for what you did!_

The Myrmidon, yelled as she hopped onto the ground, "Sakuya, watch out for archers!"

The Pegasus Knight wore the classic armor design, although it was badly dented and sooty. Sakuya had long, light colored hair hanging to her waist and bangs that hid her eyes from view. She sighed, "P-please Nobuna! I'm n-not as helpless as I look."

Nobuna was wearing a leather breastplate, a short-sleeved tunic over dark pants and boots. She wore a headband, had long hair in a slipknot ponytail, and covered her face with a cloth mask; I simply could not deduce what color her hair or clothing was due to all the dust on her. The only brilliant flash visible was her highly polished sword slashing through a Beserker causing him to stagger back and drop his ax. A mercenary stabbed her shoulder, and she roared as she lopped off his head. She hid behind a dead tree trunk as a Risen Archer unloaded several shots at her.

The Pegasus Knight charger swooped in as she skewered a second archer, pinning her into a cliff and her foe weakly struggled and disintegrated.

Mika flew past with another pass of fire putting a few of the wounded Risen out of their misery; they writhed in torment as their grey flesh seared, and then dissolved. The Manakete landed on the ground, and saw Lily use her venom attack to burn a hole through the torso of the lead Risen knight. The leader roared as he slashed Lilith with his sword before he wobbled then toppled over. Nobuna calmly sheathed her sword after swigging a vulnerary.

I had to admit these warriors of the ruined future were impressive.

I saw a brief blinding flash of light and suddenly I knew Mika was back to her diminutive human form. "Nice job, everyone! Thanks for helping me fulfill my foolhardy quest."

Lily turned and beamed with glowing red eyes as she drunk a healing potion herself, "Naw! Thank you for letting me cut loose. I've been itching to punish a few Risen for all they've stolen from us!" She slithered up a terraced slope dotted with vertical stone markers where cremated remains had been buried for centuries. Only five of the most recent gravestones still looked intact and upright. The sight of their names became instantly burned into my mind: Matillia Cooper, Siffra Meyer, Bhavin Anand, Ronna Gantulga, and Lady Mimika Paraglaive.

Nobuna gave a stiff salute and muttered, "Rest well brave warriors. We promise our lives that we will aid Master Kasrin and our Exalt to save this world no matter the cost." She stepped to the side to let her comrade speak.

Sakuya bowed deeply, "M-my apologies. I know I'll never be as talented as you warriors of legend were. But I will strive every day to meet your expectations."

The Myridon chuckled, "Modest and adorable. You're quite the catch, Kuya."

"Una, p-please stop teasing me like that," the Pegasus Knight protested weakly. She shook her head as Mika took her place and clasped her shoulder.

The Manakete sighed and sniffled, "I'm so sorry Auntie Mimi. I let you die five years ago on this very day. I should have helped you fight off the Risen. I should have done more." She laid a pressed sky blue rose in front of my marker. "I'll try to live up to your name, although I will fail."

Yet you did more than most, I silently added. If I had been capable, I would have been weeping pathetically on the girl's shoulder.

Lilith came over and gave Mika a tight hug, "As her namesake, you've done her proud. She's beamin' at ya from the clear blue skies we'll all see someday."

She was my _what_? I was in a state of pure disbelief. Her parents named her after me? Why in Naga's name would any parents burden their child with my name?

Lilith took her turn last and drew out the black pommel of my family sword with only two inches of the blade remaining. She brushed back her spiked hair, and spoke with determination. "Lady Mimika. I've never met ya', but know this…I love ya. I love ya tons. I don't care if your name is spat on. I don't care if you were maimed by a Risen claw. If we had had the chance to meet, I'd have hoped…what am I saying?" She shook her head with as she choked up and her resolve wavered, but then her eyes narrowed. She jammed the broken sword deep into the earth, "Hell with it, I wanted to bear your child! Please Naga, I know it's impossible. I know, but let her love me back if we ever meet. Please!"

Only now did I realize the black despair hiding behind her playful flirting when we had first met on the Southroad. I sobbed, as Mika hugged the bawling Lamia, I'm sorry Lily. Forgive me…I am the one that doesn't deserve you.

…

"Mistress?"

My eyelids fluttered open as I saw Dia already in her frilly outfit resolve into focus looking at me with deep worry. I hugged my young maid and cried, "I'm so sorry Lily! I had no idea what I put you though. It's my fault. You should despise me."

I felt Dia's tight embrace as I heard her softly sob as well, "M-milady. Please don't feel bad over Miss Lilith. I'm sure she wouldn't be capable of ever hating you."

I finally came completely to my senses. I blew my nose on a cloth and smiled weakly to my faithful servant, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Miss Mika gave me a view of the ruined future, and Miss Lilith pledged her h-heart to me at my grave marker." I frowned, "I know that sounds complexly crazy…"

"No. Not at all, milady." Dia wiped my face as she composed herself, "Miss Lilith is pretty awesome, isn't she?"

I nodded as I fumbled to my feet in my nightgown, "She is a kind soul. I will do all I can to lend her my aid this time around." I patted my maid on the head and chuckled softly, "I'll try not to die on her this time."

"Don't fret, mistress," she reassured me. Dia curtsied and brought over my clothes as I had an appointment to keep. I blinked as I belatedly spotted atop my nightstand a single pristine rose tied off with a white ribbon…with sky-blue petals. I picked it up and knew Mika had somehow delivered to me a message of hope.

A few minutes later with the rose pinned to my cloak, my friend Aabis and I were escorted down a long corridor by two polearm-wielding guards in blue cloth and leather armor and pointed helmets. The lead guard rapped on the door, and a gruff voice replied for us to enter. Aaby and I filed in and the door was shut behind us.

I found the room was a study and research chamber that I instantly liked. Two arched windows admitted slanting beams of sunlight into the room. A sturdy desk at least eight feet wide and piled up with stacks of books and parchments dominated one side of the room. There was a neatly made up single bed up against the wall under one of the windows. Ringing around the room on three sides were bookshelves with volumes of every shape and size. There were also fossils of various sizes adorning the shelves including stone bones, stone casts of seashells and amber specimens.

However what took me aback were the occupants of the circular table in the center of the room atop an intricately woven rug. Under the legs of the table, a rusty-red furred fox slumbered peacefully. A man of mixed ancestry with shoulder-length black hair with a hint of red intently looked over an unfurled Genealogy chart. He was attired in red jacket with Ylissian symbol on with the black back panel, a black cotton shirt, pants, and leather boots. Seated to his left was a beautiful lady with Golden hair pulled back dressed in a simple pale green long sleeved dress with gold trim. She was not wearing her cloak and semicircular tiara, and she eyed our entrance with benevolent amusement showing in her grey-blue eyes as she took a delicate sip of her tea.

I nearly fell over as I gave as deep a curtsy as I could manage. Aabis gave a hasty bow as well. I stammered in shock, "Y-y-your H-highness! This is an u-unexpected pleasure."

Exalt Emmeryn calmly gestured to the unused seats, "Mimi, Aabis, if you please."

I sat down with legs that had suddenly transformed into pudding, "T-thank you, Your Majesty." I couldn't believe that she was dressed so plainly. The only indication that she was my ruler was her regal demeanor and peach-hued Brand of Naga on her forehead.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Good luck on your journey to Regina Ferox today. I trust you will safeguard my precious siblings."

Both Aabis and I nodded urgently.

She handed each of us a china cup on a saucer with steaming black tea inside and continued, "This is Master Mitsuji Sakurada, one of our best Archivists. He will be outlining your special side quest."

He turned to us and glared at us coldly with piercing brown eyes, "Don't screw this up, Mimika and Aabis."

I had to fight the urge not to shrink back at his intimidating glare; but dropped my gaze and asserted, "I w-won't. I swear." I finally realized that one of his parents hailed from Chon'sin.

"We've got this," Aabis spoke with youthful zeal shining in his violet eyes.

Mitsuji huffed and frowned, "We will see. Your mission is to find, recruit and rehabilitate the scions of the Sieghart and Drachenfels clans. They will serve the Halidom as Arrowhead Scouts."

I looked around the table in puzzlement, "W-with all due respect, Your Majesty, if I find them, why not simply bring them back to the palace?"

Emmeryn smiled gently, "They must redeem themselves with heroic deeds, just as you have, Mimi."

I nodded slowly, disliking the idea that a daughter of traitors would be responsible for the children of two other tainted families. "I swear I will do my best, Your Majesty."

"If I may continue," Mitsuji interjected coldly. "Obviously Count Alferdo Sieghart died in the explosion claiming his wife's life in the process. Their elder son and heir Jhon poisoned himself and his family the next day rather than sufferer the disgrace of arrest and a trial. The younger son Junya was across the ocean in Valm. When word of his family's treachery reached him, he must have changed his identity and gone underground. Obviously their estate was subsequently broken up and dispersed to other clans." He paused while thoughtfully rubbing his chin, "One aspect of your quest is to find Knight Junya or his scion, recruit them into your Scouts, and have them prove their loyalty to the Crown."

I shook my head sadly, "However, Prince Chrom needs me in Ylisse; I cannot in good conscience go on an overseas journey. You have my most sincere apologies."

The Exalt took another sip of her tea, "Yet, word of your redemption will reach their shores swiftly. They may yet decide to come back."

"I u-understand." I was starting to get a glimmer of the true situation. I could not conceive that Emmeryn would send me on a pointless quest, or deploy me across a vast ocean when we both knew I was needed here.

"The second goal is to find the Drachenfels family. As you are no doubt aware, Baroness Malacia Drachenfels did not participate directly in the attacks, but she was instrumental in the assembly of the Crystal shard bombs. A week after the attack, she dismissed her staff and blew up her castle into rubble. As she was childless, the title fell automatically to her younger brother Anthony who had been badly wounded in the attack on the Exalt. He escaped to the Western border and vanished in the war-torn lands bordering Plegia along with his pregnant wife Rhea. As she was of Plegian birth, we suspect they may have crossed over and joined the Plegian court."

By now I was certain of my hunch, "Your Highness and Sir Mitsuji, there are Sieghart and Drachenfels clansmen already in Ylisse, aren't they?"

"So perceptive for someone so young", Emmeryn spoke soothingly. "Indeed you are correct. As Master Mitsuji has said, you will find them on your journeys, and their aid to save the Halidom will redeem their family's stains." She flashed both of us a tender smile, "Go and may Naga bless your endeavors."

I stood up and hastily bowed but noticed my friend was sitting still in his chair, his face chalk white. I nudged his shoulder, "Aabis, we need to depart."

"Wha-?" He jolted into alertness and stood up. "So sorry, Your Highness. Thank you for trusting so important a mission to us. We won't let you down."

She nodded with a serene smile, "Naga go with you Lady Mimika, and Sir Aabis."

Mitsuji grunted, "Bye."

…

Once we were out in the hallway, the guards escorted us outside. Once we emerged into the gardens, he turned to me with a voice wavering with pain, "What is my family name, Mimi?"

"Its Ceruli-"

"That's crap," He shouted. "Its not Cerulia-Agate! It never was, was it?"

I took a step back, and then after taking a deep breath, I pulled him close to me.

His body shivered as he choked out, "Gods. How could I be so dense? I bought my parents lies for so many years without giving it a second thought. Dad always claimed Plegians maimed him and stabbed my mother. I never for a second thought that he got those burns on his face from an explosion caused by his sister." He hugged back, "What am I going to say to them? Naga preserve me."

I stayed quiet and stroked his hair, as my words were utterly inadequate.

After a long pause, he asked pleadingly, "Mimi, w-what's my name?"

I steadied my nerves, "Aabis D-Drachenfels."

His shoulders sagged as the truth was finally sinking in, "You're so clever. How long have you known? Years?"

"No, Aaby." I vigorously shook my head, "I had it spelled at to me at the same time as you. I always thought to let the past perish and be buried in an unmarked grave…but it never dies does it?" I gently pulled back and rested my hands on his cheeks, "Aaby, look at me."

"I'm….so ashamed. My family are all frauds…and I betrayed the noble people in Cerulia-Agate too."

My voice became sharper, "_Look_ at me."

He finally glanced up and smiled weakly as I felt the dampness from his cheeks on my palms.

"You did nothing wrong," I spoke emphatically. "Yes, your aunt was a traitor. Yes your parents fled to the borderlands. Yes they falsified their identities." I gave him a reassuring half-smile, "But know this; they could have easily fled to Plegia, but they chose to stay and rebuild Ylisse after the terrible war left Cerulia-Agate in ruins. I now know that Emmeryn outright knew where your clan was all along. She could have called for their heads at any time, but she let them be for all of these years. Why is that?"

"I…don't…"

"You do. You do know."

"I…," he cried and nodded gently squeezing my shoulders. "Yeah, I know. They were atoning for the family sin, by h-helping the Exalt. They saved my home in the mountains and its people as an apology to Emmeryn."

"That's right." I kissed his cheek, "You're not alone. Your subjects won't care what your name is. They only care that your family saved their homes. I really think that your family embodies the ideals of the Cerulia-Agate clan far better than the Drachenfels clan. When you next visit your parents, I will go with you."

I saw the relief in his eyes, "T-thanks, Mimi. Gods, I'm such an idiot."

"I never realized the truth either, so I'm in the idiot box with you, my friend," I noted dryly.

He gave me a tight bearhug, "Thanks so much!"

Arm in arm we waked over the Shepards and Arrowhead Scouts making their final preparations to begin our journey. I knew with every piece of my soul that Aabis would make his family proud and serve Prince Chrom and the Scouts with distinction and honor. We would travel the long road of penance together.


	16. Chapter 14-Northroad

**Chapter 14-Northroad**

Although I had concerns of antagonizing the Feroxian clans by bring too large a strike force, the Prince had been insistent that I take the entire squad with me this time as he avowed that the warriors beyond the Ylissean border were impressed with martial prowess and shows of strength. I trusted his judgment on the matter as he had met with representatives from Regina Ferox before, and I had not.

Predictably, we ran into trouble practically right out of Ylisstol. A large band of Risen occupied the Northroad a few miles out of the capital, ambushing anyone foolish enough to cross over the Ryuvania river. We left Finchson at the rear of the Shepards, and broke off the cobbled roadway into the woods to the West. We rode through the maple and oak tree forest and forded across the river at the shallowest point. We still struggled as the water went up to our ponys' necks, and horses' bellies. Only the Pegasi had the option to simply fly over the obstruction.

Much to my amazement, I saw no sign of the Terrible trio: Raven, Regulus or Zeno. Maybe they changed their minds about joining our ranks; maybe they were expecting trouble further up the road. At any rate, we would have to make do without them.

When we reached the North side of the bridge, we saw about two dozen Risen of Beserker, Myrmidon, Archer, Lancemen, and Dark mage classes. I gave the nod and a dismounted Raquelle loosed a flaming arrow in a high arc to signal the Shepards' charge, but much to my amazement the arrow plunged into the head of an undead magic user diagonally though her neck and out her back. She gurgled and then toppled over generating a vile cloud of vapor in her wake.

I turned to Raq with wide eyes as I heard Vaike's whooping war cry as the Shepards pounced on the vanguard guarding the bridge's approach. I had to ask, "Umm, how the Grima did you one-shot that Risen in a parabolic arc 150 yards downrange?"

Holding a notched bow, my own retainer Ronna displayed shock in her orange eyes and looked at her own bow in disbelief.

Raq shrugged, "Er…I wasn't even aiming for the Dark mage. It just kinda…worked out that way?"

I gave her a thumbs up as I readied for the charge. I knew I was going to do better with my ancestral sword than my relatively weak wind tome. I unsheathed the black steel Schlangenfang and barked, "Arrowhead Scouts, attack!"

My chambermaid Dia clung to my back tightly as we surged forwards into the clearing taking the Risen guarding the ruined foundations of the guardhouse towers by surprise. A barbarian with glowing red eyes hefted his axe and got arrows in his chest and eye sockets, courtesy of Raq.

As Siffra in full armor charged fill tilt into the Risen horde on Butternut, she took a glancing blow from one of the archers' missiles and a direct hit in her shoulder from another. She winced but grimly pressed her attack.

One of the Myrmidons took three shots in the chest in quick succession by Ronna's highly accurate bow. I just hoped that she didn't mind that she was completely outclassed by Raquelle's insanely lucky shots.

Xolette was ferried onto the battlefield by Sonya and her Pegasus Aysel; quickly dismounted and activated her fire tome causing a massive explosion around one of the Dark mage's blowing him up, and wincing at the sight of the halves of his body landing back onto the scorched soil. She launched another fireball at a charging Lancer, turning him into a flaming figure before Sonya's polearm thrust put him down for good.

I roared as I rode into battle and thrust my magical sword into the breast of one of the Archers causing her to stagger and topple. At the same time, Dia shot flechettes into the throat of a howling Myrmidon but he unfortunately kept coming and slashed my light armor open, causing blood to seep out of my side. I growled in pain and locked swords with him, and then a second volley of knives hit his elbow, disabling his sword arm. I wasted no time in loping off his head and the surveying the carnage.

After she dropped off the Mage Iniabi, Revellia urged Serendipity into a diving attack. She screamed, "Here I go!" She promptly accidentally threw away her lance into the Masked Risen Chief's stomach, leaving her disarmed. "Not again", she wailed impotently.

The mighty, wild-haired Risen leader turned to focus on Siffra and slammed his war axe against Siff's steel armor, badly crushing her shoulder guard. He attacked with insane fury despite having a polearm stuck completely through his body.

Dia used a stave to partly heal my side, sufficient to stop the blood loss. I directed the flow of battle as Chrom's forces pressed the pincer attack from the South. "Aaby, Vanny give Siff a hand!"

Both the Lancer and Priest sprung into action, as Sir Aabis skewered the Head Risen through one side to the other with his magically enchanted lance. Unfortunately my young friend slipped and lost hold of his spear.

The Chief roared and raised his axe over Aaby's head, only to have Bhavin's battle axe barely catch it. Now that insane demon had two spears sticking through him. What now?

I charged forwards with steaming purple Risen muck clinging to my sword. I saw a crestfallen Revy retreat and instead treat wounds as she flitted from one Scout to another.

Iniabi yelped as an arrow hit his shoulder. He screamed fiercely and loosed a devastating lightning bolt that caused the Archer that had attacked him and a Lancer behind him to twitch and dance like deranged marionettes as the electricity surged through them, and then they both silently crumpled to the ground.

I caught up to the Chief and he easily parried my blade, even as my swords' dark power chipped out a third of the blade's surface. He grunted and pulled on my sword with his axe, effortlessly causing me to topple off Slate and fall onto the hard stony road with a dull thump.

Siffra screamed and skewered the Risen demon through his arm, causing him to release his axe.

He stomped on my chestplate, cracking a few ribs, and then simply punched Siffra's helmet barehanded, knocking her off her mount flat onto her back.

A flaming comet like white hot stone flared out of the sky and struck the Chief square in the face, shattering his mask and crushing in his skull. He roared incoherently with a broken jaw before he finally toppled.

I gasped for air as knife-like jabs in my left side tormented me every time I took a breath. My light plate amour was now dented in with a Risen-shaped steel boot print. I gawked as my foe twitched a few times, even after taking enough damage to kill five men. Mercifully, soon enough he lay still and his mutilated body dissolved away.

A few more growls indicated Risen falling left and right to a spectacular double team combination of Chrom's sword and Robin's magic. Despite my wounds, I was amazed at how they fought with such fluid-like synchronicity, that I almost felt that they were two bodies controlled by one mind.

As Vanny tended to Siffra's head wound, Revy landed and in a flustered daze, she quickly applied her healing spells knotting my ribs back together and fully healing my side gash. "Oh by Naga's grace, are you okay, ma'am?"

I groaned as my side still throbbed, "Ow. I already told you…please don't call me ma'am, Revy."

She flinched and after retrieving her polearm, she knelt by my side, "S-sorry! Where does still hurt, milady? Does it hurt when I touch your tummy?"

Ugh. It felt like I was her little tyke with a boo-boo. I panted, "Revellia, I am of age…you know. I am not…a child."

She flushed, "Oh my gosh! I'm s-so sorry."

I ended up chuckling at her mother hen routine, "Thanks for patching me up. My side is still sore, but only time can fix that."

She squeezed my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile before moving onto Iniabi's arrow wound.

I groaned as I used Slate's stirrup and Dia's arm to hoist myself back up. I called out to my secretive Mage, "Hey Iniabi, thanks for casting that Comet spell that felled the Chief Risen. I've heard of super rare magic like that, but I've never had the privilege to see it incanted with my own eyes."

The messy-haired mage looked at me with a baffled expression in his green eyes and yelped as Revy yanked out the arrow. He grunted in pain and then he mused, "As dearly as I would love to claim credit for the kill; the fact is that I don't possess a Comet tome, Mimi."

"O-oh?" I shook my head as I saw Xollete use a gust of searing flame to incinerate a still moaning prone Risen. I called out to her, "Miss Xolette, thanks so much for casting-"

She looked gloomily at me with haunted yellow eyes at the grim task of eradicating former human beings, "I don't know how to cast a Comet spell either, milady."

I was now baffled, as only those two Arrowhead Scouts would be powerful enough to cast high level magic like that. Where had that magical flaming rock come from? Maybe one of the Shepards had cast it, or maybe one of Kasrin's Irregulars hidden out of sight. I shrugged helplessly as I decided it would remain a mystery for now.

The rest of the Scouts trotted or limped into the clearing as Chrom and his Shepards crossed the bridge. "Damn Risen. I guess Philia was right. There are everywhere now."

Robin grimly agreed, "You were not joking when you told me how horrible they are, Chrom."

The Prince sighed, "Let's make sure these poor innocents that were killed are given a proper sendoff.

I could only nod numbly in agreement, as my body was too banged up to bow or curtsy.

…

After being healed up, all of us save Dia signed up for the unenviable task of setting up the traditional funeral pyres for the dozen or so travelers that the Risen had earlier slaughtered. We then took the ashes and buried them atop a gently sloping hill right before the bridge with a mighty oak growing out of its crown. Using magical force to cut down a black granite boulder into a rectangular headstone, Iniabi had meticulously used precise light magic to etch a memorial message so these luckless people would not be forgotten. I did not ask and he did not volunteer; but we both knew that he had used this magic before to see his dead wife Cynthia off in a time yet to be.

The weather got steadily colder as we traversed the Northroad up to higher elevations towards Regina Ferox at Ylisse's northern border. The Scouts fulfilled their role as the vanguard for the Shepards, and moved ahead to survey the road ahead during the day, and backtracked in the evenings to camp with Chrom's forces at night. Twice more we had run into small bands of marauding Risen, and ruthlessly wiped them out.

The night before our border crossing I was out with Dia to gather firewood. As we walked through the coniferous forest in the high foothills leading to the mountain pass, I had hoped that Ronna and Raquelle could shoot a nice juicy deer or wild boar this time. Only Robin and Frederick seemed to enjoy the rations of bear meat; everyone else seemed to tolerate it at best, and gag on it at worst.

My maid hummed the nursery rhyme _Alouette_ aloud happily as she gathered up fallen sticks and stacked them onto a backpack shaped bundle. Her breath condensed in the nippy air, "Milady, do you think this is enough?"

I looked at my own bundle of logs and noted it was getting heavy. "Certainly Dia. I think we can return with this load." I automatically reached over and tousled her hair affectionately with a soft chuckle.

A new voice softly cut through the chilled air, "Wow…I've never seen milady smile before." I looked up and saw a maiden about my age dressed in Pegasus knight armor, bathed in the white light of the waxing gibbous moon, clutching a dangerously sharp lance. I knew that face with the waist-length hair and bangs that obscured her eyes anywhere.

I put my hand on my sword hilt, and waved Dia to get behind me. Instead, she defiantly took out a pair of throwing knives and stood her ground.

"Erm…I d-do not wish to alarm you." The Knight flashed a wavering smile, "'tis truly a momentous meeting, Lady Mimika."

"I see the Shepards and Scouts were tailed all along; not that that surprises me." I nodded warily as I knew this Irregular on sight, "How was your trip to the ruins of the Sunstone Keep, Miss Sakuya?"

The Pegasus knight from the future sharply inhaled, "O-oh! How did you know about our visit to your graves? W-weren't you dead, milady?"

A Myrmidon came around a thick tree trunk and joined Sakuya with her cold eyes glaring at me, "Mika's telepathy leaked out again, Kuya. Master Kasrin said this was likely to happen when she encountered someone she was closely bonded to."

I kept my hand firmly on my sword's decorative pommel shaped like a snake's head, "This was the second occasion we shared minds, Miss Nobuna."

I felt her razor sharp eyes on me as she crossed her arms at the mention of her name, "You are fortunate that the Irregular's goals are temporarily aligned with yours. However that will not always be the case." She gave me a nasty look that reminded me eerily of someone I had met before. "I look forward to the day I test your mettle with the sword, Lady Mimika."

I slowly broke into a slight smile as I had a hunch about the facts that I had gleaned from Mika, Nobuna and Sakuya. "I look forward to the honor of sparring with you. How well did your father Regulus teach you the blade, Miss Nobuna?"

Her face twitched with irritation and I realized I had scored a direct hit, "I do not see how that is your concern, Lady Mimika."

My eyes narrowed, "If the future of Ylisse is in ruins, then I surmise that it is very much my business."

Sakuya pleaded, "P-please don't fight!"

I sighed as I wrapped my cloak tighter around me to ward off the near freezing air, "Fine. Stand down, Dia. Are you two here to deliver a message to Prince Chrom?"

A supremely ecstatic voice boomed from behind, "Naw, we just wanna hug ya!" Horse plop. Without preamble, both Dia and I were swept into a crushing lamia embrace, as the beaming beastkin effortlessly hoisted us from the ground and rubbed her scaly cheeks affectionately into both of ours. "Ahhhh! So warm! I was starting to turn into a popsicle too."

I wondered idly if loud was her only volume, but I made a halfhearted attempt to be diplomatic. "I hope your wounds have healed. I still owe you for saving my life on the Southroad, Miss Lily."

"Naw, it's all good." I saw her glowing eyes too close to mine as she giggled uproariously, "Yep, I'm all healed up now! I gotta say, you both are so huggably squeezetasticly adorable!"

Dia squirmed, "Ummm, can you release mistress and I please, Miss Lilith?"

"Huh? Of course Miss Dia." She let us both drop down to the soft ground and beamed at us. Her expression effortlessly shifted to open bewilderment, "Wow. I never knew you had a sister, Miss Mimikyutie!"

Both Dia and I shook our heads at the misunderstanding as my maid curtsied and clarified the situation, "We're not related; I'm just in milady's service. She has told me much about you Miss Lilith."

The red-eyed lamia looked over to me with an impish expression, "Did you now? You're a naughty girl, milady."

Nobuna finally lost her patience, "Lilith, you did come all this way for a reason besides flirting, right?"

"Hmm?" She giggled, "Sure. Like you're one to talk about being a flirt."

The swordswoman looked annoyed, but remained silent as her toe tapped.

Lily slithered over and put a scaled arm over my shoulder, but I tolerated the uncomfortable proximity considering how much she had sacrificed in my name, "Oh! Yeah, Master Kasrin sent you this message. She tossed over a wax-sealed scroll and before Dia could get away she drew the hapless girl into a tight snuggle. The lamia sighed happily, blushed lightly, and looked utterly content. For a deadly beastkin, she was actually kind of cute in an unnerving way.

I knew that the stern Nobuna was not at liberty to share her team's plans with me, but I did have an unanswered question from Mika's grim vision of my allies' tombstones, "Before you go, I am curious why Dia wasn't at the Sunstone Keep when you paid it a visit twenty or so years from now."

All three Irregulars looked a bit caught off guard, which only puzzled me further.

Nobuna looked at me with a sharp edged gaze, "That's because Miss Dia wasn't in the Arrowhead Scouts of legend."

The Pegasus Knight looked deflated as she looked at my dark-haired maid, "This is the first time we have met, Miss. M-maybe you didn't…"

Dia nodded in gloomy understanding, "Survive?"

My stomach lodged in my throat as I realized that I had lost more than my retainers, home and life in the future apocalypse; I had lost _everything_.

Lily pouted, "Aww, that's horrible! You're such a sweetie too." She gave the young girl an affectionate smooch atop her head.

Even though it made me a little nervous, I gently rubbed the lamia's silky smooth scaled forearm, "Well I trust we at least can agree that the ruined future is not in anyone's best interest."

I felt Lily's taloned hand gently find mine and intertwined our fingers like it was the most natural gesture in the world, "We will fight to our last breath to stop the bad plop from happening. Trust us, Mimi."

I blushed intensely at our hand holding, but owed her too much to pull free. I knew I needed to let her have her momentary flash of bliss. Somehow, despite our vastly different perspectives, I knew that Lilith was being utterly sincere. "So will the Scouts. Good luck on your endeavors, Irregulars."

Sakuya bowed frantically and joined her 'cousin' Nobuna.

Lily sat still holding hands with both of us, looking far too content to budge an inch.

"Hey Lil, make babies later," Nobuna teased.

Lily snorted in indignation, "Hey, Una, stop being a meanie-pants!" She reluctantly broke contact, followed after her squadmates, turned and gave a cheerful wave back to us, "Bye Miss Dia, Lady Honeybuns!"

My blush spread to my ears as my maid giggled and waved enthusiastically back, "Take care, Miss Lilith."


	17. Chapter 15-Hostages

**Chapter 15-Hostages**

As the sunlight peaked over the mountaintops over my right shoulder I clung tightly to Revellia as her Pegasus Serendipity flapped his brown wings in a rhythmic up and down cycle. I looked down and felt a bit dizzy as we passed over a snowy mountain pass and glided down into foothills right near the Regina Ferox border. I could see the expansive light grey expanse of the Longfort, the main fortress guarding the border between Ferox and Ylisse in the distance. She spoke up, "Longfort is in sight, milady. It looks like another six hours journey for the Shepards."

I shook my head and tried to control my anxiety at being so high up, "Okay Revy, bank around that lake and let's return to the Scouts."

"Aye-aye, Mimika." She gently nudged the reins and Serry angled and did a graceful 360° circle while losing altitude. Out of nowhere a fire bolt streaked out of the sky and caught me against my torso, sending me flying off the mount.

Revellia screamed in shock, "Mimi!"

My mind went blank as I pinwheeled into the icy cold water, which knocked the wind out of my lungs. I sank to the lake bottom, and I frantically cut the leather bindings on my light steel breastplate with my dagger, letting it drop into the muddy sediment. The water was so cold it felt like ten thousand burning needles pressing into my flesh. I burst to the surface and swam for the nearest shore where I saw with blurred vision a collection of ruffians. With the last of my strength, I screamed, "Revy, get the hell out of here!"

"Milady, I'm sorry!" I saw Serry inelegantly plunge into the water right ahead of me with his left wing on fire. The poor Pegasus dipped his wings in the frigid water to douse the flames. Oh _shit_.

A familiar bass voice ordered with more than a hint of glee, "Seize them. Don't slay the noble."

The brigands swarmed us and Revellia skewered one of them through the throat. The unfortunate lancer gurgled and toppled onto his back, his brown eyes gaping sightlessly upwards at the sky.

A barbarian yanked hard on Revy's hair pulling her off her mount and into the mudbank. He then put an axeblade against her throat.

Serendipity reared up and slammed his front right horseshoe against the bare chested axe warrior's skull, knocking him into the water, where he twitched once and then lay still.

As I shivered all over, I weakly tried to protest as several thugs disarmed me, tied my hands and feet together and carried me onshore. I gaped as an irate and muscular woman with one good arm strode forward and gave a haymaker to the poor Pegasus, causing him to wobble and then topple over.

Revy was crying as she was bound as well, "I'm so sorry, milady. This is all my fault."

I was too bone chilled to reply, but I only blamed the arrogant blond Knight leaning on his axe and regarding his vanquished enemies with sadistic glee in his crimson eyes. His Plegian wine red and black armor was adorned with a few spikes and his ugly black and crimson Wyvern snarled behind him eying us with its cruel amber eyes as a potential snack. Casval snickered as we were dragged to his feet, "Well met, milady. I was hoping for a certain dark mage to be out on patrol, but a noble hostage may be even better. My darling Xolette _will_ be mine." He burst out into deep throated laughter, "You didn't really think that you'd seen the last of me, did you?"

"D-d-dastard," I impotently spat out though chattering teeth.

He gave me a wink, and gestured to his brigand followers, "You lot. Bury your comrades in the forest." He turned to an agitated man wearing sky blue robes over a white tunic, "Moon, nice shooting. Start a magical fire in the cave."

"Yes, sir," the mage bowed and headed into a well concealed cavern bordering the lake.

"Heart, Therion. Drag that poor excuse for a horse behind the rock outcroppings and slay it."

"Mister, please don't kill Serry," a tearful Revellia pleaded. "He didn't wrong you. He won't attack as long as he is around me."

"You don't get to decide that you stupid wench; kill him."

Abruptly the Pegasus started and kicked Therion's chest, scrambled to his feet and galloped off.

Heart cursed and aimed some sort of mechanical bow-like contraption built into her left forearm at the retreating beast, but Casval waved her off, "No. Let the wretch go. It will send a message to the Arsehole Scouts anyway."

The muscular woman covered with scars contemptibly spat on Casval's foot, glared at him and strode off to drag Revy into the cave entrance.

The hypothermia caught up to me and I must have blacked out immediately after that.

…

Hours later I woke up with a start to see I was dressed in a rough grey tunic, black pants, and burlap rags wrapped around my feet. My hands were now in manacles behind my back, as were my ankles. Strangely I felt warm despite being in a dank cave. Floating azure flames illuminated the cavern space with eerie light, as the magic flames provided light and heat without smoke.

Soft sobbing to my left made me turn to Revy who was similarly bound and clothed. She made eye contact with me and leaned into my shoulder, "M-milady…I failed you terribly. You can't ever f-forgive me."

I sighed and kissed her forehead, "Dummy. We both screwed up. You're my friend, and always will be."

She burst into fresh tears and started to get my shoulder damp.

A thin man kneeling by the fire finally had enough of the sappiness, "Are the histrionics strictly necessary, ladies? You'd be dead already if we weren't planning to ransom you."

I gave him a withering glare, "Go drown yourself in the lake, if you please Mister Moon."

He sighed deeply, "A lot would be solved if you had been the one to drown, Lady Paraglaive." I wasn't completely sure, but I was beginning to suspect his bloodthirsty brigand associates were making him edgy. He wasn't especially tall but he did have handsome peach skin, closely cropped flaxen hair, and intelligent blue eyes. He was well dressed in an embroidered light blue robe that extended to his knees, a white shirt and navy pants under the robes, and ultramarine leather loafers with sky blue stitching. He wore a four cornered soft velvet hat with tassels on the corners. Moon stood out like a dainty unicorn in a wolf pack; he definitely seemed to be more the type to mingle with nobility than consort with thugs.

I sat up and nudged Revy who took the hint and pulled away. "I assume my family did something to wrong you if you are this bent on revenge. What was it, exactly? Was it my father or me? Was it my family's betrayal to the Exalt?"

He crouched down in front of me with an unreadable expression, "None of the above. The Proculvis and Paraglaive families have never officially met going back at least three generations back. I just know that you are fated to destroy me, and you must be neutralized before that can happen."

I controlled my disbelief as well as could, "Wait. Let me see if I understand this correctly. We've never met. You don't know me or vice versa, and yet I hold a grudge against you? How is that possible?"

"I am a Magic knight that pays the bills with Astrological fortunes to the upper crust of society. A month ago I had a vision of black asp biting my ankle so I used a silver polearm to decapitate the snake. I saw crimson blood pool on the floor just before I blacked out from the venom. I went straight for the heraldic tomes and within three hours I had my answer…the Paraglaive crest."

Revellia looked completely aghast, "Mister Moon, you had a meaningless dream, and yet you associated it with milady's coat of arms? That's crazy."

He glared at the green-haired Pegasus knight and shook his head, "These dreams always mean something, and the result was inescapable. Tell my, my dear Revellia; do you know of another coat of arms with a red background, silver halberd, and black snake on the shield?"

"I d-don't, but Miss Mimika would never go after you for no reason."

I snarked, "Well maybe I could say I have a grudge now considering you kidnapped me and Revy."

He managed a tight lipped smile, "Indeed. The vision must not come true; however imprisonment would work just as well as death."

A gruff female voice cut him off, "Hey fop, stop coddling the damn prisoners. They ain't your pals."

Moon chuckled and stood up, "Ah, tactful as always, Miss Heart."

The muscle-bound woman with a burning light brown leonine-hued eye strode into the light. She easily towered over Moon with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. Every visible part of her body bore scars of varying lengths. She had shoulder length black hair slicked back with a few untamable pointy spikes hanging just over her forehead, and her temples shaved down to stubble. Her war-battered face bore a scar crossing the bridge of her nose and across her empty right eye socket. In place of her severed left forearm, she had it outfitted with an arrow-launching prostheses. Even in the cold she was dressed as a barbarian with an armored black and white chestplate, and deformed demonic faces incorporated into the plates, giving her an unnerving appearance. She wore an armored skirt to mid thighs, laced black boots, and a wolf pelt cape. A two handed longsword was sheathed on her back in a leather sheath.

I gave a slight nod, "Hello Miss Heart. To what do we owe the pleasure-"

"Shuddup," she snarled.

Revellia bravely squared her shoulders, "Do what you like with me, but let Lady Mimika go. You only need one hostage, right?"

Heart took out a sausage, and sliced chunks of it with a menacing-looking spiked dagger and ate the gamey meat on hardtack. "Good idea, Miss girly-girl. I'll slit your throat and then we'll only have Paraglaive to babysit."

I flinched as I saw Revy turn pale, but I spoke up. "I-if you k-kill either of us, our allies will hunt you down and rip you apart like a bunch of hounds pouncing on a hare. There will be nowhere in the world safe to hide, as they will find you."

The scarred warrior burst out into a bitter laugh, "Yah, like you'd be the first to try." She held the knife to my throat and gently ran the razor sharp blade over my jawline. "In case yah hadn't noticed all I've known since I was a slip of a girl was pain and blood. I'd welcome a fight to the death; to die fighting would be a good way to enter the afterlife." She leaned back and continued eating her lunch with a predatory expression as she guarded us.

…

Some hours later a rough shove woke me up, "Up."

I glanced up and saw the third mercenary of the group, "Uhhh, mister Therion…wasn't it?"

"Yeah." The young man looked about Chrom's age and wasn't bad looking either. He was of moderate height, with a muscular build and beige skin color. His black hair had a wavy style reaching down to his neck in back and right cheek in front. His serious brown eyes looked at us as if he was having second thoughts about hiring himself out as a sellsword to Casval. His chin was unshaven stubble with a neatly trimmed triangular patch under his full lips. He was attired in the classic Mercenary uniform of black leather armor covering his chest, legs and wrists over a grey tunic and pants. Over that were steel boots, a red leather belt and an arm-mounted red heater shield with a grey wolf design adorning its surface. Uncharacteristically he was also wearing a long draping crimson scarf that had black fringes, and had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses with slightly grey tinted lenses perched on his nose. I also noticed with a bit of a jolt that he was wearing my ancestral sword.

I sat up with difficulty as he efficiently undid the shackles on my feet, and helped to hoist me up. I gave him a firm lipped acknowledgement, "I guess you like Schlangenfang too."

He glanced down at the blade and gave a curt nod, "I need something with that kind of power to end a complete dastard. Nothing personal." He repeated the unshackling with Revy and helped her up as well. He then gave us a drink from a wineskin to quench our parched throats.

Revellia gave a polite bow after drinking, "Thank you."

He shook his head in exasperation, "Don't thank your enemies, fool."

She broke into a slight smile, "Do we have to be enemies? I don't think you're at all like Casval or those selfish brigands."

I realized that Revy was onto something. Two out of three of Casval's henchmen seemed not to share his willingness to senselessly shed blood for a few coins and for evil's sake. I still thought Heart was a crazed, bloodthirsty Berserker. However Moon seemed like he was more confused by his nonsensical nightmare than being out for my head; Therion's rage seemed to be aimed at someone far beyond the confines of this cave.

I spoke encouragingly, "Look, I don't think you're a bad man. You just need a boss that will treat you with more respect."

"Quiet, Lady Paraglaive. Walk." He seemed to be trying too hard to put on an abrasive front, but I suspected that he was a gentleman at his core.

"Why are we moving out?"

"Silvertail just brought back a message. The ransom is being paid. Keep in line and this will go down smoothly."

I was about to ask what that meant when I was blinded by the midday sun. At least a full day must have passed by now. He brought us out into the open where the entire mercenary team except for Heart was standing in front of the cave entrance. A brown hawk with white tail and wing plumage that I guessed was Silvertail landed on Therion's shoulder to receive her reward of raw rabbit meat for conveying the ransom note.

Standing before us was a familiar green-haired archer dressed in her white tunic and navy pants. It was…wait…it _wasn't_ Raquelle, although she was dressed as her. After all her sharp-edged face and bright red eyes were distinctive to the Myrmidon from the future; not that Casval or his mooks would know that. It was definitely Nobuna, one of Kasrin's Irregulars. The imposter called out, "Milady, sis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered a bit too hastily. I saw Revellia look on with a stunned expression, so I kicked her shin lightly.

Revy quickly gathered herself and put on a show for our captors, "Big sis! Thank Naga! I was so worried about you. Have you been eating right since I was captured? I left some homemade rations for you in your satchel!"

'Raq' chuckled knowingly, "Always the mother hen, Revy. Don't worry. We've got this."

Casval gave Therion a sneering glance and the Sellsword reluctantly complied as he drew out my father's sword and held it up to my throat. He whispered in my ear, "Don't move Lady Paraglaive."

The archer glared at the Wyvern knight, "I have your ransom right here, Casval. Let them go."

"The ransom first. Plus I won't let them go until you hand over Xolette," he spat at the unarmed archer.

'Raquelle' came forwards a step and threw a heavy bag onto the ground in front of Casval. Immediately dozens of silver and gold coins spilled out all over the rocky ground. "Here's your reward, scumbag."

Several of the idiotic thugs immediately grabbed for the coins rolling all over the rocky expanse, and Casval had to punch them to get them to fall in line.

I felt a heavy weight strike Therion from behind, sending him flying. My ancestral sword flew into a nearby sapling.

"Heya gorgeous," Lilith squealed softly as she bearhugged both me and Revy and spun around just as Moon unloaded a fireball into her back. She winced and screamed, "Now!"

Nobuna caught a Chon'sin styled blade tossed to her by its hilt and immediately gutted the closest brigand. She engaged with a lancer, dodged his thrust and skewered him in the chest with her eyes aflame.

Suddenly with a metallic clang, several arrows shot out of a nearby treetop and struck the Myrmidon in the shoulder and hip, as she deflected the third away with her blade that had been targeting her neck. She roared in pain and kept slaughtering the dull-witted brigands. Casval mounted his Wyvern and swooped in to decapitate Nobuna, but a blue-green manakete plunged into his mount's side, sending them both into the nearby pine treetops.

I gasped in amazement, "Mika!"

"Run, cutie," a seared Lilith insisted. She broke apart our manacles with her inhuman strength, "I still want your baby someday, ya'know."

"Thanks Lily!" I retrieved my sword from the tree and shook my head, "By the by, look at me! I'm a woman. Our sex can't be fathers…ever."

"So ya think." She winked, "Let's go kick some tail."

Heart unexpectedly dropped out of a nearby treetop slashed Lilith multiple times, and then body slammed her down the hill into the water.

One of the brigands charged me but Revy threw a vulnerary into his helmet, shattering the bottle and showing glass shards into his face. The wretch screamed but a quick slash by my dark grey blade ended his life as crimson blood stained my tunic.

Moon took aim again but then abruptly collapsed in agony as another Myrmidon slashed his arm, disabling the mage. Kasrin himself gave me a salute as he crossed swords with Therion.

Casrin on his mount flew up over the treetops and screamed as he dove at me, seeking to kill me for my double crossing. I braced myself with my sword as I felt tears sting my eyes as I could see he had Manakete blood on his giant axe.

Lilith's elder sister Jezebel leapt out over the cave's entrance and piledrove the wyvern into the ground with her brutish strength, sending the Wyvern rider flying into the rock outcropping with a bonecrunching thud.

Heart, covered in blood charged the second lamia with a bloodcurdling scream.

Jezzy snarled, You hurt Lily! I'll kill you, bitch!" She caught Heart's mighty sword swing with her hands, and then used her tail to crush the Beserker into the cliff face.

The Beserker cried out in pain and then stabbed Jezy's tail though, laughing maniacally. "A worthy opponent!" She shot several more arrows into Jezebel's scaled arms and stomach.

The lamia incredibly still didn't go down as she punched Heart barehanded, fracturing her fingerbones as she caved in Heart's chestplate. The crazed warrior gasped for air as she stabbed Jezebel's tail one final time before collapsing with bloody froth coming out of her nose. She panted, "A…a good death." She finally fell still.

I turned and saw Kasrin had Therion neatly disarmed as he clutched his swordarm in agony. All the other brigands were dead or had fled by this point. I noticed with a jolt that Casval and his mount were gone.

I sighed, "Sir Kasrin, kindly spare the Mymidon Therion and the Mage Moon. I need information from them."

"Certainly milady," he used the hilt of his rapier to slam it into the back of Therion's head, sending him sprawling into the earth.

We had won, but it was a costly victory.

Revy emerged out of the cave bearing healing vulnerary and staves. She healed me first, then Jezebel. She then restored Nobuna's health and lastly tended to a badly mauled Mika.

I stumbled to the water's edge and found a badly slashed Lilith bleeding into the water. I knelt by her side and made her drink all the healing potions that I could carry. After her eyes fluttered open, I tore into her tearfully, "You stupid fool! My life isn't worth giving up yours!"

"Ya, it is worth it." After restoring her wounds to ugly scars, she raised her crimson scaled hand and caressed my chin, as her crimson eyes locked with mine, "So, Miss Damsel in distress, does the hero get true love's kiss or what?"

I broke out into crazed laughter that the lamia who mere seconds ago was bleeding out still had the nerve to flirt with me, "You idiot." I reached over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, babe." She rested her head in my lap as I softly sobbed with her blood staining my prisoner's outfit. Why did she care for me so much? I could never be worth anyone's love. My tainted blood _had_ to end with my death after all.

"Milady?"

I turned to see Revellia reach the water's edge propping up a badly limping Mika. Jezebel, Nobuna, and Kasrin joined them.

"Well, I think Lily's okay. She's still hitting on me," I noted as I wiped away my tears.

Revellia gave me a shaky smile, "We have three prisoners left alive who are now tied up: the Beserker Heart, the Mage Moon, and the Myrmidon Therion."

I stroked Lily's hair and looked over to Kasrin expectantly, "I owe you my life and Revellia's. Name your recompense."

Kasrin smiled wearily, "Come with the Irregular's, milady. Hero King Marth has need of you."

My eyes widened, as I realized I had just been forcibly conscripted by the Irregulars.


	18. Chapter 16-Reunion

**Chapter 16-Reunion**

That afternoon, Feroxi troops had escorted the Irregulars, Revellia and myself through one of the Longfort's open gates. The suspicious lead knight of the castle, Raimi, was a short-haired blond clad in silver armor. She gruffly allowed us passage into the Western keep tower where the West-Khan's forces gathered. I guessed by her slight limp that she had crossed swords with the Shepards while I was imprisoned.

The three sellswords that had survived the battle were chained together in an open-topped wagon driven by a rather odd looking redhead with pointed orange-red canine ears and an almost irresistibly fluffy vulpine tail. Obviously she hailed from some sort of beastkin tribe I had never read about. Despite the Mage Moon's endless carping about the unfairness of his situation, she hadn't turned to rebuke him a single time. That had been left to the Beserker Heart, who unceremoniously whapped him upside the head. That single gesture had been more than sufficient to silence the Astrologer. The Myrmidon Therion looked morosely at his feet the entire ride, looking up only once at me to silently mouth some sort of apology. As soon as we passed by the gatehouse, the prisoners were transported to the dungeons.

During the short journey, Kasrin had explained the terms of my debt. Apparently Marth had negotiated some sort of accord with the current Khan, Basilio; thus the Irregulars were to fight as his champions against his arch-rival, the East-Khan Flavia. I was to fight at their side to defeat the East-Khan's champions, which I desperately prayed to Naga were not the Shepards and Scouts. I also somehow knew that I was trying to fool myself, as I knew my rotten luck would guarantee that I would be squaring off against Chrom and my own dear friends.

The lamia sisters escorted Revy and I to our Spartan quarters in the third floor of the Keep tower. Inside was a cold room with a single arrow slit window, floor mounted braziers, bearskin rugs as bedding, and the Terrible trio.

"Gods," I spat out in frustration. Raven, Regulus, and Zeno had signed up as Sellwords to the wrong side.

Raven stopped playing his bone flute and beamed at me, "Milady, it is a true honor to meet you again! Are the rest of the Scouts and the Prince with you?"

I slowly turned and pressed my head into the doorsill in extreme exasperation.

Revy's eyes registered surprise as she turned to Jezebel, "Aren't His Highness allied with the West-Khan?"

Jezzy shook her head with regret showing in her green luminescent eyes, "Chrom is with Flavia. Marth is with Basilio."

"Oh…oh no! We're fighting with the wrong Khan?" She panicked and I had to grab her by the shoulders as she started to sob, "Raq, I can't fight you! I'm so sorry milady, but I can't fight our friends."

I drew her into a warm hug and softly stroked her hair, "No Revy. You're sitting this one out. I'm in charge and I order you to stay out of the fight. I won't have you risk your life to raise your lance against our allies and family. Leave that debt to me." I was used to heavy burdens of guilt and self-loathing all my life after all; how was one more sin going to matter?

"N-no milady. I will still use my healing stave. I won't let you put this entirely on your own. You need my support."

I flashed a brief smile at my selfless Pegasus knight as I wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "Revy, stand down. That is an order."

Her muddled hazel eyes looked at the floor in resignation, "But, mila…I u-understand."

I exhaled in relief, and bowed to Jezebel and gave Lily a brief hug. Jezzy remained aloof, but of course the impish Lily gave both Revelia and I lovingly crushing embraces before shutting the door and granting us privacy with the sellswords. I somehow knew the red-scaled lamia would be guarding our door all night as her obsession with me wouldn't allow her to willingly leave my side.

I sighed and flopped on the beast hide blankets as my healed over wounds still ached incessantly. "So let me guess, your brilliant plan was to cross the border and ally yourself with one of the Khans before you found out which one would pick Chrom as their champion?"

Regulus stood by the window and stared impassively out at the snowy expanse with his broad back to us, "So says the Paraglaive that blindly repeated our mistake."

I waved off an indignant Revillia before she had a chance to chide the Sniper. I knew he wasn't truly capable of remorse, so why bother admonishing him? "I did not agree to side with Khan Basilio; Kasrin did. However, because the Irregulars rescued the two of us, I had a debt to repay in kind." I shook my head as I stared at the ceiling, "I can only hope Marth wants aid for Ylisse as well, or I may as well go back into exile."

Raven smiled brightly and attempted to be tactful, "Baslio is…um…boisterous. But I think if his Champion wins, he will have a self interest to help Ylisse lest he face Plegia's raids on two borders."

"Khan Basilio is a cussing, conniving son of a dastard…while is why I liked him on sight," Zeno added with a cheeky grin. "He'll help out our Exalt come what may."

"For all our necks, I hope you're right Zeno." I gave a stern nod, "For what it's worth, I am very happy to fight at your side again."

"Likewise milady," Raven replied with a sweet smile.

Zeno gave a thumbs up before sitting on his own mattress.

Regulus crossed his arms and predictably ignored our touching moment.

Revy lay out on the next bearskin over and stretched out unhappily, "Goodnight everyone. Sleep well."

…

Starlight was faintly visible out the window as I awoke some hours later and shivered in the chilled room. I turned to see Revellia had fallen into an exhausted slumber. I noted that both Raven and Zeno were quietly conversing in the near darkness as the fire was down to softly glowing coals. Of course Regulus was slumbering soundly. Why is it that those with no conscience always seemed to get the best sleep?

Rave noted my gaze and smiled gently. He softly whispered, "Care to take a walk, milady?"

I nodded and sat up. Soon enough we were seated in a barrack's mess hall. To my utter lack of surprise both Jezzy and Lily were stationed outside of the room. The elder twin remained to look after Reg and Revy while Lily unsurprisingly tailed us.

We had chatted amicably about our less than idyllic childhoods as we snacked on wine, cheese and bread, and I was grateful that despite my family's disgrace, at least one positive legacy was the use of the Paraglaive manse as an orphanage.

I had just finished singing _Alouette_ to my appreciative audience. Both Raven and Lilith applauded softly so as not to wake anyone else up. I stood up and gave an exaggerated bow, "Thank you kindly. Now it's your turn."

Zeno chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't bring my Zither with me. My singing voice ain't too grand either."

"Nonsense, your voice is fine," Raven retorted. "Hmm. This is an old Chon'sin folksong that one of nanny's taught us years ago. Still remember the lyrics, brother?"

"For _Sakura_? Yep."

Raven started to play an eerie melody using a music scale I had never heard of before that sent shivers down my spine with its winsome longing. Apparently their elderly nanny Nori'kan had dreamed of returning to her far off homeland but used this simple melody to express her heartache over the being unable to see the annual spring Cheery tree blooms of her homeland. Sadly, when the boys had been young teenagers, she had passed away due to infirmity and age and had been buried in the back gardens with a Cherry tree planted over her grave in her memory by the appreciative orphans.

Zeno, to his credit, nearly was on key as he softly sung, "_Sakura, Sakura, noyamamo satomo, miwatasu kagiri…_"

Much to my surprise, a soft feminine voice piped up faintly around the corner, _"…kasumika kumoka asahini niou. Sakura, saku_…Oh plop."

Zeno burst out laughing, "Come and join us, Irregulars. We could use the company."

A very sheepish girl in her Pegasus Knight attire with straight bangs obscuring her eyes and long hair reaching her waist rounded the corner. I noticed she had dyed her normally light hair black to obscure her identity to her parents. Sakuya mumbled bashfully, "H-how long did you know I was here?"

Lily giggled, "I knew all along. Ya smell nice, sweetie."

"Try not to sneak up on a thief. You'll live longer," Zeno added nonchalantly.

Raven calmly flipped his flute into his little leather pouch again, "It is a beautiful song, no?"

I noticed that both Mika and Nobuya came around the corner as well. The female Myrmidon smirked at the scene and snarked, "Told you to keep your pretty mouth shut, Kuya."

"But Buna, it's such a sentimental song. I'm s-so sorry, but I was so charmed I had to sing along."

Mika stifled a huge yawn and eagerly eyed me with large puppy-dog eyes. I wearily waved her over so she could use my lap again. I sighed in bemusement and felt a twinge of guilt for abandoning the poor dear, "Go ahead, Mika. Hello again Sakuya and Nobuna."

Rave chuckled as he saw the green-haired Manakete girl make herself at home. He inquired curiously, "Who taught it to you?"

Oh Gods, I thought to myself as I belatedly noted the similar delicate features and rarified beauty in both father and daughter. I tried my best to keep my face neutral as Rave had a casual chat with his sire from the future borne by a woman he had yet to meet. Mika was already blissfully content lying on the bench seat staring up at me with an adoring gaze.

Sakuya took a tentative step forwards and bowed formally, "My dearly departed father taught me that folk song. His singing voice was truly the match of my late mother's."

Raven gave a reassuring smile, but I could read the obvious sorrow in his expression. "You have my deepest condolences, Miss Sakuya."

Oh, if only you knew, I thought.

Zeno gave a sympathetic glance, "Miss, the Terrible trio and Lady Mimi here were all orphaned as toddlers. We can relate…trust us on that."

"Many thanks Mister Zeno, Mister Raven, and Lady Mimika."

Nobuya shook her head as she speared a slice of cheese, "Always too polite for your own good, Kuya."

Mika replied and sighed happily, "They're nice people. There's no harm in being friendly."

"So are you really a Manakete, Miss Mika," Zeno asked with too obvious interest.

The girl nodded from my lap and smiled at the green-haired thief. "I am, Mister Zeno. My mother was too."

So this was undoubtedly the second reunion between the Terrible trio and their spirited daughters. I could tell that Zeno was fascinated with Manaketes, especially considering his side storage pouch had a dragon embossed into its side, and his belt buckle was shaped like a Manakete face. Connecting the dots meant that Nobuna was related to Regulus, Sakuya to Raven, and Mika to Zeno. It was downright unsettling and a little sad to consider that everyone in the room knew this was a family reunion except the oblivious fathers themselves.

"I'd love to team up with you in battle tomorrow, Mika," the thief enthused.

"Sure, Mister Zeno."

I shook my head and got an idea that made me nearly break out in laughter. "Well, if no one objects, I am a tactician by training. How about if Sakuya and Raven pair up in tomorrow's battle?"

Sakuya bit her lower lip in a bid to restrain her glee. She nodded a bit too eagerly, "Y-yes, of course f-I mean Mister Raven."

"It would be an honor to protect you, Miss Sakuya."

The poor Pegasus knight looked beside herself as her face flushed.

"Nobuna, do you object to teaming up with Regulus?"

The Myrmidon looked at me sharply, but then slowly shook her head.

"Mika, how about you watch Zeno's back?"

"Okaaaaay," a drowsy girl agreed.

Zeno chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. I'm in."

Lily giggled as she draped an arm around my shoulder, "How'bout you pair up with me, milady?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded in assent, "F-fine. You win Lily."

"Yay!"

"Shh, quiet," I hissed sharply.

"Oops. Heehee."

Soon afterwards we returned to our quarters, and I knew I would be able to sleep soundly. I had renewed hope that maybe Marth would actually stoop to joining forces against King Gangrel.

…

The next morning, it took about twenty seconds to have my reality check drop kick me in the back of my skull.

I stood in a vast twelve-sided cylindrical combat arena with a spiral shaped mosaic adorning the floor, and a vast dome above with a round hole in the roof. I stood next to the Hero King, and our voices echoed off the unforgiving stone, "I have no interest in joining the Shepards, Lady Paraglaive."

I winced at the door being slammed in my face. "B-but, Your Highness…isn't your goal to win the tournament so that the Khan will aid Ylisse, and the Exalt Emmeryn?"

The handsome lad looked at me with his eyes hidden behind his butterfly mask, giving him an inscrutable air. "You misunderstand. I must ensure Prince Chrom can withstand the burdens to come. You cannot test a weapon's true potential except in battle."

I bowed politely, "Yes your h-highness. I will fight by your side as I owe Mister Kasrin a great debt, but f-frankly I hope we lose."

Marth shot me a withering look, which made me avert my eyes immediately. "Tell me something, Lady Paraglaive."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"What do you actually know of what is to come?" He frowned deeply, "Although it would be more expedient, it is not in my nature to end your life even though you possess forbidden knowledge."

I shivered involuntarily at his implied threat. "I…er…I have seen visions from Mika's memories twice. I know that I blow myself up about ten years into the future to save the next generation of warriors from a Risen attack. I know sometime after that my old domain was completely destroyed by Plegian fanatics and the undead. I know that many warriors of the present have children that fight against a threat to our entire world. I already know who the fathers or mothers are of many of your followers. I also…know that you are a linchpin to saving the past from our mistakes."

Marth sighed deeply, and softened for the first time that I had known him. "Do not blame yourself too harshly Lady Paraglaive. You could not have possibly known what was to be." He idly caressed the handle of his replica Falchion, "After this fight, you are free to return to Prince Chom's side. Do not speak of what you know if you value his life and your Exalt's."

I bowed deeply, "I will. Thank you, Your Highness."

"It is time."

The doors opened behind us, and Kasrin's Irregulars and my four Arrowhead Scouts calmly took their positions in the field. I saw Kasrin, Jezebel, Lilith, Mika, Nobuya, Sakuya and a Kitsune beastkin named Kayda file in single file and silently take their positions. Right behind them, Zeno, Raven and Regulus joined the squad. Then to my utter shock, I blinked in disbelief as I saw Moon, Therion and Heart joined our side. Marth had obviously released them to atone for their actions in my kidnapping.

In the balcony levels hugging four of the walls over the arena floor, I saw numerous Feroxi nobles from both the East and the West region of Regina Ferox. Over the balcony tier over our door I instantly recognized the burly, dark-skinned bald axe-wielder with an eyepatch as Khan Basilio. Meekly standing at the far end of the overhanging rail was a forlorn-looking Revellia.

That meant the strong tan-skinned blond on the other end of the room was undoubtedly Khan Flavia.

The opposite door opened and the Shepards and Arrowhead Scouts entered at several hundred paces distance. The Prince was followed by Princess Lissa, Sir Frederick, Sir Kellam, Sir Sully, Sir Stahl, Virion, Sumia, and Robin. The Scouts included Siffra, Bhavin, Ronna, Raquelle, Sonya, Iniabi, and Xolette.

Chrom's eyes widened as he spotted not only his frienemy Marth, but also his Arrowhead Scout leader coordinating the tactics of his opponent!

Gods, I was going to be sent to Grima's side for this wasn't I?


	19. Chapter 17-Duel

**Chapter 17-Duel**

I saw Raquelle glance at her sister slouched miserably over the balcony railing and then at me with amazement. True to form she yelled out, "Revy, Lady Mimi, you're both alive! Milady, um, I think you walked out the wrong door by mistake."

I was in no mood for her playful jab, and I simply sighed deeply.

Prince Chrom looked openly astonished and spat out, "Mimi, you're okay! How in Naga's name did you survive?"

Lissa took a step forward and started to sniffle, "See, big brother. I had faith that she and Revy were still with us."

I bowed with a miserable expression on my face. "My apologies Chrom. Revelia and I were ambushed and held captive by Casval and his hired gang using us as a bargaining chip for Xolette. However, Kasrin intercepted the ransom note and rescued us. I owed him my life, so he asked me to serve as King Marth's Tactician for one battle."

"Mistress," Bhavin called out in despair. He tried to move towards me but both Ronna and Siffra had to restrain my sweet Priest.

The Prince looked dejected, but then his blue eyes lit up with renewed fire, "Robin."

The flaxen-haired blond stood by her liege's side with concern in her brown eyes, "Yes Chrom?"

"This is your greatest test yet. Can you best Marth, the Irregulars, and the leader of the Arrowhead Scouts?"

She and I locked eyes and I mouthed my apologies to her silently. She gave Chrom a brief smile, "I will…I promise."

Chrom gave a sharp gaze to Marth, who was still in the shadows of the sunlight streaming in through the great hall's oculus. "Marth! I have a question before we start."

The Hero King remained stoically silent, and ignored the overture.

"Hmph! Then our swords can speak for us." He glanced at me briefly and looked unhappy, "I'm so sorry Mimi. I must vanquish you."

"Apologies, Your Highness." I bowed respectfully as my hands shook and a horrible knot formed in my stomach as I unwillingly followed down my twisted parents' path of treachery, "I know I am committing an unforgivable act of treason. T-take my head after this is over i-if it will please you."

By this time Chrom has drawn out his ancestral sword steeped in Naga's bloodline. It was long, straight, and infamously sharp, and it traced its lineage two millennia back to the days of the true Hero King. Upon the rise of the Exalt's and the foundation of Ylisse several centuries back, it had been completely reforged from the simple design to a more powerful design that more effectively tied the user to the divine dragon. The modifications included a wider blade, a circular guard with an open teardrop-shaped void, and maroon grip; changes aided by the intervention of the legendary Manakete and Naga Priestess Tiki.

Still in the deep gloom of the shadows, a stone-faced Marth dramatically drew out his own Falchion replica…except it somehow _wasn't_ a copy.

My mouth fell open as I sensed the same sort of power emanating from the Hero King's blade as the Prince's. That was patently impossible, as Archivist Mitsuji had once told me that only Ylissean royals could handle the sacred blade. "H-how…," I stammered softly. Then I realized with a shudder why Marth had just warned me off spilling my guts to my allies about my knowledge of the future. Based on the Irregulars coming from a ruined world twenty or so years hence, I could only conclude Marth didn't want me to reveal that Chrom was fighting his own son, and by extension Iniabi was sparring off against his older brother.

Oh Gods _no_.

Chrom scowled as the leaders emerged into the center of the arena covered by the tan, ivory, and black spiral mosaic. "How…dare you. Where did you get that blade? There's no possible way-"

His angry tirade was cut off by Marth roaring as he charged my Prince and the two Falchions clashing with a reverberating clang. Everyone else from participants to spectators simply gawked at the insane sight of the two nobles using overly dramatic sword strikes, athletic flips, and uttering war cries as they dueled…with exactly the same style.

Chrom fell back to Robin's side as he panted out of breath at his rival's ability to match his ferocious blows, "Where…where did you learn to fight like that?"

Marth panted as well and growled in what sounded like anger, "My father!"

"Holy plop," Kasrin muttered as he unsheathed his own rapier that suddenly made me glance down at my own slender blade. Oh it just figured. In the desolate future, Kasrin must have retrieved the scarred Mimika's shattered bladetip after she blew herself up, and made his own reforged version of my family sword. He met my gaze and humbly smiled behind his opaque glasses, "I wanted to honor you milady."

Robin, as if reading her liege's mind barked out, "No lethal blows…disabling strikes only."

Marth whipped his sword down and gave the nod.

It was on.

…

Before anyone could mount the Calvary charge or loose a single arrow, the double doors behind the Shepards were kicked open by a desperate horse. To everyone's surprise, a Bay-hued Pegasus with my chambermaid on his back rode past the stunned Scouts and across the atrium towards an astonished Revellia twenty feet above our heads. Dia, you fool, I cursed under my breath.

"Ha ha! What a brat!" By my side, Lily laughed gleefully and put me into a playful headlock as she ruffled up my dark hair, "Turn that frown upside down, Mimi!"

Dia waved brightly up to the balcony, "Sir Revellia! Serendipity wanted his mistress."

Revy sobbed with joy and have a brief prayer of thanks to Naga I presumed. She then vaulted off the balcony onto her still bandaged mount and trotted over to stand behind me.

I pulled away from my Lamia stalker and raged on both nincompoops, "Dia and Revelia. What in Naga's name do you think you're doing?"

My maid looked at me with shimmering brown eyes, "My place is at your side, milady. I love you."

I fumed, "I love you too you idiot! Go back to Chrom's side, now."

"No, milady. I must serve you first. Your fate is my fate."

I growled in utter helpless fury, "Sir Revellia, as you obviously decided to ignore a direct order, go on back to Raquelle and the Scouts."

"N-n-no m-milady. I must use my healing talents, whether you a-approve or not." Her hands were quavering under my fiery glare, but she did not relent. "P-punish me later as you so choose."

Marth sighed at the unnecessary drama, "If we may?"

"Ah! Y-yes of course!" I furiously waved at Revy and Dia to stay at the back ranks.

The Pegasus Knights, Cavaliers, and flying beastkin roared as they charged. Just after they took off, the first arrow shots criss-crossed the room.

Raquelle's arrow would have likely hit my leg if not for Lily blocking the green-feathered missile with her tail. She winced at the blow but flashed me a pained smile.

Regulus' return shot was aimed at Lissa's casting arm, but Kellam blocked it with his massive knight's shield. He winced as I realized Reg's insanely strong drawstring power had skewered the poor lad's arm.

Virion's arrow hit Heart's chest armor and even if it penetrated into her flesh she didn't visibly react.

Several of the warriors violently met in the atrium. Sully ran into Mika with Zeno on her back and the Manakete was stabbed in the side with her longsword. She was quickly met by a counterblow of thrown daggers and flame breath sent the red-armored Cavalier flying as her brown mount reared.

Sumia came in from above and stabbed Mika's left wing through causing the poor beastkin to crash into the ground. Suddenly a three-tailed fox yipped and vaulted off the walls and bit into Sumia's shoulder, distracting the sweet Pegasus Knight.

Stahl roared as he swiped at the Kitsune, but Jezebel scowled as she bodily flipped his steed atop the hapless Green armored knight, pinning him to the ground and stunning him

Chrom reengaged Marth with Robin using her flame tome. The two Warriors pounded on each other mercilessly, both ending up with slash wounds and torn clothing.

Iniabi used his thunder tone to zap the fox beastkin in midair, causing her to yelp and collapse roughly into the stone ground.

Revellia trotted over to Mika and healed up most of her damage.

Lissa teamed with Siffra revived up the dazed Sully. The dismounted warrior threw off her helmet, flashed a skewed grin to her Princess and then chased the Astrologer Moon with a cackle.

"No, not again," the outmatched Mage wailed as he ran for his life.

Luckily for him, Therion caught Sully's blade and grimaced as they dueled.

Sumia readied another charge as Sakuya swooped in with a breathtaking grace and dismounted her with a hard blow that dented her chestplate and broke off the Irregular's lancehead. Sumia groaned and collapsed facedown.

Sakuya caught a replacement lance tossed to her by Nobuna, only to have Sonya's Pegasus kick her off the saddle and drop ten feet onto the floor. She smiled weakly at her best friend, "I messed up, Buya."

"You bitch," Nobuya screamed as she threw her short sword through Aysel's wing, forcing the Pegasus to land. Sonya cursed and charged the Myrmidon, but a blast of searing white light from Moon's fingertip blinded and seared the White-haired Knight. Reg heartlessly shot the blinded girl in her lance arm, forcing her to retreat.

Mika circled the room and after Ronna and Virion shot her in the flanks, turned her flame weapon on them. Virion gasped and fainted dramatically as Ronna loosed another arrow at the Manakete, nicking her neck.

An enraged Zeno landed atop Ronna knocking her to the ground and knocking her out with a blow to the head. He wobbled to his feet and patted the Blue-green dragon on her forehead, "We got this, squirt!"

An inrush of Xolette's flame struck the Manakete's side as she used her wings to shield her father. _Sorry…Zeno_, she apologized before collapsing into the thief pinning him to the wall and taking him out of the battle.

This wasn't going to plan…going to horse plop was more like it.

A visibly distraught Siff engaged me with her sword and I barely parried. Lily growled and body slammed her horse Butternut, knocking both rider and mount over. Frederick smashed into the irate lamia before she could seriously injure Siffra, causing her to gasp from her belly wound and use her tail to cave in the powerful knight's shield.

Dia threw her flechettes at Sir Frederick, wounding his right arm, but not slowing down his righteous fury. He used his mailed fish to punch the young girl in her stomach, making her topple and curl up into a ball.

I was furious but too busy engaged with my Cavalier Siffra to respond.

Bhavin healed up Stahl, allowing him to pick up his sword and charge Jezebel. The scornful Lamia took the slashing blow and punched the poor Cavalier in the chest, sending him sprawling again.

"Fool," Jezzy muttered before a spear caught her in the side. She gasped as somehow Sir Kellam had somehow snuck all the way over to our lines without being noticed.

Heart raged as she shot fire darts in quick succession into the stoic knight's back, "Dastard! That's a real woman, and I'll end you before you take her life!" She jumped on his back and tried to stab him repeatedly in the side with a dagger, but the plate armor only managed to cause the blade to fracture. She roared and as he stuck her shoulder with his spear she simply winced and headbutted him with a deep thunk sound.

Both of them staggered into each other as Moon's blazing white light spell singed their armor and hair. Moon gasped in horror as his friendly fire felled both friend and foe.

Iniabi unexpectedly whapped Moon upside the head with the flat of Stahl's sword, sending the unlucky Mage to the ground. Wait, how could a Mage use a sword without reclassing? That meant he was secretly a Tactician like Robin and me.

Revy rode over and healed Sakuya, allowing the graceful maiden to rise again.

Raq drew a bead on me and loosed an arrow at my sword arm, but Kasrin took the blow in his hip. He groaned as he fell to one knee, "Ow." The archer quickly sent another arrow my way, but Revy took the blow in his shoulder, and collapsed against me.

I groaned as both Siff and I stopped fighting.

Raquelle cried out in shock, and slumped on her knees with a look of utter horror, her face as pale as fresh snow.

All the remaining warriors stopped and gawked as Chrom staggered back with blood running down his side.

With red ribbons of blood staining her yellow-white locks, Robin cursed and sent Marth flying with a fireball to the face. He groaned in pain, "Victory for you…not that I'm surprised." The crash of the armored Hero King had caused everyone left standing to watch in amazement.

I weakly leaned into Kasrin, and the Myrmidon kindly propped me up.

The battle was over.

Khan Flavia's booming voice echoed across the massive hall, "Khan Basilio, you smelly ogre! Do you yield to my champion, Prince Chrom?"

Basilio scowled then erupted into a hearty laugh, "Yah, you got us good, you rear end of a mare! Now that was a battle!"

"Gods, Revy…Revy!" Raquelle left her bow behind and rushed to her sister's side in deep shock, "Sis! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Revy smiled as she hugged Raq tenderly, "Its okay, big sis. In the end…I…mattered."

Princess Lissa extracted the arrow and healed up the green-haired Pegasus Knight. "There ya go! Good as new."

Chrom spat out blood and blinked as he realized that the defeated Marth was nowhere to be seen. "Great work Robin. Let's make sure everyone is healed up."

A few minutes later the Irregulars, Shepards, Scouts and sellswords were all healed up, and Dia clung fast to my side, softly crying over my welfare. Both Siff and Vanny had cried on my shoulder and given me emotional hugs.

The three secret daughters bowed to the Terrible trio and then fell in line behind to Kasrin. The fox beastkin Kayda gave me a short bow before silently joining her allies. Both lamia sisters looked over to me and Jezzy gently squeezed my shoulder and chuckled as she pushed me into Lily's arms. The impish redhead kissed both of my cheeks with a cute blush.

Kasrin bowed, "Naga smile on your countenance, Your Highness. Good luck." He turned on his heel and left with his Irregulars through the doorway that we had used to enter the room. I noticed with slight amusement that Heart elected to leave with Kasrin's forces. She likely felt indebted to Jezebel considering that the Lamia had bested her in battle.

Therion sighed and gave a deep bow of respect, "I would like to fight for you milady."

I clasped his shoulder, "Granted, provided Chrom doesn't imprison or execute me. Speak to Sir Aabis in Ylisstol if he is made leader."

"Yes ma'am."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Milady if you must, not ma'am."

"Yes, milady."

Moon sighed as he straightened up, "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you. I guess my fortune was wrong; it was my destiny to aid you."

"Welcome aboard, Mister Moon."

"Thanks, milady."

I leant down and kissed Dia's head. With my maid and tailed by Raq and Revy we all approached the newly healed up Chrom.

He looked over to me without a trace of malice, "I know you were forced. Well fought. If I didn't have Robin at my side, the Shepards and Scouts might well have lost"

I contritely got on my knees, and pleaded, "If it will s-satisfy you, you may have my head, Prince Chrom. I betrayed your family yet again."

Dia stood in front of me her arms shaking madly, "Your H-highness, if she dies, I will die with her."

Revy knelt as well, "My life is forfeit if you wish, milord."

Raquelle looked appalled, "Sis, no!"

The Pegasus knight smiled up to her elder sister, "I a-aided and abetted the enemy, big sister. I deserve no less-"

Chrom finally lost his patience and snapped, "Oh shut up, all of you! If you're all so eager for martyrdom, toss away your lives against Plegia if you are so insistent."

Robin chuckled behind her hand, "My guess is that Chrom actually sees you as his extended family; one that just had a nasty fight." She winked to the Prince, "We only need to make up, right Chrom?"

He blushed faintly in embarrassment, "Yeah, what Robin said. I need your heads firmly on your shoulders, Mimi, Revy and Dia. Got it? You fought like lions, so I know you'll be dependable comrades in arms." He sheathed his sword after cleaning off the blood with his tattered cape, "And before you ask about your punishment, all I will say is get back to work, my friends." He scoffed and exited the room with Robin, Lissa, and Frederick in tow to meet up with the newly crowned Khan Flavia.

I gently hugged Revy, Raq, and Dia and we all softly sobbed at our Prince's undeserved clemency.


	20. Chapter 18-Cacophany

**Chapter 18-Cacophany**

After recovering my senses, I gingerly opened the door saw a strange woman in red armor, tan skin, and a large unruly blond ponytail confer with the Shepards. Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Frederick were all having an animated discussion. I surmised that this was the newly crowned Khan Flavia. Lissa quickly noticed me, and waved me in with a beaming smile.

I entered the room in a daze, and gave the East Khan a graceful curtsey.

Khan Flavia burst out laughing, "Careful there missy; if you smile your face may crack!"

I flinched and tried to smile, although my feeble attempt only made the Feroxi leader laugh louder with tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Er…Khan Flavia, c-congratulations on your new title, Your Highness. I am Lady Mimika Paraglaive."

Chrom stifled a chuckle himself, "Mimi is a capable fighter and leader. She heads the Arrowhead Scouts, the reconnaissance squad for the Shepards."

"Indeed. You fought well against us. I wish I had more time to tease you, Mimi." The Khan grinned broadly, "Anyway, as I was saying, Ylisse may count on our support." She pumped her fist as she departed, "Come my new friends! Tonight we celebrate!"

I exhaled as my tension released, although a beefy hand on my shoulder made me jump, "Bah! That daughter of a dastard Flavia! Rubbing her victory in my face."

I whirled around to see a tough looking Berserker. West Khan Basilio up close was even more intimidating than he was on an overhead balcony. He was a bald, powerfully built dark skinned man, with a golden collar, gauntlets, vambraces, greaves, and belt over a black boots, pants, and shirt exposing his chest and belly. A massive golden axe was strapped to his back. He has a well-trimmed goatee and a set of leather straps criss-crossing his head to cover his missing left eye. He smirked at my flinching, "You're a woman, not a mouse, missy."

"Apologies, Your Highness."

"Bah, save it. I'm demoted back to West Khan. Still I must say having that motley Kasrin's Iridescents fighting for me was fun to watch. A masked sellsword, snake women, a Manakete and a fox girl…too bad they had to leave. They would have made great allies."

"I smiled weakly, "Kasrin's Irregulars, milord."

He burst out laughing, "Yah, whatever." He looked over at Chrom, You did well, young Prince. I'd wager you have some Feroxi blood in you after all."

"Thanks for being a good sport. Maybe in two years you'll pick the right side," Chrom replied with a smirk. "By the way, where did Marth go? I would speak with him."

"That delusional sellsword? Took off the moment he lost." He rubbed his chin, "Too bad about that, as I really wanted that pretty boy in my service. He defeated my old champion Lon'qu in five strikes."

Lissa daintily sighed as she blushed, "He's so dreamy, ya'know."

Both Robin and I spoke as one, "Indeed."

Chrom shook his head in mild exasperation, "If you three are done swooning…honestly."

Lissa burst into merry giggles, "Aw, I was kidding, big brother!"

Frederick cleared his throat, "Miladies, please focus on the main point. We had best return to Ylisstol and report our successful alliance to Her Highness."

Chrom looked thoughtful but he nodded in vigorous agreement, "Well spoken-"

"Before you race off, I want to chip in my own contribution to your effort. I would be loath to have Plegia at our doorstep," Basilio butted in.

I saw a silent Myrmidon who obviously hailed from Chon'sin enter the room, and immediately become agitated at the sight of the female Shepards. He was tall, handsome, with dark brown spiked hair and eyes, with his face set into a permanent frown. He had a long katana sheathed by his side. He was wearing a long blue robe with long tails a brown high collar, and intricate brown and tan spiral patterning at the fringes over his chest. A maroon obi secured the robe at the waist. Under that he had on light grey pants, brown boots, and both his sleeves and boot tops had white furred lining.

Basilio chuckled, "This is Lon'qu, my former champion that whelp Marth bested. He's superb with a blade, so how he lost I don't know. He speaks with his sword, not his lips."

I gently reached out to shake his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lon'qu. I am Lady Mi-"

His face turned crimson as he barked, "Away, woman!"

"P-p-pardon," I blurted out in shock as I backed up five steps, as did Lissa.

Basilio burst out laughing, "Ha! Ha! Nothing personal, cuties. He doesn't like the ladies. But he's peerless with the blade. He'll serve the Shepards well. Consider him the West Khan's contribution to the war effort."

Chrom looked grateful, and then his face quickly fell. "Basilio, Plegia and Ylisse aren't at war yet."

Basilio firmly shook his head, "Get the fairy dust out of yer eyes, Chrom. That arsehole Gangrel has a score to settle, and he _will_ provoke a war."

"Yeah. My sister will do whatever it takes to stop hostilities."

Basilio clasped his hand on the Prince's shoulder and spoke with grave seriousness, "Exalt Emmeryn will fail; although I admire her efforts. Look after your elder sister well, young man. Lon'qu will give his all for your cause, and hers."

"Thanks Basilio." Chrom grasped the West Khan's hand as they shook with a firm gesture of friendship. He turned to the Myrmidon, "Is this what you want, Lon'qu?"

"You give the orders; I'll stab them. As long as I partner with your men only, I'll be fine."

Lissa snorted, and pouted, "Hey! I'm not a snake. I won't bite'cha head off!"

Chrom patted his annoyed sibling, "Cool off, Lissa. Anyway welcome aboard Lon'qu." He gave a serious nod to Basio, "Thanks."

…

Hours later we were retracing the Northroad back South towards Ylisstol. Both Raquelle and Revellia aboard Serendipity deployed overhead tracking the forest to our SSE; Sonya and Xolette on Aysel headed to the SSW. I rode ahead on Slate with Siffra astride Butternut, Iniabi aboard Onyx, and Bhavin on his pony Whitesmoke. Much to my surprise, Therion had opted to go on foot. I turned to him, "Aren't you tired yet?"

The handsome Mercenary gave a slight chuckle, "Not at all. I can't sprint, but I'm a former spear fishing islander from the South Seas. I ran over my home island, speared fish from the rocks or beaches, swam between isles, ran more, and caught more fish. I did that every morning from age six until…until I left." His face grew dark and I could tell his departure from his tropical home had not been a pleasant one.

I joked, "We'll try not to gallop then."

"Please don't, milady."

Iniabi was reading over the map, "That fop Moon said turn left here, on that spur road that dead ends in an abandoned village."

I didn't like disharmony, so I gently corrected by canny mage, "It's only a two mile detour. He said he had a vision that it would be important. And he is an Astrologer, and not a dandy, Iniabi."

Iniabi flashed me an apologetic expression and read Moon's trance induced prophesy out loud with a sarcastic edge as he was peerless at deciphering impossible to read script, "_On the road to the North by a stately tree…take a dead branch West and see…two noble warriors destined for fame…disparate in face, yet of the same name._"He groaned, "What bull plop. This is a waste of time."

My Keep Priest displayed amusement in his violet eyes, "The Gods work in mysterious ways…perhaps Naga granted a vision of import to our Seer."

"And maybe his spiced wine made him hallucinate, Bhavin"

"Perhaps. But I feel it's best to keep an open mind."

Iniabi handed back the parchment to me by its corner as if it was a smelly sock.

I realized that he was in an uncharacteristically bad mood so I wordlessly urged him to ride ahead with me for a moment. "Talk to me, my friend. Was there a snag in your plans?"

His green eyes widened, but then he shook his head firmly. "No Mimika. My execution has gone off without a hitch…which took me by surprise frankly. The Shepards are far too trusting of strangers with unsolicited advice."

I chuckled warmly, "Let me guess: Sumia and Chrom didn't suspect a thing; but Robin nearly outed your plan?"

The black haired Mage burst out into a weary chuckle, "I see that very little passes your notice, milady. Do not worry, the rivers of destiny have already started to shift." His smile melted away and I saw his melancholic expression take over, "It's the first today isn't it?"

"Hmm? I…oh, yes it is the first of the month." I looked over and was about to ask about the significance when I noted the moisture in his eyes. I covered my mouth in horror, "This is the anniversary of her passing. Oh Gods, I'm so sorry."

He laughed mirthlessly, "Apologize for what? I never told you about April first, did I? The Fool's day…how bitterly ironic that the day everyone else makes merry, I want nothing more than to crawl into a hole." He looked over at the village ruins from atop the hill, "I was ready to die with her you know. I grew up with her, you know…and I've never figured out how to live my life without her."

I smiled comfortingly to him, although my own tears were now staining my cheeks, "She's out there somewhere. We'll find her."

He looked dejected, "I'm begging to think that it will never hap-"

A high pitched scream in the distance caught our attention.

I started to speak, but he waved at me urgently to stay quiet.

Now I could barely make out snatches of the high pitched voice ranting, "…dastards…feel my wrath…never loses…for great justice!"

"No," my Mage gaped with stunned disbelief in his eyes, "No. No. No. No! It can be her. It can't be!"

"Let's go," I yelled and urged Slate into a charge.

Iniabi cussed himself out for his stupidity and took off right behind me with a look of crazed determination.

The rest of my team must have been shocked by the insane charge but soon I heard their hoofbeats behind us. I could only hope Therion caught a ride.

…

We galloped into the village overgrown with weeds, will all the wooden buildings long ago rotted into kindling. The only stone elements remaining were the hearth chimneys and the collapsing Temple to Naga. Its windows were smashed, and the roof was half caved in, but the walls were still solid. The screams I realized were from innocents cowering inside the refuge from marauding Risen. Standing in between the peasants and the undead were two formidable warriors, both now wounded.

The beautiful maiden with delicate Eastern Features had just finished blasting a Risen Archer and Thief with a tome channeling the roar of an icy blizzard packed into a conical blue beam. She was a cute, curvy young lady with a deathly pallid complexion, coldly fierce sky blue eyes, and completely white bloodstained hair that reached past her waist. Her ripped uniform was unlike any style that I had ever seen. It included a waist-length cloak tied off with a sky blue cord. Under it was a white blouse with detached sleeves with light blue trim; below was a pleated grey skirt nearly to her knees and long white stockings from her sandals up to mid-thigh. She looked surprised by our sudden appearance as our horses trampled a Risen lanceman and another archer. "Good sirs, can you please help us?"

I finished chopping the head off the archer and as it turned into that awful reeking mist I turned to the Mage, "Are there any more Risen?"

Her companion was a spirited dark haired Knight astride a handsome roan red Pegasus. She winced as she yanked two arrows out of her shoulder and leg and spoke more in a booming yell rather than a normal conversational tone that any sensible person would use, "Ohmigosh! Virtuous warriors riding out of nowhere to save our bacon! What bliss to fight with righteous fury and vanquish evil with all our might! Mwah hah ha! The heroes of justice will always save the day!"

After I uncovered my ears and the ringing in my head stopped I belatedly noticed Iniabi's mouth was so slack I feared it might fall off his face. I hissed, "Iniabi!"

"What?" He looked at me with a completely white face and a look in his eyes that hinted he was teetering on the edge of madness, "It…can't be her…It can't be true."

I glanced back at the knight that had since dismounted. She was in the classic Pegasus dress with Navy and white panels paired with thigh high boots; however it was badly patched and resewn countless times. Over that she had badly dented and rusty breastplate, gauntlets, vambraces, and a black belt with a silver buckle. She was actually a rather short and underfed girl with peach skin, black hair that had an iridescent blue sheen tied into twintails and passion filled brown eyes. Her obvious deprivation had not deterred her enthusiasm at all however.

At that moment Bhavin, Siffra and Therion arrived. The Mercenary gaped as he hopped off the back of Butternut and yelled out in utter exasperation, "Cynthia, you idiot!"

Both warriors protecting the temple looked over to Therion in confusion and chimed in unison, "What?"

"What were you thinking? I told you to stay safe in the town I escorted you to, Cynthia," the irate sellsword barked at the dainty Mage.

The Pegasus knight cheerfully countered, "No you didn't, Mister Merc. I just got here, ya'know!"

Therion slowly turned to the peppy knight and sighed deeply, "Apologies, Miss. I was talking to Cynthia not you. If we could have a minute…"

"I'm Cynthia, not her." She crossed her arms, "So why are you claiming we know each other? I don't know you from the Exalt, buster."

The delicate albino looked over to her new ally and spoke in a delicate lilting voice utterly opposite to the cacophonic voice of the Pegasus knight, "Miss Cynthia…my name is also Cynthia."

"Really? What a coincidence! You look more like a Sakura or an Aki'ko to me though." She giggled as she extended a friendly hand, "I'm Cynthia, Miss Cynthia."

The Mage Cynthia bowed, "It is an honor to fight at your side Sir Cynthia. I am Cynthia."

My brain exploded, "Look, everyone stop, please."

Everyone looked at me with a mix of confusion in some of the Scout's faces, and amusement in others.

"Okay, Therion, you know _Mage_ Cynthia, right?"

The serious young man pushed up his glasses and gave a vigorously affirming nod.

"Okay, you two go into the temple and hash things out there…please."

"Of course, milady" The dainty Cynthia walked though the empty doorway with her flustered acquaintance in tow.

"Okay, _Pegasus Knight_ Cynthia…"

"Yep, yep, that's me!"

"Over here please."

"'Kay!" She rode off a few paces out of earshot of anyone but her far too overpowering voice.

"Siff, Vanny, look out for stragglers."

"Yes Mimi," Siff replied with a wink.

I dismounted, and followed Cynthia over to where she was caressing her mare's forehead. I called out to my friend, "Iniabi."

No answer.

I turned around and saw Inabi was standing next his mount with an utterly adrift expression. I snapped at him, "Iniabi, this is her, right?"

"Huh? Erm…yeah." He walked forwards in a daze and he slowly reached the confounded girl and embraced her like he was drowning, "G-Gods…Cynthia…I never thought I would s-see you again." He started to cry on her shoulder with an uncontrollable cascade of tears.

"Heh heh, there, there Mister. I'm sorry if I startled you." Surprisingly her voice had dropped to a high pitched but much more pleasant volume. "Wha'cha name good sir? It will be okay…there, there." She embraced the inconsolable mage and rubbed his back.

I started to sob myself and the girl grinned and pulled me into the hug too.

After a few minutes of humiliating sappiness, all of us had recovered enough to sit in a tight circle on the grass.

Iniabi looked at me dejectedly, "I failed. Somehow I blew it."

"Her hair color," I noted.

"Yeah." He looked at the maiden and gently squeezed her hand, "I know your mom was Lady Sumia Pinnargentgea."

She beamed brightly, "Yep! My mom is the best…my daddy is so funny too."

Iniabi exchanged confused looks with me, "I've never known Chrom to be jovial."

Cynthia broke out into merry giggles, "Oh yeah the hair. An intrepid merchant named Anna sold me a wonderful hair dye. This isn't my natural color."

The mage looked at his lap and clenched his hands, "Are you a carrot top, then?"

"Orange? Oooh a guessing game! What fun." She winked, "Bzzzzzzzz, wrong."

He gritted his teeth, "Brunette?"

"Ya'know, you suck at this game, Mister Iniabi."

His eyes couldn't meet his long lost love's, "J-just one more guess. S…s-silver?"

"Ding ding ding! You win the prize, Iniabi!" She gave him a giggling hug.

"Your father is Herny Mavraima," He asked in an awed voice.

"Uh-huh, that's absolutely right." She leaned in closer with an impish grin, "Are you a psychic?"

"Thanks be to Naga," Iniabi prayed sincerely. "No, I'm just a manipulative jerk."

I squeezed his shoulder, "We've been looking for you for a long time, Cynthia. You see we know about Marth, Kasrin's Irregulars and the ruined future. I am assuming from your rough condition that you just transited from 20 years hence and are seeking to link up with your King and fellow comrades."

Her eyes grew very wide and she nodded intently, blessedly silent for once.

"Both Iniabi and I already know much of what is yet to come. If you tag along with us, we can introduce you to Chrom, Sumia, and the rest of the Shepards…but only if you agree to keep your true identity a secret for now. The future depends on it."

"So Lu-I mean Marth is still a cool dashing boy with a butterfly mask?"

Iniabi broke into a sloppy smile, "I…I know this is a lot to ask of you, but it matters a great deal that the less the future interferes with the present, the better. You see although we've never met, I come from the future too." He removed his right glove showing off the Brand of Naga.

"Wow! So you're descended from Chrom?"

"I am, yes."

We all stood up. She looked pensive for a moment, and then brightly beamed, "Gee thanks for helping me out. I'll gladly join forces with you. It's a relief to know somebody knows who I really am though." She enthusiastically joined all our hands together, "Let's be best friends forever!"

I broke into a shy smile myself as I now understood what my ally saw in his beloved spouse, "Forever."

Iniabi wiped at his misty eyes and smiled, truly smiled, for the first time that I had known him. He nodded fiercely, "Forever."


	21. Chapter 19-Bonds

**Chapter 19-Bonds**

After Cynthia, Iniabi and I finished our emotional reunion we rejoined the terrified peasants who had been ambushed, Siffra, Bhavin, Therion and the other Cynthia. Gods, it was still confusing to have two Cynthias. Iniabi had used some minor incantations to clean up her armor, and gave her a silver amulet with a pair of wings that he claimed would be of use to her. He confided to me that it was enchanted with a charm that would mitigate her habit of tripping over her feet. The Mage still looked at an alternate version of his former wife riding ahead of us with a nervous expression; it was is if he was worried that now that he found her, he might lose her all over again. I gently nudged his shoulder.

He stirred from his stewing, "Oh. I'm sorry Mimika."

I gave him an encouraging smile, "Be yourself. She liked you once. Surely she'll like you again."

He looked unsettled instead of comforted, "I'm s-scared. I'm sure she'll be my friend, but what happens when she gets creeped out when she finds out I loved a version of her in another life?"

I sighed in mild exasperation, "Says the genius who masterfully changed the destiny of at least two couples and manipulated his way into the Scouts. Seriously, you pulled off your chess match with effortless grace and now you're afraid to take the final step?"

"Sorry if I sound like a whiny ass, Mimika," he sighed. "I'll pull myself together."

"That's more like it," I remarked with an air of satisfaction. I urged Slate to trot faster to review the plan for my newest Arrowhead Scout.

On the short journey back as the light was fading in the West, I rode next to the sprightly Pegasus knight with the Ice mage clinging to her back. After some discussion she agreed to adhere to her cover story about being a Pegasus Knight Plebe named Calithea Ferignis who had washed out of the Pegasus knight training at the Sunstone Keep. Despite her 'failure' she had refused to give up and became a Knight errant. I had decided on the spot to recruit her as my third Pegasus knight for the Scouts.

Walking next to us Therion looked over to his eerily beautiful fangirl clinging sitting behind the Knight, "Hey Cynthia?"

Both warriors turned around and smiled at the talented Mercenary.

"Gods. I mean Cynthia, not Calithea," he groused.

Calithea giggled into her glove.

The half Chon'sin Mage smiled sweetly, "Yes, my savior?"

"For the Gods sake, please stop calling me that," the exasperated warrior barked as he angrily ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You never owed me anything. There was never a need to track me down."

I smiled slightly myself, "Sounds like quite the tale, Therion."

The Ice mage broke into a beaming smile, "So that's what T's real name is. Therion, the swift wolf."

His face turned a little paler as he shot an annoyed glare my way with hurt plainly visible in his eyes behind his glasses, "Milady! She was never supposed to know my name."

I shrugged, "You told her that your name was just 'T'?"

His shoulders slouched as he looked miffed, "Correct. When I rescued her year and a half ago, she was being accosted by Brigands. I couldn't let that set, so I disposed of them when they refused to yield." He muttered, "Frankly, I barely remember the encounter. I have lost count of how many evil-doers I have cut down by now."

My soft smile increased in width, "Ah…now I see."

"Milady, don't go there. Please."

"Apologies Master Therion," Cynthia chimed in. "Lady Mimika is correct. I have been searching for my hero ever since that day. I wish to aid your quest for revenge, Master Therion."

Therion stopped short and looked stunned, "I never spoke a word about my quest for vengeance. How did you know, Cynthia?"

Cynthia calmly ticked off her observations, "The engraved silver dagger on your belt was designed for a lady to yield, if I am not mistaken. Every other item on your person is scuffed and well worn, yet that decorative dagger has nary a scratch. You wear it in revered remembrance, not to use in combat. The name Aramisa engraved on the sheath is a female given name as well. You also asked the head Brigand who cut me if she knew the name Zack Malingthry right before you cut her down."

The 'Swift wolf' looked ready to sink in to the ground in frustration.

I was impressed both by her perception and sharp reasoning. "Why didn't the Brigand claim that he knew this Zack dastard?"

"Oh of course she did, Lady Mimika. But she couldn't provide matching details as to his personal appearance. So he struck her down after three incorrect answers." She pulled up a white lock of her head and revealed a tiny scar arcing diagonally across her forehead. "This was the memento from that day."

The Mercenary shook his head, "Lady Mimika, can't you just order Cynthia to find someone else to admire? Please?"

I broke into giggles, "Miss Cynthia?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Would you like to join the Arrowhead Scouts? Mister Therion already in service for his sword skills." For some reason I was secretly enjoying him twisting in the wind, "I also promised him that I would commit my resources to find this dastard Zack."

He looked irate at my rather brazen meddling but realized helplessly that this wasn't his call.

"Yes, of course. It would be an honor. I can bind wounds as well as incant ice magic."

He sighed in sullen defeat.

…

We reached the crossroads by dusk and were pleasantly surprised that the Scouts and Shepards had already set up camp just off the road with two circles of white canvas tents ringed around separate campfires. I could already see Revellia, Ronna and Raven busily engaged in cooking the nightly meal with an appreciative crowd begging for samples. I honestly hoped to the Gods that it wouldn't be bear meat again. Only Sir Frederick and Robin seemed to never tire of the tough and unappealing meat. I sent the civilians the two Cynthias had protected to bunk with my mule wagon driver Finchson and his family. I waved the Pegasus knight Cynthia, Ice Mage Cynthia, and Mage Iniabi to follow me as I saw Lissa, Chrom, Robin, Sir Frederick and Sir Sumia standing at the Shepards' firepit.

Chrom looked up and shook his head in exasperation at the sight of me as we approached. "Good evening Mimi."

I bowed respectfully, "Good evening Chrom. My apologies if I've offended you." I also noticed Sumia was giving Calithea an odd look as if she was trying to place her face from somewhere.

The Prince sighed, "I'm sorry for being a grouch…"

Lissa giggled brightly, "Don't apologize. You're a master of furrowed brows, brother."

"Liss…honestly." He ignored his sibling's jab and fixed his dark blue eyes at me, "Why did you recruit the Sellsword trio back in Regina Ferox?"

I gave a guilty frown as I nodded, "Chrom, I know you like Zeno and Raven and loathe Regulus."

"Really? You couldn't tell?" He frowned disapprovingly in the direction of the Terrible trio one campsite over pestering Revellia for a bite of one of her pies. Robin looked amused at the exchange as she made notes in her Tactician logbook.

"Frankly, I dislike him myself, but we need able bodied and talented soldiers. You do wish to win against the foes of our homeland?"

"Well yes, but…ugh." He sighed with his deep voice, "Fine. The trio are your responsibility, Mimi. I will fight with them, but I will never stand by that backstabbing Sniper's side."

I bowed, "Fair enough, milord."

He noticed Iniabi, Cynthia and Calithea and his expression brighted, "Who are these young ladies?"

"Our newest recruits. This is Calithea Ferignis, a Pegasus knight plebe who didn't make Chief knight Matillia's cut. Despite that fact she and her ally here ably defended a party of half a dozen pilgrims from being slaughtered by the Risen."

Sumia gasped, "Oh no my dear. You look so banged up, Miss Ferignis. I am Sumia, a humble servant of the Captain."

Calithea bowed in return, "Naw, its no problem. I've just been wandering across the countryside of Ylisse, vanquishing evil. I didn't mind if my status is unofficial. I still needed to help as a heroine of justice!"

My ears rung dully from the effects of her booming voice. I was pleased that she omitted the detail that her story was technically true even though the date was off by about two decades. "I hope you did not mind that I took the initiative in recruiting her as a Scout. I promise that she is capable and can be trusted."

His anger had faded away quickly, and he gave the newest Shepard a firm handshake, "A true pleasure Miss Calithea."

"Thanks, boss!" Calithea stepped back and let Cynthia walk forward.

I continued, "This is Cynthia Yukiyama, a Priestess and Mage. She is a friend of Therion."

"No she isn't," an indignant voice came from the edge of the campsite. Everyone ignored the annoyed Mercenary's gripe.

Cynthia broke into a small titter while hiding her hand behind her mouth, "I am pleased to serve Lady Mimika, Your Highness. I know I can help the Ylissians." She bowed respectfully.

Sumia beamed, "Miss Cynthia, I have to say that is a beautiful name."

"I think so too, Sir Sumia."

The Prince now looked pleased, "Two new recruits in one day. Well done Mimi."

"My pleasure Chrom."

"Well, go eat something and rest up. We break camp at dawn."

We all saluted our leader and dispersed. I smiled as I passed by the cooking campfire with Iniabi and Calithea and smelled deer meat. That promised to be a tasty meal.

Raven looked up from stirring a pot of soup, "Lady Mimika. Good evening."

"Regulus, Zeno, over here please."

The other two Sellswords soon joined the huddle. "Chrom just spoke to me about your status."

"I overheard the entire conversation," Zeno chuckled, "We can stay right?"

I flashed him an annoyed look at his illicit eavesdropping.

"What? I'm a thief, you know. Being a sneaky dastard is what I do."

I shook my head and barely stopped from rolling my eyes, "So noted. Yes, Zeno is correct. All three of you all can stay."

"Wondrous," Raven enthused.

Zeno chuckled and gave an exaggerated bow, "At your service, milady."

Regulus snorted softly. "Chrom still presumes that his rank confers an air of wisdom?"

I had expected ingratitude from the prickly Sniper. "Regulus. You can stay, but steer clear of pairing up with the Shepards, especially Chrom. I think you will make a fine Arrowhead Scout."

His red eyes looked at me sharply, "I will shed blood for your cause. Do not equate that with any amount of sentiment or loyalty. Good night." He turned on his heel and strode away.

Gods, he was a difficult person to deal with at the best of times. I smiled weakly to the other two blood brothers, "Well have a pleasant evening."

"You as well, milady," Raven replied sincerely.

"'Night," Zeno spoke with a casual wave. He sat down at his zither and started playing a haunting tune to entertain the troops.

The next thing I knew, I saw Dia rush over to Ronna and hand her a stack of fire logs.

I called out to her, "Heya sweetie."

She looked at me with a joyful expression at the sound of my voice, but my maid turned deathly pale at the sight of our newest Pegasus knight. Her mouth hung open for a long moment, and the she squeaked out, "C-c-cynthia?" She ran into the shocked maiden and snuggled her with misted up eyes, "Oh Gods, Cynthia! I missed you so much!"

I felt my blood chill to ice as I realized that there was no way that she could know this boisterous girl's name. No way, unless…"

Calithea gave embraced the young teen with an utterly confused expression, "Hiya squirt. Do I know you?"

"What? You can't be serious Cindy! Didn't Lady Tiki send…you?" By now Dia was looking between Calithea and me with a horrified expression.

Despite a racing heart, I somehow managed to keep my voice level, "Dia, how do you know her name?"

Her face burned with deepest shame, "Milady…I…I…" She burst into tears as she raced out of the campsite.

Before going after her, I confirmed my hunch with my companions. "Calithea, have you met my maidservant Dia before?"

"No, milady."

I shifted my gaze to my clever Mage, "Iniabi?"

"I do not, Mimika."

"Thanks." I raced after Dia, although now I was unsure that I knew if I really know her at all...or even her real name.

…

It wasn't hard to find her, as I knew she loved gazing at the moon. I reached the oak that marked the branch in the road and found her perched on a rock next to the massive trunk. She refused to look me in the eye as I approached, instead kept her teary eyes fixed on the silver disc rising in the Eastern sky. "It's Lydia, milady. The name I gave you was actually a nickname."

I was still trying to process the shock that one of my closest allies was someone I didn't know. "Dia…Lydia. Why didn't you trust me? Why not tell me you're from the future?"

She buried her face in her arms, "I'm so sorry, Lady Mimika. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I just was so horribly self-centered and selfish. All I wanted was to see your lovely face again. I don't d-deserve to serve you. I should be cast out, and left alone."

I sat on the other side of the rock and only now realized how much misery Dia had hidden from me for nearly two whole years. I started to sniffle myself as my heart throbbed in pain. Then I had a flash of inspiration about how to handle the situation, "I see. Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"What?" Her head shot up in open-mouthed shock. "N-no milady! I adore you. I always have and I always will. I want to be at you side….always."

I scooted next to her and extended an open arm, "You may not be who you claimed to be, but you're still my family. Promise."

She looked at me with a deeply conflicted expression as tears streaked down her face, "But I'm an awful liar who only thinks of her own selfish gain. I also let you die along with your spouse. Why wouldn't you hate me for what I've done?"

I was married? What in Grima's name-? I shook my head and decided to address that bombshell later, "Lydia. Aren't you going to hug me?"

She bawled with grief and dove into my arms, releasing Gods knows how many years worth of self loathing. I could relate all too well. For over half an hour we embraced and I gently sung _Alouette_ to her over and over again.

Finally she blew her nose on a handkerchief and calmed down enough to be coherent. "I'm so sorry, milady. I messed everything up. Go ahead and ask away."

I stroked her hair lovingly, "Why didn't Cynthia know you?"

She looked up from my lap with sad brown eyes, "I come from a different future than yours. I hail from an Outrealm that closely mirrors this world. I wasn't born in this world's future as you never married."

I nodded, "Please spare me the details of this future until you think it is imperative that I know. The less I know, the less I have to conceal from Chrom. I also don't want to ineptly disrupt the flow of time recklessly."

She managed a flickering smile, "Okay. I will. Whatever you want to know I will tell you."

"What is your primary mission?"

"I was tasked by my Exalt, Chrom's future child, to find help from this Outrealm and bring them back in our hour of greatest need."

Horse plop. I frowned deeply, "So, let me get this straight. The Shepards will have to save both this world and a parallel world from utter ruin?"

"Yeah. I know, it's too much to ask. Sorry." She lowered her head on my lap, and wiped at her eyes.

"No, I wager that Chrom will help. He would gladly help save two worlds if the need was dire enough."

"R-really? He would?" She looked beyond stunned.

I gave a wink, "Let me know when the time is right."

"Of course milady."

"Next item. Please don't reveal anything about my fated spouse from your world. I need to find him or her on my own."

She sighed and gave a glum nod in agreement. I reasoned that she would have loved to matchmake me to this mystery individual.

"Finally, why did you make a beeline to the Sunstone Keep? It isn't exactly in the center of anything except remote mountains. Why go there instead of Ylisstol? Why seek to serve a disgraced Lady like me?"

"P-please don't h-hate me, milady when you hear this." She clutched onto my hand tightly, "My real name is Lydia Paraglaive."

"Pa-Paraglaive! You mean you're my…daughter?"

She couldn't face me and sobbed piteously, "I…am."

"Oh my darling! My treasure!" Overcome with emotion I cradled her in my arms and hugged her so tightly I feared I would break her. "I never planned to have a child, but I would be honored to be your mother." Tears burned my eyes as we cried together. "My poor child. Never doubt that I love you more than my own life."

"M-mother, I love you so much." She clung to me and we basked in the glow of a torn family reunited. I knew my husband was still out of the picture, but I knew he would inevitably appear. Even if she was from another world, I belatedly realized that I had fallen in love with this precious girl the moment she had set foot in my…our home.


	22. Chapter 20-Catalyst

**Chapter 20-Catalyst**

Just of the cityscape of Ylisstol and its royal castle unfolded as we approached the North gate, I gathered all of my time traveling companions to the front of the march to have a private discussion. Ugh, just figuring out all the complications made my head spin. My…daughter, Lydia rode in front of me atop my Mare Slate. Gods, how was I ever going to get used to that development? To my left Calithea/Cynthia rode on her Pegasus Carmine; to my right was Iniabi on his black pony Onyx.

Iniabi looked over with analytical green eyes, "This is about the future and our roles in them, I take it?"

"It is. I just want to confirm my suspicions. Iniabi, you were born in a future where none of your antecedents or descendants engaged in time travel or journeying from one Outrealm to another? Also no ruined future with Grimeal, Risen or Grima himself turning the earth into cinders?"

He gave a polite nod, "Correct. In my world, Chrom succeeded in sealing the Fell dragon with the Fire Emblem before he could be revived. All of the future children like you Cynthia were born in a normal generational succession."

I turned to the baffled looking girl and smiled, "It means that no children traveled back from a disastrous future. The generations unfolded naturally. So let's say that Iniabi hails from the _Peaceful Future_ Realm." I decided to leave out his precise parentage, as I knew a further run-in with Marth would prove to be sticky.

Iniabi looked at me with a hint of melancholy in his expression, "Mimika, your realm will inevitably face the insane wrath of Grima, where he arises from slumber by his insane devotees."

I gave him an understanding nod, "All right, so right now we all exist in the Realm where Grima awoke in the future. I guess that would make this the _Awakening_ Realm."

Cynthia still looked puzzled, "So if your world was so peaceful, why make the perilous journey at all, Iniabi?"

The Mage tightened his hands on his reins, "I…I was needed here. I made a promise to a late brave warrior that I counted as my best friend that I would do everything to be a hero for others. So here I am."

Cynthia sighed in sympathy, "I'm so sorry for your loss." As always, she quickly recovered and gushed, "Ya'know, you're really cool, Inby!"

He blushed in embarrassment at the pet nickname.

I made a smile myself and inquired, "So you come from a Ruined future where Grima is triumphant?"

"Yup. We got the Fire Emblem assembled for our Exalt but without the Vert gem, we could not perform the Awakening ceremony to seal Grima. Oh and Kasrin's Irregulars come from my time as well. Weird bunch, but they are great heroes!" Her face fell as she sighed, "Still I don't have the right to call myself a hero. After all, I failed to save Ylisse and the rest of the ruined would from its destruction."

"It's not your fault," I remarked comfortingly. I gave a somber nod in agreement, "So I guess for reference I'll call your world the _Ruined Future_ Realm, Cindy."

"Okay!"

I gave my maid/daughter a gentle shoulder squeeze, "Dia comes from a very closely aligned future to yours Cynthia, although key details differ."

The Pegasus knight's brown eyes widened in shock, "Oh! So that's why you though we've met before. Sorry squirt!" She beamed as she reached over and tousled up Dia's hair playfully.

Dia stammered in shame, "D-do not blame yourself Cynthia. I opened up my big mouth and blew away my cover." She sighed. "My world was wracked by the Fell Dragon as well, but milady here was imprisoned in the Sunstone keep rather than making the journey to Ylisstol with the Prince. Thus the Arrowhead Scouts and the Irregulars never came to be."

Lydia and I had already agreed to keep our true relationship a secret, although I guess there were enough secrets among the four of us to fill a rather thick tome. I played dumb, "Hmm, you did meet my alternate self then?"

She smiled shyly, "I did. She was the prettiest lady I remember." She enthused, "Her love from the future was very comely and brave too. A fearless warrior 'Pareid' saved her from getting mauled by Risen in the Evonrue forest."

Iniabi noted with widened eyes, "Your spouse was named Pareid and hailed from the future, Mimika?"

I blushed and nodded. As Dia and I had held a late night discussion, I was up to speed on how the other me actually married and had her together. I had found out to my considerable amazement that Lydia's other parent had been a badly injured visitor from the future, presumably sent back in time to Naga. The other Mimi had apparently tended to the mysterious guest's wounds, healed him back to health and fell in love with him. 'Pareid' (a pseudonym that Dia invented at my insistence as to not spoil his identity) aggressively courted his healing angel, and eventually convinced her that they should be together. I now had a strong gut feeling that my alternate spouse was an Irregular or one of the Future children. My best guess that Dia's mystery father was Kasrin. I now knew that poor Lily had lost out on her love quest, at least in Dia's world. Poor girl.

Dia beamed, "Pareid was great, if a bit hot-blooded. In a way the fierce warrior and milady saved each other, and were faithfully at each other's side until they perished in battle together. It broke my heart when I was sent away from the Sunstone keep to avoid getting killed. She sighed and wiped away a tear, "Years later I joined the Exalt and the Children of the Heroes of Legend, including you Cynthia."

Cindy blushed adorably, "If we were friends in that world, let's be best friends in this one too!"

Dia beamed, "T-thanks so much. I'd be honored."

"Finish your tale, Dia," I soothed.

"Yes, milady. Naga sent me on a mission to this world to find aid. I hope to someday face my Exalt again and apologize for running away like a coward." She seemed to take comfort in my wrapping my arm around her shoulder and giving her a gentle hug. "I come from a ruined future, yet here I am in some other world's past."

"Then I think we can agree that Dia's home is the _Future Past_ Realm. The conversation petered out as we prepared to clear the gatehouse. Gods, how was I supposed to handle the knowledge that I was peacefully riding with companions from _three_ other Outrealms?

…

The Shepards and Scouts quickly retreated to the barracks to rest as Chrom and Lissa retired to a private dining room in the royal quarters to have some private family time with their sister. I was appreciative (and a bit envious) that the three siblings had such a tight bond. I had grown up as a single child, even though I had subconsciously turned my retainers into my surrogate siblings.

Now that I was on that line of thought...I noticed as Vanny and Siff and my maids escorted me to my barracks bedroom, that my Cavalier sighed heavily as we parted company with Raquelle and Revellia. I blinked as I noted that the friendly archer gave a cheerful wave; however her Pegasus knight sister was closely examining her boots with a look that I could only identify as despondent.

Once we were in private, I gently squeezed Siffra's shoulder, "Siff, what exact-"

"I know, I know, I know," she blurted out with a miserable face. "I know, Mimi. Gods, I know how much of an idiot I am. I was training Revy in her lance technique and I overdid it with the banter on the way back from Regina Ferox. R-revy hates me now." She slumped against the wall, as Dia's eyes widened in shock.

I was not at all surprised to see that Ronna and Bhavin looked at her with unsurprised sympathy. She must have confided in them first. Was I really _that_ intimidating to talk to? Ugh.

I sighed myself as I knew I was too fatigued to give this matter my full attention, "Please don't lose heart, Siff. If you want to mend ties with the fair Revellia, you have my full support. Before you start tossing and turning tonight, know this: before every battle, Sir Revellia has asked me to pair the two of you up at every opportunity. She most assuredly does not hate you, of that much I will swear on the Paraglaive name."

Her green eyes looked at me in glazed shock, "Uh…t-thanks Mimi. That means a lot."

I gave a brief flicker of a smile, "Your happiness matters to me a great deal. We will speak of this matter further tomorrow morning."

Siff seemed to recover her composure as she gave a half hearted smile, "Fine. Tomorrow, you'll give me _the_ lecture."

I fought down the urge to roll my eyes with superhuman resolve as I muttered, "Yes, when we speak again, you'll get the talk." I gave her a hug, "Good night, my dear friend."

"'night, Mimi," she waved with a bit more spring in her step as she left the Spartan bedroom.

I turned to my older retainers, "So how long have you two known?"

Vanny looked seriously at me, "The day it happened. My apologies Mimi, but I have to keep what people confide in me to myself and Naga."

Ronna shook her head with a warm smile, "I did not take vows, but I do have my honor to consider. For what it's worth, I do believe that Revy and Siff can overcome the misunderstandings between them."

I stretched out and yawned, "Agreed. Okay Ronna. Let me give you my robes to be cleaned, as we have an audience with Her Highness tomorrow at dawn."

"Of course, milady."

I was soon in my sleeveless undertunic and shorts, and gave my attire to Ronna to be washed and hung out to dry before I met with the Exalt. I knew I had to look my best, as my position had changed in mere weeks from a despised social outcast to the leader and Tactician of Chrom's vanguard. I put on a pair of plain black pants, sandals, and a simple white tunic with Dia's help. Once we were alone, I got an idea as I asked my child a question that I hoped would facilitate our bonds. "Lydia, do you want to soak in the castle thermal baths with me before bed?"

Her brown eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded vigorously. "Of course, mama. We-er, the other you and I used to take baths together all the time at the Sunstone Keep."

"Great. Grab a towel and let's go right now."

Soon enough, we were surprised by the sight of a female guard posted just outside the barrack's door wielding a bladed polearm. She was short and dressed in the standard guard attire of a dark blue tunic with a high collar that obscured her mouth, pants, tall boots, leather cuirass, and a fancy pointed steel helmet. She made eye contact and I saw amusement in her brick red eyes that gave me pause.

I confidently greeted the unexpected visitor, "Hello there Miss. Is there something you need, perhaps? Are you here to deliver a message?"

An unmistakable high pitched voice replied with a small giggle, "Yep! I'm here to guard your backside, milady. The Exalt lady was kind enough to assign me to ya."

My already pale skin went near white with shock. How the Grima…? I stupidly gawked and pointed at her, "Lily, how in Naga's name did you infiltrate the royal guards? Did Master Kasrin send you? How did you get to Ylisstol? Why do you have human legs? Why-"

The lamia in human disguise pulled down the cloth facemask covering her mouth and burst out into giggles, "Hey! Not too many questions at once, Mimikins!"

I could now see she had the same face, but without the scales or luminescent eyes as my stalker gazed at me with undying admiration. Just great. My voice went dry as I asked, "Kasrin sent you, I presume?"

"Nope! I guess you could say I ditched the Irregulars; although I do feel bad about it." She cheerfully escorted us through the gardens as Dia in her grey tunic and sandals watched her with a bit of awe in her expression.

"What? You defected to the Scouts?"

Something seemed to occur to her at that moment, "Come to think of it, when Master Kasrin and big sis Jezzy saw me moping at the Longfort, they asked what was wrong and I told them I ached to be at your side. They both smiled, and Jezebel told me to 'follow my heart'." Master Kasrin then handed me a present for my travels.

I shook my head in disbelief, but I now had a hunch, "It was a beaststone, right? To let you transform into a human?"

"Give this lady first prize!" Lily winked and beamed broadly, "You're so smart, you cutiepie!"

Lydia burst into amused giggles at our impromptu comedy skit.

Once again a blush betrayed my embarrassment, although I had to admit that a small part of me enjoyed Lily's flirtatious compliments. It made me feel just a little but less worthless that someone…anyone at all saw me as more than a stuffy noble, or a backstabbing Paraglaive. I wasn't used to being seen as desirable as partner material; I was too reviled to be courted by the nobility, and I was placed on an undeserved pedestal by my commoner retainers and comrades. I stammered, "I'm guessing Mika had a hand in it?"

She nodded, "Ya, it was made from a burned out Dragonstone, recrystalized and enchanted with new magic." She carefully took out an egg-shaped crystal that pulsed with an eerie pastel pink light. I was deeply relieved that it didn't contain the same dark aura of my tainted crystal shard bombs. "Anywho, I made my way here and after the guards detained me I showed off my lamia form to Sir Philia. She left the room to have a private chat with the big wheel, and then Exalt Emmy came out and made me your bodyguard."

Gods preserve me. I smiled weakly, "Please call our ruler Exalt Emmeryn or Her Royal Highness. She is not Emmy, or the 'big wheel'." I shook my head in wearied exasperation as Lily put her arm around my shoulder playfully and groused, "Exalt Emmeryn thought this was funny, didn't she?"

"Howdya know?" She winked and released me.

Lucky guess.

…

After washing up outside of the hot baths with cool water, and pouring in scented oils to soften and rejuvenate our skin, we all took a dip in one of the smaller steamy hot rectangular pools decorated with wall tiled mosaics showing important events in the history of the Halidom. I noted with a bit of chagrin that one of them showed Hero King Marth wielding Falchion against a rampaging dragon. It made me concerned about the masked 'Marth' that I had fought with in Regina Ferox. It was excruciating to have to hold in the knowledge that Chrom's aloof son from the future wasn't officially on my liege's side.

For modesty's sake we were all in carefully wrapped towels; although I could tell from her comical pouting that Lily wanted to skinny dip. In her human guise she was an exceeding cute peach-skinned girl with unruly dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes that always looked to be up to some kind of mischief. She sprawled back as basked in the heat that I found was a little too hot my liking. "So, how goes the love quest, Mimi?"

Lydia tittered softly, "Milady had no partner at this time. She's too busy involved in her underling's bonds to tend to her own."

Lilith beamed at me as she relished the lavender-scented bath and I could see her fangs were faintly visible even in her human guise, "Ahh, I told'ya we were soulmates, love."

I flushed as I could never really get used to her over the top teasing. I still decided to change the subject as I mentioned the obvious, "How are you supposed to guard me if you're in the bath with me, Lily?"

"Oh, right!" Her beaststone on the ledge behind her pulsed brightly and after a bright cone of light dissipated she was in her lamia form, with brilliant crimson scaled tail, lower arms, back, arms, and cheeks. Her hair changed back to bright red, and her eyes started to glow orange red. Her tail extended all the way across the pool, and her tailtip playfully tugged at my ankle underwater. "There we go. Anybody barges in and looks at ya funny, acid in the eyes!" She gave me a wink as she clearly reveled in my fidgeting.

Dia had moved around the pool and gaped at the massive tail covered with overlapping red and the occasional black scale on the dorsal side, and trapezoidal cream-hued belly scales. She looked rather mesmerized at the sight. "Miss Lilith, you're so pretty."

"Gee, thanks kid," she smiled as she dunked my daughter under the water.

After a laughing Lydia resurfaced she reached out and ran her hand over the smooth, warm scales. Having touched Lily's soft arm I couldn't say I blamed her. I smiled warmly as I realized it had been too long since I saw Dia acting so carefree and happy.

The lamia relished the tailrub as she blushed a bit at my expression, "You have such a gorgeous smile, when ya put in the effort, Mimi."

Oh plop. I flushed furiously, and sputtered, "L-look. Stop assuming t-that we will become a couple! Remember that I die alone in the Ruined future. Also, f-for reasons that I can't specify I have it on good authority that a version of me existed in an outrealm where I did get married and had an issue."

Her eyes grew huge, "What! Seriously? Was it me?"

I realized that I had foolishly set myself up to crush her hopes. I averted my eyes as I felt a pang of guilt, "No. It was a man by the pseudonym of 'Pareid'. He ended up at the Sunstone Keep, and fathered a daughter with the alternate Mimika.

To my shock she sat up, curled up her fists and looked defiant rather than dejected, "Well I'd like to have a word with this loverboy Pareid when he shows up! I won't lose to the likes of him! No way he'd love you a hundredth as much as I love ya!"

Dia tried with all her might not to laugh, even though I found this whole situation utterly mortifying rather than comical.

"A-anyway, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, milady," my maid brightly replied.

Lily flashed me a wicked smile, "Sure, sure gorgeous."

Naga preserve me.

…

The next morning I proceeded in my full dress outfit with Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and Frederick to our meeting with the Exalt to submit our report and indicate our expedition to Regina Ferox had been most irregular yet highly fruitful. Once inside the grand throne room hall, I took in the row of guards at attention and blushed faintly at the memory of Lilith's antics the previous night. As yet, only Chrom and Robin were cued in on her situation. I planned to tell the rest of the Shepards and Scouts after the meeting. I was quietly amazed to see four of her Pegasus knight guards, yet no Supreme commander. Where in Naga's name was Philia? She would never abandon her liege's side without a _very_ good reason.

Emmeryn smiled at her younger brother benevolently and spoke, "Hello again dear brother and sister. I hope you are both well rested."

Both nodded with affectionate smiles.

She then turned to Robin, "Is Chrom a handful? He isn't breaking too many things, is he?"

Frederick's eyebrows furrowed, but he kept silent in the presence of his Exalt.

The flaxen-haired tactician giggled softly with a curtsey, "Not at all, Your Highness. The only things being broken are our foe's heads."

"Truly it puts my mind at rest. Thank you sincerely, Robin."

"Of course."

Chrom looked a little embarrassed, "Umm…sister, do we really have to dwell on this?"

"Presently, dear Chrom." She looked over to me, "Mimika?"

I jolted to attention, "Y-yes, ma'am!"

Emmeryn's slate blue eyes regarded me with benevolent amusement, "How is the new bodyguard I sent you? Is she fulfilling your expectations?"

It was now my turn to blush, "C-certainly, Your Highness." It wasn't fair. I had no way of actually getting annoyed with my saintly Exalt for springing Lily on me. I gave a deep bow. I had heard many tales of her heavy burdens of rule, so making affectionate sport of us was good for her well being.

She then returned her attention to the prince, and asked, "So Khan Flavia of Regina Ferox will support Ylisse against Plegia's warmongering?" She beamed in a motherly fashion, "Thank you Chrom. I was certain that sending you was the correct choice."

Chrom clenched his fist as I was sure he was recalling his breathless fight with Marth and his Irregulars, "It was amazing! This mystery man Marth, his followers and the Feroxian warriors were peerless warriors!" His face became more serious, "I fear though that I must report that he has an exact replica of the Falchion."

Her eyes grew wide, "So the rumors were true. Is it a facsimile?"

Chrom grimly shook his head, "My blade resonated with Marth's sword as if they were long lost twin sisters. If it is a fake, it is sorcery from the Gods themselves."

Robin chimed in, "Chrom, Mimi, Lissa, Freddy and I have had long talks, and we can only come to two conclusions. It may actually be Chrom's sword if its wielder hails from either the past or the future. Thanks to our run-ins with Kasrin's Irregulars, we must conclude that he is a scion of this house. Marth is either of Chrom's lineage, or a branch family's."

Emm look deeply disturbed, "So when you fought Marth, you may have been fighting…your own child?"

Chrom sighed and curled up his fists, "I…I-I don't know what to do about him. If he is my son, why not acknowledge our ties of kinship and join the Shepards' struggle against this catastrophic future that may befall Ylisse? I would have hoped my sire would be kind and righteous like both of my sisters."

Lissa flushed and elbowed Chrom, "Yer laying it on too thick, brother."

Before the strategy meeting could fully get off the ground, I finally saw the red-eyed Supreme knight practically run into the Throne room as she had raced halfway across the vast estate. Phila spoke with alarm, "Your Grace! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

The Exalt clenched her jeweled scepter in agitation, "Philia! Slow down, please! What has occurred?"

"It is all my fault for not being vigilant enough," the white haired Pegasus knight spoke with deep regret. "Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked an underprotected village in Themis and abducted Duke Nordsilva's only daughter!"

Lissa gasped in deep shock and Chrom had to grip her shoulder to keep her from toppling over, "N-no way! That could only be my best friend Maribelle! Gods, no." She looked up to her brother with teared up eyes, "C-chrom, we have to save her."

Chrom snarled, "What kind of ransom do these Plegian dastards want?"

"More than we can afford to pay, Your Highness. You see emissaries from King Gangrel himself informed us that Lady Maribelle invaded Plegian terriotory. So he is owed 'compensation' for our ignoble 'insult'."

Chrom looked like he was enraged enough to punch through a stone wall with his bare hand, "Wondrous! So we are to take a mad Dastard like Gangrel at his _word_? Horse plop!"

The Exalt gently took his hand and squeezed it until his fist became an open palm again. She spoke soothingly, "Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us. Answering fire with fire will not bring our precious Maribelle back safely."

The prince raged, "Why not put a sword in his belly and end the sordid mess in one blow? I'll gladly shoulder the responsibility if it leaves your hands clean, dear Emm."

"No, Chrom. You cannot answer him blow for blow. We must use temperance."

"The Mad king has been trying to provoke wars between Ylisse and Plegia for years now. He wants to repay in blood what our father, the Exalt Luca, did to purge the Grimleal. He will take us, and the entire continent down to hell with him if we don't stop him now."

The supreme knight nodded in agreement with narrowed eyes, "The Prince is right, Your Highness. Plegia finally needs to learn that tangling with our righteous nation will only lead to disastrous consequences!"

Exalt Emmeryn sighed deeply and rubbed her temple as if she was fighting off a headache, "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do." She fixed him with a steely gaze, "But remember well what father's holy crusade war did to both Plegia and Ylisse. King Gangrel will win any war because we will sacrifice our people's priceless lives. How can that loss square with our own injured pride?"

Chrom looked completely torn up over what to do.

"Our last conflict nearly ruined the Halidom. We cannot repeat that mistake, so I must parley with King Gangrel."

Lissa gasped in shock, "Emm, no!"

Even the normally ever stoic Philia looked queasy at the prospect of her liege throwing herself recklessly into danger. She protested, "Your Highness. Please reconsider. That monarch will never act in good faith. Lady Maribelle would agree that better her life is lost than yours. You are our leader and wellspring of hope."

For the first time since I met her, Emmeryn raised her voice, "I see. So we either march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" She spoke with added steel in her voice, "No. I will _never_ accept that."

Philia practically struck her head against the floor with a deep bow, looking disarmed and cowed. "Forgive me, Your Highness. My passion to your safety made me forget my place. I know you will always follow your code of integrity and honor." She shifted on her feet, "At least, pray let the Pegasus knights accompany you as your honor guard."

"Alright, sister. I'll follow your righteous lead as always." He muttered softly, "Someone has to save you from your noble intentions."

"You're not leaving your 'delicate' sister behind either. I will contribute my sweat and tears to save my dearest friend," Lissa chimed in defiantly.

Robin bowed again, "I will coordinate the Shepards, should the worst outcome come to pass."

I spoke up in a wavering voice, "I s-still owe Lady Maribelle for defending me at my trial. The Scout's will fight to the last man to protect you, Your Highness."

She looked calmly at all of us with a serene smile, "Thank you. Thank you all. I will be relying on your strength to bolster my own."

I knew even as the meeting broke up, all I had to do was approach Lily and demand to know if Emmeryn's gambit had failed. Somehow I already knew in my heart what her answer would be. She would say that from her point of view the peace negotiations had failed years ago. Somehow this brewing war with King Gangrel would be the catalyst to resurrecting Grima, and ushering in the Ruined future. And that meant the end of _everything_.


	23. Chapter 21-Connections

**Chapter 21-Connections**

The journey to Plegia had taken three days hard riding. Two hours after traversing the border of my domain we approached the town of Vicateria. I was a little discombobulated at the sight of the familiar trading town in the distance as only weeks earlier I had been holed up in the Sunstone Keep; loathing myself and feeling that I deserved to rot in that lonely outpost forever. I was not a woman of great faith, but I honestly wondered if Naga had taken pity on me; maybe everything that had led to the formation of the Arrowhead Scouts was by fate.

I looked over to Lily in her human guise as she rode on Iniabi's former mount. Understandably, the talented mage had opted to ride with Calithea on her Pegasus; thus he had graciously offered the use of his pony Onyx to the irrepressible lamia. She had informed me before we had set out that although her understanding of the politics twenty years in her past were muddied at best, she had remarked that war had broken out between Ylisse and Plegia, and it had led to Chrom becoming Exalt. As the Prince would never willingly usurp his beloved sister, it could only mean that the Exalt had died some years prior to Lily's birth.

"A copper for your thoughts, Mimi," the young lady in the guard outfit inquired with a saucy smirk.

I sighed softly as I looked up at the bright blue sky dotted with clouds. "Honestly, Lily…why did you choose a gloomy mope like me, of all people? Surely you could have looked for a partner that was bright and cheerful, and didn't possess all my flaws, toxic bloodline and ill fortune."

Much to my shock, her expression became somber, "Until Master Kasrin rescued sis and me, my luck was no better than yours. Her brick red eyes regarded me intently, as her mouth drew into a small smile, "I lost my folks young too; so I know your despair well. All the Irregulars described how kind, gentle and giving ya were no matter how much plop was thrown at'cha." She stoked her mount's black mane affectionately, and handed over a cameo picture in a locket that contained a miniature painting of my pallid face with streaks of grey hair and horrid scars covering half of my face. I looked more a scary ghost than a person.

I winced at the sight, as I remembered my horrifying, haunted face from Mika's telepathically leaked memories. I spoke in a slightly miffed tone, "I look like a shipwreck in this portrait. This awful image and the stories Kasrin spun convinced you that I was your destined partner? Seriously?"

She took the locket back, "Ya! Of course, cutie."

Lilith could never resist the banter, I wearily realized. "Look, I know being my stalker must be endlessly diverting, but I am not worth obsessing over."

"Ya know I was going to be a breeding machine for the Grimleal, right? I can bear anyone's child. It is in my blood to have many loves." She giggled as she saw my soft blush, "However, after I was freed, I decided that I only wanted one soul to tie myself to the way my mama had. I pledged to Naga that if I ever met ya, then I would be yours alone. I wanted a girl like my mama; one who was fair, kind and gracious to all no matter who they were." She pointed her finger at me with an amused twinkle in her eyes, "So…I…choose…ya."

I reached over and pushed away her hand as I turned away with red cheeks, "Please stop mooning over me, Lily. Siff, Raq and Revy are far kinder than I am. Why not spend time with any of them, and see if your feelings about me fade?"

"They're all babes, true. But I don't go after someone just because I can. Yah're the only one for me." She clasped my gloved hand, kissed it, and then released it.

Naga preserve me.

Luckily for my sanity, Revy flew overhead, circled and gracefully landed next to us, with her elder sister seated behind her. Her brown Pegasus Serendipity shook his black mane and neighed. The green-haired knight waved to us urgently, "Milady! Cali spotted a marauding band of Risen a league to our north heading for this road! We must stop them."

"Great! Arrowhead Scouts, Let's go," I shouted with uncharacteristic glee as I waved Lydia who was walking a few paces behind me to hop aboard. I then urged Slate off the road and into the soft earth of the meadow.

The blond soothsayer Moon ran to catch up with Lilith and mounted the saddle behind her. The Scouts were on the move.

As Lily and I led the charge the baffled Pegasus Knight flew directly overhead and wondered with a confused expression, "M-milady, how is a bunch of bloodthirsty, undead monsters a great thing?" Raquelle clung to her sister's back while stifling a giggle. The agile Archer was obviously was more clued into my predicament than her innocent sibling. Soon enough we saw the force of shambling grey-skinned monsters shambling towards the main Eastern trade route into Vicateria. I drew out my enchanted blade Schlangenfang and growled with righteous fury at these creatures that would dare to harm my people or the Exalt.

"Back to Grima with you," Siffra whooped joyfully as she charged headalong straight at the large group of cursed warriors with her lance glinting in the sunlight as the Archer Ronna sat astride her charger. Fluttering to her side, Revellia teamed up with my loyal Cavalier despite the tension between them.

Cali sailed in low with her brown eyes burning and her raven pigtails fluttering in the breeze. She readied her lance while shouting at the top of her lungs, "Beware evildoers everywhere! The Arrowhead Scouts are the arm of Naga's true justice!" Seated behind her, with his lightning tome out Iniabi beamed with delight at partnering up with a parallel version of his late wife.

Sonya was paired with the Dark Mage Xolette astride her roan Pegasus Carmine. Both Plegian girls looked at the Risen with resentful eyes as the Risen had originated in their dark desert lands.

Riding tandem on a newly purchased splotched grey mare with black spots named Patches, Raven's long black hair billowed in the breeze as he brandished his sword. Astride his mount as well, his brother Regulus had his black bow out and notched.

My dear friend Vanny urged Whitesmoke forwards accompanied by Zeno the green-haired thief. The manically grinning rogue got ready to hop off and inflict backstabbing damage to the foul creatures.

Having insisted in no uncertain terms that he would not be left behind again, the Archivist Mitsuji in his black leather armor, rode an unusual stallion named Kurotoshiro with a black coat, white mane and tail and fearsome orange eyes. His katana was out as he clearly relished finally getting out in the field and making the emissaries of the Fell Dragon Grima pay.

A proud Sir Aabis dashed forward with his enchanted spear at the ready on his brown stallion with a white forehead and spirited blue eyes. I had liked his endearingly goofy mount Lazui ever since he was a foal.

Finally aboard his chocolate brown pony Mizuyokan with a messy blond mane partly obscuring his eyes, the Myrmidon Therion grumbled as his gorgeous half-Chon'sin stalker Cynthia snuggled into his back.

With one of her delicate arms wrapped around my waist, Dia, readied several throwing knives and spoke with a slightly hitched voice, "I l-love you, mama."

"I love you too, my daughter," I replied as I wiped at my watering eyes. I couldn't believe how my ranks had swelled so dramatically in a few short weeks. It was like being in a dream where I had magically transformed from a mousy nobody into the badass leader of a crack team of elite soldiers. Still I knew that their ultimate loyalty was to Exalt Emmeryn far more than a derided Paraglaive. I shook my head defiantly as a fierce grin spread across my face; this was no time to bemoan my fate as I had been given a priceless second chance to make something of myself by my Exalt. It was time to kick some monster tail!

Much to my shock, just as Regulus, Raquelle and Ronna loosed the first volleys of arrows at the scores of Risen, a pair of combatants appeared in the middle of the battlefield in a bright flash. One was a shockingly pale, thin, young, golden blond haired woman dressed in battered and dusty leather armor, a tattered steel grey cape, scuffed boots and a crudely repaired sword with a blade featuring wave-like undulations. She spat into the ground with a scowl as she saw her monstrous opponents and braced herself for combat.

Hovering in the air next to her was a heavily scarred Wyvern with a massive, mud spattered dark grey frame and light glowing eyes; riding atop his back, its master was a muscular tan-skinned man with wild black hair, outfitted with lightweight black armor and a badly scored battle axe with a massive crack in one of its matching blades

"Shite," The Myrmidon yelled. "Just our blighted luck! Garud and wyvern, let's go out with some style!"

The annoyed wyvern tried to bite his ally's head with its razor sharp teeth at the insult, but Garud whapped the back of its skull with the haft of its axe and groused in a dull tone, "Stupid beast! Our foes are that way!" He whipped on the reins and urged his obstinate mount forwards, "Jacey, let's take as many as we can!"

"Shut up and fight, you arse!"

Both warriors looked blindsided as the Arrowhead Scouts split up and hurtled past them on both sides at full gallop.

I gave a salute as I caught their surprised eyes as I nodded politely and called out, "Welcome to the past, retainers of Hero King Marth!"

The blue-eyed swordswoman gasped, "L-lady Mimika!"

The Wyvern Rider glared at me with suspicious green eyes, and then snarked at his fellow child from the future, "Way to blow our cover, Jace."

"What? How is this my fault," Jacey snapped as we left the stunned duo behind.

Far overhead Calithea roared out to her comrades as she sailed past, "Heya Jace, and Rudy. We all fight for justice!"

Lily giggled as she called out to the scruffy pair, "Can you two stop squabblin' for a second? Get a room, why doncha'?"

My archers sent out a second volley, striking a Mage, an opposing archer, and a Malig mount. The undead enemy wyvern pinwheeled as its wing snapped in half and flattened all the nearby Risen: its rider, a myrmidon, a lance wielder, and a thief.

Revellia laughed at the sight, and she dropped off her sister and teamed up under my direction with Siff. "Hey, big sis. Great shot!"

Ronna had visible frustration in her orange eyes as she dismounted and shook her head at Raq's insanely lucky shot, as she notched a new arrow and sent it flying.

Regulus wore his perpetual frown as he jumped off gracefully from Raven's mount, and shot volley after volley at specific enemy targets. I honestly hoped he wouldn't shoot any of the Scouts in the back.

Xolette was now with Mitsuji as she roared and sent a black hissing cloud of vapor at the group of undead with glowing red eyes charging at her and her protector. The beserker roared as his body was shredded apart by Grima's foul power, followed by the Archer and swordswoman monsters. A nearby tree that had been rotted out by the spell toppled over and crushed another hapless foe.

"Weak," Mitsuji spat as his sword flashed, decapitating two Risen in a single swipe.

The three Pegasus Knights swooped in as one and tossed their lances at the lead Risen, a dark Mage. Both Sonya's and Calithea's spears found their mark, but poor Revy's lance sailed over his head.

"Pig plop," the green-haired maiden cursed bitterly, as she urged Serendipity to bank sharply upwards.

Raven, Siffra, Aabis, Therion and I reached the main line of the small army and our weapons glinted in the sunlight as we tore into the foe with seemingly effortless agility.

Cynthia laughed as she froze a small cluster of foot soldiers attacking Therion. He grunted as thanks as a nearby Archer had his eyes gouged out by his hawk Silvertail. With a quick sword thrust, the foul creature dissolved into mist.

Moon shot a lance of flame at the Dark Mage chief, but a Myrmidon Risen got in the way and was incinerated.

Sitting astride Carmine along with Cali, Iniabi shouted down as he unleashed a lightning bolt, "Take out the leader! He's controlling the rest!"

I took out one of my crystal shard bombs and activated it, "I chucked it to my lovesick follower and yelled out, "Lily!"

"Ya got it!" After catching the crimson gemstone she gleefully activated her beaststone and reverted back to her crimson-scaled lamia form. She ripped into the Risen invaders like they were wet tissue sending disarticulated arms, legs, and heads flying as she alternated with her acid breath, and super sharp claws. She then hurled the incendiary device into the stomach of the Head Risen.

"Disperse, now!" I used my Tactician magic to relay the retreat order.

Much to my chagrin, Master Proculvis was too caught up in using his flame spell to notice the command.

"Raq called out in dismay as Revy swooped in and plucked her sister up and out of the danger zone. The panicked Archer yelled, "Moon no!"

A grey wyvern spun in from overhead and tackled the hapless mage behind a rock outcropping just as a titanic explosion tore through the mob, converting the boss and most of his followers into tiny grey chunks.

After the hissing fragments and the patter of excavated earth and rocks finished pelting the area 100 paces in each direction, my eyesight returned from the glare of the blast and I saw a massive smoldering crater where the enemy had once stood.

I sheathed my sword and called out to my victorious followers, "Well done Scouts! We'll have quite the tale to tell at the Sunstone Keep later tonight!"

The Arrowhead Scouts cheered as they had made quick work of our undead opponents. However, my immediate concern was my pinned Mage. I rode out over to the seared rocks where a bloodied Soothsayer gaped up at the hissing Wyvern with an expression of terror mixed with awe.

Jacey dismounted and motioned for Garud to urge his draconic mount to hop off the stunned spellcaster and fortune teller. She gave a curt nod as she handed over a healing vulnerary, "Are you okay?"

He swigged the potion and his cuts sealed over rapidly, "I…I am thanks to your quick wits. I heartily and sincerely wish to convey my utmost appreciation for your timely aid, Miss."

I heaved a sigh of relief as he seemed to be in one piece. Thank Naga.

Jacey flashed a tight smile, "Good to hear you dastard." She then proceeded to flatten Moon with a well placed slug to his face. "Serves you right," she roared as her eyes welled up with tears. She raised up her sword as if to strike him, but an arrow ricocheted off the blade right where the weld was causing her Levin sword to split in half.

"Step away from my buddy, bitch," Raq intoned in a low growl. "The next shot kills you."

Garud snapped his mounts reins to attack, but a smirking Jacey waved him off. The sword tip had nicked her cheek and blood was now trickling down her dusty cheek. She turned to the furious Raquelle and sighed, "I've been waiting more than a decade to punish this drunken sot. You have no idea how much pain he caused me…and you."

Revellia dismounted and foolishly spoiled her sister's aim with her body, "S-sis, please stop! No more f-fighting!"

"Gah! Revy, you dope," Raq muttered as she lowered her bow.

Moon sat up and rubbed his now swelling jaw, "Miss Revellia and Miss Raquelle, thank you for your timely aid."

Revy took out her healing staff and erased the damage off both Moon and Jacey with a look of humble gratitude.

Jacey looked at the demure Pegasus Knight with a look of dumbfounded shock, as she squealed, "Auntie Revy!" She gave the flabbergasted maiden a fierce bearhug.

"Ack! W-why are you hugging me?"

Jacey exhaled sharply and gently set down the flustered maiden.

Siffra winked as she noted, "Most of us want to hug our cinnamon roll Pegasus Knight like that. That's our team mom after all."

Jacey gave a genuine smile as she looked at her long-lost relative, "Mother adored you, auntie! She missed you more than words could possibly say."

She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, "W-what? I'm your aunt in the future…and I died?"

Raquelle looked pale as she took in Jacey's words, "Wait, Revy has only one sibling…me. Am I your mother?"

Lily slithered up and gave the Archer a backslap that made her wince, "Yep! Jace loved ya both! She's always badmouthing her ne'er-do-well drunk of a pops, tho'."

Jacey eyed Moon with a venomous glare and snarled, "Fop! Stay away from Raquelle if you value her life. You're a wanna-be noble bastard, but you'll never have a tenth of the worth as my peasant mother or aunt had!"

The soothsayer gaped in horror and pain as he gasped, "I'm your father? I married Miss Raquelle? I ended up as a worthless drunk?"

"Yes to all the above. Now do us all a favor and jump off a cliff."

Raquelle's brown eyes narrowed as she gave the swordswoman a sharp slap.

Jacey recoiled in shock, "Mother, he's the one that deserves the strike, not me! After you lost your sister, you got married to this loser. After you died when I was six, he turned to the bottle. I will never forgive him for crumbling when I needed him the most!"

The Archer helped the still emotionally battered Mage to his feet and sighed, "I'm sorry about that Moon."

He shook his head in disbelief, "No apology is necessary, Miss Raquelle."

I crossed my arms and watched silently, as I knew this family drama had to play itself out.

He started to sob, "So in the ruined future, poor Miss Revellia died prematurely as did my future spouse?"

Jacey glared at her father with burning blue eyes, full of a decade's worth of built up pain. She finally looked away and muttered, "Yeah."

Raq sighed deeply, as she gave her pale sister a tight hug. "Jacey, maybe your past is written in stone; but our future is unwritten." Her eyes narrowed, "I will not let my sister die. In also have no intention of ruining my friendship with Moon by marrying him."

Moon dried off his tears and rubbed his blond locks in embarrassment, "No offense taken."

The ponytailed Archer finally cracked a smile again, "None intended."

Lily beamed, "C'mon Jace. Hug it out. After all, Miss Mimika was mauled by a Risen in your past, even tho' it happened before we were hatched. Our future is our destiny."

I gave Lilith's shoulder a tight squeeze, "Well spoken Lily. We are all friends, comrades and allies."

Jacey kicked at a rock dejectedly and looked over to her partner, "I let my temper get the better of me, Rudy."

The messy-haired Wyvern Knight sighed in exasperation, "Like you always do. Better follow Lily's advice and clean up your mess."

Calithea giggled merrily, "Great to see you guys made it to the past safely! Group hug!" She embraced both warriors from the future too tightly.

"Cindy, you dumbass," Jacey chuckled as she hugged her friend back. She looked reluctantly as the Illunis sisters and Master Proculvis with trepidation before muttering and giving Revy, and then Raq and Moon tight hugs. "I'm so sorry, mother and father. I'm sorry."

Raq's face softened as she hugged the miserable blond back, "I'm happy to meet you Jacey. You really are your father's daughter."

The Myrmidon snickered, "What, a blond, blue eyed crybaby?"

Moon rolled his eyes and gave his future daughter an emotional hug, "I resemble that remark."

I watched the heartwarming reunion for a few moments before turning to Garud, "So are you going to fess up as to who your parents are?"

He eyed me with serious green eyes before giving a respectful nod, "Nope, milady."

"Fair enough. I suppose we'll have to decide what to do with you two." To my slight surprise, I felt the silken scales of Lily's hand as she took my left hand. What truly shocked me was that I squeezed back and held her hand in return as if was the most natural gesture in the world. Lily sighed in absolute bliss as she rested her head on my shoulder. If we were to alter our sad fates, we had to depend on our connections to our allies, friends…and loves?


	24. Chapter 22-Revelations

**Chapter 22-Revelations**

After the battle Jacey and Garud stopped bickering with each other long enough to agree to fight by Prince's Chrom's side and protect the Exalt as two of my newest Arrowhead Scouts. I still was a bit discombobulated that six of my Scouts hailed from the future, and all save one saw the world burnt to cinders by the actions of the omnicidal and nihilistic Fell dragon Grima. My unbelievable adventures felt eerily like a weird sort of fever dream…every morning I half expected to wake up and find out I was still imprisoned alone in exile within my sturdy keep. My Scouts were staring to become a headache to organize and secure provisions for, not that that was a bad thing. Better too many capable warriors to support the Crown than too few.

The residents of Vicateria surprised me even further by lining the main road and cheering as the Scouts rode through the town. High up in the central watchtower I saw a tricolor triangular flag partitioned into black, white and red fluttering in the breeze; the colors of the Paraglaive crest. Why would my subjects ever willingly fly my clan colors? After all I had never issued an edict to that effect. I looked over my subjects and attempted to smile as I waved to men, women and children with eyes aglow at the sight of their liege. I heard cheers ringing through my head hailing me and the Arrowhead Scouts as heroes. I was astonished that tales of our exploits had traveled so quickly. Was my recruitment by Prince Chrom, the rescinding of my exile, and the Scouts' battles with the foes of the Halidom really that big of a deal? I reluctantly reconciled my conflicting feelings on the matter by concluding that I was just the figurehead of the Scouts, as my followers and retainers were the true heroes.

Soon enough our party entered the Sunstone Keep courtyard ringed in by mountains both to the north and south. I had to admit I was a bit surprised to see its severe, imposing five story tall bulk again; I had been uncertain when I left if I would ever return. Much to my chagrin as soon as we dismounted to have our horses led off to the stables I saw Lilith quickly dash over to the retaining wall comprised of massive sand colored stones and give the building an affectionate hug.

I rubbed my backside as I was quite saddlesore by now, and hissed at my ally, "Lily!"

"What? Just saying hi to my new home!" She gave me a wink as she giggled, "I can't wait to see our bedroom."

"Honestly," I gently chided her with crossed arms.

Siffra stretched out and beamed, "It's good to be home Mimi."

My priest Bhavin concurred, "Indeed. It will be good to rest in familiar surrounding before we push across the border in Plegia."

With her little boy in tow, my maid Ronna bowed respectfully, "Mimika, shall we?"

I gave a flickering smile to my oldest retainers before sighing, "We've been through a lot together my dear friends. I hope to be beside you for years to come."

Lily took my hand and excitedly pulled me into the main entrance into the reception hall, "C'mom Mimikins! Let's say hi to Exalt Emmy and the gang!"

Vanny merely suppressed a smile, but Ronna, Raskin and Siffra broke into amused laughter as I was practically carried over the threshold into my own castle. My mood lifted instantly as I spotted a grey-haired older lady directing several Pegasus Knights in their lance wielding drills. Supreme Knight Philia nearby silently watched her onetime mentor relentlessly remind the warriors of the skies of the gravity of their service.

Soon enough, Chief Knight Matilia dismissed the capable maidens and turned her focus to the new arrivals. She made a stiff bow, "Welcome home Mimi. I must say your entire demeanor has changed since last we met."

I was perplexed by that statement as I didn't really feel any braver, smarter or worthier than I had when I first accompanied the Prince on his arduous and epic journey all those weeks ago. My retainers and I bowed in unison, and I suddenly felt a bit of Lilith's impulsive nature rubbing off on me. Wordlessly, I stepped forwards and embraced my foster mother with roiling emotions welling up in my heart.

Matilia stiffened for a few seconds, before returning the embrace with her armored arms. Her voice lost its steely note of effortless confidence for a moment as she hesitated, "Mimika…I…I'm glad you're back safely."

I sobbed, "A-aunt Mattie, I swear to never take you for granted again. You raised me to be a kind person who's only concern is the welfare of her people and all of Ylisse. I-I thank you most sincerely." I exhaled softly, "I love you so much. Thank you."

She seemed to be a bit reluctant to release me, but she finally marshaled up her stern façade again as she wiped at her eyes, "Anyway, none of those tears milady. It is unbecoming of someone of your noble station." She bowed a second time and handed over a neatly scribed list of names, "Her Royal Highness Emmeryn desires your presence in your bedchambers. Please go see her at once."

"Of course, Aunt Mattie!"

Three minutes later, after dashing up the helical staircase to the top floor followed by an assortment of my followers, we all took a few moments to regain our breath before being admitted to my private chambers. Obviously the Exalt wanted to speak about an extremely private matter. The list in my sweaty palm indicated that I was to meet with her accompanied by Lily, Iniabi, Cynthia, Dia, Jacey and Garud. After getting permission to enter from the guards, I politely knocked on my own bedroom door.

"Heya Mimi! Come right in," a cheery voice replied through the door. I was a bit surprised to see Princess Lissa open the double doors and allow us entry. She beamed at us with lively blue eyes, "We heard you kicked Risen butt earlier today!"

Near the window, Prince Chrom chuckled, "Amazing. My younger sister is a spitting image of her elder sister, yet is just as artless as her older brother."

"Hey," Lissa replied with an adorable pout. She put her hands on her hips and chuckled, "Let's face it, Chrom. Both of us put together don't have a third of the charm of Emm."

Seated at the desk in the center of the room, the Exalt gently shook her head and smiled with gentle amusement, "Now, now you two. Both of you are overflowing with charisma and talent. I am honored to have you as my kin."

"Ah, I sincerely envy you three," a beaming Robin commented from one of the nearby chairs.

I could strongly empathize with Robin's wistful comment as I was an only child as well. I bowed as deeply as I could without toppling over. I stammered, "Y-your Highness, m-my apologies for being six hours late. We were distracted by a band of Risen, and then the citizens of the nearby town threw an impromptu parade in the Scouts' honor."

"Ah, well done, Mimika. Generations of Ylisseans to come will sing songs of the loyal and beneficent Paraglaive clan."

I blushed heavily, as I was certainly not deserving of such high praise. "A-apologies, Your Highness. I regretfully must insist that my parents' actions are eternally unforgivable."

Emmeryn looked mildly disappointed that I was so hard on myself, "I hope you will change your mind someday." She stood up, "Now to business. Robin, you may proceed."

Robin smoothed out her Plegian cape and flashed me a sympathetic expression, "Mimi, I've briefed the royals on the facts concerning our guests from the future. Chrom has given you carte blanche to run the Arrowhead Scouts as you see fit, but we must be certain that we are all fighting on the same team."

My heart sunk as I felt a deep conflict between trying to fulfill my duty as loyal subject to the royal family of this generation as well as the next. I quickly prostrated myself on the ground as I felt like I was living up to my parents' traitorous legacy. "Your Highness, I meant no ill will. I was obeying Marth's insistence that I not contaminate the timeline by revealing my secret knowledge. I am aware that several of my loyal Scouts standing before you are children of a future ruined by Grima's blind hatred. I accept whatever punishment you seek to impose on me. Your Majesty, I acted without sanction and as the Scout's leader I must bear the consequences alone."

Lily crouched by my side and protested loudly, "Mimika no! I will not let you throw yourself on your sword alone. Your Highness, whatever ya do to Mimi, do to me as well."

Dia snuggled into my other side and stammered, "M-m-me as w-well, Your Highness."

"Rise please," Emmeryn softly commanded. She watched us quickly stand up again and wore a soft smile full of forgiveness. "Miss Robin told me that you were trying protect us; nothing more. I simply desire to know the truth of the matter, as we are to plunge into the maelstrom tomorrow." She reached out and squeezed my shoulder as she looked at my faithful bodyguard and daughter. She serenely glided by to her seat as she noted, "Look after your followers as your family, Mimika."

I bowed humbly as my heart finally resumed beating, "Y-yes, Your Highness."

Robin walked over and gave me a comforting hug, "Its okay Mimi. We're still friends here. Why not properly introduce your friends to the Exalt?"

"T-thank you." I hoped for the best as I unburdened my secrets, "Exalt Emmeryn, this is Jacey, the future daughter to my retainers Moon and Raquelle."

The swordswoman gave a respectful bow, "Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness. It's a true honor to meet a legend."

I moved down the line and indicated the scruffy Wyvern rider, "This is Garud, child of the future, and son to my keep priest Bhavin."

He bowed and flashed a half smile, "An honor, Your Highness."

I mouthed my silent apologies to the Pegasus knight as I had wanted to help her both serve the Exalt and keep a low profile. "Your Highness, this is Cynthia, daughter to Lady Sumia Pinnargentea."

Lissa looked astonished as she beheld the full grown daughter of one of her many friends, "No way! You're Sumia's kid?"

Cynthia gave an apologetic nod and gasped as the princess hugged her tightly. After she recovered she noted, "Yeah, I'm sorry Lissa. King Marth needs us to keep our heads down and not muddy the past up too much, lest we create a disastrous future with our screw-ups." For once her voice was somber and hushed as tears meandered down her cheeks.

"Wow, I'm honored to meet you, Cindy," Lissa gushed.

Chrom looked over to my Scouts, "Jacey, Cynthia, and Garud. Keep this information to yourselves at all costs. Fight for my sister and you will always be welcome. Dismissed." Just as Lily and Dia motioned to leave, Chrom shook his head gravely. I realized why Robin wanted to talk with the mage Iniabi alone, but why my bodyguard and maidservant?

The three warriors saluted and quietly exited the room; soon enough the doors softly latched shut behind them. I knew what was coming next as I patted Iniabi on his shoulder with regret in my eyes as I was unable to keep my pledge to guard his identity, "This is Iniabi, scion of your Royal family."

Even Emmeryn turned notably paler after hearing that bombshell. Both Chrom and Lissa stared with mouths agape. At the other extreme, Chrom's right hand woman gave an affirming nod to her kin; as Robin seemed to already know that they were related.

The Mage flashed a brave smile in my direction and asserted, "Thank you most sincerely for everything you've done for me, Mimika. I'm honored to have served you." He turned to face the royal family and incanted a spell that caused his hair to glow; when the light faded out, his formerly raven hair was now the exact shade of Navy blue as Chrom's hair. He bowed politely, "Hello grandfather Chrom and grandmother Robin."

Robin's smile faded out as her brown eyes displayed confusion. Even I was taken aback. I had been all but certain that he was Chrom's son from the future. He was actually his grandson?

Iniabi explained smoothly, "I hail from a different potential future than Hero King Marth and my fellow comrades. My kin back home realized that this world needed help, and they sent me to aid Lady Mimika and Your Highness by extension."

Robin shook her head in disbelief, "Kin? Who sent you?"

"You did, grandmother."

For once the tactician was left at a loss for words as she pondered the existence of a different Robin.

Chrom walked forward and stared intently at the eerily calm mage and asked with a steely edge to his voice, "Are you Marth's son?" 

"Nephew, actually. My parents are your destined son Morgan and daughter-in-law Amber."

Robin sighed and rubbed her face with her hand, "Apologies Chrom. I all but knew that he was a relation to us, but the exact lineage was unclear to me until just this moment." 

Chrom rubbed his hair in exasperation and his face turned reddish presumably based on knowing the fact that he and his tactician were romantically involved in the future, "I assume you trust him, Robin?"

She nodded with an intense blush on her own cheeks, "I do. As far as you and I are concerned, please do not presume based on one potential future that you and I-"

Chrom waved her off frantically and groaned softly in deep embarrassment, cutting off his dear ally. He sighed and shook his head, "I'd rather that was a private discussion saved for later, Robin. Just know that despite this humiliation that I am and will forevermore remain your steadfast friend." He managed a weak smile, "Come what may."

"Likewise, Chrom," Robin replied with a deeply sheepish expression.

Lilith giggled, "You're so cute together, ya'know! Shall I call you Chrobin?"

I gently tapped her shoulder as I sternly shook my head, "This cheeky lamia is Lilith, twin sister to Jezebel and also a child of the Ruined Future."

"Hey! I resemble that remark, Mimi."

Robin smiled at Lily, "There is something about you that I'm a bit unsure of. I know you're related to someone that I know."

"How'bout Mimi's future lover?"

"Lily," I hissed in futile mortification.

"What?" She affected an innocent expression.

The tactician shook her head as she ignored my flustered protests. "You're not related to Lady Mimika by blood. I suppose Exalt Emmeryn's test will rule you out anyway." She then looked over to Dia and smiled warmly, "Its okay, my dear. We're all friends here."

My maid looked at me and sniffled slightly with a quivering lip. I took her hand and squeezed it tenderly to comfort her. I spoke softly, "This is Lydia, my…my daughter from the future."

Robin smiled in satisfaction. I guessed that she had her suspicions about Dia's true identity. Just about everyone else in the room looked taken aback, especially Lily. She smiled at Dia with wet eyes brimming with emotion. "Dia is your child, Mimi? _Seriously_?"

I nodded firmly, still too worked up to respond verbally.

Iniabi smirked and calmly noted, "Interesting. You informed the Scouts countless times that due to your cursed bloodline that your lineage should end with you. How did you end up breaking your own oath?"

Why did he always have to be right? The more childish side of my personality wanted to see him err just once. I fumed back at him, "Yes, I know Iniabi…I _know_." I embraced my child tightly, "It wasn't my plan to ever have an issue, but I suppose fate had other plans." I planted a kiss on Dia's cheek. "No regrets, my precious child."

"S-sorry," Dia cried softly into my cloak as we held hands.

Chrom patted my servant's head and smiled, "It's okay Miss Lydia."

Emmeryn picked up her staff and held the gemstone over Chrom's sword Falchion that rested on the table; I presumed her actions was to test for the royal bloodline. Soon a light emerged from the semicircular cutout near the handgrip. Simultaneously both Emm and Chrom winced as their respective brands of Naga lit up with a holy golden luminescence. Soon afterwards Lissa gripped her right hand in pain as she stared at the same circular mark on the back of her right palm. She gasped in shocked disbelief, "I-I have a brand! I never realized…"

I saw Iniabi grimace as the brand on his own palm lit up from within. That wasn't a surprise as I knew his secret already. Suddenly to my left I saw a flash as Lily was forced back into her lamia form. Her fanged grimace indicated intense discomfort as the brand appeared through the fabric of her tunic revealing the familiar logo on her belly. I saw Iniabi gawk at my beastkin bodyguard as his mind raced through the implications.

I spoke with awe, "Li…Lilith? You're a royal too?"

Her glowing crimson eyes met mine with a look of pure shock, "Holy plop! M-mimi…I never knew. I swear."

Robin's eyes grew very wide, as she spoke breathlessly, "So you're related to the Ylissean royals too, Miss Lilith?"

The red-eyed lamia shook her head in confusion and panic, "I dunno! I can't see how."

Just as Exalt Emmeryn was about to release the spell, a bright white flash behind me made everyone turn and gasp in Lydia's direction. I felt cold shivers all up and down my back as my hand interlinked with Dia's felt silken scales and claws in place of human flesh. That burst of magical energy was just like a Manakete gem or beaststone. Sweat trickled down my back as I dreaded facing the truth of my situation. By Naga's mercy...it just couldn't be true.

"Milady, please don't look," Lydia pleaded through sobs as she yanked her hand away.

The room was now completely still except for my child's crying. I couldn't stop shaking as I slowly turned around and saw, really saw my daughter for the first time. I felt my insides twist up as I gaped in pure shock; I beheld a teenage lamia with Lydia's sweet face. Her skin was still pale, her ears were slightly pointed, and her wavy raven hair ended with spikes at the tips. Her tear-filled eyes featured brick red irises at the outer edges and sky blue at the centers. Her jet black scales encased her neck, cheeks, both forearms, and all down the dorsal surface of her tail. Mixed in with the dark scales were a few random splashes of crimson. Her larger horizontal belly scales were tan. Naga's Brand shone through her maid's dress at the very top of her breastbone. I had no choice to accept the truth. Lydia was my daughter…and Lily's!

Emmeryn deactivated her staff and the brands went dark; she looked rattled at the sight of three scions of her royal house standing in front of her. "R-Robin, you told me Mister Iniabi was the only one related to my family, but Lilith and Lydia are as well?"

Robin had to collect herself before speaking, "Your Highness…I only knew for sure about the mage."

Even Iniabi looked agitated, "Lilith, who was your father and mother?"

Lily ignored his query and wrapped up Lydia in a berarhug, "My child! You're my kid, aren't 'cha?"

"Y-yes mama. I'm so sorry I lied to you. You were Lady Mimika's mystery spouse 'Paried' all along." She broke down sobbing, "I know you both should hate me. I let you die when the Sunstone Keep was razed. I'm such a horrible brat."

Lily started bawling too and snuggled her long lost child with an expression of pure happiness.

I stood and watched with my hand on my heart. I could feel it pound crazily as I tried to wrap my head around the revelation that cut far too close to home. That irrepressible lamia Lily had been right all along? Lydia really had two mothers? I finally crouched next to the pair on the stone floor and smiled shakily, "Lydia, you dummy. What makes you think I would love you less if you were half human or not? You are my child and nothing will sever that bond." My watery blue eyes shimmered with elation, "Nothing."

"Oh papa! I'm sorry I let you die!" She tackled me to the carpeted floor with an amazingly strong grip.

I chuckled and held her close to my body, "Lydia, I'm a woman. How can I be your papa?"

"Mama Lily carried me. She's my mama; thus you're my papa."

I sighed and snuggled her as I felt her tears drop onto my tunic, "I never dreamed I could be a father."

She giggled through her tears, "I can call you something else."

"Call me what makes you at home, my darling child."

"O-okay papa."

Lily beamed as she effortlessly hoisted us both into a powerful embrace. She gushed, "Wow. I'm speechless."

She was far from the only one. In fact, her offhand remark summed the situation all up rather neatly.


	25. Chapter 23-Cleaved

**Chapter 23-Cleaved**

A Black-hooded Lark on the windowsill chirped, which caused me to start awake. Based on the light outside, it was early in the morning before the sun even cleared the peaks of the mountains ringing the Sunstone Keep. I blinked in surprise and then exhaled in bemusement at the situation that I was literally trapped in.

Two lamia maidens slumbered on either side of my body. To my left, Lily snuggled into my side as she softly snored with her spiked red hair in even more disarray than normal. Her red scaled arm was curled under my neck and her massive tail had entwined the my entire upper body. To my right, my dark-haired daughter softly murmured, "Never leave me papa...mama." Her own tail had ensnared my legs.

I would normally rub my forehead in exasperation but my arms were gently pinned to my sides. Strangely, being trapped did not set off an anxiety attack. I felt strangely enfolded in a blanket of warmth and affection. These two precious ladies loved me absolutely; without conditions. I sighed and gently chided my strange little family, "Isn't this overdoing things a bit?"

"Hmm, what was that love," a sleepy red-eyed young lady replied with a huge yawn, exposing slightly pointed canines. She blinked a few times and then broke into amused giggles, "Ah, sorry Mimicutie."

I flashed an expression of mock sternness as I shook my head, "No you're not."

Lily blushed slightly and beamed, "Ya, guilty as charged." The red and tan-scaled coils released their hold as she averted her gaze and softly inquired, "That kiss last night...did'ya mean it?"

Heat bloomed into my cheeks as what happened the prior evening come rushing back. Last night, after having a heart to heart chat with Lily, I had actually flirted with her and given her a tentative kiss! My heart fluttered as I felt dizzy from the memories of the affectionate encounter. I had endured crushes before but I had never kissed anyone in a romantic manner in my entire life. I stammered out, "Well...I." I paused to steady my breaths. I gently reached out and touched Lily's soft scales adorning her cheek. How strange that only a few weeks ago I had seen this absolute sweetheart as a terrifying monster. How could I ever have had such insipid thoughts? I soothed, "Miss Lilith...I would never make sport of your feelings..._ever_. I am deeply taken with you." I kissed Lily's forehead and smiled shyly, "Why you see such worth in a miserable, self-loathing, reprobate like me I'll never understand-"

"Mimi, don't," Lily snapped. "Enough with the put downs! I love ya as you are!"

I flinched slightly at her well meaning rebuke, and replied, "I think I may love you too." I continued in a sincere tone, "I w-would seek to court you, if you will allow-"

"Yay! I want'cha babies!" She beamed brightly as she yanked me into a crushing hug, which roused Lydia.

Our daughter burst out laughing as her luminescent blue eyes watched with elation at the sight of her lovebird parents gushing over each other. She giggled girlishly and joined the snugglepile, "Morning mama! Morning papa! If you have a kid, how does Lydia sound as a baby name?"

Lily and I both nodded in unison at the teasing suggestion.

A knock at the door suddenly ended the intimate movement. Lissa's lively voice issued through the oaken door, "Hey! Are you guys up? Can I come in?"

"J-just a second, Lissa," I replied as we all dressed, and my family used their beaststones to revert to their human guises. I rubbed my scalp in embarrassment as courtship was a skillset completely out of my comfort zone. I glanced back at my maid and bodyguard smiling back at me with openly adoring sappy grins. I sighed and wearily inquired, "What?"

"Nothing," they chorused happily.

I reached the latch and pulled open the door only to be startled by a loud popping sound and shower of colorful confetti all over my hair and tunic.

Lissa giggled impishly as she walked in with a little conical party hat on her head, as she gave me an effusive hug, "Congratulations Mimi and Lily! I knew you two looked good together. Big sis told me that she wanted to promote your bonds as you both obviously were moon-eyed over each other."

Lilith blushed deeply and beamed radiantly as she took my arm, "Awww, thanks Liss. I never imagined that Mimi would love me back."

I huffed, "Please treat a princess with more respect, Miss Lilith!" I protested stridently to the blond royal, "Lissa, we are merely at the first step of courtship."

Chrom came in as well barely suppressing his laughter, "Aw come on, Mimika. You two have been a couple for a long time. Everyone could see it from leagues away. Its time you acted like one."

I flushed in impotent shame as I respectfully curtsied. "I…er…thank you for your concern for my welfare Chrom."

"Besides if you two tie the knot, we'll be in-laws too," Lissa gushed. "That would be awesome! No one would dare look down on the Paraglaive name again."

Chrom sighed unhappily, "Unfortunately, Emm was adamant that our blood ties to the lamia beastkin clan or with Iniabi the Mage cannot be acknowledged. We cannot have unnecessary internal strife and confusion within Ylisse during this turbulent time. Perhaps someday after the Mad King is dealt with can the issue be revisited. I am deeply sorry Miss Lilith and Miss Lydia. We can only be kin in private."

My daughter curtseyed gracefully, "No need to apologize Your Highness. Being born a Paraglaive is honor enough. I will always treasure my papa's good and noble name."

Lily bowed and nodded seriously for once, "I agree with ya completely, Chrom. I'd rather be a noble through my mating with Mimi. I don't care to be a royal…no offense."

Chrom stifled a chortle at the redhead's utter lack of a filter, "None taken."

I sputtered, "M-m-mating? Lily, we are engaged in c-courtship, and not anything indecent!"

Lily winked, "Ya the hanky-panky comes later. Looking forward to it, cutie!"

I buried my face in my hands as my face burned.

Soon enough we walked past the guards into the hallway only to be greeted by a most unwelcome sight: my raven-haired Mage dressed in Robin's old cloak. Lilith's face looked a little green at the sight of her stalker about to endlessly pester her with questions on how she tied into the bloodline of Naga's Brand.

He bowed as his green eyes burned passionately, "Miss Lilith, I have waiting since before sunup to speak with you again about matters of vital significance regarding our shared genealogical…ack! Prince Chrom, put me down! I assure you this issue is not resolved yet! I will get to the bottom of this mystery!"

The muscular prince had effortlessly hoisted the slender Mage and future grandson over his shoulder and proceeded to cheerfully walk away as his little sister burst into hysterical giggles.

…

Soon enough after exiting into the courtyard, I saw Sonya, Revellia, Sumia and Calithea astride their mounts amiably chatting with the newly promoted Cordelia aboard her jet black mare Aurora. Chief Knight Matilia spied me and motioned for the castle guard to form an honor guard in front of the two story tunnel cutting directly through the keep leading out to Plegian territory.

Robin and Chrom had insisted that I focus on mobility, flexibility and ranged combat for our future encounter with the King of Plegia. This meant I was taking only roughly half of my followers to the rendezvous. I gazed warmly at the Scouts I would have to leave behind and uncharacteristically invoked a prayer to Naga for their safety. I saw a mixture of tearful waves, brave smiles and stoic expressions from my warriors that I knew would safeguard my home. Just as we departed Moon handed me a prophetic note in his illegible scrawl.

Wordlessly I handed it over to Iniabi, who smirked as he recited, "_As the aurum spear tip is assaulted by the vainglorious King, watch for a stalwart maiden riding upon the ebon wing, a young man trussed up as a pitiable puppet on strings, and a sorcerer praying for his bloody demise to join his wolfling_." He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Honestly, Mimi. All that dandy scribes is nonsense. And his poetry stinks."

I glanced over to him and realized he was still in a bad mood over being thwarted from interrogating Lily over their shared blood. I calmly replied, "And yet he unerringly predicted the appearance of the two Cynthia's."

Calithea burst into merry giggles as her dearest friend grumbled under his breath.

He glared at me with narrowed green eyes, and then broke into a soft chuckle as he handed the note back, "Touché, Mimi."

Emmeryn emerged alongside of her siblings and the Shepards. I noticed their ranks had swelled in the weeks since our journey had begun. With her Pegasus Guard headed by Philia, Exalt Emmeryn gave a cheerful wave and smile before heading through the heavily fortified passageway that allowed the free flow of traffic and trade between Ylisse and Plegia in times of peace. We paraded out into the pass bisecting the foothills past tree-lined cliffs on either side as we all entered Plegia for the first time…excepting Sonya and Lilith of course. We were purposefully traveling light as the rendezvous was barely a day's walk away from the Keep. I felt deep foreboding as I had never set foot in Plegia before, even though I had a fine vista of its borderlands stretching to the horizon from my bedroom window for my entire life. I also reminded myself that this path was trod on my luckless parents on the way to their ill-fated rendezvous. The Arrowhead Scouts soon took off ahead to reconnoiter our welcoming committee at the base of the Skodylos Ridge...the horrid location where my parents had been ambushed and murdered.

Less than six hours later we were diverting through the woods off the main path and at Lily's suggestion we made our way around the sawtooth pile of massive stones into a clearing on the opposite side from the meeting spot.

I felt my blood curdle as I saw a desolate sight; a depression leading up to a pile of rocky scree and into a cavern entrance. This foreboding spot was the exact spot where my parents had been ambushed and cut down. I shivered as I looked over to Lily and saw her hands were trembling too. I looked over to her with concern and inquired, "Lily, what's wrong?"

She wiped a tear away and smiled bravely back at me, "S-sorry. This is where my brave Paraglaive fell. Right in this spot."

Ah. I guess Dia, Vanny or Siff must have filled her in. I squeezed her shoulder, "I know. My parents didn't stand a chance. I also know that their blind hatred of Exalt Emmeryn caused then to walk right into a trap."

Her brick red eyes widened slightly as she shook her head with a trembling lip, "N-no way. Your folks bought it here too? What are the odds? I meant that this is where my beloved Mimikins detonated a Crystal Shard bomb to save the children of the Ruined future from a horde of rampaging Risen."

_This_ is where I had blown myself up in Mika's memories? Oh Gods.

Lily continued as her eyes misted up, "Kasrin retrieved your ancestral blade. Years later after he recruited me, I went to look for your remains, but all I found was the sword hilt." She sighed, "Well enough doom n'gloom. Let's outflank the Mad King's forces, ya?"

"R-right."

We waited for several hours in the cavern system that Lily had known intimately from her service to the Irregular's in the Ruined Future. Eventually Zeno returned and reported with a slight bow. "It is time, Lady Mimika. Both the Exalt's party, and the King's forces are already getting into position. Lady Maribelle is thankfully unhurt."

"Many thanks, Zeno. Scouts, let's get to it."

My loyal comrades exchanged looks of quiet tension as we exited the concealed cave system near the peak. We could not have foreseen what we encountered, unless Moon's prophesy was on the nose again. Arrayed well back from the cliff's edge was a ragtag assembly of Mercenaries and regular soldiers in the Plegian army! Based on their hasty moves into an _aod hoc_ battle formation, it was clear they had not expected any confrontation with the Scouts.

As bickering between the Ylissian royals and Mad King Gangrel echoed up over the cliff face, the black armored Mrymidon leader of the reserve forces lifted up his visor and peered at us curiously with unusually friendly brown eyes. He broke into a smile as he bowed slightly and walked fearlessly towards our battle line, "Lady Paraglaive and her legendary Arrowhead Scouts, I presume? Welcome to Plegia on behalf on his Majesty."

With Lily right at my side and Dia tightly clinging to my back, I rode up to meet with the enemy leader and his bodyguard Wyvern Rider, and addressed him as calmly as I could manage, "Commander of the Plegian forces, please bear in mind that we are not at war yet. We are here as a backstop to her Majesty."

Up close I could now see the young man was attired in head to foot black leather armor with black gauntlets and boots. Metal armor protected his head, chest, arms, and shins. A cloak that was eerily similar to Robin's was draped over his shoulders. I shook my head and could only assume it was common attire amongst the warriors of Plegia. He spoke in the same mellow tone as one would address a friend over tea rather than as a mortal enemy, "Capatin Alago Giostougrima, Lady Paraglaive. It is a true honor."

The Wyvern Rider guarding him was clearly a woman with a dark green tunic over black pants and boots. Black armor covered her chest and arms. Confidently astride her dark grey mount with cream belly scales and blue eyes, she hefted a wicked-looking two faced black war axe. Her lower face was obscured by a black metal beak-like mask, but her green eyes bored into us with deep mistrust, and her unruly shoulder length raven hair billowed in the intermittent arid breezes. She seemed unusually antsy at her superior's reckless disregard for his own safety. It was almost as if she liked him as more than a comrade.

I suggested as my heart pounded, "May I propose a temporary truce between our forces providing our respective monarch's can come to terms?"

The Wyvern Rider scoffed, "Captain Alago! Do not be naïve like these soft Ylissians. War is at hand. It cannot be stopped."

Lily sniffed the air around her and openly gawked at the Wyvern Rider with a look of utter confusion.

The Plegian captain sighed, "I fear you are right dear Kitrinos. However there is always hope that bloodshed can be averted if his Majesty can be satiated."

I blinked as those names sounded very familiar. Alogo was a references to horses, and Kitrinos was the Plegian term for the color yellow…or amber! That mean the Alogo pseudonym was a sly nod to the Morgan breed of mount. I sucked in my breath as I couldn't believe my fortune. How did these inexplicable coincidences keep falling on my head? I remembered the Mage Iniabi's nostalgic description of his parents, and based on both the cover names and their physical description I realized with a feeling of stunned disbelief that I was standing in front of Iniabi's parents, and Marth's kin!

Even with his face concealed I could see the smile lift up into his eyes as he extended a friendly gloved hand, "Fare thee well, milady…and good luck."

I tentatively shook his hand, even as my mind reeled at the prospect of fighting Chrom's scion. Just as we returned to the lines a loud sound of clashing metal echoed from a few hundred feet down, and I heard the screech of the Mad King's voice bellow, "Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can! Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"

Oh _horse plop_!

…

There was no time to think about regrets as I powered up my tactical magic as I spotted the enemy Captain doing the same. My Archers Raquelle and Ronna as well as my Sniper Regulus loosed a volley of precision shots that struck a mercenary and one of the charging Wyvern knights. The felled beast tumbled to the ground spilling its rider head over heels.

I commanded my Pegasus Knight trio to sail forwards into the fray, but Captain Alogo and a silver-haired Dark mage combined their magic to cast a blinding violet-hued magical aura that featured a 'V' shaped symbol overlaid with six severe-looking eyes in its center and arcane symbols in the outer ring. It was the Mark of Grima!

Instantly all three Pegasi dropped back to the earth looking dazed. I felt cotton-headed as my wits were muddled and my insides ached dully. I heard Revy start to cry in shock and call out to her collapsed stallion Serendipity. My own faithful steed trotted in an unsteady circle and then toppled to the ground wedging me under her collapsed body. I grimaced as I realized our forces and mounts had been put under a dreadful curse; the Scouts were now earthbound and hobbled.

Lydia lifted up Slate's body with her immense strength as she freed me from being pinned. Still I knew my throbbing ankle was broken as I couldn't stand on it.

Just as another Wyvern rider roared at us with his axe held high, Xolette cast her horrifying _Mortisflos_ spell enveloping the adversary in a petal like ethereal shards of magic that caused him and his black wyvern to plummet into the ground with lifeless eyes.

A volley of return fire came from the enemy ranks and struck Siffra's shoulder, Moon's arm, and Mitsuji's breastplate as he shielded the silver-haired Dark Mage from a deadly missile.

Xolette gasped, "T-thank you Master Mitsuji!"

"Thank me later," the Myrmidon Archivest growled.

The foe charged at our still stunned forces, but Lydia finished incanting a mighty spell that showered the surprised Plegian forces with a deadly force of exploding rocks! How in Naga's name did my daughter know the high level Meteor spell?

Siffra cursed as she got out from under her beloved mount Butternut and skewered a charging mercenary in the throat with her lance. Unfortunately for her, Wyvern knight Kitrinos struck her lance with her axe and then her side, sending the dazed Cavalier tumbling.

Revy turned from healing my leg and screamed in despair, "Oh Gods! Siff, no!"

Garud screamed with white hot rage as he engaged with a lancer with his battleax and made short work of the hapless Plegian.

Moon incanted Elfire catching another Wyvern Rider in its blast. The beast and rider bore in on the Blue-robed Mage with a throaty roar just as Raq leveled a deadeye shot right though the poor sap's eye! Moon fired off a second burst that sent the Wyvern toppling over the cliff's edge. He panted with effort and flashed a pained smile to his savior, "A most fortuitous intervention, _Mademoiselle_ Illunis."

Raq wobbled but fell to her knee as the potent curse sapped her strength, as she cursed, "Shite!"

A dismounted Calithea paired with Iniabi as she ran a Sniper through and then collapsed in agony.

I saw the forces under Captain Alago prepare another charge, and I knew we would soon be slaughtered if I didn't take extreme measures. I flipped open a small leather pouch hanging off my waist belt and felt a smooth egg-shaped gemstone that was cool to the touch. I focused my fogged up brain out of deep resentment, and I activated the Crystal Shard bomb. I screamed out, "Lily!" I tossed the infernal incendiary to the lamia just after she had body tossed a hapless Beserker over the abyss.

She caught the brightly flaring crimson stone and giggled as she hurled it with horrific force at the opposing side.

Much to everyone's astonishment, Kitrinos actually hit the projectile square on slicing it in half. Half sailed in a lazy arc about a dozen paces to her left, where it promptly detonated with a booming thunderclap that sent the closest victims sailing helplessly though the air. The other half fell into the cave entrance and there was a muffled explosion far below our feet atop the stony mesa.

The Captain barked out, "Carry the wounded to the back lines! Everyone else we have a duty to crush our-" Everyone suddenly stopped in mid-motion as the entire mountain began to violently shudder, as the vertical leaves of rocks from about twenty paces out split wide open with an unearthly roar! I heard curses and screams from below as both the Shepards and Gangrel's forces frantically ran for their mortal lives. A helmetless raven-haired Alago locked eyes with me and smiled sweetly as if to say, _Well played_. Right afterwards, the table like slab cracked in half and the sundered cliff top fractured apart into an avalanche of rock off both faces of the crag. It took less than half a minute for the back two thirds of the rocky projection to collapse in a heap of shattered boulders, and a billowing cloud of dust overtook us in no time at all. The other Scouts coughed violently as the dirty brown haze obscured our vision to less than a foot for endless seconds. Much to my astonishment the face of the cliff facing towards Ylisse somehow remained intact. I had fully expected to die with Gangrel's reserve force.

Bhavin finally reached my side with his shirt wrapped around his mouth. He coughed an applied a healing balm that lifted the curse. His brown eyes were nearly shut from the aggravating dust swirling all around us as he remarked, "I never thought I would thank Naga that your father was such an evil dastard, Mimi! That horrid bomb saved us again."

I still felt deeply conflicting feelings. I felt glee at having soundly routed our enemies, and despair that I used my father's evil device to save our skins. In addition I had just slain Iniabi's parents. I yelled back as the haze changed from brown to an unearthly amber, "How are we still alive, Vanny? This section should have collapsed as well!"

Iniabi coughed as he used his grandmother's cloak as a breathing mask, "Mimi! We survived because this section wasn't above the cave system!"

I squeezed his shoulder in despair, "Iniabi. I'm so sorry. That Tactician and his Wyvern Knight guard were your parents Morgan and Amber!"

He surprisingly looked completely unimpressed as he nodded, "I know Mimi. I knew the moment we spotted them who they really were."

I burst out into tears as I sobbed, "I killed them. It's all my fault!"

He growled with his green eyes aflame, "King Gangrel is the dastard who will pay, and not you. Thank you for saving both Cynthia's life and mine."

I swigged down a Vulnerary and winced as I stood upright again. Somehow all the Scouts and their mounts had survived the collapse. However we were now stranded atop a five hundred foot tall spire of rock.

Revy tied her torn off tunic sleeve as a filter as she desperately healed her beloved Siffra and then made her way over to Calithea.

A voice so close to me made me jump as my vision was so badly occluded by the dust, "Nya-haha! That was fun! Too bad I didn't die!"

A revived Calithea staggered over with her lance hovering over the prone Dark Mage who had somehow made it onto the mesa top with only a broken leg. She seethed, "Your curse was a nasty trick and totally unheroic! I promise your end will be swift!"

I used a water bottle and finally got my eyes cleared out and heard Iniabi's gasp as he hollered, "Cindy stop! That's Henry!"

Despite being covered in dust, the short, lithe Dark Mage with short silver hair and black robes trimmed in gold and white giggled and gave Calithea a cheerful thumbs up and peered at her curiously through squinted eyes.

She dropped her lance and clutched him to her side, "D-daddy! I've missed you so much!"

"Gya-haha…huh?"

Iniabi wiped away a tear and sighed with a bittersweet expression as he dusted off his cloak. "That is Sumia's future husband, Mimi."

In a daze I shook hands with the Plegian Dark Mage with a crazed goofy grin plastered on his face and politely made introductions, "Greetings Henry. I am Lady Mimika Paraglaive."

"Plegian Mage Henry Mavraima at your service, and at your mercy…gye-hee-hee!"

I remembered having nightmares like this. I smiled shakily and tried to be cordial despite the surreal circumstances, "Charmed. I guess you're in our custody now. That was quite the effective curse you used to hex us."

"Aww stop it, milady…you're making me blush! Making things die in horrible ways is my specialty!"

"I'm Cynthia," my Pegasus Knight from the future giggled, "Still as crazy as ever, daddy. Never change."

He beamed up at the teary-eyed maiden and looked intrigued, "I won't. My you grew up a bit fast. When did father you?"

She giggled and shrugged, "Two years from now, more or less."

Iniabi calmly exhaled and asided to me, "Now all I need do its steer Sumia and him together."

I shook my head ruefully, "You don't have to."

He smiled fiercely and shook his head firmly. He had earned my leave to meddle in other's romances, and meddle he would.

Lydia returned to my side and curtseyed, "Mama, I am pleased to report the Shepards have assembled about a mile away. They look a bit battered but all yet live."

"I nodded as anxiety flared, "What about the royals and Lady Maribelle?"

Lily tousled my dusty hair and giggled, "Relax cutie! They all made it out."

My Scouts finally got their mounts revived after the curses were lifted and everyone stood uneasy on the precarious rocky outcropping. I knew my Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Rider could simply fly down the mountain, but how were the ordinary horses and ponies going to get down?

Before I could voice the suggestion that we use Warp magic, a grey Wyvern suddenly flew over the lip of the rim and hopped to a stop just short of us. Kitrinos, or more properly Amber dismounted and then took her Captain's limp body off her mount. She bowed hastily and pleaded, "Lady Mimika, kill me if it pleases you but please save my Captain!"

I waved Bhavin over as a huge wave of relief washed over me. I gratefully replied, "Done. Vanny?"

He used his healing stave on the clever Tactician and soon the short young man with navy blue hair groaned and sat up. He glanced up at his ally and noted, "Hi Amber. Is your head killing you too?"

She tearfully nodded as she hugged him tightly, "Yes Morgan. _Never_ do that again."

I was stunned that they apparently remembered their true names now…and that they had somehow survived the disaster.

The man with unruly short hair and warm brown eyes looked at us with a bit of a jolt, "Naga's breath! That's Lady Mimika and the Arrowhead Scouts! Why do you have two eyes milady?"

I groaned softly and tried to deflect the topic, "What do you remember last?"

"Traversing the mirror of Grima about twenty years hence and then nothing. My memories are all but obliterated."

Iniabi crouched in from of Morgan and softly squeezed his shoulder, "You do not remember Chrom, Robin or your elder sibling?"

His eyes lit up with delight, "Robin. That's my mother! Yes I can remember her. Tall, pretty, silken flaxen hair and my shade of eyes? The best Tactician of all time?"

"Indeed." He wiped away tears as he bowed, "I am glad to see the brainwashing the Grimeal subjected you to was broken, father and mother."

Morgan blinked a few times and then looked up in confusion at his comrade in arms, "Hey Amber, are we a couple?"

She sputtered and flushed pink, "N-no my Captain. I remember little, but I am certain we are not involved…unfortunately."

Morgan smiled and hugged Amber affectionately, "Hooray! We made it back to the past! I can't wait to tell Lu-"

"Father," Iniabi sharply interjected. "Marth."

"Erm, right. We'll have to tell M-Marth that we made it."

"Who's Lou," I asked with a puzzled frown.

Lilith sniffed the air again and then her brick red eyes erupted into tears as she clung to my side. She whispered into my ear, "Mimi. I know that scent. Amber was…is my mama."

Both Lydia and I had wore the same dumbstruck reaction? The lamia sisters and Iniabi were half siblings? What in Grima's hellfire was up with this crazy family?

And who by Naga's breath was Lou?


	26. Chapter 24-Unmasked

**Chapter 24-Unmasked**

It took a fair amount of ferrying using the Pegasi and Wyverns from the ruined rock cliff to get the Scouts back on Terra firma. In the end, a humorless Mage with short auburn hair named Miriel used her rescue staff to teleport our mounts down. After quickly verifying that the royals were in one piece I turned my attention to Maribelle as I noted Lissa was bawling on her shoulder. I backed off from disturbing them, even though I still owed the genius Troubadour my freedom by defending me against Duke Rachelon's machinations.

Lissa noticed me and gave me a crushing hug, "Yay! You're okay Mimi!"

I grunted at her tight embrace and gasped out guiltily, "I'm…sorry I dropped a mountain on your head, Lissa."

"Hey! No worries, Mimi. Anything broken?" Her slate blue eyes flashed concern as she wiped away my tear.

Maribelle walked over and gave a graceful curtsey, "I will teach you decorum if it kills me my darling Lissa." She appraised me with a sharp gaze before unfurling her parasol again, "I am pleased to see you are intact, Mimika."

I started to return the gesture, but then I threw away any sense of dignity as I drew the prickly Troubadour into a gentle embrace. I sniffled, "Thank you for still being alive, Lady Maribelle. You freed me of my curse. I owe you a dept that I can never repay."

She exhaled sharply and belatedly hugged me back, "Poppycock, Mimi. It is my duty to help the help others, regardless of status."

I sheepishly let her go as I wiped at my eyes, "Thanks to you, maybe someday being called Lady Paraglaive won't be hurled at me as insult."

She regained her noble bearing as gave me a generous smile, "Your Paraglaive name will go down in the annals of history as the courageous leader of the Arrowhead Scouts. But I'd rather refer to you as my friend Mimi. Will that work?"

I nodded vigorously and fruitlessly tried to stop crying in gratitude.

I heard Robin's amused voice right behind me, "Hey Chrom, do you think Mimi will be remembered as 'Mimika', 'Mimi', 'Lady Paraglaive', or 'The Mad Bomber'?"

Lissa broke out into infectious laughter.

Chrom shook his head with a slightly exasperated smirk, "No comment."

I turned to see the Prince and his Tactician walk up. I quickly bowed, "Hello Chrom and Robin. My apologies for my reckless use of the Crystal Shard bomb."

Chrom flashed me a reassuring smile as I gave a polite bow. "You did what you had to win. Good to see you in one piece Mimi. I understand you took three Plegian prisoners alive."

I nodded gravely, "I...I did Chrom. But I have to warn you that they're-"

"Mother," Morgan happily called out as he tried to pull away from his shackles held by Siffra and Bhavin.

Robin spun around and stared at the handsome young man dressed up as an armored Plegian officer with navy blue hair and sparkling brown eyes. She looked at her prince and then walked up to the young man. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes for a long moment. She sighed and inquired, "Morgan?"

Despite being chained up, Morgan looked ready to jump over the moon as he gushed, "Yeah! I missed you so much, mother!"

Fredrick rubbed his face with a deep sigh and growled at his liege, "Milord, we can't be sure if this isn't another imposter."

I quietly noted, "My apologies, Sir Frederick. You're going to lose this argument again I fear."

He pouted and nodded, "I know, milady."

Chrom boldly walked right up to Morgan and gazed at him appraisingly. After an uncomfortable pause he turned to his tactician and asked, "Well Robin?"

"He's our other son. I'm certain, Chrom."

"No one ever listens to me," Fredrick groused softly.

The prince gave a wave and my retainers quickly unshackled the young man. "So how did you end up on the wrong side, Morgan?"

The young man glanced up at Chrom and smiled, "You must be Prince Chrom." He bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, father. Amber and I traversed through a cursed mirror to reach the past. Unfortunately the Mirror of Grima ripped away my memories of all but Mother. Luckily my tactician logbook mentioned you and Marth as well as details of the Ruined Future."

Chrom rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled, "Hello Morgan, my…son. Apparently finding amnesiacs is my specialty."

"No biggie, father. How do you do?"

"Siffra, Bhavin, let him go. And this information stays between us."

My pretty Cavalier gave me a thumbs-up and unshackled our former foe.

My keep Priest gave a graceful bow, "Of course milord and Mimi." The two faithful underlings walked away to give us some privacy.

The Prince looked over to the dark-haired wyvern rider who looked back at Chrom with wary green eyes as Iniabi gently restrained her. "You're with Morgan, Miss Amber," the Prince asked sternly.

She nodded with a fierce frown, "Yes, your Highness. I'm with-well I fight with Morgan. I am not 'with' Morgan in the r-romantic sense." She hung her head with a soft flush in her cheeks, "Shutting up now."

My too clever Mage remarked, "Don't be so bashful, mother. Morgan was a good husband and a devoted father."

Her blush intensified, "Ugh. T-thanks for nothing, Iniabi."

Lissa stifled her giggles with effort. "So this is my nephew and his future love? How sweet!"

Morgan beamed as his cheeks reddened as well, "Heh, well I guess if Inby is right. You must be Aunt Lissa then."

She snorted reflexively, "Just call me Lissa, Morgan. I just turned sixteen two months ago. I'm not ready to be an aunt yet…" She cut off Iniabi as he was opening his mouth, "…or a grandaunt!"

"Speak for yourself, sis. I have two sons, a grandson, and naga twins as kin already at nineteen." Chrom chuckled wearily as he motioned for Iniabi to undo her cuffs, "When am I going to wake up from this nightmare?"

Without thinking I gave Chrom a sympathetic shoulder squeeze, "I think we just have to adapt, Chrom. I am courting another version of a sweet lamia lady that I had a daughter with in an alternate dimension. In addition that daughter is only four years younger than me and has worked as my maid for two years."

Iniabi's eyes sparkled mischievously, "It's a learning curve for me as well. I never thought I would see a version of Lissa younger than me, or my parents or grandparents less than two years apart from my age."

Amber rubbed her wrists, "My apologies for attacking your forces, Prince Chrom. We were brainwashed by the Grimleal."

"Just Chrom, Amber. You and Morgan are more than welcome to join the fight against the Mad King Gangrel."

Morgan bowed deeply, "It would be an honor, fathe-I mean Chrom."

"What about the third, Mimi?"

"Well the Pegasus Knight Cynthia claims that Henry the Dark Mage is her father. Still he seems a little batty and dangerous to me. He also cast a curse that disabled the Scouts in one blow."

Chrom waved off Iniabi's silent objection as he decided, "Fine, He stays in chains until he can be vetted at the Sunstone Keep."

We obeyed and prepared to head out away from that horrid rockpile. I would rather face Grima himself then ever return to this cursed place.

…

Alone on the rooftop, both Lily in her Lamia form and I lay under the stars with the sounds of the Scouts, Shepards and Royals happily chatting, eating and singing in the imposing bulk of the Sunstone Keep below us. The light from the windows illuminated the canyon walls that impinged on the border fortification. Frankly, I had been uncomfortable mingling at the impromptu party welcoming Maribelle back to our ranks. I had snuck out after midnight to catch my breath. Inevitably my clingy once (and undoubtedly future) love found my hiding spot.

Our hands were tightly interlaced as the touch from her silky smooth scales always soothed my eternally erratic emotions. I sighed as I examined the constellation named after the Divine Dragon Naga.

"Heya babe, what's on your mind?"

I blushed faintly as I never seemed to get over my embarrassment at being seen in a romantic or sexual light. Between the crushing blow of my family's exile and parents' death it simply had never occurred to me that I was attractive or a catch. Still I knew by now that I did not want to face life without Lily in my life any more than not ever having known our daughter Lydia. I sighed with quiet amusement as I tried with all my effort to make a small joke, "I'm thinking you won't like your stuffy title that you will be stuck with for the rest of your life, Miss Lily."

She broke into adorable giggles as her luminescent crimson eyes gazed at me with equal amounts of amusement and desire as her tail tip gently entwined my shin. "Naw. I think Lilith Paraglaive is such an awesome name. It means ya can't ever escape!"

I shrugged with a hint of a smile, "My family takes a middle name upon inheritance of a title. My full name is Lady Mimika Marah Paraglaive. Lydia's ascension name will be Estelle someday." I turned to face her with a serious expression and noted, "You'll need to pick out a name for yourself, Lily."

She shook her head, "I can't be bothered. I wan'cha to pick for me, love."

I nodded gravely, and pondered her request for long moments. I had always wondered what had inspired my father to bestow a name that meant 'bitterness' on me. Maybe he had longed for a son instead of me? Long ago I had secretly picked out a much more suitable name for myself; although I knew I could never claim it. My eyes lit up as realized that if I couldn't ever own the ascension name I would have preferred, at the very least I could gift it to one I loved. I spoke softly, "W-would you like to be named Asterna...a lady of the stars, Lily?"

She gave me a tight hug and licked my cheek joyfully, "Yay! I will always think of the stars in the skies and the sea stars under the waves when I hear it. It's a perfect name."

I blushed even more but by now I was used to her over the top actions as I knew she adored me...despite by strident efforts to dissuade her. I stroked her cheek and soothed, "If we survive this war and you can put up with my awkward parody of courtship, then your reward will be the terrible title of 'Lady Consort Lilith Asterna Paraglaive'."

She nodded eagerly and then snuggled into my side with a cute smile, "I love it! Then we can make hatchlings."

Gods preserve me.

She continued cheerfully, "I'll take it on paper, but I'm still just Lily no matter what."

My faced burned as I exhaled at her audacious statements. "Tell me something, Miss Lily."

"Hmm?"

I averted my gaze and looked up at the stars again, "What qualities did you see in such a neurotic shipwreck like me? I know you love me and I l-love you back as well, but you surely you weren't obligated to settle for me."

She sat up so she could lean over and locked eyes with me with a slightly pouting expression and irritation plain in her glowing vermillion eyes. She groaned softly, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head sadly. I wasn't renowned for my rapier wit or jovial nature. Instead, I was socially inept and gloomy.

She got a far off look as she enthused, "Well Master Kasrin told me stories about'cha from when I was rescued by the Children of the Future and the Irregulars. He always wore a cameo locket with a painting of ya it and despite your scars I fell in love with your face instantly. I knew this was the woman I wanted."

My blue eyes widened in incomprehension, "You fell in love with my destroyed future self...at first sight?"

"Of course! Ya looked so sad and composed yet brave and beautiful. Ya had to look under the eyepatch and the horrible scars and see your true beauty shine through. Just as ya saw through my fangs, scales and monstrous snake body."

I had to admit she had a point. She affected a carefree attitude but she was deeply perceptive and intuitive. And of course she proceeded to use those skills to effortlessly make me cringe in mortification.

"Anyway, seeing the locket and hearing the stories was nothing compared to meeting ya. I was so smitten if you had asked when we first met, I would have let'cha have your way with my body."

I spat our in pure horror, "_What_?"

Unfortunately the dam had already been breached and my beloved Lamia proceeded to ramble on with her words gushing like a floodtide of water, "I saw you were short, with dark raven locks, skin as white as parchment and lovely blue eyes that perfectly reflect the clear sky. Even your luscious eyelashes only enhanced your beauty. You had a refined frame with lovely delicately curved breasts, like a doll."

My brain was now overtaken by a dull roar as I took in the full knowledge that she was describing how my attributes aroused her!

"You seemed cold and standoffish at first, and that really hurt...I never wanted ya to be afraid of me. However, on the Southroad, I saw your true kindness flower and I fell for ya all over again. You are a brave, smart, considerate, thoughtful and generous lady. You can whip up a strategy in a heartbeat, get squabblin' parties to get along, take in anyone under your wing, and ya never judge anyone harshly or unfairly. All are equal in your eyes. Ya suffered so much as a kid just like me, and ya always put others first. Ya took in orphans from the war including our Dia and-!"

"Stop! Stop Lily! Enough," I yelled as I covered my completely crimson face.

"Hey," she giggled. "Ya asked me, remember? Anyway, ya took in Lydia, Siff, Vanny and Ronna as not just servants but also as dear friends. When ya threw yourself on that bomb to save Emmy-"

I finally was desperate enough to shut my motormouthed love up with a firm kiss to her mouth as I stroked her spiked locks.

After the passionate kiss she winked with a toothy smile, "Shuttin' up now, Mimicutie."

I knew as we returned to silently gazing up at the infinity of glowing dots, that there was no possibility of a tactical withdrawal. I was committed now.

…

Several days later we were back at Ylisstol just for the night. We had marched hard on the road from the Plegian border and we still hadn't had time to catch our breath. After confirming that Cynthia and Iniabi could both vouch for Henry, the frankly unnerving silver-haired Dark Mage joined the Shepards. I exited the barracks and saw Chrom, Lissa, Morgan and Iniabi standing in a loose circle conversing. Lissa spotted me and waved me over with a beaming smile.

As I joined the group a yawning Robin came out of the palace with an inquisitive look in her brown eyes. She asked, "Hi everyone. What are you guys doing out so late?"

The noble prince shifted on his feet and muttered, "Hi, Robin." He sighed in frustration, "I'm just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts. Tomorrow we march to Regina Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first."

Robin gave an attentive nod.

Chrom continued with a distressed expression, "Not everything Gangrel said a week ago was a lie. My father, the Exalt Luca waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence...it was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As…" His voice trailed off.

Robin smiled with reassurance, "Go on, Chrom. You have all of us to support you now."

"R-right. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. I know how Emm suffered."

Robin looked pained as well and murmured, "Such an experience would change anyone."

The poor prince looked like he desperately wanted to change the subject as Lissa snuggled into his side. He clenched his muscular hand into a fist as he continued, "When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy: Plegia's desire for vengeance; our own people's unbridled rage. My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults and stones. She still bears the scar from one…"

Lissa hugged her beloved brother tightly. Wordlessly Robin, Morgan and Iniabi joined in the embrace. Lissa impishly took my hand and yanked me into the group.

After long shuddering breaths Chrom smiled slightly and released us, "Thank you all."

"You deserve it Chrom," a faintly embarrassed Robin remarked.

"Emm never let anyone see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Robin wiped a tear away and sighed in empathy, "Chrom. It must have been so hard."

Chrom rubbed at his scalp, and looked baffled, "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war." Anger crept into his voice, "When Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom; the part most worth protecting. She _is_ peace."

Iniabi solemnly added, "You always spoke of her with awe and reverence, Chrom. Now I truly understand why."

Prince Chrom unsheathed Falchion and gazed at his reflection in the blade. His tone became menacing and dark, "Some men would take advantage of my saintly sister. Dastards like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." He seemed to finally resolve his mind to commit to a terrible endeavor that could destroy his soul, "So I know I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

An all too familiar husky voice spoke as a masked figure emerged from behind a statue of the deceased Exalt Luca, "Well spoken, sir."

All of turned to the legendary Hero King. I was now sure he was a hero, but he was not truly Marth.

Chrom managed a bitter smile as he spoke, "Hello son."

Marth seemed to lose his train of thought as he gaped at Chrom and then at Morgan in astonishment. "My brother. M-Morgan, is that really you? I had thought you were lost to the Grimeal for all eternity!"

Morgan beamed brightly, "I'm so sorry, dear Marth. I have no memories of the Exalt who dispatched me on the mission to the desolate ruins of Plegia."

The Hero King looked annoyed and flummoxed in equal parts, "And I thought I had pulled it off so well."

Chrom took a step forwards with Falchion pointed at the grass, "So now, both of my sons are reunited at last."

"Very clever of you. But I am not your son, Chrom," the willowy warrior replied with a stoic expression. "Back to the point. The Exalt's life is in danger."

"Emm, no," a suddenly pale Chrom whispered. He pulled his emotions together, "You know about the attempt on her life based on your knowledge from the Ruined Future, yes?"

Again, annoyance flashed across the pretty boy's face, "Enough talk. I'm about to save your life."

Without warning a hooded figure burst through the shrubbery with his wrist razors glinting in the moonlight. Marth artfully dodged the blow, and ran the killer through from behind using his own Falchion. After watching the cretin's body twitch and fall still, Marth snarked, "I trust this proof will suffice?"

Chrom nodded grimly, "It will. Thank you son."

Marth snapped indignantly, "I told you, I am not your-"

Another assassin leapt into the fray only to blasted in the face by Iniabi's lightning bolt.

The dying foe slashed a disoriented Marth whose feet had slid off the dead assassin's sword. The cut fractured his mask as his long navy blue spilled out in long tresses. Marth fell to one knee as Chrom's sword strike finished off the enemy.

"Gods that was close," Chrom explained. "Are you all right Mar-?"

"Sister," a distraught Morgan exclaimed as he rushed to his sibling's side. "Oh Gods Lucina, are you bleeding?"

'Marth' groaned softly as she ruefully eyed the destroyed mask on the ground, "I'm fine Morgan. I should never employed Kasrin and his Irregulars. They could never keep their mouths shut."

Chrom nearly dropped his bloodied sword, "Wait! Y-you're a woman?"

Chrom's elder child looked to be at wits end as she shook her head and laughed, "And apparently quite the actress too. I'm shocked it took you this long to figure it out."

I was now ready to throttle Iniabi by now for tricking me! I snapped, "Hey you jerk! You told me that 'Marth' was your uncle!"

He chuckled dryly, "Actually I never did. You assumed that Mimika. I said I was Chrom's grandnephew."

I growled, "Dastard."

A sound of a nearby explosion broke up the family reunion.

Chrom waved the ex-Marth to follow him, "Come on, Lucina! Let's save Emmeryn!"

Lucina hefted her blade and nodded decisively, "I-I…yes father!"

Morgan beamed, "Yes, father!"

We rushed the castle as I blew on a horn to rouse the alarm. After slaying the intruders I was quite ready to murder Inby as a bonus!


	27. Chapter 25-Validar

**Chapter 25-Validar**

Numerous Shepards and Scouts hastily dashed into the Southeastern façade of the palace. Unluckily, all of us were missing our mounts as they were asleep in the stables. Chrom had already informed me that Emmeryn was in her private prayer room. She was appealing to the goddess to look after her subjects as Plegia geared up its war machine. Much to our shock a magical force more powerful than anything I had experienced slammed into us.

Xolette had just turned the corner in the company of the Archivist Mitsuji; she tumbled into the wall and soon rubbed her bleeding forehead with a paled face. She exclaimed, "I-it's Grima's curse! I can feel it. The Grimleal are here for our heads."

Mitsuji scowled and unsheathed his blade grimly after handing Xolette a vulnerary, "We must protect the Exalt at any cost."

Emmeryn was dressed in a simple green dress accented with gold. Her blue-grey eyes looked upon the outnumbered forces available to protect her. She shook her head, "Chrom. It's me they're after. I will go and parlay with these intruders."

Philia was by her side with frustration blazing in her crimson eyes as she was also without her mount. She bowed deeply, "Your Royal Highness. They will slay you if you go outside."

"I would gladly sacrifice-"

"Sister, no. Just no," Chrom retorted. "We die before you."

Lissa agreed. "Gladly! Let us guard you, sister."

I activated my tactical magic and soon visualized the area. Emmeryn's private prayer space was rectangular, filled with beautiful tapestries of Ylissean history, and an intricately carved altar. There was a flanking meeting room on one side and a small library on the other. Closer to the gardens was a narrow hallway that led to twin exits to the Royal gardens; further to the west it wrapped around to link up with the rest of the palace. I scowled as I saw that the corridor we had entered from outside and then down the long hallway leading to the throne room were all blocked by an unimaginably strong crimson forcefield decorated with infernal symbolic violet eyes. I bitterly noted to Chrom, "Whatever forces we have here to defend Exalt Emmeryn is it. Any other allied forces can't get through."

Robin sighed, "I concur. I'd suggest deploying the Shepards to the East and the Arrowhead Scouts to the west doorways. Your Highness, please retreat to your inner sanctum."

Chrom growled, "So be it." He looked to his family with an encouraging gaze, "Are you ready?"

Emmeryn looked ill at ease over her kin's recklessness but she nodded in assent.

Lissa chirped, "You know it big brother!"

Iniabi bowed deeply, "Yes grandfather."

"You got it, pops," Morgan added in with a cheerful smile. He beamed at Robin. "I'm ready to show you my skills, mom."

Robin brushed her platinum blond hair back and sighed, "Just don't die. I wouldn't want to lose my family the same week I reunited with them."

Amber saluted, "He'll be in good hands, milady."

Lucina regarded the proceedings with a conflicted expression and remained silent.

The prince turned to his daughter and clasped her shoulder, "Are ready to live up to the name 'Marth', Lucina?"

Her intense blue eyes broke away and she flushed slightly. "F-father…I must challenge your dire fate…as well as the Exalt's. You can count on me."

"Good." He took note of her despairing expression and her twin Falchion. After a short pause he gave her a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Lucina. You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles."

Lucina wiped away her tears and gently disengaged from Chrom. "The reunion must wait."

Chrom patted her shoulder and smiled, "Agreed. Mimika and Robin, deploy our forces."

"Yes, Chrom."

I added as I saluted, "Understood sir!" I raced down the hallway as the Shepards hustled the Exalt towards her inner refuge.

I saw Prince Crom, Princess Lucina, Tactician Robin, Tactician Morgan, Lady Sumia, Lady Maribelle, Mage Ricken, Archer Virion, Myrmidon Lon'Qu, and Knight Frederick were deployed to the flanks to the east.

I saw enemy forces start to creep into the outer hallway as my Scouts took up a defensive posture to the west. I counted myself, Lamia Lilith, Mage Iniabi, Cavalier Siffra, Myrmidon Mitsuji, Myrmidon Jacey, Dark Mage Xolette, Mage Moon, Wyvern Knight Amber, Pegasus Knight Revellia, and Archer Raquelle.

I very nearly burst out laughing as I saw Siffra was outfitted in a gorgeous black dress with amber trim. I tossed over a lance as I remarked, "Please tell me you didn't screw up the proposal."

"M-mimi," she sputtered with a red face. "Now isn't the time!"

Revellia was attired in an equally improbable royal blue dress with lacy white frills. She wielded her polearm as her healing staff was tucked in a waist sheath. Revy gushed, "My muffin…er I mean Siff said yes, milady!"

I chuckled wearily as I spied the gold and green knotted engagement ring on the shy Pegasus knight's left hand. "Nice ring, Revy. Congratulations to you both."

Lilith took her position in the front lines as she winked back at me, "I want one of those too, Mimikins!"

"Later," I replied wearily.

For some reason Jacey was shivering. I gave an encouraging look to the sword warrior and soothed, "We will prevail Jacey. You're paired with your mother Raq, the goddess of luck."

She apologized to me, "I'm sorry, milady." Her dark blue eyes looked deeply troubled as she turned to Raquelle. "M-mother. This was the night aunt Revy died! The trauma broke you in half."

Raquelle gasped in horror as she notched her family bow. Her lip quivered as her brown eyes flashed indignantly, "The night she got engaged? Over my dead body."

The first line of Plegian footsoldiers charged screaming through the only two exits and tried to force their way through the three short stairwells into Emmeryn's refuge. Several archers provided cover fire.

Big mistake.

The group coming my way ran straight into Lily's acid spittle. The effects were immediate and gruesome.

I roared as I ran Schlangenfang through the nearest soldier's neck, to put him out of his misery.

Jacey felled a second soldier with a primal scream with her repaired Levin sword, "Dastards! You won't take my mother, father or aunt again!" The already mortally wounded soldier was electrocuted with a lightning blast from the sword.

Raquelle grimly shot an enemy archer in the head. She snarled, "You won't take my Exalt, or my family."

An assassin threw a dart that struck Siffra's shoulder as she protected her fiancée.

Revy shrieked, "My love!" She hurtled her lance at the assassin in fury only to have it graze his shoulder.

The enemy laughed as he lunged at the defenseless Pegasus Knight. He gaped in surprise as Jacey's thrown sword from five meters away impaled his chest. He toppled over with his dead face frozen in shock.

Raq exhaled in relief, "Nice toss Jace! You must take after me!"

Jacey drew out her backup short sword and returned her parent's approving gaze. "Don't thank me yet, mother."

Siffra cursed as Revy yanked out the dagger and applied a healing spell as she made her beloved Cavalier swig an anti-venom. Siffra woozily got up again as Amber and Moon swapped out with Revy and Siff to take point in the central choke point.

I relayed to my forces that Dark Mages and Cavilers were on top of us. Lily nonchalantly slithered out and punched an enemy thief into the opposite wall, impaling him on a wall-mounted torch bracket. She calmly retrieved Jacey's sword just as another thief stabbed her. After Moon shot a cone of fire to set the mook afire, Lily crushed the hapless man in her coils and then flung him aside like a ragdoll. I had to admit seeing my Lilith fight at full strength was deeply unnerving…and enthralling.

I directed Iniabi, Xolette and Moon to ready their tomes as I slashed a charging footsoldier with Schlangenfang and watched him drop onto the now blood-soaked floor. I could hear the clash of metal on metal and flesh being riven in the near distance as the Shepards fought with all of their might. I could only defend my Exalt with my enchanted family blade, as the Crystal Shard bomb in my pouch would likely slay my foes and take most of my Scouts with them.

I terrific force knocked the wind out of me as some human sized beast tackled me to the tiled stone floor. The dark brown and cream-hued beast had me pinned to the ground with its wolf-like limbs as her pointed face was inches from mine. Three foot long ears extended towards its rump and fluffy tail. I stared directly into a pair of glowing red eyes.

I gasped under its razor sharp paw in disbelief. "A….a taguel."

Lily hissed as her poison glands flanking her neck pulsed ominously. "Get off my Mimika, you little shite," she growled

The beast glanced between us and then telepathically noted, _Lady Mimika Paraglaive?_

I nodded as I felt blood trickle down my neck. I urgently waved an enraged lamia off as I knew I would have already been gutted if this beastkin had wished me dead.

_I see. Lady Paraglaive and Lord Ceruliagate were the only nobles save Emmeryn that allowed my tribe free passage before they were felled by brigands. I appreciated that gesture. May I aid your forces? I owe your man-spawn Exalt a great debt._

"S-sure," I wheezed.

The massive rabbit-like beast backed off of me and gave an appreciative nod, _Tell me who to kill, man-spawn. Panne will not fail you._

Much to my shock, Panne was now linked to my tactical magic. I guess I had recruited her? Lily helped me up just as Cavaliers charged in through both doorways. Panne hurtled off the ceiling and used her back legs to cave in the brigand's chestplate. Her forelimb talons finished the job.

Xolette's infernal magic poured out of her naked palms. _Mortisflos_ tore through the next mounted brigand, slaying both rider and mount instantly. Unexpectedly she shrieked in pain as a crossbolt skewered her wrist.

I couldn't believe we ran into an exasperating foe for the third time! That dastard Casval flew in on a black Wyvern using his mount's leg to send Amber flying into the far wall. His red eyes blazed with glee as his axe caught Mitsuji's sword. That blond son of a whore was never going to give up on his quest to steal Xolette and deliver her to the Grimleal. He was dressed in completely dark grey armor as he reveled in the carnage.

Mistuji spat coldly, "_Baka shinu!_" He entered a fighting stance as the two mighty warriors engaged.

The Dark Mages started their assault as Mitsuji was distracted with fighting Casval to protect his beloved Xolette.

I think he just told the Casval idiot to die. I could second that sentiment as I skewered a female Dark Mage through the gut, causing her to collapse.

Amber rose again and chopped a thief nearly in half with her heavy axe.

Casval roared, "After I behead you, yellow-man, I will take your girl. Try and stop me!"

Mitsuji parried his blows with ease. "Half yellow if you must be precise." He sneered coolly, "You underestimate the power of the Sieghart style of swordsmanship my friend. Your pursuit over my love will end _here_."

Wait, what? This whole time the Paraglaive, Drachenfels and Seighart family heirs that I was tasked by Emmeryn to locate were in my party already?

Another enemy mage hexed Moon, causing him to crumple up in pain as he threw up blood. Raquelle's arrow soon put a stop to his threat. Revy supplied a remedy as she was reduced to healing duty.

Then I saw an impossibly thin man enter through the eastern doorway. His entire being was distorted by infernal magic caused by being in contact with Grima's twisted soul for too long. Every aspect of his form was stretched out vertically with noodle thin limbs and a stretched out face. His raven black spiked hair stuck up over his head, his venomous violet eyes burned with internal fire. He was dressed in fine black and maroon mage robes and collared cape adorned with a golden belt, headband, and purple eyes of Grima. He murmured to himself, "First disable the Tacticians, and reclaim Robin. Then slay the pesky Exalt for my Lord." We locked eyes for a split second before he launched a black bolt of energy straight at my head with a twisted smile, "Validar, Miss Paraglaive. Goodbye."

"Mimikins," Lilith screamed as she took the attack full in the chest.

I started to scream, but the beam shot through Lily's body and struck me in the belly. I exhaled and collapsed limply into the staircase; completely drained of energy. My tactical magic field instantly went dark.

The Scouts were on their own.

Lilith writhed in agony and spat venom at the enemy general. A thief took the shot for his master and got his face corroded off for his troubles. Then Lily fell face down into the stone floor with a dull crash.

Horse _plop_.

Suddenly I felt a new tactical field being established. "Listen up Scouts! Give them all you've got," Iniabi enthused. So my secretive Mage was a Tactician too? It figured.

Both Lucina and Chrom engaged the enemy leader Validar. I prayed to Naga that they would have better luck than I had. Soon enough an explosion caved in the eastern passage, blocking off my view of the battle.

Revy reached my side and healed the worst of the powerful curses' effects. I panted, as I was still too drained to fight. I gasped out, "Help Lily."

She beamed as she went to work, "Yes, milady."

Panne in beastkin form donkey-kicked another thief into the ceiling with a sickening crunch as Iniabi effortlessly conducted the Arrowhead Scouts.

Casval finally struck Mistsuji's shoulder, badly wounding the Archivist. He laughed as Mitsuji reeled and had to switch his sword to his off hand. He laughed like a hyena as his blood red eyes seemed to glow in the torchlight, "Now the fair maiden is mine!"

Xolette was still crumpled on the floor but with a contorted face she clasped her bare hands on the Wyvern's left leg and ramped up her full dark power. The Wyvern's scales leeched out from black to pure white. With blood pouring out from his eyesockets the beast collapsed to the ground with a pathetic whimper.

Casval screeched in fury just as Xolette kissed him full on the mouth! The dastard twitched as his eyes rolled up, and his skin, hair and eyes lost all pigmentation. He gasped and fell to his knees. "I had her! It's not...it's not…"

The piece of dog plop was forever silenced as Mitsuji decapitated the scum. The hidden Seighart coldly spat on his nemesis' body and bitterly noted, "…fair." He then pulled Xolette into a tight hug.

She cried copious tears onto his shoulder. "I'm so so-sorry I kissed him. That was t-the only way I could channel my dark mag-"

Mitsuji collapsed onto the stairs from his blood loss. He cuddled the Dark Mage close and noted, "The next man you kiss other than me will suffer Casval's fate."

Xolette sobbed into Mitsujki's shoulder, "I-I understand."

Suddenly the red barrier fizzled out. Seconds later, cheers down the hallway indicated Prince Chrom had come out on top. I don't know how in the gods name it had happened. Somehow, we had won.

A severely weakened Lily slithered over and watched Mitsuji and Xolette kiss passionately. Nearby my elated Cavalier Siffra and her intended Revellia also decided to lock lips in celebration.

I chuckled softly as my Scouts' romantic bonds were starting to appear everywhere I looked.

"Heya Mimacutie, deal me in on some of that."

Lilith coiled her tail around my entire body, cupped my cheeks with her bloodied talons and then gave me an electrifying kiss.

…

An hour later the staff were already hard at work cleaning up the mess nearby as the Exalt held a private meeting.

Emmeryn turned to me first as she humbly smiled, "Thank you for your aid once more, Lady Mimika Paraglaive. I can see Chrom has an eye for talent. Thank you for the Scout's assistance."

I humbly curtsied, "Yes, Your Highness." I didn't dare contradict her by admitting that I felt like I had failed her…again.

She exchanged a knowing look with Mitsuji and turned back to me. "How goes your search for the three fallen families of Ylisse?"

I bowed and replied, "I am ready to report my findings at the dawn meeting. I understand that now isn't the ideal time."

The Exalt's smile widened slightly. "How very perceptive you are, Mimika." She turned to her brother. "Chrom, thank you for putting your life on the line for my sake."

The Prince beamed with relief, "I'm just glad we defeated this Validar dastard. He was seriously bad news."

Maribelle piped up, "Your Majesty, I fear that Dark Sorcerer was arguably more dangerous than King Gangel. I am pleased to report that he was mortally wounded. We will not see his like again."

Robin shook her head glumly, "No. He will return."

Chrom's eyes widened in disbelief, "It took you, Lucina and I together to best him and send him flying through a window. Surely he didn't get far. Getting stabbed by one Falchion is damaging enough. No mere mortal can take the punishment from two divine blades."

Lucina agreed with a lowered gaze, "Your Royal Highness, I fear Robin is correct. Tales of an unstoppable and depraved wizard haunt the dreams of the few humans left in the Ruined Future."

The Exalt smiled at the unmasked swordswoman, "So you are the enigmatic Marth that my brother has spoken of with such admiration and vexation?"

Chrom grumbled as he rubbed his chin in mild annoyance, "Sister."

Lucina got on one knee in deference to our monarch. "It is wondrous to meet the royal family again. I truly do not deserve this honor."

Lissa affectionately embraced her niece that was several years her senior. "Awwww, you sound too much like Mimi. No pouty faces in front of my sis!"

I started to frown and then quickly forced my face into a neutral expression.

Emmeryn gently took Lucina's hand and helped her up. Then her expression briefly flickered as she smiled serenely. "Your left eye interests me, my dear. It betrays our shared blood as surely as your Falchion."

"Y-yes. I possess the brand of Naga as well. I-I am Lucina, Your Highness, Chrom's daughter. I meant to avert your dark fate from the shadows, but too many know of my identity and plan." Her shoulders slumped as she continued, "I may as well aid you directly as a bodyguard. I swear that the three Royal siblings will not suffer the same pitiable fate that is etched into my bittersweet memories."

Emm gently tapped her shoulder and cleared her throat.

Lucina bowed deeply, "I k-know. Thank you, Your Majesty." She turned to face Chrom, Robin and Morgan.

The Prince blushed pink in his cheeks, "A dad twice over in a matter of four days. It's alright Lucina. The Shepards and Scouts will join hands with you and your Irregulars." He broke into a grin, "Right?"

Lucina broke down crying and sobbed inelegantly as she clung to her parents, "Oh father, mother…how I've missed so much! How I prayed to the divine dragon every day to have one fleeting moment to see your benevolent faces just once more. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay Lucy," Chrom spoke with reassurance and empathy.

Robin kissed her forhead. "Oh gods, my child. You've had it so hard." She smiled warmly. "We'll never let you go again."

Like a trio of stooges, Iniabi, Morgan and I all stood in a row and held an undignified sobbing contest.


	28. Chapter 26-Restoration

**Chapter 26-Restoration**

To a man or woman, all of the Scouts and Shepards who had just saved the Exalt clamored to post guard duty. However Chrom sternly ordered them (and me) to stand down as the Royal guards, Mages and Pegasus Knights would be extra vigilant in their patrols. We humbly bowed or curtseyed and reluctantly made our way out towards the Shepards' barracks for some well deserved rest.

I glanced up and took note of the striking taguel beastkin walking off into the garden. Panne in human form was no less intimidating than she was as a giant killer bunny. She had tan skin with tribal tattoos adorning her forehead and cheeks. Brown braided hair hung halfway down to her belly. Her rabbit-like ears were braided into her plaits and her burning brick-hued eyes seemed to regard humans with barely smothered disdain. Dark brown fur decorated her neck, wrists, waist, and tail. Silvery-violet armor guarded her shins, upper arms and torso.

Reluctantly I called out to her. "Miss Panne. Feel free to bunk with the rest of the Shepards in the barracks."

She turned to me with a pointed frown, "I said I owed your Exalt my life. I will obey your orders or Chrom's to honor that debt. I never said I would befriend anyone, man-spawn." She walked into the darkness with her head held high.

I sighed in mild exasperation. Weren't we fighting for the same cause? I suddenly felt a warm, silken smooth scaled hand take mine possessively.

"Never mind the grump, cutie. I can't wait to bunk with ya again," my devoted lamia giggled as she slithered beside me, arm in arm.

I blushed faintly, "Y-yes indeed. Lily…I have to say you were amazing in battle, and more than a little terrifying."

She tittered with a toothy smile. "I was just watching your backside, Mimi. And such a cute one it is…"

I groaned softly. "Is it always so amusing to make sport of me, Lily?"

"Ya." Her face glowed with happiness.

She was so brazen I couldn't even get cross with her. She had saved my life…so making my face burn with embarrassment was a minuscule price to pay. I grunted as I heaved open the impossible to budge door that was still rigged to pump water into the roof cistern. I would have to have a chat with that nutty Mechanist Daisuke over his ill-conceived contraption later.

Once inside my daughter in human form clung to my body as she sobbed, "Papa…mama….I'm so sorry that I couldn't help during the battle. I couldn't break through the Grimleal barrier. I couldn't have gone on if I had lost you two again…"

"There, there sweetie." Lily tenderly embraced Dia and kissed her forehead as our daughter sobbed softly. I hugged them both fiercely with my eyes misting up. Soon enough other Scouts trickled in.

I took Lydia's cheeks in my hands and made her look up at me. "Peace, Dia. I was in safe hands thanks to my arse-kicking lamia bodyguard."

Lydia broke into giggles between her tears.

Siffra beamed impishly. "You're sounding so crass now, Mimi. I think Lily is a bad influence on you."

I smirked as I reached over and poked her comely nose.

Her fiancée looked indignant, "M-Milady, please don't tease my love like that."

Siffra winked and chuckled in agreement, "Yep! Only Revy gets to touch me in an intimate manner."

Revellia squeaked and then rapidly turned crimson. She whined, "Uuuuu…you're being a meanie, honey."

Siffra kissed her fiance's pink cheek happily, "You know you love it, sweetie."

Revy's giddy sister Raquelle gave the newly engaged lovebirds a happy shoulder hug. "Wahoo! We all made it. You two look stunning in your ballgowns. Congratulations again on your engagement."

Moon the Soothsayer and a very serious looking Jacey followed in after Raq. Jace sighed and noted with a head shake, "You three are too much." Her stern expression softened slightly, "Still, for my mom's sake I'm glad you survived the night, Aunt Revy."

Revy wordlessly snuggled her niece from the Ruined Future.

"I thought I was a lucky shot with my dad's bow, but that sword toss was unreal, Jace." Raq gave a humble bow, "You saved my sister and my sanity."

"I owe you, Jacey." Siff sounded uncharacteristically serious. "Anything you need. Name it."

Jacey squeezed Siffra's shoulder and solemnly shook her head. "On the house."

Moon belatedly spotted me and humbly bowed, "Milady! I'm so elated that you evaded the terrifying ordeal of…"

"Moooon," the green-haired Raq snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Ah! I meant…erm…" He looked a bit nervously at Raquelle and then sighed. "Master Raq…do I really have to say it like you would?"

The ponytailed archer crossed her arms and flashed a smug grin. "Yep."

"C'est la vie." He turned to me with a completely serious expression. "Mimi, I'm glad ya didn't croak!"

There was a long pause, and then everyone in the room cracked up into laughter…myself included.

"Ha ha. Very funny," the grumbling Mage sighed.

Jacey looked over to her father and gave him a slight smile, "You know. For a moment you almost sounded like a human being, pop."

"Ah, even my flesh and blood from the future adores teasing…" His blue eyes widened, "Jacey. What did you call me?"

His daughter snapped, "I said pop, you idiot! You are my father after all. I hated the drunkard version of you so much growing up…but here you are as a different man. You're actually noble and kind. Finally, you're showing the traits that make you worthy to be mom's partner." She abruptly fell silent and tried to keep up a stern façade even as tear streaks stained her cheeks.

Raq wiped her own tears away even as she looked bashful at Jacey's compliments.

Revy gently squeezed her big sister's hand and lamented with an envious sigh. "You're so lucky to have such a lovely daughter, sis. Siff and I will surely adopt someday, but once again fortune smiles at you by gifting you with a child of your blood."

Lydia suddenly burst into soft giggles. "Miss Revy, you actually did have a child of your flesh with Siffra."

I blinked in confusion. Siffra wasn't a lamia the last time I checked. So how could two human women bear a child together?

Revy beamed as she patted Lydia's head, "Aww. That's sweet of you to say Lydia, but only Raq was fortunate enough to bear a future child."

Lydia shook her head with a beaming smile as one of the interior doors creaked open. "Actually you did too. She's standing right behind you."

Revellia's hazel eyes displayed shock as her mouth fell open. She turned around to witness a stranger about Lydia's age looking at Siff and Revy with a tearful grin. Her puffy hazel eyes shimmered with years of pent up grief. Her long mane of flaxen hair flowed unhindered to her hips, with green curled tips. She was slim and her outfit included a navy blue dress covered in variety of leather pouches and straps, with wide sleeves ending at the elbows, paired with black gloves and tall boots. A delicately crafted lute was casually slung over her shoulder.

Revy's eyes displayed muddled consternation. "Oh, Miss Florence! I didn't recognize you with bleached hair." She flashed an annoyed pout at Lydia. "Honestly, Miss Lydia. Why are you pulling my leg over Miss Federlicht? She's just a bard trainee and stablehand that I know."

Lydia's bright brown eyes met Revellia's fearlessly, "Why don't you ask Flo herself?"

Siffra shook her head, "Hiya squirt. Why the hair color change, Florence?"

Flo curtsied gracefully. "Mother, I have had countless cruel dreams of this reunion, just like poor Dia. I always awakened again in the Future Past Realm alone again."

Her…what? My face paled as I locked eyes with Lydia.

"She speaks the truth, papa." Dia beamed at me brightly.

Lily playfully coiled up our daughter with her crimson tail. "Hey, you had a friend from your time, Dia? Why didn't ya tell us, ya scamp?"

Flo sniffled and looked over to the shocked, green-haired Pegasus knight. "And you, sweet Sir Revellia will always be my mom."

Revellia's skin paled and she stood as still as a statue.

Raq and Revy exchanged shocked expressions. Raq spoke nervously, "Y-yeah…I don't know if I'm buying this tale guys. I feel like we're being pranked."

Moon shook his head slowly with a frown, "Two women having a child…it beggars credulity."

Lydia pulled out of Lily's tail and took Raq's sleeve with an indignant frown. "Miss Raquelle and Master Moon! You can't mean that. Flowdia is my best friend from the future. Why in Naga's name would I ever deceive you?"

Siffra laughed nervously and gently patted Flo's hair. "Man. You really got us going there, kiddo."

Flo looked up at her so-called mother in disbelief.

Revellia unsteadily latched onto Siff's arm, and looked deeply unsettled. "Miss Flo. I know you were recruited by the palace from the Queen Caeda orphanage. For the last two years you've been like the daughter I've never had…and never could have."

The Troubadour looked up at Revy with deeply despairing eyes. "But mom, I am your daughter. I'm…I'm not lying."

Jacey walked over in a huff and spun Flo around to face her. "So what? You're supposed to be some crazy kid what has two mommies for parents? Stop jerking Sir Siffra and Sir Revellia around. They are kind and decent ladies and their hearts are not playthings."

Revy gently touched Jacey's arm. "M-miss Jacey, I'm not actually mad at Flo. For just a moment she made my impossible dream a reality. She was very sweet and generous to do so."

Jacey's temper finally boiled over. "Oh grow up everyone! This orphan lost her parents, so she decided to conjure up her family from thin air. Florence, know this. Maybe you carry the pain and shame of abandonment. Maybe you feel the inconsolable longing to recapture something that you'll never own again. Maybe you're from the future. Maybe you secretly serve the Grimleal. Who knows? I'll believe anything except this…two women can never conceive a child together!" By this point she was practically screaming.

"Enough, Jacey," I commanded coldly.

"But Lady Mimika…"

My blue eyes blazed as I snapped, "Enough!"

Jacey fell into a chastised silence. The room was quiet for a minute. No one could seem to meet each other's gaze.

"You're wrong," a visibly sobbing Lydia suddenly wailed. "You insensitive oaf, Jacey! I too am the child of two women."

"Wait, but Lydia, how on earth-"

I desperately tried to take hold of my daughter's wrist but it was too late to stop her. Her beaststone enveloped the room in a blinding flash. When the glow faded, Lydia perched on her black and grey snake tail and glared at the Myrmidon with a quivering lip and infuriated luminescent blue eyes.

Jacey's arms flew to her mouth in shock. "You're…a lamia?"

Dia glided over the plank floor and glared down at her fellow traveler from the future. "I'm glad you stated the obvious. Who do you see in my face, Miss Jacey?"

The blond swordswoman broke into a sweat as she looked at both Lily and I with an expression of massive confusion. "You have Miss Lilith's features…and Lady Mimika's. That's impossible."

Lily smirked, "Believe it, missy. This is my mate Mimikins and my hatchling Dia. Lamias are built to carry anyone's kid."

I walked up to Lydia's side and took her hand to calm her down. "What you just witnessed is not to be repeated, by anyone." I saw everyone hastily nod in agreement at my order. I sighed in empathy as I had once shared Jacey's ignorance. "If lamias can breed with men or women; is it really such a huge leap of logic for their power to be used to bless a child between my faithful Cavalier and motherly Pegasus Knight?"

"B-but even if that is true, how can you trust someone who could well be a spy?"

My gaze narrowed. "If that is true, shall I dismiss Lily from my service?"

Jacey started to stumble, "Well I…"

"How about Lydia? You can't trust a lamia, can you? They are products of infernal Grimleal magic. How about I discharge Sonya and Xolette while I'm at it? Those Plegian maidens will surely stab us in the back one day."

Jacey's face turned ashen at my rebuke. She screwed up her face in anguish and wailed, "Oh gods. I-I won't darken your doorstep ever again, Lady Paraglaive." She turned to flee…only for Flo to tackle into her.

Florence pleaded, "Don't leave Jacey! Please."

Jacey sobbed, "But I said such hateful vile things to you, your parents, and our Lady. I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Yes you do. You're my blood and ally. I know your own bitter experiences from the future cloud your very soul. I share your pain and nightmares."

"Gods I'm such a fool. I grew up being suspicious of everyone and everything. I'm sorry I attacked you, Florence."

"Nah. I know you didn't mean it."

I had to admit that Flo was far more forgiving than I would have been. She truly shared Revy's endlessly forgiving heart.

Jacey collapsed to the floor, looking utterly dejected. Both Moon and Raq sat beside her and gave her comforting embraces.

Flo smiled at the emotional reunion and then gasped as she felt Siffra's hand press against her own cheek. She sniffled and smiled up at her parent, "Mother, your calloused hand is as warm as I have always remembered."

Revy grew agitated, "Miss Florence, I don't think I can stay…" The Pegasus Knight spun in a half circle and then fainted into an alarmed Siff's arms.

"Shite," Siff muttered. "Third time's the charm." She carefully lowered the passed out Knight gently on the floor with Flo's assistance.

Raq giggled tearfully, "Revy tends to pass out when she's overjoyed. She's not had much luck growing up. So it's an embarrassment of riches to snag a gorgeous girlfriend, become a fiancée, and meet her future child all in the span of a few weeks."

Flo tenderly took Revy's hand and touched it to her cheek. Tears streamed down her face as she sniffled, "Mom, your hand is so soft and you smell just as nice as the night when we were parted at the Sunstone Keep."

Siffra softly exhaled. "Pegasus plop! We're parents? I'm your mother?"

"I am a mom," Revellia softly spoke as she stirred. She looked up into her child's eyes with utter confusion "I never thought it was possible."

Raquelle whistled, "Hell yeah! The Mother hen got to be a mommy after all."

The young bard dove into Revy's pillow-soft embrace.

Lydia as emotionally spoke to the newly minted parents. "Flowdia Illunis-Meyers is your child together, Miss Siffra and Miss Revy. We grew up together basking in the affection of three extraordinary mothers…and one awesome papa in the Sunstone Keep as _de facto_ sisters. Both of us had to flee the keep as it burned when we both nine."

Revellia sat up and broke into undignified sobbing as she threw her arms around the tormented young lady. "Ah Flowdia, my treasure. I'm so sorry that I died. I know I'm clumsy, plain and inept, but I will never abandon you again. I swear it."

"Mom. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I lied about who I was. After Lady Tiki sent me to the past I found myself in Ylisstol. I decided on the spot to find you and cling to you like glue." She cried copious tears as she spoke, "I'm sorry I passed myself off as a random girl mucking out the Pegasus stables. I just needed to be close to you again…no matter what."

Lydia wiped at her eyes as she leaned back into Lily and me. "Hey Flowy, I pulled the same stunt on my papa."

Flo chuckled and snuggled into her mothers' embrace. I must admit there was some pesky dust getting into my eyes by that point.

Siffra joined the hug as well and beamed, "Wow! You're my brat too Flo? Wonderful."

The bard giggled as she kissed her other parent's cheek. "Thanks for accepting me. I never deserved you."

The Pegasus Knight blew her nose on a tissue supplied by Raq. She gushed, "I'll never let you go!"

I couldn't help but notice that Raquelle, Moon and Jacey wore identical slack-jawed expressions.

After Flo was released by her beaming parents a visibly unnerved Jacey spoke up. "Hey Flo, so I'm your…cousin?"

Flowdia curtsied and wiped her face with a towel. "Y-yeah. You come from the Ruined Future Realm, right? So that makes you Mister Moon and Miss Raq's daughter?"

Jacey looked more than a little freaked out by this turn in events. "Wait. We've never met before. Aunt Revy died in my past; however in yours she survived and had you?"

"She did. Unfortunately Aunt Raq never found her soulmate in my future and died defending the keep as well. So we are first cousins that shouldn't exist right?"

I chimed in gravely, "My apologies Jacey. It took me a few days to acclimate myself to this bizarre convergence of events when Lydia initially admitted her hidden connection to me. You'll just have to adapt."

Jacey looked bewildered but she rubbed her temples and sighed. "Okay, Flowdia. Cousins it is." She extended out a welcoming hand with a slight smile.

Flo gave her relative a bearhug and enthused, "I've always wanted to have another sister along with Dia!"

"H-hey wait! I didn't say I'd be your big sis," Jacey protested feebly.

Chuckles echoed around the intimate space as everyone else bathed in the feelings of the warm reunion.

…

I sighed to myself as I entered the throne room the next morning "I look like an idiot," I muttered to no one in particular. At Emmeryn's request I was attired in my full formal attire. I wore a black tunic over dark pants and glossy black knee high books. The outfit had crimson trim on the collar, cuffs, gloves and sash. A red cape was pinned over my right shoulder with a pin featuring an enameled version of the Paraglaive crest. The symbol featured a red back ground with a silver halberd facing right, and a black serpent curled around the haft with its fanged face pointed left. My ancestral sword was resting in a silver-plated scabbard. My long hair has carefully braided and I wore blush and faint eyeliner to make the best impression to other nobles.

I suddenly paled as I saw the legless Duke Rachelon glare at me with a look of utter exasperation. I could see in an instant that he hadn't let go of his eternal hatred of my father's vile deeds that had left him maimed. I curtsied and greeted him softly as my knees shook, "Good morning Your Grace."

He rasped, "You helped to save the Exalt last night, Paraglaive?"

"Y-yes Your Grace. Chrom defeated the enemy commander, so I was merely serving in a support role."

"Save it, girl." He eyed my crest with venom but then pivoted his wheeled chair away as he snapped, "Keep serving the Exalt. Jareth, take me away from this cretin."

His handsome butler bowed low and pushed his master away to the front of the assembled nobles.

I rubbed my aching forehead and regrouped. I was mildly surprised to see my friend Sir Aabis Cerulia-Agate (although he was secretly a scion of the Drachenfels family) was already standing at attention next to the royals, with his family spear clenched in his white-gloved hand. He was also dressed up in fancy attire. His outfit was entirely sky blue with brown boots, with a white belt and an ultramarine cape. Like me he had on his clan pin featuring a mountain backlit by a golden sunrise with a blue sky interspersed with clouds. I noticed he was starting to grow his chestnut brown hair out a bit, and his violet eyes met mine with suppressed joy. I also noticed that he was attempting to grow a beard and moustache. He made a small wave as I joined him on the dais.

We had a bit of time to make idle chatter as the nobles will still assembling in the Royal throne room. "Hi Aaby. Good to see you again."

"You too Mimi." He beamed, "You know I'm striving my utmost to play catch up with you now that I'm an Arrowhead Scout."

I blinked in confusion. "Aaby…who recruited you into the Scouts?"

He chuckled with an amused expression, "Lord Chrom gave me the honor. I finally have leave from my father to help our beneficent Exalt and her awesome siblings."

I exhaled in mild exasperation. "I…er…a lot has happened since we last met in Ylisstol. You should know…"

"You're wooing a potential Lady Consort, right? Miss Lilith wasn't it?" He giggled as he took in my stunned expression. "I'm beside myself with happiness that you've found a love, Mimi. From what I hear, Miss Lily is quite the firecracker."

I finally regained my bearings. "Y-you have no idea. I suppose it wasn't fated to be a secret for long."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're a famous now; like it or not. You're the head of the Arrowhead Scouts, and loyal servant of Chrom and his Shepards. Word gets around…even as far as the backwater Cerulia-Agate domain."

I smiled warmly as I realized he simply didn't care that I loved another woman. "L-lily makes me v-very happy. Anyway, is there someone you like Aaby?"

He blushed profusely and nodded. "Yeah. She's not of age yet, so I can't reveal my feelings until I can request a formal match. My mom's a bit worried that I'm intent on courting a commoner, but this maiden is definately worth the wait." His gaze flickered uncertainly. "Actually you know her quite well, Mimi."

My eyes widened in shock as realization struck me like a crossbolt. I breathed out softly, "Dia."

"Ahahaha…I'm so busted." He sighed as he leaned on his spear for support. "Two years ago I was out riding when I spied a spirited young seamstress with brown eyes and long raven hair traveling in a refugee caravan right under my father's castle. I w-was taken by her beauty at once; so I tried to hire her as a maid on the spot. However she was adamant that she was seeking service with the Paraglaive clan. I gave her caravan an escort to the gates of your Keep; before I departed I invited her to come back if you refused to take her on." He shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't say no. I guess my loss is your gain."

"Dia mentioned your kind invitation to me on multiple occasions. She speaks very highly of you; especially your consideration and nobility." I gave the matter some serious thought. I knew he would be shocked on Lydia's true kinship and species. I also intuited that that would hardly deter him. Honestly I was stunned that my daughter already had a prospect. Then again, I wasn't expecting to be involved in a relationship myself all those weeks ago. I finally made my decision. "Dia is already a Scout like you. If your feelings are still as strong two years from now as they are today, then I will consent to an arranged date."

He beamed and gave me an elated hug, "Gosh, Mimi! Thank you so much!"

Lissa cleared her throat politely and we got the hint.

With a stoic Robin at his side, Chrom spoke up sternly, "Thanks for assembling on short notice, everyone. My sister's life was imperiled last night by agents of the Grimleal…the infernal vanguard the Kingdom of Plegia. Her safety is paramount as our war with Plegia has officially commenced."

Emmeryn stood up from her throne and spoke in a firm yet gentle tone. "Thank you for being here, everyone. Before we address the war, the Exalt has decided that it is long overdue that three fallen houses of Ylisse be restored to a place of honor. A set of double doors opened as Lydia solemnly processed in with an unfurled banner House Paraglaive. She took her place behind me as she lofted my clan symbol on a wall bracket overhead. The Exalt continued, "First, I am pleased to commend Lady Mimika Marah Paraglaive in her sterling service as the herad of the Scouting division of the Shepards. She has more than earned her place in this court."

I curtseyed gracefully even as I felt Duke Rachelon's burning gaze on me.

"Next I present to the court Sir Aabis Cerulia-Agate…who in actuality is the heir to the title of the House Drachenfels. Therefore, I ask that although the territory will not be restored; I hereby confer the title of Baron Aabis Drachenfels to this young man."

Aaby bowed low as my maid Ronna came in bearing the banner featuring a hilltop with a ruined silver tower surmounted by a red dragon against an ultramarine starlit sky. The court nobles gaped as the Drachenfels banner was hoisted besides my clan logo.

"Finally, the final fallen family-"

A new voice boomed, "Your Royal Highness, please let me speak for myself!"

Emmeryn chuckled musically. "Of course my loyal friend."

The room was deathly silent. I saw a figure in a dark cloak advanced to the throne as Emmeryn beamed indulgently. He knelt before the Exalt humbly.

"Rise."

He slowly pulled back his cloak, unveiling Mitsuji in a strange garb that neither the Scouts nor I had ever seen before. He was attired in a red kendo gi, black hakama and haori jacket, and his leather cuirass and metal armor adorned his shoulders and shins. However on his haori, there were two small symbols all over his haori in white, one symbol in particular caused intense agitation of assembled nobles.

Behind him, Dark Mage Xolette lifted a banner featuring a heraldic shield divided in half vertically with a black left side with a crescent moon face facing right, and a azure right side with a golden sunburst face.

Duke Rachelon cried out in horror, "Your majesty, this is too much! If your Archivest is Count Sighart's spawn I cannot accept a Chon'sin national as an Ylissean noble. I hereby challenge his right to take the restored title."

Mitsuji spat at the bitter old Duke, "So shall it be. I accept your challenge, Your Grace."


End file.
